Diabolik Knight
by thatwritersdream
Summary: In this reality, there are two types of vampire races, both competing with one other to dominate. That is until now. Akemi Kiryu, the youngest of the Kiryu family, has been offered up as a peace-offering by none than Kaname Kuran. Not only does she have to learn to suppress the need to kill the Sakamaki brothers, she must learn what it means to love a beast and not become one.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I had this idea for about a week but I just had to write it down. This is actually my first Diabolik Lovers fanfiction, so please tell me if any of the characters are a little OC. Other than that this is a Vampire Knight crossover, but will mainly be based within the Diabolik world. I really hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight  
**

 **Night 01**

 **Sakamaki**

* * *

Akemi Kiryu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well actually she could but she wanted to choose not to believe it. The news that was just given had stunned the youngest Kiryu into a rare silence, but her elder brother on the other hand, was going off on a rampage.

"She's not going to be some pawn in your damn game Kuran!" Zero yelled out angrily in his sister's defense. The relatively calm pure blood, Kaname Kuran, remained unfazed.

At first Akemi didn't really care him, Kaname Kuran, they had always been a mutual allies because of Yuki- always co-existing with head nods and platonic words. Now in the past five minutes, every fiber in Akemi's being hated the pure blood, and the Vampire Hunter Association. Apparently both parties had come to an agreement that Akemi would be the perfect bargaining chip, the perfect little white flag of peace for the other vampire race, and of course she had no say in it.

"Zero, Akemi is the perfect suitor for this. I met with Karl Heinz myself and he personal chose Akemi out of all the files to be the suitor to one of his sons. Out of all the female vampires, she was chosen. It's an honor really." Kaname reasoned calmly, but each word out of his mouth only aggravated both Akemi and Zero further. Still, the _tch_ escaped past Akemi's lips from the reminded of what she was.

"It's still utter bullshit." Akemi muttered aloud. "That because you two bloodsucking races can't find a fucking way to co-exist, I have to marry one of these six brothers for a mutual peace- to bring both races as one. I'm getting a punishment while you have the audacity to say it's an _honor_. It's a fucking nightmare!"

Yagari and Kaien sighed in the background, listening in onto the whole conversation. It hurt the both of them to let Akemi do this, but they had faith that she would be manage to on her own. Yagari personally knew that the youngest Kiryu was strong, and she was fiercely independent. He learned that when training her and how often she scolded him for helping her on certain things. Kaien had watched her grow the past four years, and she grew into a beautiful young lady, though he sometimes didn't like how she spoked and acted. To Kaien, she was his daughter as much as Yuki was. He was proud of her.

Zero though, slammed his hands down on the table that Kaname sat calmly at. His anger seething into a new level. The only thing he really had was his younger sister, and hell be damned if she was taken away from his without putting up a fight. Akemi needed him, but Zero knew- it was _him_ who needed her more than she needed him. Still, he wanted her to stay put and go nowhere.

"What if she falls to Level E!? You're asking her to leave the safety security that this Academy has to offer her!" Zero snarled out, fist clenching. Akemi had already taken Blood Rose from him, knowing that he'd try to murder the pure blood.

Kaname took it with stride, "Karl Heinz reassured me himself that Akemi would be perfectly safe-"

"How!?" Akemi hissed. "This _Karl Heinz_ knows nothing about us, about me-"

"The decision is final Akemi, Zero." Kaname's voice was stern, but the authority in it was enough to make Zero and Akemi stand perfectly still, reminding them that he was still a pure blood. That he was more powerful and dominate.

"Wither you go willingly or not Akemi is all up to you. Zero, of you have no self-control, you will be restrained and miss seeing Akemi off. One way or another Akemi, you will be leaving in an hour, so you better start to gather your things." Kaname's words were final as he left the room in a thick tension.

Akemi slumped in defeat, while Zero glared at the doorway that Kaname just disappeared from. Turning towards her elder brother, Akemi engulfed him into a tight hug, never wanting to let go. Kaien and Yagari could only watch with a heavy heart as Zero wrapped her in his own arms.

"I'll be okay Zero." Akemi whispered, trying to convince them both.

"Don't submit to them." Zero tightened his hold. "Don't fall to the clutches if a monster in human form."

"I won't" Akemi promised, pulling away from and giving a weak smile. "This isn't good-bye."

"It might not be, but we won't be seeing one other for a while." Yagari cuts in. "The Association is reliving you Akemi. From now on you are no longer considered a vampire hunter, but a vampire."

Zero went into yet another fit of anger, "They can't do that! It's her birth right to be a vampire hunter!"

"Zero." Akemi called, gently touching her brother's tensed shoulder, which relax with her touch. "Don't. What's done is done, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Akemi-"

"Thank you for everything Yagari, Kaien." Akemi gently cut off Yagari. "I should go get my things together now."

Zero watched as Akemi left the room, already knowing just what Akemi felt. Akemi wasn't the type to openly express her emotions, and in ways she was worse than Zero. Akemi smiled more and was more outgoing sure, but if something was wrong- then Akemi could do one hell of a job in making it seem like everything was okay. Zero knew Akemi was upset, angry, and she just couldn't figure out how to express it just yet. Akemi was bottling it all up, and it would blow up in her face at some point.

It took exactly an hour for Akemi to find herself standing at Cross Academy's main gates with a car waiting for her. She was already loading the car when arms wrapped around her waist and a face nuzzled into her back. Akemi smiled sadly, turning to embrace Yuki tightly. Yuki was the sister that Akemi never had, and one of the few people she cared about.

"I'm going to miss you Akemi." Yuki whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I'll write to you Yuki." Akemi promised, hugging Yuki tightly again. "Please take care of Zero for me, he has only you left. Don't let him do anything stupid. Please promise me that Yuki."

"I promise." Yuki didn't even hesitate before letting Akemi go, only for a crying Kaien to come flying in a wrapping Akemi into a tight embrace.

"My lovely daughter, I'm going to miss you!" Kaien wailed over dramatically. "You better invite me to your wedding!"

"Fool." Akemi muttered, ignoring him and returning his embrace. Only Kaien handed Akemi a few things in small boxes. "Blood tablets? Kaien-"

"I'm not saying to take them." Kaien said, serious now as he took a step back. "Just in case you reach a dilemma, because we both know no matter how much you fight it, you will fall into the temptation. At least you will have the reassurance of these."

Akemi nodded, not even having the spirit to fight back at this point. She was just tired. Yagari now stepped in front of Akemi, pulling the girl into a surprisingly gentle embrace. "In the car there are files on the brothers you'll be living with Akemi. Please take care of yourself."

Akemi smiled, "Only if I can have a cigar."

Yagari rolled his eyes, but nothing less handed one over. "That's the only one I'll ever give you."

A tinkle on laughter escaped her lips as Akemi smile at Yagari, a rare smile these days. Akemi merely nodded to the Night Class that came to see her off, that being Aidou and Ichijo. She glared at Kaname, but when her eyes searched for Zero she couldn't find him.

"Zero found it too hard to come out here to see you leave." Kaien said softly, touching Akemi's shoulder.

"No, I understand." Akemi gave Kaien a broken smile. "Send my love."

"I will, but he wanted you to have this." Kaien said, handing her a envelope. A letter.

"Thank you for everything." Akemi whispered, getting into the car. She didn't hesitate to tell the driver to drive, and without looking back, Akemi bottle up her hurt. Zero didn't know, but him not being there just killed her a little more on the inside as she shoved the letter into a bag unopened.

* * *

Rain raced down the window Akemi looked out, the sky imitating how she felt on the inside. She wanted to cry, but there were no tears to spare. She refused to cry, but what she did want was to relieve her anger. She lost everything in the matter of an hour. Her brother, she title as a hunter (the last thing of her parents and link to humanity), and who she was. Kaname made sure to remind her of what she was, vampire.

Only Akemi never fed or fallen to the temptation of the blood lust for the past four years. Not like Zero, who bitten Yuki a few days ago. Oh how much Akemi wished she could be there for her brother, who only had her, but now he had no one. Akemi fully intended to fight this burning in her throat; she'd keep her promise to Zero. She was more than a degraded hunter and ex-human, Akemi was a Kiryu- she was strong willed and resilient.

Soon enough the car came to an halt in front of a mansion, one that screamed at Akemi to beware of danger that laid within its ivory walls. The place itself would give off the aura that vampires lived there, but of course normal people it would just be another house with wealthy inhabitants. The driver helped Akemi gather her luggage before he left her standing alone in the rain.

With a sigh, Akemi picked up her luggage and walked to the door. For a few minutes she knocked politely like her mother taught her many years ago, but no one opened up. As the minutes ticked by, Akemi grew impatient as the rain fell harder over her like a personal rain cloud. She went in for something she learned from Zero, brute force as she kicked the damn door open.

"Tch, rude." Akemi muttered, completely soaked as she stepped inside and kicked the door closed behind her. Looking around, Akemi took I the foyer. The elegance and darkness it held here was the same feeling back at Cross Academy's school grounds and Moon Dormitories. "Hello, is anyone home!?"

"It's rather rude to go about yelling in someone else's home, especially if you are a guest."

Akemi pivoted around to come face to face with a tall ebony haired male, glaring at her through his glasses. Cold washed over Akemi, causing her to narrow her own eyes into a lilac glare. Vampire number one has made his appearance, the second oldest- Reiji Sakamaki. The perfectionist of mannerism and tea set collector. Probably one of the most boring files Akemi ever read in her life.

"I'm actually a new resident here." Akemi frowned. "It's also rude to keep a lady waiting outside to get soaked by the heavy rainfall."

Reiji held Akemi's challenging gaze, analyzing the ex-hunter head to toe before nodding in satisfaction. "Akemi Kiryu I presume?"

Akemi humored Reiji by doing a mock curtsy. "That's my name, don't wear it out please."

"Your manners are deplorable." Reiji sighed, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "Please follow me to the living room."

Akemi nodded, turning to grab her luggage, but they were gone.

"Your bags are already in your room." Reiji added.

Akemi was quietly followed Reiji into the spacious living room, taking in the fireplace, tall windows and chandelier. On the couch laid a blonde vampire with ear buds in, which Akemi could distinctly make out as a classical piece he was listening to.

That was the eldest, Akemi easily placed, as Shu Sakamaki- and also the laziest. Upon entering, Shu cracked an eye open to reveal an ocean blue orb. Akemi was instantly reminded of Aidou, frowning at the memory of the annoying vampire she had grew fond of despite Zero's many lectures.

"That's her?" Shu asked, closing his eye again. It was as if nothing in the world mattered to him, probably because nothing really ever did.

"Tch, good for nothing." Reiji scowled.

Akemi rolled her eyes when she felt something wet glide across her cheek. Jumping up, Akemi whipped her head to the side to make direct eye contact with a purple haired boy holding a teddy bear with an eye patch. Akemi recognized the boy and bear Kanato Sakamaki and Teddy, the second oldest of the triplets and more than a little sadistic.

"She's bitter-sweet. More bitter though." Kanato concluded, as if it was his job to do so. It only earned him a disgusted look from the silver haired female.

"You're right Kanato." Another voice purred, once again licking Akemi's other cheek.

Akemi turned to glare furiously at the perverted, fedora wearing brother, Laito Sakamaki- the youngest of the triplets. In a way he reminded Akemi of the Vampire Hunter's Association President. God did she hate perverts in general, even if she could be one sometimes but that was all Aidou's fault in her defense.

"Kanato, Laito- it's rude to lick a guest." Reiji scolded.

"Tch." Akemi muttered out, rolling her eyes. "There's two more of you. Can we just get this over with now Reiji?"

Reiji raised an eyebrow, "You know our names Akemi?"

"Of course." Akemi deadpanned. "I read all of your files Kaname Kuran provided my teacher with for me. Now where are Ayato and Subaru?"

"Ore-Sama is right here!" An arrogant voice bellowed in self-declaration.

"Stop referring to yourself as Ore-sama! I'm sick of it!" Another voice yelled, and then proceeded to punch a hole into the wall.

Ayato and Subaru Sakamaki, the arrogant and in need of anger management brothers of the house old. Also the oldest of the triplets and youngest of the six brothers if Akemi remembered correctly. Akemi glanced merely at Ayato, and his eyes held the same mischief and arrogance of Aidou's, but also something else that Akemi couldn't place. Then she met Subaru's ruby eyes, eyes that reminded Akemi of the bloodlust of a vampire- but they reminded her of something much more heartbreaking. Akemi just couldn't look away, and the brother noticed this and none liked it.

"Oi, stop looking at him!" Ayato yelled, standing in front of Akemi in attempt to block her sight of Subaru.

The silver haired female stared stoically at Ayato, "And look at you? Tch, I'd rather not, my eyes are beginning to burn."

"Why you little bitch." Ayato snarled, grabbing Akemi by her chin and jerking her roughly to him, looking down at her. "You are nothing more than prey in this house, know your place."

Not even a second later did instinct kick in and something snapped. Something about being threatened by a vampire yet again didn't do anything but bring back old memories Akemi would rather forget but yet pissed her the hell off. In a second, Akemi grabbed Ayato's wrist and swiftly twisted, ignoring Ayato's hiss of pain that brought her nothing but satisfaction. She then proceeded to flip the pink haired vampire over and straddled him, hands wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Feisty bitch-chan." Laito giggled.

"What the hell." Ayato groaned.

Shu chuckled slightly, his eyes opened at watching the scene in light amusement. "I may have forgotten to mention that Akemi Kiryu is, or was, a vampire hunter."

Akemi gave Ayato a feral smirk, "I've been through a lot in my life, Ayato Sakamaki. Try to kill me? Been there done that. Bite me? I'll hit you. Scare me? Good luck, you'll need it. Try to break me? Go right ahead."

"Is that a challenge?" Ayato grinned, not minding their position now.

"No, it's a promise." Akemi purred getting up. "After all, how can you break something that's already broken?"

The brothers looked at her curiously, but she gave nothing away. She was skilled at fighting, taking down Ayato wasn't an easy feat, but she had done it effortlessly for a human. Only, she was a human made to kill them.

"You were sent here by a pure blood and our father to wed one of us." Reiji stated facts that Akemi already knew.

"To bring the two species together." Akemi huffed.

"But you're human." Kanato muttered, hugging his teddy closer. "How is that supposed to work?"

Shu sat up, analyzing Akemi. In her lilac eyes, when he looked close enough, he saw the hunger that burned in them. The hunger that she was trying to fight, but it was right at the surface- just waiting. Turning to Laito, Shu gave the order, "Go get Yui."

"Why?" Ayato asked, glancing at Laito who was already gone.

"I want to test something." Shu stated as Laito reappeared with Yui. "Yui come here."

Akemi went rigid as the human girl entered the room. She had no clue a human living here as well, and that just made everything that much harder. The girl Yui, was a light blonde with pink eyes and a little two pale. A human blood bag, it didn't take a genius to figure out that much. Akemi watched with weary eyes as Yui sat beside Shu, gazing at her with a curious gaze. Akemi could tell she wanted to ask questions, but knew better not too. Poor girl, living in a house with monsters.

Shu didn't hesitate to sink his fangs into Yui, making her wince. Ayato went to protest but grew confused when Shu retracted his fangs, letting Yui's blood freely flow down her neck. It confused the brothers, but they noticed Shu watching Akemi with an intense stare. When the brothers looked at Akemi, her lilac gaze was locked onto Yui's bleeding neck.

Putting the pieces together, the brothers were surprised. Akemi's hand found her way to her throat, her eyes flickering to red before she finally got a hold of herself and put even more distance between herself and Yui. A snarl made it's way past Akemi's lips, feral and animalistic.

"Get her the hell out of the room!" Akemi snapped.

Shu smirked, "You're starving."

"Why don't you take a sip, neko-chan?" Laito persuaded, teleporting behind Akemi and giving her a little push forward. Snarling, Akemi grabbed his throat and threw his across the room.

"I refuse too." Akemi took in a deep breath from her mouth, calming herself. It surprised the brothers, especially Shu and Reiji, on how much self-control she had on her bloodlust. "I'd like to go to my room now."

Reiji could tell by the tone of her voice that she wanted his to show her there are she'd find it herself. "Of course."

Akemi once again followed Reiji out the room while the rest of the brother talked amongst each other. Yui had already scrambled away back to her room, getting ready to clean up for the night. Especially now that she had a wound to address.

"She's also a vampire?" Kanato asked, hugging his Teddy.

"Of course she is, did you not just see her idiot?" Subaru hissed out in annoyance.

Shu merely went back to sleep but muttered, "She's the other kind of vampire. You can tell she's fighting against what she is."

Ayato smirked, "Ore-Sama will be her first everything. I will break her."

That broke the brother's into another argument.

* * *

As Akemi laid in bed, she put a hand to her throat and closed her eyes. She knew a part of Kaien's words were true and that maybe she should just take the damn blood tablets to sustain herself. Gripping the box in her hand, Akemi held it above her thinking. She promised Zero, and she intended to keep her promise- causing her to shove the box away in her bag again.

It was dark out, but Akemi was wide awake thinking. Right now she was thinking about Ichiru and Zero when they were children, but now they were all so distant. Even more so for Ichiru since he disappeared with that woman- either dead or a full vampire follower. A part of her would always hate Ichiru for that, but she mostly thought about Zero- which led her to think about Subaru.

Subaru, Akemi wouldn't forget what she saw when she stared into his eyes. That look was the same expression Zero always wore when he looked at himself in the mirror or at any vampire in general, even her. The self-hatred, the disgust with one self, and most of all- the anger. Subaru hated his very existence, believe himself a monster and a mistake- just like Zero. Naturally Akemi wanted to prove him wrong but she wouldn't. He was not her brother. Thinking about Zero made Akemi think about the letter he had Kaien give her, and even though she was upset she got up and retrieved the letter.

Holding it in her hands, Akemi sighed seeing her name signed elegantly on the front. Was she ready to open this letter? The answer was simple, no she wasn't. That was why Akemi put the letter away in a safe place, between the pages of a book, and crawled back into her covers.

Akemi couldn't hate anything else right now more than Kaname Kuran. As she fell asleep, Akemi failed to notice the presence in her room, sitting on her bed and caressing her face gently.

* * *

 **How was that for a first chapter? I really hoped you liked it and I really would love some feed back. I also hope the brothers were in character, I tried my best to keeping them in character.  
**

 **Please please review! Thank you so much! I hope you like the idea of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Akemi

**Thank you all for the reviews and support! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 02**

 **Akemi**

* * *

Apparently the Sakamaki's went to Night School, not that it particularly bothered Akemi or surprised her in the slightest. Usually at this time she was already awake, patrolling the school grounds and Cross Academy, and then sleeping in her own Day Classes- resulting into supplementary classes afterwards with Yuki and Zero. It was safe to say that she was already on the same sleep schedule as the other six vampire brothers and Yui. Only a little thrown off since she was wide awake for the whole day earlier and only had about a two and a half hour nap before being woken to attend classes.

 _"Here is your uniform Akemi. You have five minutes to meet the rest of us down stairs to leave. Do not be late or face punishment."_

Akemi had scoffed silently as Reiji handed her the school uniform coldly before walking away. He was always going on about manners when he possessed none himself. Like just popping up into her room unannounced, now that was rude. It was annoying really, but the silver haired female easily ignored it as she learned ignored the rest of the world.

Quickly Akemi bushed her long silver hair and tied it back up into her usual two pigtails. Then continued to strip herself and replacing the loss of clothing with the school uniform. Studying herself in her full body mirror, Akemi scrunched her nose up in distaste at how short the damn skirt was. A lot like Cross Academy's uniform. Only now she wasn't a school Guardian, she was a normal student with blood lusting urges and no one to really help her. She was sure the brothers would only urge and encourage her to feed.

Deciding she wasted enough time in this room, Akemi quickly ties the laces of her knee high boots and ran down the stairs. The last thing she really wanted was to see what Reiji's punishment would have in store, more so now that they knew her secret so early. She hated that she wasn't strong enough to keep the hunger at bay and exposed herself, but hell- they would find out at some point.

"Hantā-chan, just on the dot." Laito giggled, causing Akemi to raise an eyebrow humorlessly at her nickname _hunter_.

"Well I don't like to be late." Akemi clicked her tongue, rolling her lilac eyes.

"It's not polite to roll your eyes." Reiji scolded her, only to earn another eye roll that was meant to mock him.

Akemi was different than her brother. Where both siblings shared the same hatred for vampires, Zero wanted to blindly kill them. Akemi, on the other hand, enjoyed mocking them, getting on their last nerves before they snapped. She liked to push her prey to the limit, like a true monster- and she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Still, she wasn't in this predicament back at Cross Academy. There she knew she was safe to make her own choices, and she was her own person. Here, staring at the six Sakamaki brothers, Akemi was too marry one of them to form a coexisting bond. These six were her bachelors, and Akemi still didn't really know how to react to that. At least they were attractive, but with bad attitudes that she was used too.

One thing that her and her brother shared was there lack of showing emotion. After that night it was easier to lock the emotions away, to kill every vampire that the Association sent them to get. Now Akemi didn't have that outlet, she had nothing to take out her built up emotions on. Not only that, but the constant metallic scent of blood lingering on the brothers didn't help her either. It only made her throat flare up.

"Well I'm not a polite person." Akemi retorted, holding up her hand to stop Reiji's comment. "I already know my manners are deplorable, you constantly telling me this won't change me. Please stop wasting your breath."

Snickers and chuckles were heard from the other brothers as Reiji glared at Akemi coldly. The piercing gaze didn't make Akemi flinch; she even sent her own glare at Reiji in a silent challenge. Akemi had seen far worse glares, like from Yagari and Zero- two people Akemi didn't like to piss off.

"We must be leaving now." Reiji said strictly, walking past the group of vampires and human towards the waiting limo.

Walking towards the limo with Ayato and Laito flanking both sides, Akemi paused to look at the limo with distaste. It reminded her of Kaname Kuran and how he traveled.

"Is something wrong?" Kanato asks, gently touching Akemi's shoulder.

Akemi quickly jerked away from his touch and sent the purple haired triplet a glare. "Don't touch me."

Ignoring the angered look she receives from Kanato, Akemi climbed into the limo and silently sat (roughly pulled) to sit between Subaru and Ayato. Yui was sitting in between Laito and Shu- who only used the human girl as a pillow. Thus making the human girl fidget uncomfortably.

Akemi couldn't help but stare at Yui, studying the girl carefully. Her sherbet eyes were an unnatural color for a human, but so were Akemi's own Lilac orbs- so she couldn't judge. The platinum blonde hair that barely brushed Yui's shoulder blades, exposing her delicate neck. Akemi had to force herself to look away. She hated this self about her, the constant inner monster just wanting to break free.

"Hantā-chan, why were you looking at Yui?" Laito smirked, grabbing Yui and licking her neck. "Are you hungry? Just take a bite."

"Laito, how many times must I tell you to keep such activities in your bedroom?" Reiji scolded.

Suddenly Akemi felt fingers grip her chin as Ayato forces her to look his way. Hissing , Akemi tried to move away, only Ayato gripped her harder. "Don't look at what belongs to Ore-sama's."

Akemi's eyes narrowed at the suffix he gave himself. "Are you that high and mighty that you call yourself Sama?"

"I am a pure blood after all!" Ayato boasted rather proudly.

"Hn." Akemi shook her head, deciding between on holding her tongue or retorting as she looked back at Yui. "Yui?"

"Hai, Akemi-chan?" Yui stuttered, fear evident in her eyes as she looked at the female vampire.

The fear in her sherbet orbs only caused Akemi to frown at the reminder that she was a monster. A beast in human form. Shaking her head, Akemi muttered out, "Never mind."

Subaru glanced at the silver haired female, watching how her eyes dropped at the way Yui had looked at her. The albino had been watching Akemi since she sat down. It was clear that Akemi wasn't happy as she sat there quietly or retorted smart ass comments. Then Yui had to upset her. It was then he realized that this wasn't a life the girl didn't want to live, but had too. The life of being a vampire.

"What level vampire are you?" Shu suddenly asked. "In your vampire society, you have levels correct? Level E being the lowest."

Reiji ticked, "At least the deadbeat knows something."

Akemi sighed, "Level D."

"You're pretty low in your social rank as a vampire. I thought you were an aristocratic level maybe." Ayato muttered. "Why were you sent here to us-"

"Level D." Reiji muttered, trying to remember something about the class of vampires he previously read about.

Only then the limo stopped and Akemi's aura was darker than usual. "I wasn't born a vampire like you damn pure bloods or aristocrats, I was a human."

With that, Akemi didn't even wait for Reiji to explain her classes or for the limo doors to be opened for them. She merely threw the door open, ignores the usual scream fan girls that all vampires seemed to have, and made her way into the school. She was skilled enough to slip her schedule from Reiji earlier in the house.

Laito only whistled, watching Akemi walk away with a grin on his face, "She's certainly something else isn't she?"

Ayato smirked, "Ore-sama tends to be her first everything, especially her first bite."

Laito giggled, "Oh, I can't wait until she uses her fangs. She should be proud to be a vampire, not scared of it."

"Will you both just shut up?" Subaru snarled, causing Laito to only giggle more as they made their way into the school.

* * *

In Cross Academy Akemi had been put in with the third year class with Yuki and Zero, but here she was put into first classes due to the fact that Reiji believed her to be unintelligent. Still, Akemi thought it be fun to prove him wrong. Just like how it was fun to prove Aidou and the Class President of the Day Class wrong.

The first class of the day was literature, and luck was never on her side like usual. In her class were Yui, Ayato, and Subaru. Akemi scowled seeing the two male vampires. Ayato only smirked her way while Subaru completely ignored her existence. Akemi didn't mind Yui, but she did mind Subaru and Ayato.

"Class, today it seems we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." The female teacher, Mrs. Meyers, says.

"Hello, I'm Akemi Kiryu." Akemi flashed the class a dazzling false smile, making some of the boys blush and girls envious.

"Any questions for Akemi before we begin?" Mrs. Meyers inquires, nodding at some of the hands that flew up.

"Where did you come from?" A boy asked.

"Cross Academy." Akemi answered simply.

"Are you an only child?" A female asked.

"No, I have two older twin brothers." Akemi states proudly, though she wasn't proud of one of them.

"Any boyfriends?" Another male asked.

Akemi glanced at Ayato, who was watching her intensely now. Throwing him a smirk, Akemi decided to play a little game. "Maybe just one. His name was Aidou. I'm a sucker for blue eyes."

Ayato gripped his desk hard, glaring at the silver beauty. Subaru also frowned because there was only one male in their family with blue eyes, and that just happened to be male vampires could help but wonder who this _Aidou_ was.

Tossing the class one last dazzling smile, Akemi made her way to sit at the empty desk besides Subaru that the teacher assigned to her. It was Subaru or a human boy, which Akemi didn't want to be bothered with the constant burn in throat amplified. It was silent between the two as class started, but it only lasted so long.

"Aidou huh?" Subaru asked quietly so Akemi's vampire hearing could pick up on the question.

A soft laughed escaped her lips, a sound that was foreign to her own ears. "No, I couldn't stand the guy. He's a lot like Ayato really, mixed with Shu."

A scowl could be heard, and glancing up Ayato was glaring his green eyes their way. "Don't compare me to that lazy ass!"

Akemi stuck her tongue out childishly before turning back towards Subaru, the act causing Ayato to merely stare at her. The one Sakamaki brother that reminded her of her own. Out of all the Sakamaki brothers, Subaru was the one she didn't really mind. She was strangely comfortable around him, probably because he had the same type of aura as Zero. In all sense, Akemi chalked it up to sense of familiarity she got from Subaru's persona.

"Tell me about yourself Subaru." Akemi muttered out as she takes the notes from the lecture being given ahead.

"Nothing to say." Subaru retorted shortly, looking out the window of the classroom as if it were more interesting than the lecture. It probably was, since Romeo and Juliet was tragic and already taught before.

"How about why you hate yourself?" Akemi whispered out gently, knowing Ayato would be trying to listen in.

Subaru glanced at Akemi in surprise but quickly covered it up. "What makes you think I hate myself?"

Akemi smiles knowingly to herself, barely looking up from her writing, "Have you ever heard the term " _eyes are the doors to the soul_ "?"

Subaru nodded, not giving a verbal confirmation. Akemi was a strange girl all right. One minute she hates all of them and fighting off her bloodlust or yelling. Then the next she was trying to figure Subaru out. It didn't really make sense to the albino, but then again they knew nothing about the silver haired beauty.

"You have the same tortured soul like my brother." Akemi finally admits after a few minutes of silence, still writing her notes. "Your eyes share the same hatred, the same disgust, and the same view of being a vampire. You view yourself as a monster- a mistake even."

Subaru only stared at the silver haired vampire in bewilderment. In all honesty, he had no clue how to react to Akemi's accusations. How she read him like an open book was beyond Subaru. He only knew that Akemi was more than meet the eye, and she hid her true self. Akemi was quiet and rebellious, but she was also smart, and that was a dangerous thing.

"What if I told you that you had it wrong?" Subaru huffed, clenching his fist.

"I'd reply that you're lying." Akemi answered simply.

Subaru suddenly stood, his chair screeching loudly as he slammed his fist on his desk. "You know nothing about me so don't act like you do!"

Akemi didn't flinch at his tantrum. Hell, she didn't even look up from her class work- which only pissed Subaru off further.

Snatching her work angrily, Subaru yelled. "Pay attention when I talk to you!"

Ayato only watched from afar, amused and intrigued on how Akemi reacted. He barely heard their conversation, if anything at all but hushed whispers that sounded like the wind. Still, it was clear to see that Akemi had done something to set off the youngest Sakamaki, and she paid no attention to his anger issues.

"I am listening to you Subaru." Akemi smirked, glancing up at him deviously. "I mean, I can hear you going _vroom vroom_."

Subaru's eye twitched in annoyance, whereas Ayato had broken into a loud laughter. Subaru snarled lowly, keeping his gaze locked onto Akemi's- whose lilac eyes only seemed to taunt him to do _something_. Subaru had to curl his fist and resist the urge to hit something or he'd get an earful from Reiji earlier. Turning abruptly, Subaru left the class as Mrs. Meyers tried to tell him to go back and sit down- completely ignoring the older woman.

Akemi frowned and sighed, she had only wanted to know a little bit more about the white haired vampire and he got all pissy suddenly. Akemi simply wanted to get to know Subaru without all the other brothers swarming; only he had anger issues. At least that part of the file wasn't wrong.

As soon as the bell rang, Akemi was collecting her things in her arms- oblivious to the fact that Ayato was coming her way. That was until he reached for her arm and she swiftly moved out of the way as she sent a glare his way. Ayato only smirked, glancing as Yui quickly made her way out of the class room.

"What do you want Ayato?" Akemi sighed, giving Ayato an expectant look.

Ayato shrugged, "What did you do to piss Subaru off?"

"Don't know. Maybe it was because I didn't answer him." Akemi smoothly lied with a lazy shrug. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to my next class."

"Which is?" Ayato inquired, grabbing her arm tightly.

Akemi frowned at his action, "Mathematics."

"Yui and Laito have that class, as do I." Ayato says, huffing.

"Show me the way?" Akemi asks gently, her tone of voice causing Ayato's cheeks to flush pink.

"Hurry up and follow Ore-sama." Ayato huffed, making his way towards the math classroom.

* * *

The car ride back to the mansion was anything but quiet with Laito pestering Yui. The way Yui got flustered, her short comeback and lack of fighting spirit had Akemi watching her. That action drew in the brother's attention, still Subaru glared at Akemi- still upset about earlier.

"You keep watching Yui, Akemi-chan." Kanato pointed out, holding Teddy tightly in his lap. The comment got Laito to shut up.

"I noticed that too earlier in math class." Laito smirked. "Maybe she's hungry."

"We can show you how to use your fangs if you don't know how." Ayato offered, making Laito giggle in excitement at the idea.

Akemi's nose scrunched up in disgust. "No, I'll pass."

"Then why do you continue to watch Yui?" Reiji asks as he looked at his book.

"It's rude not to make eye contact when speaking to someone." Akemi mocked, earning a scowl from Reiji and chuckles from the other brothers.

"It's also rude to avoid questions." Shu muttered, also curious as to why Akemi stared at Yui.

Akemi merely shrugged, "Yui reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Yui asked softly, earning a warm and soft look from the silver haired female that none of the brothers thought she was capable of.

"Her name was Yuki." Akemi smiled sadly, and then looked out the window. "She was human as well living with vampires, only in a different situation."

"How different?" Yui asked more confidently, reminding Akemi of Yuki so much more.

"Yuki can be considered my adoptive sister, only me and my brother weren't adopted after out incident. We refused to be, but nothing less she was family." Akemi pursed her lips, glancing around but focused on Yui. "The man that took us in, Kaien Cross, was the headmaster of Cross Academy, another school with a Day and Night class."

"You went to school with vampires before, meaning you've known about their existence for a long time?" Yui asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Akemi really didn't want to answer these questions now with the brothers in the car, but when she thought about it- they'd always be lurking and wanting answers. Why not just answer it once and get it over with?

"I was born into a vampire hunting family, with two older brothers. I always knew the truth about vampires Yui." Akemi sighed. "Still, four years ago me and my brother Zero moved with Kaien and his daughter, Yuki, and attended Cross Academy- a school built on the belief that humans and vampires could co-exist."

"That's a stupid idea." Kanato laughed. "Only a mortal would think of such a thing."

"Human are prey, not friends." Ayato added.

Akemi glowered, "As stupid as you might think it is, it works. Kaname Kuran, one of the last pure bloods of my kind, also saw the promise this had. That's how the Night Class came to be, with a pure blood president and aristocratic vampires."

"You were always around them." Yui pointed out.

Akemi nodded, "Every night Yuki, Zero, and myself would patrol the school grounds, making sure no Day Class students lingered around. Not every vampire was keen on the blood tablet diet, but it maintained the hunger. It worked."

"Blood tablets?" Reiji asked curiously.

"Tablets put into water to make a substance similar to blood. It has the same effect on vampires, not the same taste." Akemi explained.

"Have you tried them?" Laito questioned.

"Mhmm." Akemi nodded. "When the thirst is too much for me, I take them. Had to last night before I went to sleep."

"You should just drink blood stupid." Ayato retorted with an eye roll.

Akemi huffed, "I've fought this blood lust for four years, and I'm not losing yet."

The brothers stared at Akemi as if she were crazy. Just thinking of not feeding for four years was ludicrous for the six vampires to handle. The pain and suffering, they couldn't quite understand why Akemi would put herself through that for four years. It was just crazy, even more especially for vampires to eat some blood tablet supplement.

Yui glanced down, "Akemi-chan, how did you get turned?"

Akemi stayed quiet and frowned but answered very briefly, "I'm not ready to tell you that Yui, but let's just say it was my brother Ichiru's fault."

The bitterness in her tone caused them all to wince slightly at how cold she was to this brothers of hers, but it made them all to curious on how she became a vampire. A vampire hunter become the very thing she hunts, it was the biggest taboo.

"Have you ever killed before?" Yui further questioned.

Akemi nodded, "Yes. The Hunting Association assigned a list of level-E's that needed to be hunted. I've killed a dozen vampires in my lifetime, but that is not my job any longer."

"But you're a hunter." Yui pointed out.

Akemi looked down, hiding her shame. "The Association now considers me a vampire since this peace treaty was established between the two vampire races. Please, no more questions."

Reiji merely answered, "We've run out of time anyway. We've returned to the estate."

Akemi merely sighed and got out as the vampires and human watched her leave. The brothers didn't blame themselves for her not being a hunter, because she wasn't. In all reality Akemi was a vampire, she just needed to see that for herself.

* * *

 **Okay so here's chapter two, not that eventful but the next chapter will be more!**

 **Okay, so one question- who should be the first one Akemi bites in the Sakamaki house. It can be anyone of our favorite vampire brothers, or even Yui. Please leave your choice in your review.  
**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much! Can I get six or more reviews? It really helps to motivate!**

 **Plus, if Akemi was to share her past with anyone, who do you think it should be?**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews, or the few reviews at least! I really appreciate feed back and you readers thoughts, so please review if you can!**

 **Also, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Night**

 **Night 03**

 **Cherry Blossoms**

* * *

Apparently today was Saturday, meaning there was no night school to worry about. Akemi thought it was stupid that she had started on a Friday but was happy nothing less to get the first day out of the way. Now, after her daily harassment from Laito waking her up and her run in with Ayato and Yui, Akemi found herself exploring the Sakamaki Mansion. She was curious to what this place held and so far she found nothing but various classic paintings, family portraits she had now interest in and expensive vases.

Eventually Akemi came upon a partially ajar door, and her curiosity got the best of her despite her better judgement. Apparently Laito liked to stalk around in the shadows. Akemi learned that the hard way when she entered an office and was kissed on the neck and wrapped in a tight hug. Barely gotten out of there before he bit her, that little bitch.

Nudging the door open slightly more, just enough to squeeze her body in, Akemi looked around the room she entered. Her lilac eyes widen seeing that she was now in a music room, one that held familiar instruments that she was taught to play. Walking towards the grand piano, her slender pale fingers trailed over the sleek black with a small smile on her face..

Walking around the black piano, Akemi solely focused on the keys, gently pressing on the instrument and studying it with interest. A smile, a perfect smile of content, stretched itself onto her face as she placed herself in the familiar piano bench and placed her hands where she had been taught. Sitting there under the moonlight, Akemi played the one song she composed nearly two years ago with the help of Ichjou.

It started out with a soft key, then it grew more mysterious. It wasn't a happy song, nor was it sad. It was mellow, but it was also full of emotion. Akemi closed her eyes, oblivious to the lingering ears or the presence in the room. It was like she was in a trance as her fingers danced over the keys and produced the music notes. Towards the end, Akemi frowned sadly, and then came to a halt. Opening her lilac eyes, she merely stared at the keys.

"That was a beautiful piece." A solemn voice muttered from besides Akemi as they laid their head on her shoulder.

Akemi glanced to her side at Shu with a small smile of appreciation, "Thank you."

"What's it called?" Shu asks, hiding his curiosity.

"Zero's Theme." Akemi tested the name she just made up on the spot. She never really gave the piece a title. "I wrote it for my brother about two years ago when I learned to play."

Shu opened his eyes, "Who taught you to play?"

"His name was Ichjou Takuma." Akemi softly muttered the vampire's name. "He was one of the only Night Class members I could actually stand. You see, my mind wasn't always in the most positive places, but Takuma- he showed me how to play and compose songs. Told me it was a better way of expressing myself than going out to hunt level- E's as a sport."

Shu frowned, not very happy with the idea of Akemi going out to hunt other dangerous vampires. The thought of her killing didn't settle well with him, yet she was also a vampire- it was in her nature just as much as it was in his. One thing he was perfectly content with was her skill set of playing the piano.

"You got along with the other vampires from where you came from?" Shu asks, closing his eyes once again.

Akemi hummed in response, "Sometimes, some of them weren't that bad. I preferred the quiet ones, the noisy vampires seem to piss me off a lot faster."

An amused smile tugged at Shu's lips. No wonder why she found Ayato and Laito to be such pests, they were noisy. Yet, it also intrigued Shu that a vampire hunter could even tolerate a vampire's presence in the same room as her.

"Where you always at such ease with vampires as a human?" Shu suddenly asked, earning a sharp look from Akemi.

Her lilac eyes pierced into his blue, the internal debate showing in her gaze. Soon enough, Akemi let out a sigh and looked away from the older vampire.

"I never met a vampire until the night I was turned." Akemi played with the piano keys. "I was the youngest in my family, but still I was trained under my father's supervision. That night, everything changed. After that night, my brother Zero forced me to train. Even though we lost everything, and I never wanted to kill- I would for him. For Zero I would do anything to make him proud."

"Becoming the very thing he hates would make him very disappointed in you." Shu stated, putting the pieces together. "What happened on that night Akemi?

Akemi merely sat there, listening to his compelling voice that tried to persuade her to tell. Something she learned to pick up was that pure bloods- no matter what species that were from, they all don't care. They never will, after all they were all the same self-centered, egotistical, assholes. Abruptly Akemi stood up.

"I'm not ready to talk about this." Akemi stated coldly. "Do not ask me about this night again."

With that Akemi pivoted and left the room. Leaving Shu to only watch after her as she walked away, shaking his head. Akemi was closed off; they all knew that- but to be this closed off? She gets moody whenever it's brought up.

Only Shu realized it then when he pondered over it. Akemi was born human, into a clan of vampire hunters. She was born to kill them, but instead something happened. Only one twin was mentioned of turning, Zero. What happened to the other? It also made more sense when she mentioned Zero trained her to kill. If she was to fall as a vampire, she would be the very thing her brother hates.

It was clear to see this brother of hers was the world to her, and the reason she forced herself to suffer was because she didn't want to fail the only one she had left. How pitiful yet loyal.

* * *

Eventually Akemi wondered into a game room, where Yui was being forced to sit on Ayato's lap while Laito played darts by himself. Kanato was holding Teddy tightly, talking to the stuff animal and eating a cookie. Reiji was probably in his room, where Akemi guessed he was most of the times when they weren't at school. Shu wasn't here, must to Akemi's relief and Subaru was god knows where. Akemi turned to leave, but suddenly she was pulled back.

"Why don't you stay and play with me Hanta-chan?" Laito grinned.

Akemi gave him a disgusted look, "Play with yourself Laito by yourself."

Laito pouted, "How mean, and dirty! That's not what I meant though, but if you prefer that then I have no objections, only that you come with me!"

"Ore-sama won't allow it!" Ayato stood abruptly, dropping Yui.

"How rude." Akemi muttered, walking over to Yui and helping her up from the floor. "None of you are mature are you? Ayato, no one will call you _Ore-sama_ , and Laito- if you're that sexually frustrated, go sleep with a fan girl or something."

Normally Akemi wouldn't say that last part, but as of now she could care less about other people. Caring got you nowhere but hurt, Akemi knew that from observation and experience. Ichiru's betrayal only taught her the harsh reality that anyone can hurt you, blood or not. Then Yuki, how she loved Kaname when Zero was there for her- slowly falling in love. It was better to just isolate yourself, but still Akemi only ever let Zero in really.

"How am I the rude one!?" Ayato yelled out, but Akemi simply ignored him.

"Yui, are you okay?" Akemi asked softly, reaching her hand out to help the human girl up. Only Yui flinched away, causing Akemi to freeze momentarily- then drop her hand.

"Akemi-"

"It's okay." Akemi muttered out, not meeting Yui's sherbet orbs as she moved away from the human. "You'd be stupid if you weren't afraid of me."

Yui looked over at Ayato, Kanato, and Laito in question- not sure what to say or do, but the vampire triplets only stared at Akemi with a frown. Akemi had now walked towards the pool tablet, swiping up the blue darts and glancing at Laito, completely switching moods.

"You wanted to play, yeah?" Akemi questioned. "You're going to lose."

Laito snapped out of his silence and grinned, "You're going to be the one who loses Hanta-chan."

Akemi rolled her lilac eyes, "I highly doubt it."

With that Akemi aimed, throwing the dart forward with inhuman speed and landed in the bulls eyes. Laito only chuckled, accepting the challenge this newborn vampire was giving him. On the other hand, Ayato and Kanato watched Akemi- how she acted like a vampire.

"It isn't good to starve yourself Akemi." Kanato muttered, hugging Teddy tighter.

"I won't let a child who still has his stuffed bear tell me what to do." Akemi retorted, throwing another dart after Laito narrowly missed the bulls eyes. "You suck at this game."

Laito scoffed, "I'm going easy, and besides I don't suck- but I can give you something to suck on."

"Still disgusting." Akemi mocked a gag, knowing it only brought a smirk and perverted thoughts to Laito.

"I am not a child!" Kanato yelled in the background, his temper suddenly spiking. "Take that back you insolent wench!"

A dart suddenly whipped past Kanato's head, barely grazing his ear. Laito had stopped his aim, glanced at Akemi and looked at Kanato. Kanato merely glared angrily at Akemi, who glared back just as cold. Ayato only chuckled; ready to see this fight begin. One thing the pink haired triplet learned early was that Akemi had anger problems, almost as bad as Subaru.

"Look at you Kanato, throwing a tantrum- _just like a child_." Akemi taunted, stalking slightly closer but Laito grabbed her from going any further. "You pure bloods think you're so high and mighty- you aren't. You're just a bunch of privileged blood suckers, _beasts in human form_. You know nothing about human life, nor do you care. If anything, Kanato, you're just as much as an insolent child."

Kanato suddenly put down Teddy, then sprung forward at Akemi. Akemi was one step ahead, quickly pivoting and jumping- placing her hands right onto Kanato's back and pushing forcefully. It was as if gravity left Kanato as he collided into the tile floor, Akemi gracefully perched on top of him. Her eyes narrowed in hatred at him.

Suddenly a gasp was heard, and the metallic scent hit Akemi hard. Her lilac eyes widen in momentary shock, letting Kanato get the upper hand. In a flash of movement, Kanato had flung Akemi back only for Laito to catch her into a tight hold. Across the room, Ayato had Yui in a hold, his fangs in her neck as he drank from her greedily. The fire in Akemi's throat flared up yet again as she watched Ayato feed, her inner beast trying to take control as she struggled to get out of Laito's tight hold.

"Look at you." Laito whispered hotly into her ear. "You make me hungry just watching you suffer."

Akemi hissed at Laito, suddenly whipping her head around to snarl at him, her lilac eyes glowing a bright red- entrancing Laito momentarily. Her eyes were flickering back and forth between lilac and red, her inner battle clear as day, only making Laito smirk as Ayato pulled away. Blood flowed freely down Yui's neck, Akemi's eyes lighting up red once again.

"Reiji told us to leave you be for now." Ayato muttered, wiping his lips. "That eventually you'll suffer so much that you'd feed, but I've never been one to be patient. What Ore-sama wants, Ore-sama gets."

Akemi growled at Ayato, but Kanato got in her line of view, pulling Yuki along with him. Akemi suddenly held her breath when Laito's arms locked on her tighter as Yui was pushed forward. Yui, the fear in her pink orbs were Akemi's drive to fight against her own inner demon. Laito giggled, pushing Akemi forward suddenly.

Akemi's eyes widen as she instinctively grabbed onto Yui's shoulders, her eyes staring down at her bleeding neck hungrily. Disgust, hate, fear, those emotions all coursed through Akemi as she felt her eyes shift. _Zero. You promised Akemi_. Gathering the last of her will power, Akemi looked into Yui's eyes sorrowfully as she shoved the human to the floor and out the way.

"Fuck off." Akemi hissed at the surprised triplets as she ran out of the room.

Laito merely clapped, "Well she's strong mentally."

"Physically too." Both Kanato and Ayato muttered.

"I wonder how she is in bed then." Laito giggled, watching Yui get up and quickly leaving the room to clean herself up. "Rough? I get excited just thinking about it."

"Oi, you pervert!" Ayato shouted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Reiji was right though. You both saw how she lashed out. Four years of fighting the thirst? She won't last much longer, not with us."

* * *

Akemi wondered out into the backyard where she could admire the night sky with a new appreciation as her burning throat cooled. Akemi couldn't lie that she enjoyed night time far better than day time. Maybe that was because she was a nocturnal creature now, but in all reality- Akemi had always been that way. The tranquil serenity the night air held was soothing to the youngest Kiryu. Growing up back home before _that night_ , Akemi would sneak out with Ichiru to go find fireflies that came out. Then Zero would come out, get mad at both of them before Akemi softened Zero up.

Zero had always been protective over the two of them, Ichiru because was constantly weak and sick and herself because Akemi she was the only sister. It was natural older brother instinct, and Akemi was always prone to find herself in some sort of trouble. Even now, even if she tried her hardest to keep her head out of trouble and follow the rules, Akemi _still_ ended up here in a mansion full of pure blood vampires that would eventually break her. It was inevitable, that she would crack- Akemi knew that herself. Just like it was inevitable that Zero cracked and attacked Yuki, it would eventually happen to herself.

Perhaps that's why Akemi got so mad at Shu and his accusations, because they were true.

 _"Becoming the very thing he hates would make him very disappointed in you."_

Akemi knew that if she became the very thing Zero despised, the very thing he was and that killed their family- he'd hate her like he hated himself. Akemi wouldn't be able to live with Zero hating her; just the thought of it was unbearable itself. Losing the one person who she truly cared about, that was something else that was inevitable but Akemi would di her damn best to hold out.

The triplets only managed to show her how much harder she needed to control that bloodlust. She had been close, _so fucking close_ to biting into Yui's neck. Akemi couldn't do that to the human girl, she suffered enough from the brothers- Akemi didn't need to add onto it. They teamed up, and the Sakamaki brothers never got along. Apparently her feeding was their entertainment, her suffering was their game. Akemi merely shook her head, nothing changed then.

Walking into the garden, Akemi stopped as she looked at the rose garden. Pure white roses were all over. Akemi reached out, softly grazing her finger tips along the soft petals and becoming lost in her thoughts. The color white, the color of purity, the color of Yuki. Yuki, the little human who was pure to the world but was begging to be tainted by her love for Kaname Kuran.

" _You'll protect her, won't you Akemi?"_

 _Akemi nodded, "Of course, Kaname-sama."_

Akemi curled her fingers into a fist at the thought of that damn Kuran. Right after Zero snapped, Kaname made her promise Yuki's protection. Only now he set up the marriage arrangement. Zero was alone, all alone to suffer the heart ache that Yuki was bound to bring him. She always knew Zero would grow attached to that girl, and Kaname knew too.

"What the hell are you planning over there Kuran?" Akemi whispered with a sigh as she pondered her thoughts.

Akemi Kiryu was and had always been a pawn, and that was just how it was. Gripping the blood tablets in her pocket, Akemi yanked them out and poured a fair amount into her mouth. Her eyes closing in momentary relief as the blood tablets worked their magic in temporarily taking the bloodlust away. It wouldn't last long, but it would be enough for now.

"Why the hell are you out here?!" The angered voice indicated that it was the temperamental brother, Subaru.

"You're brothers are being bothersome asshole." Akemi shrugged nonchalant as she shoved the blood tablet box into her sweater. "Plus I like being outside at night time, it's something I'm used to."

Subaru merely looked at Akemi, who was looking off at something in the distance. The scent of blood lingered on her, and it was well known what had happened with the triplets and Yui. Surprisingly enough it made Subaru intrigued how she managed to fight the bloodlust, and about her past. Akemi Kiryu, the mystery girl of the year.

"What kind of tree is that over there?" Akemi asked softy, walking more deeply into the garden towards the edge of the woods.

Subaru followed in pursuit, his eyes narrowing at the tree that wasn't there a few days ago. The tall, fully grown tree with pink petals. "It looks like a cherry blossom tree."

Suddenly Akemi was reaching out for the lowest branch, her lilac eyes glazed over slightly. "Shizuka."

"Akemi." Subaru called, placing a hand on her shoulder- causing the silver haired female to flinch.

"I should go back inside." Akemi muttered, staring at the cherry blossom tree that reminded her of the one that appeared in front of her home.

" _Isn't pretty Akemi-chan?" Ichiru smiled brightly as he pulled a young Akemi through the yard to the lonesome tree._

" _Where did it come from big brother?" Akemi asked curiously._

 _Ichiru only smiled at Akemi, "My friend Shizuka said she'd like to meet you! Are you okay with that?"_

" _A friend of big brother's is a friend of mine!" Akemi declared giggling._

If only she had said no that day, then she wouldn't have gotten attached. She wouldn't have fallen for her trick.

"Akemi!" Subaru shook the girl roughly, making the said girl glare.

"What?" Akemi snapped.

"I've been calling your name over again!" Subaru yelled. "Who the hell is Shizuka? You muttered that name twice now."

Akemi's lilac eyes widen slightly, but she quickly pushed it back and shrugged. "Have no clue who the hell you're talking about."

"Bullshit." Subaru snarled. "I can see the hate in your eyes as you stare at this tree. Did you decide to name it Shizuka or something?"

Akemi huffed, rolling her eyes as she decided. She'll tell Subaru. "Shizuka Hiou is the vampire who turned me and killed my parents."

It was silent as Subaru processed the sudden information. It took him a moment to actually realize she was telling him more about herself, letting him in slightly. Subaru normally wouldn't care, but Akemi wasn't normal- she was different in every aspect. That was why his brothers would fight for her hand in marriage, but Akemi held all the power in her hands unknowingly.

"I meet her under a Cherry Blossom tree four years ago; my brother Ichiru had been the one to take me to meet her." Akemi spoke, her voice slightly automatic as she stared at the tree that seemed to mock her in every aspect of its existence.

" _Isn't pretty Akemi-chan?" Ichiru smiled brightly as he pulled a young Akemi through the yard to the lonesome tree._

" _Where did it come from big brother?" Akemi asked curiously._

 _Ichiru only smiled at Akemi, "My friend Shizuka said she'd like to meet you! Are you okay with that?"_

" _A friend of big brother's is a friend of mine!" Akemi declared giggling as a beautiful woman stepped out of the shadows._

" _Shizuka-sama, this is my little sister- Akemi!" Ichiru stated excitedly, pulling Akemi closer to Shizuka._

 _The woman with long white hair smiled down at the young girl, her red lips kind as she kneeled at the same height of Akemi. "You're name means beauty of dawn, and it does you justice. You're so radiant and beautiful."_

"You'd think I'd know she was a pure blood vampire because I was a hunter, but I ignored all the signs. I believed she had been safe because Ichiru made her out to be and I believed it. I trusted Shizuka, even if I had been twelve at the time- I should have _known_." Akemi hissed softly, glaring at the tree.

"You let this pure blood in, got to know her?" Subaru questioned.

Akemi shook her head, "I got to know a person who never existed. On the other hand, she got to know me- my every fear, dream, _everything_. In the end that was used against me, everything wasn't true. Shizuka Hiou was known from coming from a pure blood lineage that had a record of going insane. All her life Shizuka lived in a cage, but then she met Rido Kuran- the vampire she was to marry."

"Only Shizuka hadn't wanted to commit to him, fearing to kill him. Instead human sacrifices were offered to her, but there was one who was defiant. Instead of devouring him, she talked to him and grew attached. She fell in love with a human, but turned him. He never forgave Shizuka until the very end. You see, when a human is turned into a vampire- they have the chances to fall to a level- E vampire, which is very dangerous. Level- E's tend to run on two basic instincts- hunt and kill. They have no remorse and can't even speak."

"The man Shizuka fell in love with fell into a level-E?" Subaru inquired curiously. Akemi had also been human once.

"No, he was a level- D vampire, all human turned vampires are level D, but they run the risk of falling into Level E. The blood of the pure blood sire is the only way to save the vampire from falling, and she saved him. Only the Hunter Association hadn't known, and pair of hunters had been assigned to kill him- and they successfully did." Akemi paused, taking in a shaky breath. "Those pair of hunters had been my parents."

"I hadn't realized it then, but Zero- he knew she was bad news the moment he caught me and Ichiru with her one night. You see, vampire hunters can never have twins. It's a curse, because if one does get pregnant with a twin, one twin is supposed to devour the other in the womb. Since both my elder brothers were born, Zero had been the stronger hunter and Ichiru the weaker- since Zero partially took from Ichiru." Akemi closed her eyes.

"One night my parents had been talking and Ichiru over heard. Our parents had no faith that Ichiru would make it as a hunter but Zero could. He was hurt, and I believe that was why he did it. Ichiru had brought me to meet the pure blood. It was a set up." Akemi fought the sadness.

" _That woman is a vampire!" Zero hissed at Ichiru. "Not only did you put yourself in danger, but also Akemi!"_

 _Suddenly Zero was moving towards the door, and seconds later Akemi felt it. The darkness and danger- the vampire. Their parents were running after Zero, followed by Ichiru and Akemi- who stood at the doorway. Akemi was frozen, wide eyed as she watched Shizuka grip Zero's chin as a cruel smile graced her lips looking at their parents._

" _Zero!" Their mother yelled._

" _Scarlet Cherry Shizuka." Their father muttered._

" _Scarlet Cheery?" Zero muttered recognizing the name._

 _Their father glared, "My darling pure blooded vampire, what business do you have here?"_

 _Shizuka merely narrowed her cold grey eyes, "You extinguished that man, so I'll return the favor."_

" _DON'T!" Both Kiryu parents yelled as Shizuka sunk her fangs deeply into Zero's neck._

 _As Shizuka pulled away, Zero's blood was everywhere. He gripped onto Shizuka weakly, looking right at Ichiru as their parents pulled their weapons out. "Ichiru, take Akemi and run! If it reaches it's hand towards you or Akemi, you must absolutely do it"_

"Only he never ran." Akemi whispered. "Instead Ichiru watched as Zero passed out. I grabbed him, and I begged him to run, but right when I was about to leave- Ichiru stopped me. I was frozen in my fear as I watched the only stranger I misplaced trust in kill my parents. Zero was barely moving, and I realized it only then- Ichiru was a part of this plan."

" _You look like a child, yet you make such an expression. You are the second person who has faced me with such a strong emotion." Shizuka muttered out as she gazed down at Zero's un-moving body._

 _Ichiru walked towards Shizuka, pulling Akemi along. "If we don't go soon, we might be caught by the council. You're not regretting, are you? After finally carrying out your revenge?"_

" _Ich-iru." Zero whispered, looking up at Ichiru with a look that matched Akemi's- betrayal._

 _Shizuka smiled at Ichiru, "I am fulfilled Ichiru because I got my revenge on the Kiryu's and also because I've gained an interesting thing."_

"Only she wasn't done yet." Subaru stated, earning a nod from Akemi.

"No, she wasn't." Akemi agreed.

 _Shizuka suddenly turned her gaze onto Akemi, who glared at the white haired vampire with pure new found hatred. This was the first time Akemi ever felt hate, anger, grief and betrayal. Shizuka merely smiled, lifting her hand up to trail it through Akemi's soft silver hair, leaving blood in it. Akemi pulled away in disgust._

" _Don't touch me." Akemi snapped._

 _Shizuka laughed lightly, sounding like chimes. "Beauty of dawn, not anymore. I've grown fond of you Akemi, I always wanted a daughter but never wanted to burden her with the Hiou madness."_

 _Akemi took a step back, but Ichiru stopped her. "Let me go Ichiru. She killed our parents, bit Zero-"_

" _I don't care." Ichiru stated softly. "I don't even care about you anymore sister. You were always strong, and loved more."_

 _Shizuka gently pulled Akemi into her embrace, leaning to whisper into her ear. "I've decided to make you into the Beauty of Dusk instead."_

"That was my last moment as a human." Akemi finished. "I woke up with Zero, both Shizuka and Ichiru gone. My previous self was gone. I lost who I was that night like my brother Zero. We lost our humanity and pride."

Subaru frowned, being turned by force as a revenge tactic. "Did they ever find them?"

"No, both Shizuka and Ichiru went into hiding four years ago while me and Zero went with Kaien Cross and his adoptive daughter. That was how I ended up at Cross Academy." Akemi sighed. "I always knew Kaname because of Yuki- he found her when she was five and had Kaien take her in."

Subaru didn't care about this Yuki girl, only one thing concerned him. "Did you ever get Shizuka's blood to prevent falling to level E?"

It took a moment but Akemi responded, "No, and I know I run the risk if falling here but Kaname said something. He mentioned that you and your brothers- you could help prevent it and I think it has something to do with your blood."

"Maybe you should tell Reiji-"

"No!" Akemi turned to look at him with wide eyes. "I have trust issues Subaru! Telling you the truth about me, it took a lot- please don't betray me."

Subaru knew that her brother's betrayal ran deep with her trust issues, and perhaps that's why Subaru agreed to keep this between them, but one thing wasn't adding up. "Why do you starve yourself, make yourself suffer when your brother has already given in?"

Akemi looked down, "I promised him that I wouldn't."

"Don't be stupid Akemi, both you and I know you will break- and if you snap at school or in public you risk seriously hurting someone or even killing someone. Do you want that?" Subaru asked, seeing the flash in Akemi's eyes.

"I have these." Akemi whispered, pulling out the blood tablet box and pouring one out to give to Subaru.

"Blood tablet I presume?" Subaru raised an eyebrow.

Akemi nodded. "Try it."

Subaru sighed and placed it on his tongue before spitting it out. "It tastes horrid, worse than Ayato's cooking."

A laugh escaped Akemi's lips, causing both vampires eyes to widen. Right away Akemi shut her mouth. "Sorry."

"Laugh more often, you look happier that way." Subaru muttered with tinted pink cheeks.

Akemi smiled, "Thank you Subaru."

"Don't thank me just yet." Subaru held out his pale wrist, veins clear visible. "I meant it when I said to feed, because I can tell hurting someone will kill you even more than your brother's disappointment. If you learn to control the craving, the less of a monster you are."

Akemi glanced at Subaru's wrist warily, before gently grabbing it with her own hands shaking. Bringing his wrist to her lips, allowing her tongue to dart out and find the pulsing point. Then something in her snapped, her eyes flew up to Subaru's red and she dropped his wrist.

"I can't, not yet." Akemi whispered as Subaru let out a growl of frustration.

"I may not care for much Akemi, but I don't like to see you or fucking hear you suffering and fighting it all the damn time." Subaru took in a deep breath. "But I wont be the one to force you to feed."

Akemi smiled sadly, walking towards Subaru and standing on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek lightly. She trusted this man in front of her, "Thank you, and can you please remove this tree?"

Subaru's face was pink as he looked away, "Sure, whatever."

Akemi laughed lightly as she walked back into the mansion, "Good night Subaru."

Subaru merely watched the silver haired beauty walk into the house. She was defiantly changing this house hold, for good or for worst- that was up to her. Everything from this point on is going to be her choices, and how she'll decide to live. Still, Subaru knew his brothers were bound to break Akemi soon, but now she knew he could go to him.

Still, he wondered why Akemi trusted him so much more than the others.

* * *

 **I don't really have a personal ship, but I really like Akemi's and Subaru's relationship so far. Now there might not be as much between those two because the other brothers need some love. Who should I do a scene with Akemi with? I alternated the scene with the Kiryu family and Shizuka for reasons, but it mostly did stay the same.**

 **Also, question, who should bite** _Akemi_ **first?**

 **Who should Akemi bite?**

 **Thank you all again! Please review! I'd love to get to twenty or at least fifteen reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Full Moon

**Thank you so much for the support! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 04**

 **Full Moon**

* * *

True to his word, Subaru took the Cherry Blossom out of the garden- bringing a sense of relief and relaxation too Akemi. Since then two weeks have passed by rather quickly since their conversation, but since then not much had been said between Akemi and Subaru. That's one thing the other brothers and Yui took notice to the two's sudden closeness- and the brother's weren't too happy about that.

The two barely spoke at home, but in the limo or at school, Akemi could be found by Subaru's side most days. Not only that, but Yui took notice at how Akemi would never stay in a room long with her. Still Yui understood that Akemi was worried about snapping and losing the very little control she had left.

Once again, the eight of them sat in the limo- Yui fidgeting under the brother's hungry stares as Akemi stared out the window just ignoring them all. Tonight was the one night Yui regretted once a month, the full moon. The Sakamaki brothers became more violent, sadistic, and blood thirsty on nights like this. It always resulted in her getting bitten more than once, but she was growing use to it. For a second, Yui wondered if Akemi was affected by the full moon, but so far it had no effect.

None that Yui could see at least.

"Oi, why have you been closer to that albino?" Ayato suddenly questioned, eyeing Akemi- who once again had sat herself next to Subaru.

Only Akemi didn't responded, only resulting in agitating Ayato further.

"Yours Truly demands your attention!" Ayato demanded, earning a scoff from Akemi.

Akemi turned her gaze onto the male pinkette, "You're barely worth the time to speak with, _Yours Truly_ , so ignorant and self-centered. I'd be bad company for your vanity."

Ayato's jaw tightened in anger as he stared down the silver haired beauty, who stared right back unflinchingly. Tension grew in the limo as Laito giggled, causing Ayato to growl. Yui shrunk back into the seat, knowing right now all the vampires in the car were irritated- especially Ayato and Akemi.

"Watch it or I'll punish you." Ayato threatened at Akemi with his overly used saying to Yui.

Akemi merely rolled her eyes, "Sure you will."

"Enough bickering you two." Reiji finally cut in, closing his book with a loud snap. "You're both acting like children. Akemi, I expect better manners from you or will I have to teach you some?"

"I think I'll pass on both the life advice and lesson." Akemi mocked, earning a glare from the second eldest brother.

"I understand you have very little manners yourself and a bad yet short temper- as all us do, but you better learn real fast to watch your tongue or one of us will do something about it." Reiji was stern, staring Akemi down now. "I don't care who you are or your past, not even where you came from-"

"You're right; you know nothing about me Reiji- but please do keep this in mind. I am not scared of you, nor will I ever be. The way I act is not meant to offend you, it is just who I am." Akemi cut off Reiji effectively. "If you want my respect, then I ask for the same in return."

Reiji and Akemi merely looked at one other before Akemi turned her gaze to look out the window again. Subaru glanced at the female vampire, watching as she sighed. Ayato watched Subaru and Akemi with a frown as did Laito and Shu. Soon enough the limo came to a stop, and Akemi was the first one out and pushing past the crowding fan girls.

* * *

School was always the same, or at least it seemed that way. Only today Akemi noticed were more tense and possessive as than usual, which had her on edge instinctively. Ayato was more insufferable than usual, but luckily- Akemi hated to say this, he dragged Yui off somewhere to make some type of food. Ayato found out the hard way that Akemi was a horrible cook, which was why Zero was the one who cooked.

Laito was clingier today and easily sexually aroused for Akemi to tolerate. She hit the limit when he decided to smack her ass and giggle. After that incident, no one has seemed to seen the perverted Sakamaki since second class, not that anyone was particularly worried.

Kanato was more creepy than usual with that dam stuffed bear, but Akemi barely saw him due to the difference in their class schedules. Akemi was thankful for that, because she hardly understood the poor purple haired boy who seemed more than a little alone.

Reiji was stricter and threatened punishment if Akemi or You had been late for class, but in Akemi's defense she got lost. Reiji merely had told her with a stick up his ass that she had been here long enough to know where her classes were. Akemi swore that Reiji was just rude with no mannerism at all.

Subaru was way more temperamental, as Akemi observed when she ran into him in the hall, and irritable. Akemi had just decided that it was best to leave him alone, actually to leave them all alone.

Then lastly there was Shu, who only slept wherever as usual. Though Akemi sensed something was off. She just couldn't quite figure it out yet. One thing that slayed a constant throughout the night was the sweet scent of Yui's blood in the air.

Akemi was doing her damn best to hide her discomfort, especially now since Akemi came into their fourth class covered in Yui's scent. A smirk was on his lips when he noticed Akemi tensed up, ducking to hide her face behind her hair. It was as if she was trying to hide from him, but Ayato knew what she smelled.

"Where's Yui?" Akemi asked, worrying about the poor human girl who was always being bitten back and forth like some rag doll, as Ayato sat next to her because they were now lab partners.

"Laito drank a little too much from her, so Kanato took her home." Ayato said with a nonchalant shrug.

Akemi scowled, "You lot really have no shame. At this point, you will kill her."

Ayato gave Akemi an irritated look. "It's in our natural after all- even yours, so stop bitching. Plus if you were really that worried about Yui, you'd let us feed off you and in return, we'd let you feed from us."

Akemi made a look of disgust before letting out a growl and standing up. As she gathered her things, Ayato grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Akemi ripped her arm away. "Away from you and your retched stench."

"Hey, Ore-sama doesn't smell!" Ayato yelled as she walked away.

* * *

Akemi decided that she would skip her classes for the rest of the day, even if she'd have to face Reiji later. She felt weird, weak. Her throat was burning, her vision was blurred and she felt as if she were to see someone at this moment- she'd rip them apart.

This wasn't her fault though, okay not purposely. Akemi had been on her way to her next class when she passed the infirmary. There was a girl sitting there with a nasty gash on her leg. The sight of the thick crimson substance caused the fire in Akemi's throat to ignite as she forced herself to look away and pushed back her demons.

Now Akemi was running in the halls, feeling suffocated with the lack of fresh air and the scent of blood wafting in the air. She was still new to this damn place and had no clue where the hell an exit was, she just knew she needed out fast. Or she'd do the worst she could ever do, finally snap.

Only, Akemi was brought to a halt when she ran into a wall- or something she at least though was a wall until it started to yell and call her insults.

"Oi, watch where you're going!"

Akemi glared up at the tall male that now was towering over her. He was freakiskly tall with brown hair tied back. The cold look in his eyes told her that he was rude and cold, but also had a bad past that made him this way. Still, Akemi didn't care as she stood up and pointed a finger at him.

"You watch it! You saw me coming, you should have moved out of the way!" Akemi yelled right back, her calm mood going out the window as she felt the fire in her throat burn more.

The male scoffed, "How stupid are you baka? You aren't even supposed to be running in the hall way."

"Yeah? Well, so fucking what if I broke a rule? You aren't a hall monitor so back the fuck off and get out of my way Chewbacca!" Akemi scowled, moving to push past this tall man- but her merely got back in her way.

"Chewbacca?" He frowned, eyeing her. "I have a name you know, Yuma Mukumi."

Akemi narrowed her eyes, "Move out of my way then Mukumi!"

"Usually how this works is I tell you my name and you tell me yours." Yuma sassed, earning another scowl. Yuma wondered who the hell pissed her off, but distinctively she smelt of the Sakamaki's- so he could guess what had happened.

"Akemi Kiryu, now can I go please?" Akemi sighed, turning slightly panicked as the bell rang.

Students began to file out of their classes, their scents hitting Akemi full on now. Their heartbeats pulsing in Akemi's hearing, as did the sound of blood running through their veins. Blood, how good that sounded as of now. How Akemi just yearned to snatch one of these oblivious students and sink her fangs into their pulsing point.

 _No, Akemi!_ Akemi scolded herself, trying to calm down. Yuma though, could only watch the silver haired female as she seemed to have an internal battle- one that seemed all too familiar to him. What caught his attention was the shift in her eye color, how they went from lilac to a glowing red.

"I need to get out of here." Akemi whispered, her eyes darting around as she looked for an escape.

Yuma didn't think, he merely grabbed her hand and pulled Akemi through the crowd- making sure he had a tight grip on her. He understood what she was and her struggle right now. Especially with those damn Sakamaki's, but Yuma would never know how far he was from the truth- believing they probably starved this vampire. All Yuma knew was that she was struggling with her blood lust, and it would be troublesome to them all if she exposed herself.

Akemi relaxed when she felt the cold air of the winter night hit her face, as all the scent of blood went away. Akemi couldn't feel more grateful as she looked at Yuma, who finally let her go. She could sense he was a vampire, but she didn't hate him for the sole reason that he took her out of that environment.

"You're troublesome." Yuma tched suddenly, causing Akemi to blush lightly in embarrassment.

"My brother tells me the same thing." Akemi said without thinking. "Sorry for bothering you Yuma, but thank you."

As Akemi turned to walk away into the night, Yuma suddenly had her pinned to a tree. "Don't think you get to walk away, piglet. You owe me for saving your ass back there."

Akemi scowled, "I owe you nothing. What is it about you male vampires here that think they have some sort of right?"

"You belong to those damn Sakamaki's don't you?" Yuma questioned.

"I'm not owned by no one!" Akemi snarled, pushing Yuma in the chest but it had little effect.

"You don't feed, meaning your weak." Yuma noted, watching her. "I see the hate in your eyes, the fear of truly becoming one of us- that's why you refuse to feed. Ha, what a weakling."

"You know nothing bastard." Akemi seethed, her breath hitching when she felt his nose right on her neck.

"Haven't been bitten either." Yuma smirked into her neck. "How pissed those damn pure bloods would be if I took your first bite."

"And how unlikely that will be."

Suddenly Yuma was ripped off Akemi, allowing her to move away from the tree. Looking up at her savior, Akemi meet Shu's piercing blue gaze- and he was _pissed_. Yuma got up, but by now Shu was standing in front of Akemi – staking a claim as Yuma walked toward them.

"She belongs to us, not you damn Mukumi's." Shu stated, suddenly behind Akemi as he gripped her around the waist.

"I belong to no one!" Akemi snarled.

Shu leaned into her ear and suddenly whispered, "If I were you right now Akemi, I'd shut the hell up or I'd regret it."

Akemi shut her mouth as Yuma narrowed his eyes, " I see no claim on her you damn lazy ass. Meaning that she was fair game."

"Leave now." Shu snarled, gripping Akemi tighter as they suddenly appeared in the school's music room.

Escaping had been pointless as the scent of blood once again returned to Akemi's senses. Shu hadn't laid back on the couch or anything now, but he was watching Akemi closely. His hunger was flaring, and Yui wasn't around.

"Why were you with that damn half breed?" Shu asked, standing in front of Akemi.

Akemi didn't flinch at how close Shu was. "He helped me get away from the other students."

Shu narrowed his eyes as he gripped her chin and tipped it upward to look him in the eyes. "You are so troublesome Akemi, always yelling or fighting or saying something to be rebellious. It's rather annoying."

"Yeah, and so are your mood swings." Akemi retorted, only the grip on her chin got tighter.

"Shut your damn mouth for once." Shu snarled. "You are not to go with those damn half breeds, is that understood? You are ours, and until you chose one of us- we are also yours. Now, I will punish you for leaving with that damn Mukumi."

Akemi's eyes widen as she tried to push Shu away, but due to her lack of feeding for four years- Akemi found her body not responding as Shu licked over her neck. A way that was all too familiar to that woman's. Soon enough, Shu found her pulsing point, lightly sucking on that patch of skin.

Akemi found her body working against her, especially with Shu's nipping and sucking on her skin. Her hormones she hadn't felt for a while coming back as a small moan escaped her lips- causing Shu to smirk.

"Such a lewd woman." Shu muttered against her skin as he sunk his fang into her neck.

Akemi's lilac eyes closed as she focused on Shu, trying to fidget away. Only now Shu had her up against the wall as he feed from her. His own blue eyes were closed as he savored her sweet yet slightly spiced blood. It wasn't anything like Yui's sweet blood, but it was unique nothing less.

"Please stop." Akemi whimpered, her eyes closing as Shizuka's face flashed in her mind. Only, Akemi's pleads caused Shu to bite harder- wanting her to plead for him to stop more.

Only Akemi never did as she passed out in Shu's arms.

* * *

" _Zero, I don't understand." Akemi whispered in a hush tone so she wouldn't wake Kaien or Yuki. "You aren't making any sense."_

 _Zero looked at her with such sad eyes that Akemi would never forget this moment. "I know I'm not making any sense, but one day that pure blood will come back into our lives- and I'm going to kill her."_

 _Akemi furrowed her eye brows, sensing that Zero had something else on his mind but wasn't saying. She knew her big brother after all, he was her best friend. She trusted him more than anyone on this world, but he never told her a thing. Did he not trust her?_

" _Then what Zero?" Akemi finally asked above a whisper. "You're not saying something."_

 _Zero looked down, "I want to die with her Akemi, because I can't live like this. I can't be a vampire, and neither can you."_

 _Akemi's lilac eyes widen, "Zero, I don't want to die though. I want to live, even if it means as a vampire. I promise to help you with Shizuka, but you can't die after that! Zero!"_

" _Akemi." Zero said sternly. "We were born to hunt vampires, and now you want to become one?"_

" _I never said I wanted to be one." Akemi pointed out. "I said I wanted to live."_

" _How are you going to live when you're already dead?" Zero snapped. "You aren't going to become one of them Akemi! Not for as long as I am around!"_

" _Then I guess that won't be for long then." Akemi snapped back._

 _Zero's eyes narrowed. "I promise you one thing Akemi, is that I won't let you become one of them. For now, fight that damn urge- or so help me, I will kill you too."_

Akemi gasped awake, sitting up and looking around the room with tears in her lilac eyes. She first processed that she was back at the mansion, which meant Shu must have brought her back here.

 _Shu._

A hand flew up to her neck, rubbing the skin that had been bitten but was now unmarked and smooth. She healed, but that didn't help anything. The tears still burned in her eyes. She was becoming the very thing that Zero hadn't wanted her to be.

Maybe that was why she was this way. Why she fought so hard to keep her humanity wasn't for her but for Zero. Akemi hadn't cared back then if she was a vampire; she had only wanted to live. Now she wanted to die because she was the thing she said she wouldn't become, the one thing Zero hated.

"Akemi?" Yui's soft voice called, opening the door.

"Get out Yui." Akemi snarled, wanting to scare the girl so she wouldn't get hurt.

"I only want to check if you're okay." Yui stated with a shaky voice.

Akemi grabbed the nearest thing, a lamp, and threw it at the wall besides Yui's head as the thirst flared to life. "I said get out Yui!"

Yui yelped and scattered out of the room, but as she left one brother came to calm the silver haired vampire down. Subaru appeared besides Akemi, gently grabbing the girl and sitting beside her. Laito had wanted to come, as well as the triplets but Reiji stated they'd make matters worse, especially Shu since he bitten her. It was rational to send the only brother Akemi seemed to trust, Subaru, to calm her.

"Calm down, you're okay." Subaru soothed.

Akemi shook her head, "No, I'm not. I was so weak Subaru."

Subaru only frowned, confused. "How were you weak?"

Akemi sighed, "You were right you know. The more I put off on feeding, the more I was likely to hurt someone. I almost did multiple times today Subaru, and I don't want that."

Subaru stared at Akemi, seeing how torn up she was at this. How at war she was internally as her gaze locked onto his neck. Not even a moment later did Akemi crawl onto Subaru's lap, looking at him in his red eyes with her own glowing red eyes.

"I can't risk their safety." Akemi whispered. "I can't be weak if your brothers seek for my blood again, I have to be strong to fight."

Subaru's cheeks warmed up when Akemi's tongue licked up nick searching for his pulsing point. She already had his consent to bite, his hands on her waist was his permission- urging her to take this step forward to becoming the very thing she was.

A vampire.

A sharp sting went through Subaru as Akemi's fangs pierced skin for the first time. The first drop of the sweet and metallic liquid had Akemi wanting more as she feed harder. Subaru groaned, closing his eyes as she pushed him back onto the bed, feeding greedily as tears went down her cheek.

 _ **I'm sorry Zero.**_

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what scene's you'd like to see!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Letter

**I am alive! Thank you all for all the reviews! I really do appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Night 05**

 **The Letter**

* * *

Cross Academy was more quiet than usual, at least to Yuki Cross it was. The days and the nights dragged on at a slow pace, students from the Day Class were unaware to the truth still. The only new gossip were reasons why Akemi Kiryu had left the Academy.

The Day Class had been told that Akemi gotten a scholarship at an art school that Kaien couldn't allow her to pass up. Though no one really believed it, which led to the different rumors on campus. The most known one was that Akemi had gotten pregnant by Aidou, and had to leave because she was disowned.

Those rumors had pissed Zero off, because he actually knew that Akemi and Aidou had been close. After all they had been best friends, another reason why Zero tried to keep her away from the Night Class, but no matter what Aidou and Akemi always found their ways to each other.

The Night Class all knew the truth about the where abouts of Akemi Kiryu were, basically the whole vampire society knew what was too come of the youngest Kiryu member. She was both loved and hated by it, some even pitied the girl- like Ruka. Ruka may have not gotten along with the younger girl, but she knew that taking away her choices and forcing her into a home with six monsters was not the way to go.

Kaien had tried multiple times to get into contact with Akemi, using the number Kaname had given to reach her. Only she never answered the phone, it was always some Shu Sakamaki, who always said she was busy at the moment with something. It was suspicious to Kaien, but he never questioned it. Yagari and himself already knew they would have little too no contact with Akemi.

The only one who hadn't said a word about Akemi since her departure was Zero. It was like Akemi never existed in his life before. He never spoke about her, if he missed her or anything. If someone directly asked him, he spoke about her like he did of his parents and brother, as if she had been dead the past four years.

"Have you gotten any word from her yet, Kiryu?" Aidou asked from behind Zero, who had been on patrol.

"Hanabusa, you should be in class right now." Zero grunted, his fingers twitching to grab Bloody Rose.

Aidou frowned, "I've been nice Zero, I haven't bothered you about Akemi- but you never answer the question. Not to Yuki-"

"You know nothing!" Zero snapped, losing all patience and pulling out his vampire hunting weapon, aiming right at Aidou's head. "You don't know my sister at all, so why would you need to talk to her?"

A cruel smile graced Aidou's lips, "You think I know nothing about Akemi? Who do you think she came too after fights with you? Or when she couldn't control her thirst, who helped her? Zero, for the past four years she endured that torture because she was so scared of losing you. Zero, I know her biggest fear to what makes her laugh. Do you even know her favorite color?"

"Of course I do, it's royal blue." Zero huffed, his eyes narrowing. He really hated how close this vampire was too Akemi. "And don't blame me about her not feeding. She had a choice, and she made it."

"Only because you, her brother- her blood, threatened to kill her of she chose otherwise. It isn't so bad to be a vampire with control, after all she had been young when she was turned, all Akemi wanted was to live." Aidou's blue eyes sharpened into a narrow glare. "Only you prevented her from that Zero. You already know she won't be the same Akemi when she comes back. She will be a vampire, a real vampire. Are you ready to kill her then Zero?"

Zero's finger twitched on the trigger, just inching to kill Aidou to shut him the hell up. Only, the blonde vampire had an actual point for once. Was he actually ready and willing to kill his own sister if she chose the exact path he was on now? He remembers so vividly that Akemi wanted to live, she didn't even want to be a hunter. When she was younger, when everything was okay- Akemi smiled a lot and laughed. Then four years ago, after Shizuka and his threating and hunter training, Zero noticed she smiled and laughed a lot less.

 _"Akemi, you know you should smile like you used too." Zero offered as he cleaned his gun._

 _Akemi merely shrugged and stood up, "There's no point anymore, nothing makes me happy Zero."_

 _"Don't I?"_

 _Akemi shook her head, silver hair flying. "You aren't the same Zero anymore and I'm not the same Akemi. I'm sleepy, goodnight Zero."_

He had taken away her happiness and robbed her of her childhood. In his vain to protect Akemi from him, and herself- he forced her into becoming someone she never wanted to be. A hunter, a killer.

"Headmaster Cross has a number, try calling that and you should be able to reach her." Zero finally grunted out, putting Bloody Rose away.

"Kiryu, you know she probably misses you. You weren't there to say goodbye to her, how do you think she feels?" Aidou questioned as Zero walked away.

"It would be easier if she hated me." Zero muttered out, walking out into the night to make sure Yuki was okay and not following Kaname Kuran around.

* * *

 _"Come, my lovely blood child. Find me."_

 _The whisper taunted Akemi, who turned around over and over again to try to locate the voice's owner. Only she had no luck. The familiarity of the voice had Akemi on edge, the feeling one getting in suspense as the watch a horror movie, knowing that something lurked around the next corner. Only Akemi had no clue what to expect in this dark place where nothing was visible nor tangible._

 _"You've fallen as well, you poor girl." The whisper sent a shiver down Akemi's spine as ghost fingers trailed across her back. "Nothing can save you now, only I can."_

 _"No." Akemi whispered, shaking her head as she broke out into a sprint in the darkness. All she wanted was to get away from this voice, the haunting tinkle of laughter that surrounded all around. "Get out of my head! This isn't real!"_

 _The laughter only increased. "Oh, but it is my Beauty of Dusk. Find me, you're more capable than your brother."_

Akemi woke with a gasp, her silver hair a mess from tossing and turning in her sleep. It had been another pitiful sleep plagued with nightmares of that woman. Ever since feeding on Subaru, Akemi had been having nightmares about Shizuka and Zero. They weren't always pleasant either. Some of Zero hating her, shunning her out, or the worst one- killing her with Bloody Rose.

Akemi hadn't come out of her room for the next three days after feeding, especially since the brothers would pester her as she tried to recollect herself. After feeding on Subaru, the brothers had gone into a frenzy once they realized that Akemi finally decided to feed. It had caused a ruckus that Subaru had been her first bite and that Shu had been her first bitter, which Ayato kept claiming he would be her first everything with everything else.

Still, Akemi barely uttered a word to anyone, even Subaru. It had been strange, but Akemi had decided to close herself off so suddenly that it unnerved the brothers. Reiji had tried multiple times to get Akemi to respond to him and his treatments, but that hadn't worked either. Akemi wasn't sure why she acted this way, but she was just on edge. She wasn't feeling like herself, and apparently neither was Reiji.

"What do you want now Reiji?" Akemi sighed, walking out of the bathroom after washing her nightmare sweat of in the shower. "I told you I was fine."

"If you were really okay, you wouldn't be held up in here." Reiji stated, pushing up his spectacles.

Akemi scoffed, "Watch it Reiji or I might start to think you actually care about me."

"Shouldn't I?" Reiji questioned, earning a slightly curious glance from Akemi. "You are after all the fiancé to every one of us until you decide on who your suitor shall be. I should care about the woman who could be my future wife, or sister-in law."

"Funny, I didn't think any of you would actually care." Akemi muttered, sitting on the window bench to look out over the night. "It's rare to find pure bloods who care about something other than themselves. My brother would have hated all of you, especially Ayato."

Reiji's lips twitched, "Most people aren't very fond of Ayato once they get to no him."

A small laugh escaped Akemi's lips, before a sigh. "I know it was silly to hide in my room after biting Subaru."

"We understand that you just need to readjust to a new lifestyle." Reiji held out a vial. "In the mean time I tried to make a potion to curve the blood lust for you, maybe it would help."

Akemi eyes the vial warily, "I've heard you poison Yui. Can I really trust you on this Reiji?"

There was something in her lilac eyes when Reiji stared into them, one thing that reminded him of a child asking if it was okay to trust the strange handing out candy. Something to good to be true. One second Reiji wanted to snap at Akemi to stop being foolish and ungrateful and to just drink the vial. Yet another part of him demanded he respect the woman in front of him. Akemi Kiryu was truly something else.

"I promise." Reiji said, allowing Akemi to reach over and take the vial.

It went all against her better judgment, but since when did Akemi have any good judgment to begin with? Akemi Kiryu was a hunter; she had been a human with a proud family that was loved. Now the name Akemi Kiryu was a burden, it was tainted by blood and death. She wasn't the same person anymore, meaning this was the time to change her ways. To be her own person instead of the one Zero lived through. After all she was dead.

"I'm trusting you." Akemi whispered, popping off the cork of the vial and tilting the purple liquid to the back of her throat like a tequila shot.

The liquid went down smooth, leaving a tinge of a tingle on the back of her throat. It didn't hurt, if anything it was soothing. The fire smoldered out, and Akemi could actually breathe in Yui's scent without wanting to go crazy and bite her. A smile split across Akemi's lips as she beamed up at Reiji, a expression so foreign that Reiji was fearful for a second.

"Thank you Reiji!" Akemi smiled, because Reiji will never know that in this moment Akemi felt like herself. She felt human to the point where she didn't feel the effects of her vampirism. Of course her happiness was short lived when Laito teleported in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

A tick mark appeared on Akemi's forehead as she glared at the perverted vampire, who nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. In a quick flash of movement, Laito was tossed onto the other side of the room, causing him to pout at Akemi.

"You're such a meanie, Hanta-chan!" Laito whined. "You let Shu feed from you and then feed from Subaru, but won't let me nuzzle you?!"

Akemi merely nodded, "You're perverted, plus your hands like to travel. Until you learn to control yourself, you keep your distance."

Reiji merely sighed, watching as Laito began to argue with Akemi about him being a pervert. Akemi snorted and retorted that he would never change his ways because there was no rehab for sex addicts. Laito only feigned offense and smirked, saying that he would forever find Akemi as a sex goddess.

"You grew up with him?" Akemi asked Reiji, earning a nod. "Was he always like this? If he was, I feel bad for you all."

Laito suddenly frowned, his gaze turning dark as he looked at Reiji. "Why don't you leave Reiji? Let me and Hanta-chan have some Q and A time."

"Is that okay with you Akemi?" Reiji asked for her permission to be excused, which was a new sight. Reiji never asked permission from anyone, but he earned an approving nod.

"I'll be fine as long as Laito-san doesn't try anything." Akemi gave a pointed look at Laito, similar to how a owner gave their dog to obey.

Reiji nodded, think of how it was truly strange on how this house hold was now changing. Or at least how Akemi was treated differently, almost like a member of this family. Well she was bound to be apart of this family eventually. Reiji decided there that he believed Akemi would be the one to mend this broken family, along side with Yui.

"If you're so curious as to how I was when I was younger, all you have to do is ask Akemi." Laito teased, smiling as he sat crossed legged on her bed.

"I wasn't very curious, but I know you couldn't have been born this way." Akemi sat at her window bench, facing Laito. "What made you the way you are now Laito?"

Laito's green eyes pierced Akemi's lilac, watching as her head titled in the slightest of ways to indicate her curiosity. "If I answer your questions, you have to answer mine."

"It's only fair." Akemi agreed. "But I asked first."

"When we were younger, meaning Ayato, Kanato, and myself- our mother wasn't the most loving. With Ayato being the oldest, he had purpose in being the heir to the family after Shu and Reiji. Kanato was our mother's singer, but me? I had no real purpose compared to my brothers." Laito explained, his eyes growing distant at the memory.

Akemi frowned, "You were the one unloved and neglected, weren't you?"

"That was how it felt." Laito paused dramatically. "Only my mother began an incestuous relationship between us. She was my first lover, only when Karlheinz found out I was thrown into the dungeon."

"You have one of those here?" Akemi asked in surprise, she kind of felt sorry for asking Laito the question of his past.

Laito nodded, "We do. That's not the point though. The point is that my mother, Cordelia, would come and visit me and taunt me to make sure I knew she was with other men. I, of course was jealous, especially when she told me I was nothing special."

Akemi could understand, she had this skill in figuring things out once she knew the facts and had come to the conclusion what Laito was also broken. The situation with his mother, exposing him at a young age to such sexual environments, caused Laito become perverted and to have an unclear understanding of what love was. In a way, her view of Laito changed, because all the brothers had their own stories and pasts.

"Ayato, Kanato and myself- we killed our mother." Laito concluded bluntly, causing Akemi's eyes to widen.

"You killed your own mother?!" Akemi couldn't help the raise of tone, because just thinking of being in their situation and killing her own mother was completely absurd.

Laito nodded, "In our vampire society, to kill your lover is to show your ultimate love."

Akemi shivered, "So if I married one of you, you'll kill e at the alter is what your saying?"

"No." Laito quickly reassured. "Things are changing because of you Akemi, more than how you understand. Akemi, you're changing the history of vampires- in both races. With you, we bring our two societies as one to co-exist. It's you who will breed the first vampire of a new era."

Akemi sighed, "I understood that much, which is a lot of pressure to take on."

"I can only imagine." Laito was serious now, a side that Akemi had never seen. "You are a queen in the making and there will be people who support you and who will be against you. The world will only become more dangerous, but we all will protect you."

Something in Akemi's chest fluttered, her heart. Akemi had to keep the blush from her face, which she did without any trouble. Laito only grinned at Akemi, seeing that she wasn't as nervous or angered by his presence any more.

"My turn for a question." Laito giggled. "Tell me about yourself. How was your life like when you were younger?"

Akemi frowned at the question, but thought about it. It wasn't something she liked to do too much, but she thought about the happier times with her family. It brought back to many memories for Akemi to handle. Still, Akemi felt a sort of relief lift when she allowed herself to remember.

"It was happy. I was born into a hunter family, as you know- but I never wanted to hunt. My parents were well known hunters, and Zero and I were expected to become the next best. My brother Ichiru, though was always weak because hunters are never supposed to have twins. It's considered a curse if they do, but still Zero and I loved him nothing less." A sad smile graced Akemi's lips as she looked at the flooring of her room.

"We grew up, and despite learning how to kill vampires, we were a pretty normal human family. Or at least we tried, it made it difficult with all the meetings, parties, and gun shooting rage lessons. Who takes a five year old to shoot a gun?" Akemi laughed, shaking her head.

"You said you never wanted to hunt, so why become a huntress Hanta-chan?" Laito inquired, earning a sigh from the silver haired vampire.

"My parents understood, and they had been willing to let me do what I wanted to become. I wanted to be an artist, but the only art my brother Zero said I belonged in was the one I was born for- the art of killing." Akemi looked up. "I already told Subaru this, but four years ago my brother Ichiru befriended a pure blood vampire who in the end killed my parents and turned Zero and myself. It was then Zero decided to make me train, despite being a vampire- I had to learn and force myself to be someone I never wanted to be."

"Did you brother love you?" Laito asked.

"It was because he loved me he did what he did." Akemi clarified bitterly. "We went to Cross Academy, and that was where we meet Kaien Cross and his daughter, Yuki- a human who would in time become one of the few I actually cared for. I had a handful of friends, some even vampires despite my better judgment and Zero's approval, but my best friend was Aidou Hanabusa."

Laito noticed the way she spoke his name, and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. The light and gentle tone of her voice when she mentioned her best friend. "Did you ever fall in love?"

Akemi was silent, but she nodded. "I think I could have fallen in love with Aidou, which made my brother so much more upset. It was one thing if we got turn, but it would be another if I fallen in love with one."

"Can you fallen in love with one of us? That's the main question." The new and obnoxious voice caused all of Akemi's calm resolve with Laito to turn into a scowl.

"Oh dearest brother, you sure do know how to ruin a conversation." Laito's seriousness was gone, and his cheerfulness was back.

"Well we can't help but turn curious when Reiji said that Akemi was willing to share stories with you." Ayato quipped, smirking at Akemi. "Are you not going to answer the question Melons?"

"Melons?" Akemi asked dumbfounded before glaring. "You perverted baka!"

"Akemi." Shu suddenly appeared. "You have a phone call."

"You're actually letting her communicate now?" Ayato asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll talk you again later Laito." Akemi muttered as she walked out, down stairs where she knew the landline was at. No doubt all the brothers would listen in, like when she was talking to Laito- but it made things easier.

The phone was being held by Yui, who ducked her head to hide behind her hair from Akemi when Akemi entered the kitchen. Guilt hit Akemi, but before she could stop herself she reached out to Yui, and gently brushed her hair back. "I'm sorry for scaring you Yui, but please do understand that it's only because I'm scared I'll hurt you without meaning too."

Yui smiled sadly, "I know, but I do hope we can become friends."

Akemi nodded, taking the phone. "I'd like that Yui."

Yui perked up, smiling because she never really had any female friends. Akemi only smiled watching as Yui walked out a little bit more happier than before. Taking a deep breath, Akemi felt the hope inside her swell up as she raised the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

 _"Akemi!"_ The cheerful voice of Kaien Cross came from the other end, and that hope inside inflated quickly.

"Kaien!" Akemi greeted with false cheerfulness, this was not the voice she wanted to hear right now but it was the best thing she would get. "How have things been?"

 _"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"_ Kaien chuckled.

"I asked first." Akemi retorted.

 _"Everything at the Academy has been the same really, but it's more quiet."_ Kaien sighed. " _We miss you Akemi, please tell me that you are being treated well."_

"I am and I miss you too." Akemi reassured, biting her lip. "It's better than I expected and the brothers are the worst company. They just need a little more humanity in their lives."

Kaien laughed, " _You always brought a ray of humanity wherever you were, even at vampire parties you went to when you were younger. You were adored."_

"They hated me." Akemi laughed. "They had to be nice or Mama and Papa would kill them."

 _"Your parents had always been protective over their only daughter, especially your father and Zero."_ Akemi could practically feel Kaien's smile, and how much she missed her second father figure.

Still Akemi had to ask to dreaded question that kept her up sometimes. "How's Zero doing? I want the truth too Kaien Cross, don't you dare try to cover for him!."

Kaien sighed, _"Zero's being Zero. You know how your brother is Akemi."_

"Which is exactly why I need to know the truth." Akemi's voice had a tinge of desperation. Before Kaien could answer, the sound of the phone being shuffled around caused Akemi to wince at the loud tone. Her hearing was still sensitive.

 _"Mi-Mi!"_ Aidou's voice cried out in happiness.

"Idol." Akemi's smile returned, and before she could really comprehend, she had tears in her eyes. "I miss your stupid face."

Aidou's pout could be seen in her head as he tried to come back with a retort. _"Yeah, well I miss your stubborn, troublesome self. Please tell me that you're doing well. I worry about you Akemi."_

"I'm doing better than I expected to be honest Aidou." Akemi stated honestly. "I know you have things you want to talk about, but I need to know and I know you'll tell me the truth. How is Zero, truthfully?"

 _"Wallowing in his self pity as he hates the world and threatens to shoot us all. What did you honestly expect?"_ Aidou's tone turned irritated and upset, which told Akemi that wasn't the whole story.

"I expect the whole truth." Akemi snapped.

 _"Don't say I didn't warn you."_ Aidou huffed. " _Zero's basically acting like you're dead. He doesn't talk about you, or ask how your doing, hell- he won't come over here to try to call you. I wouldn't put it past him if he didn't think about you all together."_

It was like getting punched in the heart as all her hope vanished into thin air. Letting out a shaky sigh, Akemi sat down on the kitchen floor. Zero would do that, act like she was gone. He didn't say bye, and gave her a letter. What was in that letter, she didn't know yet.

 _"I know he misses you-"_

"Don't try to cover for him Aidou." Akemi cut him of softly. "If he wants to act that way, let him. Zero always had been good at one thing and that was pushing the ones who care way. If he wants to be alone, then he got his wish."

 _"Mi."_

"I have to go Aidou. Tell Kaien I love him." Akemi reached up and pressed the dial, ending the call effectively.

"Akemi."

Akemi looked up at Kanato, who stood in front of her holding his Teddy. Around him were the other brothers, taking up different spots in the kitchen as they watched her. Subaru gave her a look, but she couldn't even look at him. He reminded her too much of Zero at the moment.

"Are you okay Akemi?" Kanato was like a child, bringing his Teddy to his chest as he watched her with curios eyes.

"I'll be fine." Akemi forced out. "I didn't expect anything less from my brother."

"He seems like a bastard." Ayato offered, earning a small smile.

Shu opened his blue eye from the spot he laid on the floor, "Just don't worry about it Akemi."

"I'm not." Akemi stood from her spot on the floor. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room."

"Of course." Reiji nodded. "Goodnight Akemi. Make sure to be ready for school though. You're going tomorrow night."

Akemi nodded, leaving the brothers to do whatever they felt like as she went to her room.

* * *

Akemi didn't fall asleep right away, she couldn't. Zero was on her mind and Akemi couldn't help but feel hurt. Aidou wasn't always blunt like he was, but he was when she wanted the truth. Kaien would just dance around it. The whole day in general had ben eventful with Reiji, Laito, and well Aidou.

Akemi wouldn't admit it, but she was starting to like it here with the brothers. They weren't the worst company in the world. Akemi didn't want to accept it, but she knew she already had. Akemi wanted to be here, in an environment were there could be love and family. That's all Akemi wanted, a family. Her and Zero were blood, but the more she hated to admit it- it was the truth, they were strangers.

Getting up from her bed, Akemi went to the bookshelf in her room. Her fingers ran over the spines of the books until she came across one in particular. Pulling it out, Akemi sighed. Opening it, she flipped through it's contents and ended up sitting back down on her bench seat. She smiled sadly at the photos in the photo album of herself, Ichiru and Zero.

"Sometimes I wish it could have stayed this way." Akemi whispered to herself, outlining the picture with her forefinger. "But good things have to end at some point, because nothing lasts forever."

Turning some more pages, Akemi finally came across the one thing she was looking for. It laid right there in front of her, the rectangular envelope that held words she wasn't sure she was ready for. Never less, Akemi picked up the envelope and ripped it open carefully. Taking a deep breath, she unfolded the slip of paper and read the contents.

 _Akemi,_

 _The first thing I want to say is that I'm sorry. What for, I don't know yet- probably for everything. I know you wanted me to be there to see you off and too say goodbye, but I couldn't. I couldn't do it knowing where you were going and what you are bound to become. You're going to live in a house full of those bloodsuckers, and worst of all- you're going to marry one of them. That only means you're bound to become one yourself, and when you do- it will be like my whole family has finally died off._

 _I can't live knowing that you are going to become a vampire. I know you Akemi, and I know you won't fight the temptations of a vampire once your gone from my sight. You'll embrace it instead, and that's the part I won't forgive. I won't forgive you for actually enjoying what we are, because what we are, are beasts in human form. We are things that don't deserve life, abominations._

 _As I write this to you, I think of the little girl I loved. I think of the sister who I knew was going to achieve great things, despite her rebellious streak. I think of who you could have been and the sister I could have truly loved without a doubt. What happened with Ichiru, that will never be your fault Akemi. For what you are is my fault, if I had protected you better- then you would have never gotten bitten. You would still be the sister I love._

 _When you finally read this, because knowing you will be pissed I didn't show and shoved this letter away, know that I do love you Akemi. I love you despite your future choices, and I wish you the best of luck. Have a good life little sister._

 _Sincerely Your Brother,_

 _Zero_

Anger, grief, and frustration all hit Akemi at once. The feelings of such strong emotions was too overwhelming for her. The was one rumor Akemi heard about vampirism, was that emotions were amplified. She didn't like it one bit. She was hurt, if anything that Zero could just drop her the way he did.

 _You would still be the sister I love._

 _I wish you the best of luck._

 _Have a good life little sister._

A strangled cry and scream of anger escaped Akemi's lips as she threw the lamp on her bed side against the wall and watched as the broken shards of glass glittered onto the floor. It was broken now, just like she was. She basically lost her only family, because he hated her. He hated what they were, and Akemi always knew that.

She knew that, and she couldn't bring herself to care. If he could so easily let her go just like that, without so much of a second thought- then she wouldn't care either. She tried not to listen about what Aidou had told her, or Yuki- but it all made sense. The way he acted now around her name, it really as if she were dead to him. As if they would never see one other again.

Only they were vampires, they had eternity to hate each other. It was in that moment Akemi decided the one thing she wouldn't have just for Zero's sake. She didn't want to disappoint him, never in her whole life because to Akemi- Zero was her world. Now that Zero made it clear on where she stood, it was like the sun going out in her world. Akemi Kiryu was really dead, at least the human part of her was. She was going to be strong, not for Ichiru, or her parents, and especially not Zero- but for herself. Akemi would be strong, and she would embrace who she was.

That was how Akemi found herself outside Agate's room (why his room was beyond her, probably because she was mad at Shu still, Subaru was too much like Zero, and Laito had a guest over in his room), still she knocked on the wooden door. Not even a minute later did Ayato open his door, yawning as he rubbed his eye- signaling that he had been asleep.

"Akemi? What the hell are you doing waking up Ore-sama this early?" Ayato wasn't upset, he was curious. There was something in the way Akemi stood now, showing neither fear nor hesitation in her eyes. As if Akemi had became a different person over night.

"I've decided that I can't fight against this." Akemi started.

"I knew it, you've come here to confess your love for me." Ayato stated smugly with a smirk.

Akemi merely rolled her eyes, "Not even close, but in order to make this work- I have to know all of you. I need to know all of you and your brothers."

"You lost me." Ayato huffed, grabbing Akemi and pulling her inside his room. "Explain."

Akemi couldn't help but miss Aidou in this moment. Ayato and him would have hated each other because they were too similar. Still, Akemi couldn't stop herself from reaching over and brushing Ayato's messy pink hair out of his face- causing the male to freeze.

"I've decided to marry one of you, because that will be the best thing I can do with my life. To fall in love and live the rest of my life out as a vampire." Akemi softly admitted. "Only, I have no clue were the hell to start and what to do."

"From what I've learned, you worried about you're brother-"

"He's none of our concern anymore." Akemi whispered tensely, her eyes shifting in color momentarily.

Ayato smirked at that, "What did big brother do to you Akemi? Call you to make sure you were still good, or that you haven't feed? Even with that potion Reiji made, it only last so long if you don't have daily blood feedings."

"Can't you be not irritating for once?" Akemi scowled, her hand kind of gripping Ayato's hair tightly.

Ayato hissed, and he wouldn't deny saying that it turned him on a little. That was how Akemi found Ayato attacking her. Not abusively, only pressing her up on the wall and kissing her harshly. It surprised her, but she didn't push away either.

"I'll make sure you fall in love with me." Ayato growled in promise, pulling away to see that Akemi's eyes were now fully red.

Only Akemi never responded to Ayato as she bit into his neck, feeding roughly. Since she was still new to feeding, she was still messy. Still, Ayato couldn't help but grin when he finally realized that getting Akemi to feed wouldn't be as much of a challenge anymore.

Akemi Kiryu had accepted what she was, and that made her as dangerous as the rest of this household.

* * *

 **So here's Night 05! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and more request for scenes. We got some Reiji, Laito, and Ayato in this chapter- even Aidou, Kaien, and Zero.**

 **I hope the characters don't seem very OC, but I'm trying to mend these too series into a world I want to create. I hope I'm doing a good job. Plus who's ready for Kiryu sibling tension? I am! You will be more in this story in upcoming chapters, and we will finally explore more relationships with Akemi and the other brothers, which I am excited about! Sorry Shu and Subaru shippers, but you'll get your scenes too!**

 **Please review! I'd love to reach 30 reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews, it means a lot to me! I know this story is going at a little slow pace, but soon after this chapter it will be picking up it's pace. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 06**

* * *

The next two weeks passed by in a blur. Akemi was more open to the Sakamaki brothers and Yui at home at home, but else where the young female vampire was reserved to herself- which was something the Sakamaki brothers didn't mind very much. The two brothers Akemi couldn't stay in the same room with for long were Shu and Subaru. Shu because she was still upset with him biting her, but in all reality she was getting over it.

Subaru because he was a reminder of Zero, the brother who hurt her. Her beloved brother was still a sore spot; no one really mentioned him or tried to get Akemi to open up about it. Everyone understood that but Yui. Yui understood, but what she also understood as being human is that Akemi's emotions were human and that it hurt Akemi more to keep them in. That was the reason why Yui decided to be Akemi's personal therapist.

"It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up Akemi-chan." Yui reasoned, but earned a look from Akemi.

"Don't be such a hypocrite." Akemi retorted simply. "How about you and Ayato? What's going on there?"

Yui's pale cheeks flushed red as she stuttered. "I- I don't know what you're talking about! That's a ridiculous! After all their your suitors until you choose."

Akemi sighed and looked out Yui's bedroom window. Together they were getting ready for school, something that Yui wanted and that Akemi didn't seem to mind doing. "And you're a prospective bride, but whatever you want to claim." Akemi held up her hands in defense.

Yui nodded, thinking about something. "Do you remember what it's like to be human?"

Akemi paused at the question, nodding with a small translucent smile. "It's only been 4 years since I've turned, so of course I remember. Sometimes I still feel the small human feelings I thought I'd never feel again, reminding me I have my humanity."

"What emotions remind you of your humanity?" You curiously asked.

"I cry, laugh, and get mad." Akemi listed, tying her hair into a bow. It was a simple ponytail she never really wore. "I'm happy and sad. Regretful and grateful. I'm a vampire but my heart is human."

Yui only smiled, happy Akemi was more open now. It was well known to the whole household that Akemi fed from Ayato now since she was distant from Subaru- much to his displeasure. The one thing Yui envied was the respect that Akemi received front eh Sakamaki brothers, but Akemi was- after all, was a vampire and the bride-to-be.

"Are you two ready yet? It's time to go and Reiji is getting impatient waiting." Shu grunted, standing at the doorway upset, probably because Reiji woke him to get the both of them.

"Hai! We're coming right now!" Yui reassured in a rush, where Akemi only nodded in response.

"Reiji's always in a rush. We go an hour early and make it on time because there's no traffic at this hour in the night." Akemi stated, crossing her arms.

Shu gave her a look. "I don't need your sass even if you're right."

"I'm not sassy!" Akemi yelled, turning irritated- making Shu smirk as Yui made her way out of the room.

"Akemi, before you go wait a minute." Shu said.

Akemi gave Shu a vexed look. "What do you want? I feel like Reiji didn't actually send for us."

Shu chuckled. "You're a sharp one and no he didn't. Subaru wanted to make sure your blood lust was under control before coming back to school tonight."

This was Akemi's first night back since she bit Subaru and Shu bit her. Akemi hadn't wanted to go back since her blood lust came at random times, but now she has more control. Surprisingly Reiji allowed her to stay home for so long, even if every now and then he made her go, now she would go every day.

Akemi's cheeks flushed pink at Subaru's concern. Shu felt a twinge of jealousy seeing her flustered now because of his baby brother.

"I think I'll be okay. I'll eat later on when we get back." Akemi muttered, uncomfortable talking about this. It was weird how easily she could say that now.

Shu frowned. "From Ayato?"

"Eh, I guess?" Akemi didn't like to discuss where she fed from, and by the look in Shu's made her uneasy.

"Why not feed now?" Shu asked, watching Akemi's lilac eyes pierce into his.

"I'll make a mess." Akemi muttered. "We don't have time for this."

Shu grabbed Akemi as she tried to walk past. "I bit you and now you have a free bite. I promise you Akemi, my brothers and I will feed from you and you on us. Just take the damn offer."

Akemi watched as Shu rolled his sleeve up and offered his wrist to her since she was worried about making a mess. Shu could only stare as Akemi lifted his wrist to her mouth, tongue darting out to find the vein before her fangs gently broke into his skin. The way she fed now was different from how she fed from Ayato, Shu notices. Ayato could be heard moaning from pain and Akemi's harsh feeding with little control. Right now Akemi fed carefully, eyes closed as she devoured his blood. Her bite was anything but painful, it was pleasant.

"Thank you." Akemi whispered, opening her now glowing red eyes and locking the left over blood clean.

Shu felt the wound close, watching Akemi's eyes turn back to lilac. "Let's go."

* * *

The limo ride to school was quiet, despite the usual harassing of Yui from Ayato and Laito. Shu was asleep on Akemi's lap and sitting next to her was Reiji- who read a book. Subaru looked irritated next to Kanato who spoke to Teddy. All in all it was a typical limo ride besides the lingering smell of Shu's blood. The one thing the brothers noticed Akemi had gotten a bit better with was brushing off their stares and comments about her feedings.

Akemi could barely focus, her eyebrow twitching at Yui's pleas to leave her alone and Ayato's taunts with Laito's perverted comments. Her fists curled her skirt seem tightly as she grew more irritated with each second that past. Sometimes those two just didn't understand when enough is enough. Just because Yui was human didn't mean she was _weak_ , hell that was insulting to Akemi because she was once too human. In fact, being human was empowering- they had choices and freedom.

"Can you both please shut up? Yui obviously wants to be left alone. Can you leave her alone just this once?" Akemi tried to keep the attitude from her voice, but it seems not all of it was contained.

"She's our entertainment, Hantā-chan!" Laito purred, grinning slyly. "If we can't play with her, then we'll just have to play with you."

Akemi let a feral smirk grace her lips, surprising the watching brothers of this new side. "Hentai, let's get one thing cleared up right now, and this goes for all of you- if I catch you messing or hurting Yui in my presence, you better pray to God for mercy."

"God is a myth to us vampires." Reiji interjected, snapping his book closed.

"Oh, I'll have you believing really fast." Akemi promised, leaning back into her seat and running her hand through Shu's soft hair- gradually putting him back to sleep. He'd waked feeling her body tense up.

Yui gave Akemi a grateful smile, earning a nod from the female vampire. Another new thing was that Akemi had become fiercely protective of Yui- protecting the human female as much as she could. Yet there was also so much Akemi could actually do, seeing as Yui was their sacrificial bride and personal blood bag. Akemi's protection could only go so far.

"We're here." Reiji muttered as the limo came to a stop, and Akemi couldn't have gotten out faster.

Of course outside the limo was the usual fangirls, who tossed Akemi their meanest glares that always remained ineffective for the silver haired vampire. She easily ignored them, ignored everyone but those she lived with now. Still, Akemi felt bad that Yui dealt with those girls, but she always knew Yui need to learn how to defend herself at some point.

"You're a new face around here." A voice purred, a voice that sounded so familiar that a smile placed itself onto Akemi lips as she turned towards the voice. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

The smile fell from Akemi's lips. "No, you aren't who I thought you were. My bad."

The blonde raised his one eye brow, seeing as his other eye was covered by his hair. His voice had reminded her of Aidou, and she felt that hope swell up inside her. Of course it was just too good to be true, Aidou wouldn't be here. Still, it didn't help that this guy had the same blonde hair and blue eyes that were fashioned in a different manner.

"And who might it be that you thought I was?" He asked, a playful grin on his lips.

Akemi sighed, going to be moved around him but he stepped in her way. She already knew he wouldn't move until she answered, and right now Akemi was in no mood to argue. "An old friend, but he's a long ways from here. Don't know why I thought you were him."

"It's because you miss him." Blonde suddenly stated as if he knew her life story.

Akemi scoffed. "Don't act as if you know me."

"You look like someone I'd like to know." He smiled cheerfully. "After all, we are both similar."

Akemi raised an eyebrow. "How are we similar? I don't even know your damn name, weirdo."

"Kou Mukami, a fellow former human." He smiled, watching Akemi's reaction to this newfound information.

Only Akemi was careful not to react. She remembered that damn last name, _Mukami_. Akemi remember that tall one, Yuma- but she preferred to call him Chewbacca since it seemed for fitting. Keeping her face expressionless and cold, Akemi studied Kou for a moment. She already could tell what kind of a vampire he was, one that was like Kaname. He acted nice, but there was another side to him, Akemi could sense it.

"I need to get to class now." Akemi simply stated, ignoring the flash in his blue eyes and went to move past him again.

Only this time Kou grabbed her arm. "It's only polite to introduce yourself, I don't have to be nice to an _other_ like you."

"Other?" Akemi inquired, her teeth clenched. She had a hunch on what that term was referring her as.

"Yes, you're not the same breed of vampire as I am, nor the Sakamaki's." Kou smirked. "Meaning you're the one bringing the two species together. Royalty in the making!"

Akemi hissed as his grip got tighter. "Yeah, well you best be leaving me the hell alone or it will be off with your head!"

With that, Akemi yanked her arm out of Kou's grip and stormed off too her first period class, easily weaving her way through the bodies of students crowded in the hall way. By the time Akemi sat down in her seat in class next to Ayato when the bell rang, she was calmed down. Yui was already there as well.

"You stink of Mukami." Ayato muttered out in distaste.

"He practically interrogated me." Akemi defended halfheartedly. "Nothing I could do about it."

"You could have walked away." Ayato growled lowly.

Akemi rolled her eyes and smirked. "Calm down, jealousy doesn't suit you."

"I'm not jealous." Ayato disagreed.

"Then I guess feeding from Kou is alright?" Akemi hummed in amusement. Only suddenly she felt a shift in the air and her surroundings changed.

She was no longer in the classroom, but in the kitchen and sat on top of the counter. Ayato was in front of her, standing in between her legs and hold her wrists down to the counter. His snake green eyes glared her harshly as he gripped tighter. If anything, Ayato's and Akemi's relationship was rough, but it wasn't close to abusive. A hiss escaped Akemi's lips before a chuckle.

"Jealous Ayato-kun?" Akemi teased, earning a tighter hold.

"Right now isn't the time to test me Akemi." Ayato smirked, leaning in closer and whispering into Akemi's ear. "You disobeyed, going close to the Mukami's- such a naughty girl. Ore-Sama will teach you a lesson for disobedience."

A shiver went down Akemi's spine, seeing as this world was sexual tension between vampires was all still so new to her. Her playfulness gone as a whimper escaped her lips, showing just how much this suddenly closeness made her uncomfortable. "Reiji will be upset that I'm missing class."

"Then let him." Ayato breathed onto Akemi's neck, licking the tender skin before biting into the flesh.

The one thing Ayato understood about Akemi's hesitance was that she was inexperienced with males. Still there were times where she surprised him by being bold and making the first move, but that was rarely. All she needed was some experience and a push, and Akemi would be a real vampire. She was still training, meaning right now (since she was human before), there were two sides to Akemi. The human Akemi that was her usual self and the vampire Akemi with dark desires. The two just needed to merge, and they would in time and help.

Lilac eyes closed and mouth slightly agape, Akemi's breath labored slightly as Ayato bit deeper. A low moan escaped her lips, her hands crawling up is back at gripping his hair tightly. A muffle groan came from Ayato, and in a flash Akemi had him pushed up against the wall- her eyes open and glowing bright red. A smirk was on Ayato's lips, Akemi's vampire side was out to play.

"Oh Ayato." Akemi purred, gripping his chin tightly. "You've been just as a bad boy. Does that mean you need to receive punishment as well?"

Ayato had no time to answer before Akemi had sunk her fangs roughly into his neck, feeding greedily. Ayato wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her body closer to his- causing her fangs to sink in deeper. As Akemi slowly came back to her senses, she quietly pulled away and sighed.

"You're upset." Ayato pointed out.

Akemi merely shook her head. "No, just a little confused."

"About what?" Ayato questioned.

Akemi bit her lip before answering. "What if my brother was right? What if I lose myself as a vampire?"

"You can't let your brother's words justify who you are and who you are becoming." Ayato stated. "I know I'm the last person to tell you this, but Akemi- you can't fight who and what you're becoming. Even you know that."

"I know." Akemi smiled sadly. "It's just going to take time to get use to that vampire side. It's dark, darker than I expected."

Ayato surprised Akemi by pulling her into his embrace. "It's okay to lose yourself. Sometimes you need to lose yourself in order to discover yourself."

That was the best advice Akemi had gotten in awhile. It was more surprising that it came from Ayato.

* * *

Reiji hadn't been happy about Akemi's and Ayato's first class skip, but there was nothing he could really do besides threaten a punishment. In fact, Akemi had another punishment after school with Reiji because of Ayato's big mouth saying she had been with Kou Mukami. Reiji had been insistent that he teach her why she shouldn't trust half breeds- which greatly offended her because she was also a half breed.

Still, now that she was getting into more trouble Akemi could see the point in Shu's words from earlier in the night. How they would all feed off her and she would need to feed off them. It was true; Akemi would feed off them, hell she had been already. Blood sharing was considered at the level of sex, Akemi remembered from her hunter studies. She had blood shared with two of the brothers; did that make her a blood whore?

 _No_. A voice in the back in her head whispered, it was meaning of survival. Akemi shook her head, hitching her school bag high onto her shoulder. As of now she was making her way to her music class, one of the only classes that were mixed between the different levels of students.

As she entered the class, she was surprised to actually see all the Sakamaki brothers present with Yui, but all the two Mukami brothers she knew with two she had yet to meet. When she walked into the room, the attention was on her. Kou had perked up, watching her with interest but wrinkling his nose as how she was drenched in the scent of Ayato. Yuma merely _tched_ and rolled his eyes. Ayato acted laid back as if nothing happened between them, which Akemi was more than happy to act like as well. Reiji was merely glad she made it to the class on time, surprised that she arrive before the bell. Kanato was talking to Teddy while Yui smiled at Akemi. Laito was bust flirting around as Shu slept of course.

"Miss Kiryu." A teacher smiled her voice warm and welcoming. "Welcome to the class."

"Hai, glad to be here Sensei." Akemi bowed, earning a nod of approval from Reiji on the side. Akemi didn't want to make her punishment more than what it needed to be for poor mannerism.

"You may sit next to Ruki Mukami." The Sensei instructed, ignorant to the glares she received from the Sakamaki brothers.

Akemi looked over to the ebony haired male who wore that same cold expecting expression that Reiji had. Instantly she knew that this fellow half breed vampire was the head of the Mukami household and just as strict as Reiji. Sighing, Akemi plopped down into her seat silently- waiting for the teacher to start teaching or something.

Instead she heard a displeased scoff from her left and raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"It's inconsiderate not to introduce yourself and rude to address me in such a way." Ruki reprimanded, earning a tick mark on Akemi's forehead in response.

The irritation rolled off the silver haired beauty, but she merely decided to ignore the black haired male and concentrate on the music lecture ahead. Apparently there was an upcoming project that the class would be partnered with. No doubtingly would Akemi be fought over by the Sakamaki brothers, not as the teacher began to assign partners.

"Yui you will be with Shu." The Sensei stated before closing in on Akemi. "You, Akemi, will be put together with Kou."

Instantly Akemi's fist curled and her eyebrows scrunched in irritation. Out of all the people Akemi would be partnered with, it would be that damn blonde. In all honest truth she'd rather be with one of the brothers, even Laito- but he was but in a trio with his fellow triplets. Luck was just never on Akemi's side anymore.

"We get to be partners _Akemi-chan_." Kou winked at Akemi, earning a few growls. It didn't go unnoticed at how gleeful he was in learning her name finally.

"Whatever." Akemi muttered out lowly, crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair.

* * *

The school hours had past by agonizingly slow, meaning Akemi had time to get to know the curious Mukami brothers. Kou was, surprisingly an idol- just like Aidou. She had been finding way to painful striking similarities between the two blondes. Yuma, just as she remembered, was moody, perverted and addicted to eating sugar cubes. Azusa was a clingy masochist that clearly self harmed and was timid. Ruki had a sense of brutality but he was easily seen as cold-hearted in Akemi's eyes.

The Sakamaki brothers had made it clear that she was not to interact with the Mukami brothers, which only sparked the rebellious side of Akemi. She didn't like authority, but she didn't like the Mukami brothers either. Just this once would she obey the Sakamaki brothers, but she made it clear that she had to see Kou because of their music project. Reiji had reluctantly allowed interaction just this once.

Still that didn't mean Akemi had escaped her punishment from Reiji, who later called Akemi to his personal bedroom. It was there that Akemi grew suspicious, knowing of the experiments he tested on Yui. Would he do such a thing to Akemi? The silver haired vampire honestly had no clue, it was difficult to keep up on the brother's mood swings.

"Do you like tea?" Reiji asked simply, pouring a cup without Akemi's consent.

"Not really. I don't really drink it." Akemi retorted honestly. Her mother never was a big tea consumer, hardly drinking it and that had been something Akemi done as well. In a sense, it made her feel closer with her mother.

"Try it." Reiji pushed, setting the cup down in front of Akemi and leaving no room for arguments. Sighing, Akemi only stared at the cup. "Akemi, may I ask you something?"

"You already have but go ahead." Akemi moved her gaze up to Reiji's.

"My father and Kaname have been talking, and they would like us to go to Cross Academy somewhere in the future. Is that something you're willing to do?" Reiji watched as Akemi took in a deep breath, moving her lilac eyes to the floor as a frown took it's place on her face.

"It's not really my choice is it?" Akemi mustered out. "If that is what they want of me, then I have no choice but to do it."

Reiji frowned in return. "When you first came here Akemi, you had this fire. Where is that flame at now that burned anyone who dared to get close?"

"It's still there, trust me- but I'm not going to be over dramatic about this. I understood the terms of this agreement when I signed up and I'm just following what comes with it." Akemi explained. "I was human four years ago Reiji, with a family. Now I'm a vampire that lost her brother, and in all reality- this family of six brothers and one human girl is all that I have left. In such a short little time I've come to accept my fate."

"And what is your fate Akemi?" Reiji questioned, sitting across the table from Akemi- who finally drank her tea out of respect.

"I'm going to be the wife of you or one of your brothers, joining the forces of two different vampire species and bound to start a mix breed. This family in all terms is now my own, and I'll protect my family." Akemi sighed. "I just need more time to start acting that way. Besides that, when did you start talking to your father, you hate him."

"I do, but this letter came in addressed to you. I read it and called him, and going to Cross Academy is something inevitable in the future as a stage of coexisting." Reiji explained, sliding across the letter. "You're being very mature about this."

"There's really no point in being immature about my future." Akemi growled lightly, earning a tisk of disapproval. "What was my punishment anyway? My tea tasted fine."

Reiji shrugged. "Perhaps I changed my mind at last notice."

Shaking her head, Akemi grabbed the letter and unfolded it- scanning its contents and frowning.

 _Dear Akemi and Company,_

 _In two months time there is to be a vampire party being held in the town of Cross Academy. It would be greatly appreciated if your household could make it. Consider this the first public step of coexisting. In order for this too work, you will need to make appearances in our vampire community and ours in yours. Your father and I had discussed this to ends and have agreed on multiple things you will later be notified of. As of now, this is it. See you soon._

 _-Kaname Kuran_

"This is two months away, why would they send this now?" Akemi inquired, looking up at Reiji with a confused gaze.

"To let us prepare." Reiji retorted. "Kaname wanted you to be mentally ready, which it seems that you are- but there is a difference between mentally ready and emotionally ready. That last one you are not, seeing as you have yet to fully accept who you now are."

"I can't just change overnight." Akemi rolled her eyes. "May I be excused and return to bed?"

Reiji nodded. "You may, goodnight Akemi."

"Goodnight Reiji-san." Akemi smiled slightly, gripping the letter tightly as she left Reiji's wondering eyes.

Despite Akemi's calm exterior, Reiji knew the one thing the young vampire was able to do. She was able to mask how she truly felt. It was a blessing but it was also a curse- to burden yourself with emotions. Reiji sighed, there was only so much any of them could do for her unless she opened up. A light chuckle escaped his lips, it was funny how much things were changing now.

For better or for worse, that was all up to Akemi now.

* * *

 **I's sorry if the Sakamaki brothers seem a little OC, especially Ayato and Reiji. Once again I am trying to keep the characters in character as much as I can but yet bend them to this story as well. If anything, we will soon be seeing the possessive sides, sadistic, and masochist sides of the brothers and Akemi as well- which I'm very excited for.**

 **As for Akemi, for those confused as to why she's just so willingly going with everything- I have my reasons for having her that way. I don't want her to be the cliche protagonist that just rebels and irritates all the other characters. She will have her reasons to act out soon enough but not just yet. Trust me, everything will work out.**

 **Besides that, who's ready for these next two months in this story world to go by!? I am but I'm also not going to rush it. Haha.**

 **Anyway, please do review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise!

**I am so sorry about the wait for this update! I had been very busy with school and finals and personal reasons, but it's summertime which means updates! Thank you all for the reviews, it means so much to me. I won't bore you with a long author's note, but I really do hope you enjoy this chapter because I'm sure it will leave you wanting more!**

 **In loving memory of the late Christina Grimmie, the song for this chapter is her song** _Snow White_ **.**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 07**

 **Surprise!**

* * *

Kaname Kuran sighed looking over the paperwork on his desk that Kaien had brought to him. The Headmaster himself had already looked over the information, agreed to the terms and signed. This was the next step, introducing the two vampire races to one another. It was already anticipated that things would go rather roughly than smooth at first, but that was just because of the difference of the vampire races. Unlike Kaname's kind, whose pureblood bite turned a human- the Sakamaki's bite weren't venoms. It gave them the ability to actually feed from humans without worrying about Level E's, which didn't even exist in their world.

The information on the paperwork was self-explanatory, stating how in the near future the Sakamaki's and Akemi would return to Cross Academy to bridge the gap. Karl Heinz already signed it himself, meaning the Sakamaki brothers would have to abide to the rules. Now all that was left was for Akemi to sign the paperwork, her part clearly stating that she was the walking peace treaty and the fiancé to one of the other purebloods. This would be the official Doctrine of Agreement between the species.

"They are expected to come by soon, aren't they?" Ichijo asked as he stood by the door, entering and easily recognizing the documents. He knew all about the arrangement of the other vampires coming back to this Academy with Akemi, but to the rest of the Night Class that information was still classified. That would be until the last signature was made.

"In due time." Kaname stated, looking up as he putting the papers back into a folder and placing it aside. "We will most likely see her in a few weeks at the vampire society soirée, where the first actual introduction will be made between our two species."

Ichijo took a moment to think about that thought. He missed the silver haired hunter he spent many hours with teaching piano. He knew for a fact that this arrangement would be difficult for her to adjust to. Especially when that meant becoming the very thing her brother despised for her own means of survival. Like Zero, it was inevitable that Akemi would also fall to her bloodlust. All former humans did at some point.

"How is she?" Ichijo couldn't help but ask, not even sure if Kaname would answer the question.

"Aidou spoke to her recently, and relied to me that Akemi was faring rather well." Kaname concluded, nodding at Ichijo in dismissal. "Ichijo, if you can find Hanabusa, send him here to my office. Tell him I need to discuss something with him."

* * *

"Kanato, stop eating the raw cookie dough or I won't make you anything again!" Akemi yelled, whacking the purple haired triplet with her spatula.

Kanato narrowed his eyes into a glare at Akemi, who had once again busied herself with mixing the cookie dough until she was convinced that the dough was even. Kanato had noticed how she seemed to favor his other brothers over her, and he hadn't liked it. How she always smiled at them, feed from them and let them feed from her. Then in the shadows Kanato would have to feed from Yui, whose blood was a completely different scent than Akemi's.

Kanato wouldn't let this chance go to waste now that he had her alone, with her back foolishly turned towards him. Silently Kanato was able to sneak behind her, taking in her scent as he pressed her against the counter. A smirk formed on his face feeling her body stiffen.

"Kanato? What are you doing?" Akemi asked, already knowing the answer. She didn't try to fight- there was really no point in fighting. The brothers never fought against her when she went to feed, so why should she fight against them? Well Kanato was a little loose in the head, which was why Akemi was a little more hesitant about him, but that didn't matter now. She would learn exactly who he was as a predator in a moment.

Kanato's hands went to cup Akemi's chin, tilting her head to the right to expose the skin just a little more. Her skin was clear of any scars of previous bites, but the scents of his brothers' marks still lingered- causing him to growl lowly. Licking the smooth, pale skin of Akemi, Kanato didn't hesitate to sink his fangs into her skin. A gasp left Akemi's lips as her hands gripped the kitchen counter, her back pressing into Kanato's chest. She could hear the slurps of her blood being taken, the sound of blood causing her own hunger to flare up.

"Delicious." Was all Kanato could mutter out as he pulled away from her neck and licked over the already healed wound because Akemi already had him pinned to the opposite counter. Kanato let out a noise of protest, shutting his mouth remembering that Akemi was also a vampire and not a defiant human.

"Awe, little Kanato was jealous he didn't get a taste until now- wasn't he?" Akemi taunted, her eyes flaring red as she leaning close to his neck. She barely licked the skin before her fangs bit into him roughly. Kanato groaned, but the feeling hardly lasted long as Akemi was suddenly ripped away from Kanato. In front of the youngest triplet was the youngest brother, Subaru- looking equally pissed as Kanato felt from the moment being ruined.

"I'm taking Akemi here, so you'll have to finish your cookies by yourself or get Yui." Subaru was curt with his words.

Subaru didn't loosen his grip on her arm as he dragged her outside to the rose garden. Akemi tried to pull her arm away, but the pureblood holding her was stronger and only tightened his grip with every tug. Akemi was sure he would break her arm if he gripped any tighter. She really didn't like being man handled, but there was no other way right now seeing as Subaru was suddenly upset with her.

"Want to tell me what's going on in that head of yours?" Akemi asked, the sentence so familiar as she used it often with Zero.

Just the thought of Zero made Akemi sigh. Sure she tried to hate her elder brother but deep down she would never be able to hate him like he could hate her. Akemi still didn't believe that Zero just hate her that easily either. How do you go from growing up with someone and hating them that quickly after years of love and friendship? Maybe Zero was truly heartless like a real vampire, but what did it mean to be a _real_ vampire?

"Stop comparing me to that stupid brother of yours for once." Subaru snapped, letting her go abruptly as he turned to face her. His ruby eyes shined with malice and anger, but Akemi wasn't sure who it was towards.

"I wasn't even doing comparing you to him." Akemi lied back, her voice harsh as well. "What gives you the right to think you can just drag me out here like some rag doll!?"

Subaru gave her a look as if to ask if she was being serious right now. "You have literally said that when you look at me, you see your brother. That alone has to be the reason you're so distant from me but closer to my other brothers."

"You sound jealous, like a child who doesn't get enough attention." Akemi quipped. "News flash, there is _six_ of you and _one_ of me! It gets challenging to balance my time out for you all!"

"Yet you have no trouble finding time for Ayato or Shu, hell even Laito." Subaru curled his fists, urging to just hit something. "I am not your damn brother, Akemi! Stop comparing me to him!"

Akemi stared at Subaru, seeing that he was genuinely upset about this. She wanted to touch him so he could relax, but instead she took a step back so he wouldn't swing on her. His anger issues once again brought up the memory of Zero, but he was right. It wasn't fair that she was comparing them together when they were nothing alike- okay that was a lie, but Akemi would try to convince herself of that. That would be just for Subaru's sake, but she wasn't going to stand there like an idiot while he yelled at her.

"Well it's not my fault that everytime I look at you, I see him!" Akemi argued, her resolve weak.

Subaru stared at her for a moment, taking in a deep breath and calming himself slightly. "Do you know the difference between me and your damn lame excuse ass of a brother? I actually _accept_ you for what you really are- a _vampire_."

Akemi felt as if he should have just hit her instead, it would have probably stung less. Of course Akemi always knew that fact, Shu even knew about that fact- but hearing it with so much animosity, that was another level. Before Akemi could even process what she was doing, she slapped him. "Bastard." She spat. "You don't get to call my brother anything, not when you _know_ you're not much better-"

" _ **What did I tell you about comparing me to him!?**_ " Subaru snarled, grabbing Akemi by the wrist- his anger taking over, Akemi could feeling his body shake. Still, the anger in his red eyes made her whimper lowly. She knew she got herself into trouble when she was suddenly shoved to the ground with Subaru pinning both arms down.

"Get off Subaru!" Akemi yelled, her eyes glowing red in warning.

Subaru didn't even listen as he licked over the spot Kanato had previously bit. "I hate their scent on you, Akemi. Sometimes I really wish you didn't see me as a brother, but I'm not giving up yet." He muttered, some part of him sounding sad. Akemi didn't understand but couldn't really comprehend the meaning behind his words as he bit down on her neck, hard.

A cry left her lips, the feeling of his bite different than the others. Sure they were all possessive, but Subaru was adding more into it as he gripped her hips. Akemi pushed at him, but it was useless until her decided to let her go and stand up. Akemi only looked at him with hard eyes, causing him to sigh.

"You brought that onto yourself." Subaru muttered, offering a hand to help her up.

Only Akemi hit his hand away. "You know how I feel about force. Next time you're hungry, _ask_. I am not a chew toy like Yui." Akemi seethed, getting up and pushing past Subaru, feeling a slight twinge of guilt about her Yui comment as she went back into the house.

* * *

Shu later called Akemi into the living room after she had all her things. Surprisingly all of the Sakamaki brothers were gathered in the room, minus Yui. Akemi couldn't blame Yui for running for the hills, because usually when all the brothers were gathered when it wasn't Reiji's stupid monthly dinners, it meant something was going to happen. Her eyes found Subaru, the coldness in them nearly made Akemi flinch. He still wasn't happy with her and she couldn't blame him, but she also wasn't very pleased with him at the moment seeing as he neck still stung.

"What is this about? What's going on?" Akemi asked, not bothering to move any further away from the doorway. Quick escape, even though that wouldn't matter with their teleporting abilities.

"We only want to get the rules straight for when you go to the _Mukami's_ , Hanta-chan." Laito purred, saying the half blood's last name with distates.

"See that's what I don't get." Akemi crossed her arms, leaning back on the door way. "You hate the Mukami's for being half bloods, ex-humans- when I'm the same exact thing."

"Technically, you're not." Reiji spoke to correct her. "You both have different qualities, your scents being one. You're much more sweeter smelling and far better to company."

"And you taste better." Ayato added, making them all look at him to how he would know that for a fact. "Well, I at least figure you taste better. Stop looking at Yours Truly in such a way!"

Shu rolled his eyes. "Stop calling yourself that ridiculous nickname."

"You're just mad!" Ayato tried to start the argument but Akemi was quick to cut in.

"Well will someone explain the rules to me? I actually have to get going soon." Akemi had gotten a call, which was answered by Reiji, that Kou wanted to work on their school project. Seeing as this was for Academic purposes, Reiji couldn't allow her to decline the invitation like the others and Akemi originally wanted. Apparently they were sending a car for her, which Akemi was iffy about.

"You will only be there for a few hours, we made that clear the Ruki- who agreed to our terms." Shu was wide awake as he explained the rules. It must be pretty serious because the eldest brother hardly ever bothered himself to stay awake.

"You are to not let them feed from you or feed from them. Such acts will result in punishment from each one of us." Reiji continued, this one rule causing a shiver to go down Akemi's back.

"Why all of you again?" Akemi asked, already regretting it but she just wanted to clear the air.

Kanato was the one to answer her. "As of now you belong to all six of us until you choose who to marry. Resulting that we all get the same rights to you as suitors and masters. If you misbehave, we punish you in the ways we see fit."

"And if one of you six misbehave? That gives me the right to punish _you_." Akemi retorted, earning surprised looks.

"Well Hanta-chan is smarter than she looks." Laito retorted, getting a glare from Akemi. "She saw the loophole."

"Yes, you can punish us as well because in the same sense you are our master too until you marry one of us." Reiji concluded for her.

"Is that it?" Akemi asked, hearing a car pull up outside. "Or do you have any other rules you need to sort out because they all seem pretty self explanatory."

Shu rolled his blue eyes at her, shaking his head. With that Akemi turned and bounced out of the Sakamaki Mansion and into the waiting limo.

* * *

"Kou!" Akemi shrieked out angrily when the blonde couldn't focus on the right task. He could focus on everything but the school project that she was actually there for. "Can you focus for at least five seconds?!"

Akemi had been over for two hours at least, and not once has Kou been able to stay focused on the task. All they needed was to pick a damn song, but Kou kept going on about that was a difficult task abd continued to talk about his idol job and how tiring it was. Akemi was reminded of Aidou, but the difference was that she actually could tolerate Aidou.

Kou looked at Akemi with lazy blue eyes. "This is too much work, more that I can bother with."

Akemi pinched the bridge of her nose, looking around the Mukami Mansion living room and grabbed a throne pillow from the sofa before hitting Kou on the head. "All we need to do is get a song down, which is quite literally the simplest task even _you_ can do."

It was well seen that Akemi was easily aggravated by the blonde half blood, who had the nerve to send her a smirk. The difference between Aidou and Kou was that Aidou at least knew what her limit was and that he actually _knew_ Akemi. Kou on the other hand was just a little flirt who wanted to get under the Sakamaki's skin, all four Mukami's did in the very least.

When Akemi got home earlier that morning, she couldn't help but curse Kou's name. The damn blonde vampire had some nerve, biting her and offering her his own blood as if she was desperate. Sure she was, but that could wait until she got back here and sought out one of the Sakamaki brothers. The only good thing about this night was the fact they got the song they were going to do down. After of hours if trying to get him on track.

She was barely up the stairs when there was a knock on the door, but Reiji had already gotten it as if he was waiting. Akemi couldn't help but scowl in annoyance at the fact that he didn't even open the door for her. _How rude._ Shrugging, Akemi decided she was too tired to be bothered by anything right now. Only when she reached her room, Reiji called her name from downstairs.

"What is it Reiji-kun?" Akemi asked, her annoyance slipping through. She was too tired now to try to be nice to anyone. Even if that resulted in a _punishment_ , Akemi would take them like a champion.

"There's someone here to see you." Reiji said, leaving the door open and backing away. Curious, Akemi went to see who it could be. Her eyes widen seeing her familiar blond, blue eyed best friend.

"Hanabusa-kun!" Akemi couldn't help but squeal, jumping into his waiting arms.

"Mi-Mi!" He laughed, hugging her close and spinning her around, both of them oblivious to the lingering stares.

* * *

 **I am so sorry about the long wait for the update in this chapter, but here you go!**

 **If anyone has any idea for a song choice for the two of them, please let me know your ides. Also please review! If you have a scene request of certain character interaction you'd like to see then please tell me! Thank you!**

 **Review~**


	8. Chapter 8: Official

**I am sorry the the update delay! Thank you for the support and the reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't bore you too much!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Chapter 08**

 **Official**

* * *

"How is he?" Akemi asked after Reiji helped get Aidou settled into a guest room. The tension in the house had grown when Akemi and Aidou had skin to skin contact, but neither of the pair really cared- they were too absorbed with one another to pay attention to anyone else. That was until Reiji cut in so he could show Aidou to his room, where Akemi had followed along, despite some of the brother's efforts to distract her. It was nearly useless to keep her from being near the blonde.

"Honestly Akemi, Zero is worse." Aidou said as Reiji left the room, closing the door to give the two some privacy- not that it really did anything with vampire ears listening in on their conversations. "He's more moody, and I hate to say it- but he's losing his control. Zero s deteriorating very slowly now."

"Meaning he's falling Level E." Akemi muttered with a frown, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. Sure she was upset with Zero, and a part of her now shared the hate he had for her with him- but that didn't mean she wished the worst upon her brother. "Shizuka is alive, so there's a chance."

"No one knows where she's at though Akame." Aidou grabbed her hand gently. "And you also know the moment you and Zero hear her voice, you both become puppets. She's your sire- the pureblood who is your master."

Akame gave Aidou an annoyed look at that. "You know I hate it when you refer to us as that inferior." Akame muttered, taking her hand away. She clasped her fingers together and looked at her lap. She knew things were changing between her and Aidou, because soon enough her own status would change to be equal to one as a pureblood because she will be the creator of a new breed. "I don't even want to think about the day Shizuka comes back."

It was inevitable that Shizuka would eventually make her debut and come out of hiding, and then the games would really begin. That day would be something else altogether- a day that Akame didn't want to see too. Sighing, she looked up at Aidou and changed the topic.

"You still the annoying, conceited blonde that I know and love?" Akame teased softly, feeling that weird warmth in her chest. She distantly remembered that she couldn't fall in love with Aidou- but the way he moved to cup her cheek, she couldn't help but love him.

"You're warm." Aidou muttered softly, looking into her lilac eyes that held the familiar adoration when they passed each other back in the halls.

"Shut up." Akame muttered, feeling her cheek warm up as she pulled her face away from his touch. "How long are you here for?" There was a little hope, and Aidou knew she wanted him to stay longer but he was only here for the night.

"I'll be gone tomorrow night. Kaname-sama sent me to have you sign some papers before the vampire soirré. That's where you'll make your first public appearance with the Sakamaki brothers in the vampire society." Aidou explained, not moving away as he pulled her into his embrace and fell back on the bed.

Akame didn't move away, taking in the familiar embrace and warmth. She took in his scent and closed her eyes, savoring this moment that she knew would come to an end soon. If only Kaname allowed her to stay, she could have been with Aidou- her best friend. "I miss you, everyday." Akame whispered, looking up at his blue eyes that stared down at her. "But I can't do this."

"Do they treat you good?" Aidou asked suddenly, ignoring her comment. "I heard rumors. I know you've feed since you smell like blood." He frowned. "And I can see the faint scars of a fresh bite."

"Fresh bite?" Akame repeated, confused. She had no new bite, and they healed after. Her eyes widen when she realized, but Aidou had already pulled her close and bitten into her neck. "Hanabusa." She muttered softly, relaxing.

"I needed to do that one time before I lost you." Aidou whispered, licking his lips and tilting her head up to kiss her gently. "That too. You know we can't be together but I'll always care for you. I'll be here when you need me."

Akame licked her lips tasting her own blood and sighed. "I'll get punished for that you know. The brothers are a bit possessive." Akame laughed lightly, pecking Aidou's cheek and sitting up looking back over at the blonde. "I'm safe here and I'm not going to marry one of them until I fall in love with one of them."

"Can you fall in love with one of them though?" Aidou asked with a frown.

Akame smiled slightly. "I'm pretty sure I can fall in love with one of them. They are all different but alike in ways they don't see. This is my family now Aidou, and one of these males in this house is going to be my husband and child's father." Akame stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow, sign the papers and say goodbye. Goodnight old friend."

Akame and Aidou shared one last longing look before she forced herself out of his room and took a deep breath in the hallway, her hand gripping the doorknob tightly. Not even a minute later was Ayato was there with Laito, dragging her down the hall.

"You let him bite you." Ayato growled, looking at her with anger in his green eyes.

"You were cuddling with him and kissed him as well." Laito also pointed out, equally upset if not more. "You don't even let me that close!"

Akame sighed finding herself in the game room, the other brothers there looking less than happy. Reiji was standing, pushing his glasses up when she was pulled into the room. "Such acts like so are punishable."

Akame took a deep sigh as Kanto hugged his teddy and Subaru glared daggers. Shuu merely looked at her with one eyes as if he didn't care. "I said a final goodbye. You need to relax because I know once I marry one of your uptight asses, I won't be seeing Hanabusa very often so relax."

Ayato growled and tilted her head from her chin to expose the sight where dried blood was seen on her skin. "He bit you as well." Ayato snarled, suddenly ripping the flesh Aidou had marked her at.

Akame hissed at Ayato, feeling her wrist being pulled and another pair of fangs piercing her wrist, before she felt a third pair on her opposite wrist. She glanced to see Laito and Kanato latched onto her. "This is childish boys. Acting as if I'm an object." Akame snarled, feeling tired as she lost blood.

"Enough you three." Reiji snapped, gaining the triplets attention. The three reluctantly let Akame go, her eyes already settling on Subaru seeing as he was distracted by Ayato and lunged for him. Her eyes flared a red, fangs piercing his neck, gulping hungrily.

"You've created an animal you three." Shuu muttered as he watched Akame feed harshly. To say he was jealous was true, watching how Subaru gripped her by the hips as she clung to his shirt and fed with moans of contentment. They were the only ones who could drive her to such lengths, but all six brothers knew that only one of them would get to have her for themselves in the end.

* * *

The next night came by quickly. Hanabusa had explored the Sakamaki Mansion a little more before the rest of the household had awoken. When he found them awake, it was a little surprising to find another blonde male sitting rather closely to Akemi. Was there another Sakamaki that Kaname hadn't known about? No, that wouldn't be the case.

"I swear if I could shoot you right now I really would, Kou." Akemi snapped when the blonde had once again gotten off track and distracted.

Shuu gave a low chuckle on the couch he rested on, causing Kou to look at the eldest Sakamaki in annoyance. "Do you really need to supervise us?"

Of course Shuu didn't answer him, which Kou tsked in reply. The tension in the room was thick. Aidou could feel in suffocating him the moment he stepped into the room. How Akemi did this everyday was beyond him. He would have left by now, rules be damned. Then again Aidou knew Akemi also accepted her fate. She was ready to marry one of the brothers, to have a child and start the new line of vampires. The only thing she asked in return was to be allowed to fall in love with one of them first.

Aidou knew that he would have to be out of the picture for that too happen. As if sensing he was there, Akemi looked up, a smile on her face as she stood up to greet him. Only she was suddenly pulled back, Shuu now sitting up with his arm wrapped around her securely as she sat in his lap. Akemi gave Shuu a look, but Aidou merely shook his head. These brothers were positive. Of course Aidou knew they bitten her last night after she left his room, but she had also feed from one of them.

"I have to go soon." Aidou started, ignoring Kou swiftly. "I just need to sign the papers from Kaname-sama and I'll be on my way."

Akemi gave him a sad smile, her eyes understanding. "We can go to the front room while the Sakamaki brothers and Kou fetch your things."

"I never agreed to this!" Kou yelled whereas Shuu simply said it lazily.

"Go." Akemi snapped, her lilac eyes flashing a warning red that she wouldn't let them control her right now. She may be apart of this family but she'd die first before she let them control her life from every aspect. "Now."

Shuu gave her a warning look that was clear to tell her not to try anything like the night before. Kow left the room muttering how rude she was, not that she cared what Kou even thought. He was like a child after all.

"You know I don't want to do this." Akemi whispered, looking up at Aidou.

"Sign the papers?" Aidou asked, slightly confused. "You said you were going to sign them. It's not something you can back out of now."

A laugh escaped Akemi's lips, then a sad smile graced her lips. "Not the stupid papers, baka." Akemi flicked his nose, sighing deeply. "The fact that this is it. This is goodbye." _Goodbye for everything we could have had._ She left that last part unsaid, but Aidou knew what she was talking about.

"We will always be friends, Akemi." Aidou reassured, brushing a strand of her silver hair from her face. "I promise you that, but I need you to sign these so I can go. The sooner I leave the easier this will be for the both of us."

Akemi couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, nodding and taking the pen Aidou held out to her. After a few moments of shuffling in the folder that Kaname had given him, Akemi was signing her name in perfect cursive on the dotted line and dating it. Without another worked, Aidou put the paper back.

"Aidou." Akemi whispered as he walked towards the door, running to embrace him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Akemi." Aidou kissed her forehead and stepped back. "Perhaps in another life."

Those were his last words as Aidou left Akemi standing in the main entrance, her lilac eyes eyeing the door longingly as it closed shut. She blinked the tears, taking in a shaky breath. She didn't flinch when arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back into a firm chest.

"You'll be okay." Shuu muttered into her hair, kissing the back of her head.

"It hurts." Akemi whispered, turning to bury her face into his chest.

Shuu sighed, running his hand through her silver hair that was cascading down her back in free, silver waves. Shuu didn't know much about love, hell most of them didn't. Ayato and Laito understood the concept of love a little more, because of their mother. Yet that pitiful woman didn't really understand love, she was selfish.

"Let's go run you a bath, then you and Kou can finish up your work." Shuu says, picking Akemi up and taking her up to her room.

In the other room, Kou looked at the song lyrics they had been going over. His heart throbbed for Akemi, sure they were vampire but they had also been born human. In that sense, he understood why Akemi cared more than she let on. No matter how much you try to become the monster people call you, the monster of a half breed, you will never be able to abandon the human emotions. That much was shown in the song they finally had agreed on.

 _I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

 _Get along with the voices inside of my head_

 _You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath_

 _And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

 _I see this life_

 _Like a swinging vine_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _In my face is flashing signs_

 _Seek it out and ye shall find_

Shuu ended up coming down a half hour later, telling Kou that Reiji made Akemi a tea that relaxed her a little too much. The young vampire was asleep in her bed, where the triplets sat around her- singing to her softly. Just this once they were showing a little more human emotion, and for the first time Kou noticed how special Akemi really was in this household.

* * *

Zero sighed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the wall on the hallway. He wanted to miss her, to call her and talk to her. To ask how she was and if she was okay. He wanted her to be little again, to be the little girl who depended on him for everything. He wanted to be the brother who hadn't failed her.

Only time couldn't be reversed. The past couldn't be changed and the future as of now was uncertain. At least for Zero it was. He knew Akemi would fall into her cravings, she would marry one of those other pure bloods. She would start a family, a new family without him. Perhaps that was best.

" _I promise we will stay together, no matter what. It's me and you against the world now."_

Zero clenched his fist, the promise he once made to her after that night. Sure he hated himself for being what he was now, and Akemi because she would become a vampire. He knew his sister liked the feeling, but he also knew that she wouldn't tell him that to his face. Zero's eyes widen when he smelled her scent, and without a second thought he was following it back to Kaien's office, where Kaname and Aidou were with the headmaster.

"She isn't here." Were the words that left his lips without a second thought.

"I'm surprised you even came over here to actually see she was don't ever ask or talk about her." Aidou snapped at the hunter as he placed a folder down on the desk. "She signed them all."

"Why is my sister's scent all over you, Hanabusa?" Zero asked, refraining from growling. He wanted to growl and shoot the blonde vampire, but then again Aidou would only remind him that he was the one who pushed Akemi further and further away.

"I sent Hanabusa to get papers signed." Kaname stepped in, giving Zero a look that meant there was no room for question. Kaname then looked back over at Kaien. "These papers mean that we can move forward with integrating them into the school."

"When will they be coming to the school?" Kaien asked. Kaien knew all this time the paperwork and sending Akemi over there was leading up to this moment. Cross Academy itself was a school for peace and it would also serve as the grounds where the two vampire species would intergrade. Akemi and the Sakamaki brothers were to come back into the night class in due time, sooner seeing how smoothly everything was going so far.

"The oldest brother, Shuu, already sent word that they will be transferring in two weeks when they are sure Akemi can handle the pressure of being back around us and the day class. Akemi has embraced her vampirism and is controlling her thirst and temper." Kaname informed Kaien, a ghost of smile on his lips when he heard the door slam with Zero's leave.

"You know the main pressure is Zero." Kaien sighed, earning a nod from the pureblood.

"They can only avoid one another for so long, Headmaster." Kaname reminds Kaien.

Kaien could only hope that when that time came- Zero and Akemi could find it in their hearts to forgive each other or the Kiryuu family would be forever broken.

* * *

 **Here you go! This chapter was more of an insight on Aidou and Akemi's relationship and how it ended basically. We will see more of them in the future but in a different way.**

 **Also, if you have any scene request- please let me know!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Heavenly Lies

**Thank you for all the love and support on this story so far! I am glad for all the positive feedback and love you readers have. I'm happy to say that this is the longest chapter so far in this story, twice the length as the previous chapters and a lot more character interaction and more plot line development.**

 **Enough with this, I'll let you get to the story!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 09**

 **Heavenly Lies**

* * *

"Kiryuu-Kun, here." Kaien said, sliding a paper across the desk to the silver haired male. "Orders from the council. You will observe the party that will be held here for the vampires tonight. There are going to be many vampires there so it will probably be a lot of work."

Kaien looked at the boy he considered a son, the boy that lost so much and was in constant pain at fighting with himself. Sure there was pain Zero could have avoided, much of it that involved his sister. Yet Kaien couldn't say he understood, the Kiryuu siblings were a whole other dynamic. Still, there were things Kaien would let Zero know.

"Also, Kaname will be announcing the integration of the two vampire species." Kaien said softly, breaking the news to Zero as carefully as he could. "Akemi will be there tonight, with the six purebloods. They will also be attending Cross Academy in the Night Class, starting tomorrow."

Zero clenched the paper in his hand, staring emotionlessly at Kaien- or tried to at least. Kaien could see the longing and hurt in Zero's matching lilac eyes. It was silently understood that Zero pushed his sister away because of his hurt and fear, but also because of his hate for vampires. Even when Kaien had first obtained custody of Zero and Akemi, the older man had seen the differences between the two.

That night they had both been shaken up with what had happened, but over time Akemi had opened up and was accepting her fate, where Zero failed to open up but kept everything bottled inside and hated anything to do with vampires. That was the beginning of the cracking of the relationship between the siblings.

"I understand." Zero finally said, his eyes softening slightly. "I will go."

Kaien watched Zero for a moment, sighing and standing up. "I understand that the two of you have been through alot in the past four years, but your sister will need you more than ever now. With the return of your brother and Shizuka, there are things you need to let her know."

"If anything, that's the last thing she needs to know right now." Zero says cooly. "Akemi has a lot on her plate as of now, and I don't need six other vampires in my business that has to do with my family."

"Those vampires will be your family soon enough Zero. One will be your brother in law." Kaien started to say, getting cut off when Zero slammed his fist into the table.

"The Sakamaki family will _never_ be my family." Zero snarled, his eyes flashing.

Kaien decided to say nothing more, nodding. "Then there's nothing else for us to discuss here. Yagari is in class right now, taking over the Day Class for the day."

Zero said nothing else as he turned on his heels, walking out of Kaien's office needing to let off steam. Not long after Zero left, Kaname entered Kaien's office. The ex hunter was staring out the window in deep thought as he watched Zero disappear into the wooded area around the school.

"There was a time Zero would have done anything to protect Akemi. When I first met the two, he never let her go anywhere by herself." Kaien says, remembering that night very well.

 _The night had been cold, in the middle of winter when the snow was fresh on the concrete. Kaien had gotten a call about his dear friend's murders, leaving behind two children and one missing- presumed dead. He was told both children were found with a vampire bite, a pureblood bite. The children had been Zero and Akemi Kiryuu._

" _Yuki, these two parent's were killed by a vampire." Kaien told Yuki when she opened the door for his return, only to be surprised to find a boy around her age holding a younger girl in his arms, both having matching silver hair and lilac eyes filled with emotions._

" _It's a miracle that they managed to survive, please look after them as they stay with us okay?" Kaien asks Yuki, who nods. "Both of them are still covered in blood, so give them a bath while I go talk to the police."_

 _Kaien watches for a second as Yuki approaches the two siblings, reaching out slowly. When Akemi flinched, Zero was quick to hug the girl in his arms closer and glare at Yuki in warning- showing his first sign of emotions that night._

" _Don't touch my sister." Zero said in a harsh voice, causing Yuki to freeze. Kaien wanted to help his daughter, be he realized she had to learn how to communicate for herself._

 _Yuki only offered a bright smile, deciding to be positive. "The sooner we get the two of you cleaned up, I can make you hot chocolate and cookies."_

 _At the promise of treats, Akemi looked at Yuki with hopeful eyes then at her elder brother for permission. Zero, seeing the first emotion in Akemi's eyes that wasn't sadness, gave into the silent plea and nodded at Yuki- letting the brown haired girl take Akemi to bathe first hesitantly. Kaien smiled slightly, seeing Zero sit outside the bathroom as giggles came from inside the bathroom and Yuki's yells of no splashing._

 _That was the only time Kaien saw Zero smile that night, and the last time in the next four years._

Kaname never took his eyes off Kaien as he turned to face him, his grey eyes distant for a moment. "The two will find a way to either fix their bond, or ignore it all together. Zero will be Zero, but we also have to face the Akemi who comes back tonight will not be the same Akemi we have known." Kaname offered lightly, voicing what was probably going on through Zero's head.

Kaien nodded in agreement, but there had always been one question that bothered him. "Out of everyone you could have chosen for this treaty, you picked Akemi- a falling level E vampire, instead of aristocrate. Why is that?"

Kaname smiled slightly at the question, before frowning. "I didn't chose her, Kaien. Karlheinz chose the suitor he wanted for his sons. I gave him a list of all the possibilities, with the ranking vampire status, and he chose her. It was never in my hands."

Kaien also frowned. It seemed a little weird, that out of all the vampires a pureblood vampire from another species could pick, he would literally pick the runt out of the litter. Akemi was a vampire who was close with little to no control, and he chose her.

"We may never know the reason, but it's also safe to assume that Karlheinz is planning something." Kaname voiced his own thoughts. "If that is the case, then I will make sure that I regain control over Akemi and will hope that Zero will help me keep her on our side."

"Akemi isn't a pawn on a game board." Kaien scowled, not liking where this conversation was heading.

Kaname sighed. "I'm not saying she is, but we have to make sure that this treaty runs smoothly. This world can't stand another war between two rivaling vampire species. Not only that, but there has been to much death. Akemi will be the key to stop this now."

Kaien nodded in agreement. "First thing first, the new vampires will need to be told the rules of the school. I assume you'll take care of this?"

"Of course I will, but Kaien- they have a human." Kaname says, deciding to spill the new news.

"Why a human?" Kaien asks. "There shouldn't be a human with them."

"From what Hanabusa told me, which Akemi told him- the girl's name is Yui and she serves the purpose of a sacrificial bride- offered to the brothers by the church. Her last name is Kamori."

Kaien's eyes widen in surprise. "You're saying she's Seiji Komori's long lost daughter? The one that the Vampire Hunter Association lost track of years ago?"

Kaname nodded. "Exactly so, meaning we have another hunter coming, but from what I understand the girl is nowhere in being a hunter. The exact opposite. Apparently Seiji had been a priest, from what I could gather from vampires in the area she came from, and that he offered Yui as a offering to vampires before disappearing all together. His status in unknown, whether he is dead or alive."

Kaien frowned, not liking the idea of how Seiji could leave his daughter behind as an offering to vampires, but it lead him to wonder what happened to Seiji and why he did it. "No word will come out about Yui's origins. The Hunter Association doesn't need to know, Seiji would have let them know where she was if he wanted that. Instead we will change both Yui's and Akemi's last names to Sakamaki. No acceptions."

Kaname nodded in agreement, understanding Kaien's want to protect Yui from the truth. "Kaien, just remember you can't protect everyone."

"I can try." Kaien deadpanned. "Send Yui to me after, I would like to speak to her and send her to the Day Class."

Kaname smiled slightly, turning to leave Kaien filling out paperwork. The man was stubborn when the situation called for it, but with this new turn of events he couldn't help but wonder what was in store.

* * *

The sky was grey, threatening to rain a storm- but Akemi didn't seem to mind. She stared out the window as the brothers teased Yui, but Akemi didn't have the energy to tell the boys to leave her alone. Afterall, Yui had a voice, she just needed to learn how to use it. It seemed time less on how long they were in the damn limo, but Akemi was grateful. It had been three weeks since she last seen Aidou, or talked with anyone from Cross Academy. She wasn't ready to see her brother, despite how much of a wall she tried to build up.

 _How did our lives change so much Zero?_

Akemi knew the answer, Ichiru- but she also didn't have the heart to blame her other brother. She had no clue what became of Ichiru, where he was at or if he was even alive. After that night, everything had changed. Of course Shizuka was the main reason, but there were other little factors that played a role in later years.

"You ready, Hantā-chan?" Laito asked, snapping Akemi's lilac eyes away from the window.

"I don't really have much of a choice." Akemi stated bluntly, sighing and looking out the window again.

"There is no point in moping around, Akemi." Reiji says, pushing his glasses up with one forefinger.

Akemi scowled, giving the second eldest a glare. "Who the hell says I was moping?"

"You're sighing and longing look out the window." Ayato stated, smirking at the irritation in her eyes.

Akemi didn't say anything else as she stared Ayato down, then glanced at the other brothers who focused on her now instead of Yui. Right now she was not in the mood to deal with them, but Akemi knew she wouldn't have a choice. Everything was already set in stone.

"I think we are here." Yui squeaked out as the limo pulled to a stop, cutting the thick tension in the car.

"Come on, Yui." Akemi says, grabbing the other girl's hand and pulling her out of the limo, away from the brothers.

In front of the two girls were the two towering gates Akemi remembered vividly, patrolling at night with Zero and Yui to make sure no one from the Day Class was out and about. This place had been her home before for four years, and now Akemi didn't know where home was. Her eyes stared in, past the gates, her mind going back when she would chase her brother around with Yuki. Back to the time where everything was okay, despite the slow reminder they were falling into creature neither asked to be.

"Are you okay, Akemi?" Yui asked softly, giving Akemi's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Akemi looked at Yui, not saying anything but looking at her as if this was the first time she was actually seeing the sherbert pink eyed girl. A part of Akemi envied Yui's humanity, but she could never hate the other girl. The kindness and nativity of Yui reminded Akemi too much of Yuki, and Akemi knew that the two girls would have no problem getting along. Zero would accept Yui too, and at that thought anger and sadness swept through her, but she tried to shake that off.

"I'm fine." Akemi said gently, forcing a smile and releasing Yui's hand.

"Well this school is surely bigger than what I thought it would be." Laito giggled, snaking his arms around Akemi's waist, leaning to whisper into her ear. "I can't wait to see you in another school uniform. Maybe, one night you can come and give me a show in my room."

Akemi pinched the bridge of her nose, throwing her elbow into his side. "The answer is no."

Laito opened his mouth to make a retort, but Ayato had already pulled Akemi away roughly from his brother. Yelping, Akemi glared at Ayato as her eye twitched in irritation. Sometimes Akemi just wanted to shoot them, but then she would be reminded that she was disowned by the Vampire Hunter Association- her true origins.

"You all ought to be on your best behavior." Reiji says, warning them all. "Or you will face punishment."

Subaru scoffed in annoyance with his older grey haired brother. "Punish us with what? Your books? Your pointless lectures? You don't have your stupid lab."

Akemi rubbed her temples, no matter what she would never drink tea Reiji made either way. She could see him buy it at the store, untampered with, and still never trust him. Subaru was just doubting him, which was a mistake that the youngest brother should know not to make by now.

"No, but you will face punishments the Headmaster here sees fit, should you break a rule."

Akemi froze at the voice the goes through her eyes, a shiver going down her spine. Soon enough she scowled and turned towards Kaname Kuran, who looked at her expectantly. She understood what the look in his eyes meant, and because he was the superior of her in their vampire hierarchy, Akemi had no choice but to do what any other vampire would have to do in his presence.

"Kaname-sama." Akemi did a curtsy, bowing her head in respect and acknowledgement of her superior.

"How did you get her to act so behaved?" Ayato and Laito asked in sync, looking at Akemi as if she had gone crazy.

Never once had the brothers witness Akemi to be so submissive, nor address anyone in such a manner. Reiji was surprised the silver haired vampire had manners at all, especially after all the times he had to give her punishments for being disrespectful. He chuckled lowly, maybe Akemi just liked to be punished.

"She knows her place in these gates, just like you six shall." Kaname stays, then look at Yui- causing the brothers to tense. Akemi was the only one to actually move, standing in front of the platinum blonde. "Yui, please make your way to the Headmaster's office, where he will set you up in the Sun Dorms and the Day Class."

A part of Akemi relaxed hearing Kaname's words, relieved that Yui would be with other humans and lives with other girls. Yui had a chance to make something more of herself, away from the Sakamaki brothers.

"Yui isn't going anywhere." Ayato suddenly snarled, moving to advance on Kaname.

Akemi was quick, moving to stand in front of Kaname, pushing Ayato away from the other pureblood. Ayato glared at Akemi with his green eyes, piercing her deeply as he snarled at her now. "How dare you get in front of me, and defy me in front of _him_." Ayato growled at Akemi, grabbing her arm and suddenly jerking her forward.

Akemi snarled back. "Yui is being put with the humans. At least give her that. This has nothing to do with Kaname."

"She has no place among mere mortals!" Ayato suddenly shouts in Akemi's face, his fangs closing in. "Just like how you no longer have a place among anyone else here, just by our side. You're nothing more than a pawn, Akemi."

Before anyone else could say another word,the scent of blood was in the air. Kaname's eyes widen slightly, momentarily thinking Ayato had bitten Akemi right then and there, but instead Ayato was holding his cheek while blood dripped down Akemi's nails.

"Let's go Yui, I'll show you to the Headmaster's office and give you a tour." Akemi says coldly, walking forwards.

"Akemi-"

"I already know the rules of the Academy, Kaname." Akemi cut Kaname off, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "They don't, and I'm not in the mood to put up with the future complaints and pointless arguments."

With that Akemi continued to walk past the gates with Yui, ignoring the nogalistic feeling. The brothers looked at Ayato, Subaru scowling with Kanato, while Reiji merely tsked in annoyance, and Shuu and Laito merely rolling their eyes.

"She fucking scratched me." Ayato finally says through the silence.

"Can't say you didn't deserve it, brother dearest." Laito giggled.

Reiji pushed his glasses up again. "We wouldn't have been able to argue that Yui stayed with us, would we, Kaname?"

"No, it was already finalized that Yui would be in the Day Class." Kaname says, watching the people he sent Akemi to live with. Before the silver haired girl he knew would have never scratched a person, nor draw blood. Aidou had been sure Akemi didn't change, but there was a part of the girl that was more feral, and it was because of these brothers.

"What are the rules that Akemi was talking about?" Kanato asked, hugging Teddy to his chest. He wanted candy, but it was packed away still.

"Here at Cross Academy we have to live in peace with the human, which mean no feeding from the Day Class students or any other human of school grounds." Kaname explains, earning a few groans.

"You're kidding right?" Ayato asked, arms crossed. "Ore-sama can't just not feed from a blood source."

"Now I won't be able to drink Hantā-chan's blood." Laito groaned, earning a sigh from Reiji and Kaname.

"We have something called blood tablets, a blood supplement that is equivalent to human blood." Kaname calmly explains on how they work, which intrigues Reiji even more.

"May I see how they are made in the future, maybe I can help improve the blood tablets." Reiji sounded like an excited child trying to contain their excitement.

Ayato rolled his eyes. "Four eyes, you're such a nerd. Anyway, Kaname- would we be able to drink from Yui and Akemi?"

Kaname shook his head. "No, no biting is permitted on the Academy's grounds at all."

"If the tablets don't work?" Shuu asked the one question they all thought.

"They are guaranteed to work." Kaname stated simply, hoping that those words were true this time around. "Now lets show you around the Moon Dorms and get you settled in. We have a busy night ahead of us."

* * *

"You shouldn't stare at him so much." Ruka says, holding a glass of wine and taking a sip as she watched Aidou stare at Zero. "The other vampires don't seem to care."

"The fact that there is a vampire hunter at such a huge gathering to watch over us and make sure that everything runs smoothly doesn't really bother me, but he's the one that's here." Aidou retorts, his distaste still strong for the silver haired male across the room.

After everything with Akemi, who couldn't seem to hate her own blood enough after everything he put her through, Aidou hated him for her. Aidou's thoughts were shattered as his father made his way to him, turning his attention to more pressing matters at hand.

"Is Kaname-sama here yet, Hanabusa?" Nagamichi asks his son. "There are many guests who would like to meet him."

"I know father." Aidou says, closing his eyes trying to relax for a moment. "The Vice President of the dorm is trying to get him to come out. I'll go check what is keeping them."

Aidou excuses himself, waking past through the crowd of vampires. Across the room, Zero leaned against the wall, looking at every vampire in the room with narrowed eyes. He truly hated being here, yet he had agreed in hopes that he would be able to kill one of them throughout the night. Or at least that is what he told himself, but in truth a part of him wanted to see his sister.

Zero's track of mind is disrupted when a hand ruffles his hair. Pulling out Bloody Rose, Zero aimed it at Yagari. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Yo, apprentice." Yagari says, moving his hand from Zero's silver hair and keeping his eye on the crowd as he scanned through the vampires.

Zero turned his head to look fully at Yagari. "Why are you here?"

"The vampire I'm chasing might show up here. " Yagari says, noticing something. "Hey Perfect, students of the Night Class aren't supposed to leave school grounds."

"They're chaperoned, so they are apparently excused, _teacher_ Yagari." Zero says, almost mockingly.

"Look at them." Yagari says as he watched the vampire chat amongst themselves. "They look as if they don't care about you at all, but in reality they are curious about you. Vampire Hunters are probably disliked, but you're the last one to see Shizuka Hiou alive, despite your sister being there as well."

Zero took a moment to say anything, sighing and looking away. "Teacher, Akemi is going to be here tonight and I saw Ichiru."

"I see." Yagari mutters, understanding that shit was about to hit the fan.

The two hunter's conversation is cut short when vampires start to bow and murmur. In the entrance way was no one else other than Kaname Kuran, who offered a few small smiles that were more than likely forced.

" My apologies, I did not mean to disturb all of you." Kaname says, holding his posture gracefully as he meets with people who approach him.

"Kaname-sama." A man addresses as he bows, disgusting Zero further as he watched the scene unfold before him. "Is it true that you took the side of the humans at the board meeting?"

"It is true." Kaname clarifies for the man.

"How about the rumors of the treaty with the demonic vampire race?" Another man asks, catching Zero's attention more sharply.

"That will all be explained tonight." Kaname says, excusing himself as he catches sight of Aidou and his father. "I'm sorry I do not show up at parties very much, but thank you for inviting me tonight and holding this party for the integration announcement, Mr. Aidou."

Nagamichi smiles at Kaname with a bow of his head in respect. "Thank you for taking care of my son, Kaname-sama. Do not worry about it, all though I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Father!" Aidou exclaims, already knowing exactly what his father was about to ask as his sister approached them. The younger blonde smiles gently at Kaname.

"This is my daughter, Tsukiko." Nagamichi introduced, the girl curtsying with a bow of her head at her introduction. "It would be great if you take an interest in her. Our family would like that very much."

"Father please stop. Kaname-sama, I didn't ask for this." Aidou tried to get his father to stop.

Kaname only smiles as Tsukiko blushes slightly. "I do not know how things will turn out, but I will keep that in mind."

Zero grew more disgusted as families lined up and offered their daughters up to Kaname for the taking. Yet, Zero slowly realized, that was exactly what had happened to Akemi and he hadn't fought hard enough for her. Yagari spared a look at Zero, knowing what was more than likely going on inside his student's head.

Ruka's hand had broken the glass she held as she watched the scene of families throwing their daughters around to be taken with envy. "Kaname-sama used to completely ignore the subject before."

"Yes, but he has matured and understands the importance of a pure blood's role." Akatsuki says, watching Ruka grow jealous over nothing important. He would have found it amusing if he had not cared so much what she thought of Kaname.

Suddenly vampires turned towards the doorway s it opened and a blonde woman walked in, her facial features gentle as her head tilts to take in the scene she walked into. "Everyone, please do not say things like that. Poor Kaname-san."

"Sara-sama, a member of the Shirabuki family. It's really her." More whispers floated back and forth around the room as the two vampires spoke. "This is a rare sight, to see Sara-sama at a party."

"Sara, it's been awhile." Kaname says first in greeting.

"Kaname-san, ever since you started going to school I haven't seen you at all." Sara's voice never wavered from its calm tone, Kaname taking her hand a placing a kiss on her knuckle. " We are the one of the few remaining pure blooded vampires remaining, we have to stick together."

Kaname chuckled slightly, causing Sara's smile to waver momentarily as he pulled away from her. He turned towards the crowd of vampires who watched them with great interest, decided that now was the time. Kaname gave a nod at Nagamichi to go get their special guest from the room they were asked to stay in for now.

"I was asked earlier about the treaty with our rivaling vampiric race, and tonight is the night I finally tell you that a treaty has been made between us and them." Kaname announces, the doors behind him and Sara opening once again.

Zero and Aidou's eyes drifted towards the door, along with Yagari and the other vampires as seven figures walked in. Akemi wore a black lotia dress, her long silver hair was curled down her back, adorned with a black headband, adding maturity onto her facial features. She looked slightly taller, heels on her feet and her neck covered by a choker that had Aidou narrowing his eyes in suspicion. The six other males basically had the same types of suit on, each bearing a single red rose in their pockets.

This was the first time Zero and Yagari laid eyes their eyes on the six brothers that Akemi was sent to live with, and would marry one in the future. Both males instantly hating the six male vampires that flanked Akemi's sides in even threes.

"These six young men are the purebloods of their hierarchy, please welcome the Sakamaki brothers." Kaname began to list them name by name from oldest to youngest.

Akemi's eyes scanned her surroundings as Subaru and Kananto held onto her hands tightly. She recognized no one, but she knew that she would hate every party like this that she would have to go too. She hadn't even been in this room five minutes and she already hated all the attention and animosity she felt, as if it was nearly suffocating her. Only then she made eye contact.

"Zero." Akemi whispered, her lilac eyes meeting her elder brother's own matching pair. She could feel her heart breaking, seeing the pure hate in his eye burning so bright. Distinctively she could still hear Kaname introducing the Sakamaki brothers, but her attention was changed when she heard her introduction.

"And their lovely suitor, Akemi Kiryuu-Sakamaki."

Akemi's eyes narrowed at Kaname, but Subaru and Kanato had squeezed her hands in warning, ready to quiet her if she were to say a thing. When had she ever agreed to change her name already? Never. She was confused as to why she wasn't just Kiryuu, but now a Sakamaki, even if it was still unofficial for now.

The vampires around them began to clap, some cheering for the new found alliance and end of the waring rivalry and some not completely sure nor on board with this new development. Akemi suddenly took a step back when Sara was suddenly in front of her, her hand brushing Akemi's cheek adoringly. The Sakamaki brother refrained their growls, not wanting to start anything.

"Get your filthy hands off of her."

Akemi's eyes looked behind Sara, her eyes finding the barrel of Zero's pointed at Sara's head. Growls of warning came around from the vampires, but Sara remained calm under the gaze of Zero. Akemi felt herself being tugged away by Subaru, but she shook her head at the white haired male.

"It's quite alright, Akemi-san." Sara said softly, smiling at Zero antagonizing.

"Zero put the gun away and don't do anything stupid." Akemi muttered softly, moving to grab his arm.

"Don't touch me." Zero hissed, pulling his arm back. "Don't mistake this either, I just couldn't stand another damn pureblood touching you."

Akemi wanted to say more, but she was at a loss of words. Ayato wasn't though, moving to stand in front of Akemi. "Don't you dare talk to her like that, bastard."

Zero looked over his shoulder as he turned away, eyeing Ayato. "Tch."

Akemi wasn't able to dwell on Zero to much as Kaname called for her attention, suddenly finding herself gripping onto Ayato as vampire swarmed them, asking questions that Akemi had no clue how to answer. Reiji did majority of the talking with Shuu, Ayato and Laito joining in every now and then with intelligence that Akemi was surprised to see them have.

In the distance Akemi could see Aidou, who turned away from her at the last moment. Something in her chest ached. The way the Night Class looked at her now wasn't the same. She wasn't an equal, she was pitied. She knew nothing would be the same, not even the way Yagari looked at her was the same.

This wasn't home anymore.

Akemi wasn't sure how the hell she would be able to do this, but looking around the room she was sure there were exactly six people she could rely on. Kanato was basically her brother-in-law, they established that already. Reiji was a protective older brother, Akemi and him had a long talk and knew in the end that they weren't compatible, and he also had someone back at their hometown. Though the other for Akemi weren't sure about.

Shuu was leaning against a wall, looking as done with this party as Akemi felt. Ayato was gripping her hand reassuringly, sending warmth into her heart that slowly started to grow cold. Even if he was an asshole half the time. Laito was a flirt, but there was also something about him that Akemi wanted to figure about him. Then there was Subaru, the one brother she couldn't place quite yet. Was he a brother or was he more than a friend?

"You're quiet." Reiji says, whisking Akemi away seeing how uncomfortable she was in that one spot.

"I don't like the attention." Akemi says softly. "I want to go."

"We can't leave back to the dorms just yet." Reiji says, handing Akemi a glass of wine that she didn't hesitate to drown back, causing Reiji to scowl. "Self control Akemi, you're in public and need to make a good impression."

Akemi laughed suddenly, Reiji looked at her strangely. "This is my life now? These people won't accept me."

Reiji frowned, he could read Akemi like an open book despite her efforts in hiding how she felt. He knew that she wanted to hate her brothers, just like how he and his own brothers tried to hate one another, but in the end blood was blood and you protect them no matter what.

"If it bothers you so much, be the bigger person and try to reason with him." Reiji says suddenly, offering advice before looking away with a slight blush. "My mother used to tell Shuu and I that when we fought."

Akemi looked at Reiji with a small smile etched onto her lips. They tried to act emotionless, but Akemi was quick to pick up that all six brothers all had human emotion. Looking over Reiji's shoulder, Akemi saw Zero grabbing his jacket to head out- signalling that the party was nearly over.

"I'll be back." Akemi says, giving Reiji a peck on the cheek as she rushes to follow Zero out.

"Do you honestly think they will work it out?" Shuu asked, pushing off the wall.

Reiji shrugged. "Who knows? They are siblings like we all are, and somehow we manage to work things out."

"You mean we haven't killed each other yet." Shuu chuckled.

"Exactly so."

* * *

Outside Zero walked under the moonlight. The weather was cold as autumn turned to winter, signalling change was upon them, but everything was changing already. Zero didn't want to change, but there was nothing in his control he could do. He couldn't protect his sister, failing her not once but twice. He couldn't protect Yuki from himself or Kaname. All he was good at was hunting the level E's.

Not only that, Maria Kurenai was now a Night Class student and Zero was more than positive that she was Shizuka. Then there was the whole Ichiru thing, leading back around to Akemi. He wanted to protect her from the world, but how could he protect her when a part of him wished she had just died that night as well?

"Are you really going to just leave without saying anything Zero?" Akemi asked, stopping Zero in his tracks at the sound of her voice.

"There's nothing to say anymore Akemi, you've made your choice and I've made mine." Zero's distaste wasn't even hidden, it was easier this way. "You chose to become one of _them_ , a beast in human form. Did you honestly think everything would remain the same? You're marrying one of them!"

"You're still my brother, Zero!" Akemi snapped back defensively. "Say all the nasty things you want! Call me a monster, a beast in human form but guess what- you're one too! You drink Yuki's blood, even if you try to hide it her scent is all over you making you just as bad as me."

Akemi had wanted to listen to Reiji and talk to Zero in a civil matter about everything, but how could she when Zero treated her no better than a level E? How could she just make him listen to what she said for once? In angered her, but she didn't want to say that about Yuki. It had slipped, but it was also the truth. The cold feeling of metal made it's way onto Akemi's forehead caused her to refocus on Zero's arm was stretched out and suddenly holding Bloody Rose against her. For a moment, Akemi's lilac eyes widen.

"You're eyes are the color of blood, you're really one of them aren't you? Falling down to their levels, it's no wonder why the Hunter Association fired you. What would mom and dad think of you today?" Zero asked the one question she never wanted to hear.

If he had just shot her, Akemi was sure it would have hurt less than his words. His actions confused her. He'd protected her one second and then threatened to kill her the next. "Then pull the trigger, end it right now Zero. If you really claim to hate me that much for what I am, _then fucking ending it_."

Zero's lilac eyes watched Akemi's, seeing how serious she was in that moment. His finger gripped the trigger hesitantly as Akemi's hand wrapped around the barrels, pressing it further into her skin. He wanted to scare her, make her see that he wanted nothing to do with her but now everything had taken a left turn.

"I want you to look in my eyes and pull the trigger." Akemi whispered with a cruel smile. "I want you to watch the life leave my eyes for a second time, and the memory to haunt your dreams until the day you die."

"Akemi." Zero whispered, his heart at war with his mind. He hated vampires, but this was his baby sister. This was the girl he promised the world too, but he couldn't give it to her anymore.

" _Zero, look at what I made you!"_

" _Zero, can we play please?"_

" _If I had a favorite number, it would be Zero because you're my favorite brother."_

" _I love you no matter what, Zero."_

"Do it Zero." Akemi snapped, her lilac eyes blazing red again. Her fangs poked at her lip as she snarled. "Do it, coward! _**Pull the trigger you bastard**_ _!"_

Zero couldn't stop his finger from instinctively pulling the trigger at the vampiric face of his sister, his mind registering what he had done. Only there was now a redhead standing in front of him with a fedora, his green eyes piercing through him like a snake. Zero felt a tight grip on his wrist as his gun aimed at the sky, where he had shot. Behind Laito was a wide eyed Akemi.

"What the hell were you fucking thinking, Akemi?" Laito snarled, pushing Zero back and rounding on Akemi.

Akemi glared at Laito with angry tears threatening to spill as she pushed past him and glared at Zero She had her answer. "Just because I've accepted what I am doesn't change who I am. You think that being alone is something that you deserve, when in all reality it's just something you want. Well congratulations Zero, you got what you wanted! I hope you're happy."

With that Akemi spun on her heel, briskly walking back into abandoned building.

* * *

 **This last scene was probably one of my favorite scenes to write in this story so far.I know Zero seems a little OC (if he isn't then great), but this is my way at trying to portray his internal battle with himself about his sister. He loves her but hate what she is becoming slowly. In return we have Akemi slowly becoming the very thing she didn't want to become. I'm excited for the Kiryu sibling's character development, and much more character interactions.**

 **Like I always say, please leave character scene requests. I tried to get so Laito in here, and some Reiji- but we will get more in the future. Please remember that Reiji and Kanato are not suitors anymore for Akemi. Subaru is iffy with me, I'm trying to ship it guys!**

 **Also if I were to do a lemon scene with Akemi and one of the brothers (not sure yet), which brother would you like? I will put a poll up on my profile to vote or you can leave a name in a review.**

 **Thank you all again! Please, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Falling Level E

**Thank you all who reviewed and added to their favorites! I just want to clear up real quick that in the last chapter I said there was a poll up for who Akemi should have her first lemon scene with, but it never posted onto my profile. I just fixed that, so please go to my profile and vote!**

 **I am sorry for such a long wait, I hope you all like this chapter! Also, on my Youtube account I made a playlist of the songs I listen to while I write the chapters. If your interested in songs I feel fit this story, mostly based on Akemi and Zero's personal feelings and relationship- give a it a listen.**

 **watch?v=E-cvKiFf0n0 &index=1&list=PLsBV76Th86aHP0syuvCDd4irm1l6-1-yB**

 **Thank you all again!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 10**

 **Falling Level E**

* * *

 _"Zero, you can't make these choices for me!" Akemi's yells echoed down the hall as she ran out of her room after her elder brother._

 _Zero was already half way down the corridor, heading towards the exit, not wanting to hear anymore of her argument on the case. Letting out an annoyed huff of air, Akemi picked up her pace and nearly tackled Zero, instead he moved at the last second- causing Akemi to trip over nothing and fall._

 _Still, Zero had no reaction, merely glancing to make sure she was okay and continued forward. Akemi acted quick, hands darting out to wrap themselves around Zero's ankle and giving a harsh tug. The action caused Zero to lose his balance, being so focused ahead on the Moon Dorms, and sent him toppling to the ground-hard._

 _"Akemi." Zero growled out, lifting his head up to look at his sister who had crawled her way to him._

 _"Yes, dearest brother of mine?" Akemi smiled, her lips curving into a faint outline of smirk. "Took a hard fall there, eh?"_

 _"I swear you're the most annoying human being to walk this earth." Zero muttered, letting out a long side and setting his head back down to look at the sky as Akemi curled into his side._

 _It was rare for the Kiryu siblings to have moments like these, where no one was around to bother them or that they weren't fighting. Sure, they just had yet another argument, but Zero couldn't help it if he didn't Akemi to hang around the Night Class anymore- especially Aidou. There was something about him and Akemi being together that seemed a little more than friendly. That alone was something that would not happen, not as long as Zero was around, and everywhere he went Akemi went._

 _"But you love me." Akemi pointed out, lifting her head to look up at Zero. He always looked so unhappy that it made Akemi wonder if she could even make her brother happy again. She tried so hard to be there for him, to do everything she could to make him happy but sometimes his rules and lectures were just too much. This was her life, whatever much she had left of it anyway, and not Zero's._

 _"Sometimes when you aren't being an idiot." Zero scolded, rolling his lilac eyes._

 _Akemi copied his movement unknowingly, her lilac eyes rolling slowly and exaggerated. "Jeez, thanks Baka." Akemi scowled, huffing and crossing her arms as she sat up and looked down at Zero. "You can't keep telling me to stay away from them. Yuki is their friend-"_

 _"Yuki isn't my little sister, Akemi, you are." Zero cut her off, also sitting up and narrowing his eyes at Akemi. "For once just listen, and stay the hell away from them when you don't have to be around them."_

 _Akemi said nothing else, merely shifted her gaze to look at the ground and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry."_

 _"Akemi." Zero sighed, seeing and hearing the pain from Akemi's voice._

 _"No, I heard you loud and clear." Akemi muttered, getting up and leaving Zero there on the ground. Yet another moment ruined._

* * *

Laito had been hovering over Akemi more after that night finding her with a Vampire Hunter's gun to her head, gripping the damn barrel and yelling at her brother to shoot and pull the trigger. Of course Laito didn't really tell his brother's what had happened, knowing that they would scold Akemi and that was the last thing she needed.

Where was this soft side coming from? Laito knew he wasn't one to be kind, hell he couldn't care less about most things. He cared about his brothers to some certain degree, but even then that was limited. Only he had a mend-able relationship with his five brothers. The bond between Zero and Akemi Kiryu was beyond broken, and Laito got to see that with his own eyes.

Sure the silver haired female had warned them all that she and her brother were on bad terms, only Laito didn't expect it to be that far off. It was one thing to say "I hate you", but it was another to actually pull a gun out that could kill your sister and yell at your brother to pull the damn trigger.

Did Akemi secretly have a death wish? Laito wondered that for a while, the past twenty four hours to be exact, but he came to the conclusion that Akemi didn't. It was a spur of a moment thing, and he wanted to believe that so very much.

"You've been acting weird." Kanato's low voice came from behind Laito, causing the redhead to break out from his deep thoughts.

Laito looked over and Kanato and Ayato, who he shared a room with. He wanted to just keep it to himself, but he also needed to make sure his brothers didn't leave Akemi alone with her brother. "Akemi's brother pulled a gun on her last night."

"Bullets can't kill her." Ayato said, shrugging. "Did you break his arm at least?"

Laito wanted to roll his eyes, once being serious in his life. "He pulled a vampire hunter gun on her, and Akemi held the barrel to her forehead. Caught her yelling at him to pull the damn trigger, and barely made it before he actually did. It was quite the heated moment, those eyes would have turned me on with such anger, had it been under different circumstances."

Both of the other two triplets ignored that last bit, focusing on the first before finally processing what Laito had just said exactly. "Why didn't you mention anything before!?" Ayato yelled, standing up.

Laito scratched his head, sighing. "Well, Akemi was distraught after the incident. She yelled at me, and naturally I tried to scare her into submission. Then she pushed me aside and stormed to her room. She hasn't been out since then."

"Then let's go up to her room." Ayato states, ready for action as he made his way towards the door with Kananto following closely behind. Laito stayed silent as he followed as well, earning a few strange glances from the other vampire students out and about before class started.

That was another thing, the tension in the air of the Moon Dorms. The Night Class hadn't uttered a word to the six Sakamaki brothers, and the brothers kept to themselves as well. Reiji had been clear that they were to obey the rules without a complaint, since this was not their territory.

"Where are you three going?" Aidou asked, getting in the way of Ayato and his destination. "You know you can't feed from her here on campus, don't you?"

Ayato had refrain his growl, knowing a fight would end in a punishment. Instead, Ayato's green eyes narrowed on Aidou and smirked. "I know that, Hanabusa, yet can't I just check on my lover?"

Aidou's fist curled at Ayato taunts, yet the blonde could say nothing else as the three triplets pushed their way past him and making their way down the hall. Ruka, though, had been watching the whole exchange with a frown. It was weird for Akemi to be part of the Night Class now, living in the Moon Dorms, and knowing that the girl who locked herself in her room last night was not the same girl they knew.

"How different is she?" Ruka asked softly as she approached Aidou.

Aidou sighed, running a hand through his hair. "From that last I seen her, I don't know how much more of herself she lost being with the six brothers."

Aidou wished he knew though, knew exactly how much farther Akemi had fallen from grace. He remembers the sounds of her feeding from one of those brothers that night. The sounds of them feeding from her. The sounds of how animalistic that household really was underneath all the reassurances Akemi had given him. Was she falling to Level E? Aidou had no clue at this point.

Down at the end of the hall, Akemi looked at herself in the mirror- ignoring Shuu who just laid in her bed most of that day. She tried half-heartedly to get Shuu to leave, not having much energy emotionally or mentally after Zero. Laito's words still repeated in her head, the anger in his green eyes so vivid she was sure that he would have hurt her in some way, but he never did.

 _"What the fuck did you think you were doing, Akemi?" Laito snarled once he pulled her away into a secluded area away from Zero who didn't even look at her._

 _Then again Zero was probably processing that he would shoot his own sister, like how Akemi was still processing that Zero actually pulled the damn trigger. Akemi was taken out of her thoughts when Laito gripped her shoulders, shaking her roughly to gain her attention._

 _"Answer my damn question, Akemi." Laito growled out lowly. Akemi knew he was serious when he used her actual name, which he hardly didn't._

 _Usually the pain Akemi felt in her shoulders from his nails would have caused her to cry out in pain, tell him to let go- but she relished it right now, welcomed it, hell she even accepted it as her form of punishment._

 _"I wasn't thinking, Laito." Akemi answered simply. "I don't have an answer for you."_

 _"Bullshit." Laito retorted, letting her go but glaring down at her hard as if she'd break under that intense glare._

 _She wouldn't._

 _"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Akemi stated, turning to walk back to Cross Academy from the town._

 _Laito was quick to grab her arm. "No, you aren't leaving that fast. He would have killed you Akemi, your brother would have killed you."_

 _"Didn't you tell me that killing a loved one was the form of the ultimate love?" Akemi questioned, looking back at Laito with a cold expression. "That's why you helped kill your own mother, was it not?"_

 _"That has nothing to do with this." Laito snarled, knowing she was aiming to hurt him now. She wanted him to feel her pain with her. "Your brother does not love you, Akemi. He hates you. Hates what you are, and who you are."_

 _Akemi growled low in her throat, shoving him off and storming back to the Academy without another word to Laito._

Akemi didn't want to believe it, but she would have to come to terms with it eventually. Her brother didn't give a damn about her, she had to see that now. She looked at herself in the mirror, not really recognizing the girl who looked back at her. She tried to think of the answer, who was she? She was a Kiryu, a daughter, a hunter, a sister, a human, a kind and happy girl. The key word being was. Who is she? Akemi knew the answer. She is a vampire, she is cold and blood thirsty being, and she is Sakamaki.

Akemi is a Sakamaki, she knew that. Her own blood disowned her practically. She was going to marry one of the brothers. Akemi's lilac eyes snapped down at the bed spot besides her when she felt a cold touch, following the slender fingers up to the sleepy face of Shuu. Akemi smiled slightly, reaching up to brush some of his blond hair out of his face.

"Don't force yourself to look so happy." Shuu muttered, hugging Akemi around the waist and pushing her down on the bed and snuggling into her chest.

A blush crept onto her cheeks, a light sigh escaping her lips as she ran her hands through his hair continuously. "Oi, watch it pervert." Akemi muttered, but the only response she got was Shuu hugging her tighter to him.

"Sing me something." Shuu demanded with a soft voice, his headphones nowhere in sight. Akemi looked down at Shuu, taking in how harmless he looked at the moment. This once she could fulfill his request.

 _" How many days have passed like this?_

 _The city, the crowd is fading, moving on_

 _Sometimes I have wondered where you've gone_

 _Story carries on... Lonely, lost inside"_

Akemi kept her voice light and soft, just barely above a whisper. Her hand had ceased in it's movements as she focused on the lyrics. She couldn't help the shake in her voice that threatened to crack under all the emotion she held in her heart, but she refused to let it out now.

 _"I had this dream so many times_

 _The moments we spent have passed and gone away_

 _Could there be an end to this?_

 _What I'm feeling deep inside?_

 _You know there's no looking back"_

Shuu opened his blue eyes to peer up at Akemi, who now had her lilac eyes closed as she sang the soft lullaby that lulled him somewhat to sleep. It was the lyrics themselves that woke him up, the pain in her voice. He wondered what was going on in the silver head of hers, what she was thinking of in that very moment. Of course he was also savoring every passing second right now with Akemi, knowing it was rare to get these chances with her alone. Let alone to get her to actually sing.

 _"Glassy sky above_

 _As long as I'm alive, you will be part of me_

 _Glassy Sky - the cold, the broken pieces of me,"_

Akemi abruptly cut herself short when her bedroom door swung open, then slammed shut and the three triplets stood there in her room, glaring at Shuu- who held her tighter. The action caused Akemi to grind against Shuu's front, sending a wave of shivers down her back. This alone caused Shuu to smirk at his brothers, deciding to move his hand down at grope Akemi's ass, causing the silver haired female to gasp and blush.

"Shuu, your hand." Akemi muttered, squirming slightly.

"Oi, stop doing that in front of Yours Truly!" Ayato yelled, moving to rip Akemi away from Shuu.

Laito frowned for a moment before giggling at them. "Oh, looks like Shuu is being a naughty boy. Perhaps Hanta-chan should punish him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Henti!" Akemi shouted, standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Kanato hugged Teddy closer to him. "Why are you in Akemi's room, Shuu?" The only answer Shuu gave was a shrug. He didn't need a reason of course.

Laito licked his lips, taking in Akemi's stance. Ayato though, was amused for a second before remembering why they came in the first place. Pivoting, Ayato pinned Akemi to the wall behind her.

"What the hell, Ayato?" Akemi snapped, glaring at Ayato when she processed what just happened.

"Laito told Kanato and I about that incident with your brother last night." Ayato muttered, distantly hearing Laito tell Shuu what had happened. "If that happens again, I don't care about the damn treaty. I'll kill him myself."

Akemi's eyes widen slightly, before she growled and shoved at Ayato. "Stay the hell out of it. All of you."

"No." Shuu stated, standing as well. "You are our business, and who ever threatens you and your life will not be taken lightly."

Akemi stared Shuu down, but knew that it was final word from the eldest brother in the house. Before Akemi could say another word, she heard the familiar shouting of fan girls and knew it was time. "Time for class." Akemi said, turning and leaving the room to merge with the crowd of Night Students in the halls.

* * *

Yuki Cross knew something was wrong with Zero the next morning he came into class. He hadn't come by last night or anything, just disappeared. Then again he was at the Vampire Party last night and she knew how much he hated those things. He more than likely took time to cool off.

Yori had mentioned that there was a new girl, she was the only one part of the new family that was in the Day Class. That was the cover story, that the Sakamaki family was all one big family- according to what Zero had even told her, which was very brief. Yuki didn't like what had become of Cross Academy after Akemi left, everyone seemed so secretive around her.

Sighing, Yuki refocused on the board that the teacher was lecturing about some equation. She looked over her shoulder, looking for Zero but not finding the stubborn male anywhere. She shook her head as the door opened to reveal a platinum blonde hair girl with ruby colored eyes.

"Gomennasai, I didn't mean to be late." She spoke softly, she pale cheeks tinted with a light blush.

"Sakamaki, Yui?" The teacher asked, a slender eyebrow raised.

Yui nodded, her ruby eyes down casted. She wasn't used to people, or being free from the Sakamaki brothers. It was different, lonely in a sense, but it was better for her health and blood count.

"Akemi requested you be in the Day Class, away from vampires." Kaien Cross told her once the introductions were made. "In a sense, I think she's trying to spare you, Yui."

Yui knew that Akemi would push her away in order to protect her, and Yui knew that it shouldn't have to be her responsibility, but the silver haired girl always acted like a protective older sister to her. She protected her.

Still, Yui couldn't help but feel like a burden. She was lonely everywhere she seemed to go. Here at this school and back at the Sakamaki Mansion. Maybe she should have stayed with the Mukami's. Who was she kidding? They'd kill her before she could even muster the courage to say she wanted to leave, but now she had this chance. After instruction from the teacher, Yui sat behind Yuki, who turned around and smiled.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, I hope we can be friends." Yuki said with a warm smile, earning the first real smile from Yui in a while.

"I'd like that!" Yui chirped, beaming as she wrote the notes down for class.

The day passed by in a blur, because before Yuki knew it, she stood next to Zero trying to do crowd control on the raging fan girls who screamed out different names of the Night Class members. Zero was grunting in annoyance, glaring at the screaming girls into submission to shut the hell up. Yuki, like always, was getting pushed around as the gates behind her opened for the Night Class.

"Idol-sempi, notice me!" One girl yelled, shoving past Yuki.

"Well, it's nice to know some things never change." An all too familiar voice taunted playfully, offering a hand out.

Yuki took Akemi's hand , pulling herself up before pulling the silver haired girl into a tight hug. Akemi couldn't help but wrap her arms around Yuki, hugging her close and tried not to cry. Someone was at least happy to see her, to hug her, to love her. Past Yuki's shoulder, Akemi saw Yui and offered the girl a smile- which was returned.

"I missed you Akemi-chan." Yuki whispered, finally releasing Akemi.

"Not as much as I missed you, Yuki." Akemi muttered softly, looking at Yuki with sad lilac eyes. She could smell Zero all over her, and see the faint bite marks that littered her neck like Yui's. "We need to catch up later, or at some point."

"Of course!" Yuki grinned, perking up. It was that positivity that Akemi craved, the purest form of humanity that Yuki had always given her a sense of. Sure Yui had the same, but it wasn't the same.

The female students around them from the Day Class suddenly broke out into cries of anger seeing Akemi in the Night Class- before they cried out their love to the Sakamaki brothers, who stood off to the side waiting for Akemi. Yui, though, went more into the crowd to blend in.

"Oi, Pancake!" Ayato called out, ignoring the girls that threw themselves at him. It was something he was used too.

"Ayato!" Akemi hissed, looking away from Yuki hearing him, but it fell on deaf ears as Ayato made his way to Yui.

Only Ayato never got to Yui as Zero intervened between them, eyes hard as he stood protectively in front of Yui. Yui kept silent, head bowed down to not make any contact. Zero knew he couldn't keep Yuki from Akemi, not when Kaname was in the middle of it. Though this girl, the human girl that came with these damn vampires, he could try to keep her from them.

"Get out of my way, bastard of a brother." Ayato growled lowly. "I haven't seen Yui, can't I speak with her for a few minutes?"

Zero ignored the insult, his instinct just wanting to shoot this vampire. One of the ones who changed Akemi into the monster she is. The monster that had his little sister's face, her smile, her voice, her everything. "You seen her, now go to class."

"Ayato." Reiji came into the mix now, grabbing his brother's arm. "Yui is safe, Akemi reassured that. Come along now, it's your first day. Let's not leave bad impressions."

Ayato turned to glare at his elder brother. "How are we not going to leave a bad impression? He nearly killed Akemi last night."

Zero tried to remain stoic at the sudden accusation. He wouldn't let some pure blood make him feel guilty. "What goes on between me and my sister is none of your business."

"It is our business." Reiji corrected Zero as he pushed Ayato towards the rest of the Night Class. "Your sister is our business, making you our business as well. As well as Yui, and Yuki, and anyone else with a relationship with Akemi."

Before Zero could even retort, both brothers had gone after giving Yui one last look. Akemi had bid Yuki a farewell with another hug before taking off to class with the rest of the Night Class. Zero was about to walk away, when he suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to look at Yui.

"Thank you." Yui muttered softly, bowing.

Zero made a tch noise, looking down at the girl. "Don't thank me for that. I won't always be there." His lilac eyes lingered on her neck that was adorned with faded bite marks. "They hurt you multiple times, why are you still here with them?"

Usually Zero would have ignored it, but something was off about the girl in front of him. She was human, but he felt that there was more too her. Yui stood up right, having to look up at Zero- who towered right over her.

"As crazy as it sounds, they care." Yui scratched the back of her head. "It's a long story, and no time to tell it, but none of these scars are from Akemi."

"I didn't ask if they were." Zero snapped, causing the girl to flinch and step back.

"I'm s-sorry!" Yui stuttered her apology, bowed again and stood straight. "It wasn't my place! I'll be going now."

Zero watched as Yui was quick to scramble away from him. Zero merely sighed, all the Day Class students had gone back to their dorms. It was time for another night of patrols, making sure no one from either class was out.

"Is it true?" Yuki's voice asked softly, causing Zero's head to snap up at her. "Is it true what he was muttering? You tried to kill Akemi? She said not to listen, but you two haven't been the same. You won't even speak to one another, and you look at her with so much hate. She's your sister."

"You don't understand Yuki." Zero stated, going to walk past her but paused. "I made a promise that I would kill her if she became the very thing she said she wouldn't. I fully intend to carry that promise out."

"And after?" Yuki asked. "After that, then what?"

Zero didn't answer Yuki as he walked away, fighting the bloodlust in his throat.

* * *

Akemi was able to get situated just fine in class, but she was sat by a weird girl that sent her strange vibe. Akemi wanted scowl at Yagari, but she could tell he was tense about where to place the Sakamaki brothers- who looked less than happy being separated. Akemi thought that was the wisest choice, even Kaname and Reiji agreed- helping place the other males.

In the end Ayato ended up sitting in the front next to Ichijo, who was able to handle Ayato due to Aidou's similar personality. Laito was sat next to Senri, who easily ignored him. Kanto was on the same boat next to Rima, who merely was as stoic as Senri. Subaru was sat next to Seiren, who was quick on action if anything was to happen. Shuu was sat between Ruka and Akatsuki, where Reiji claim the seat up front with another Night Class member.

"So you're the infamous little sister of Zero Kiryu, Akemi Kiryu? Or should I say Akemi Sakamaki?" Maria Kurenai says low enough for Akemi to hear.

The tone of her voice was too familiar, reminding her of someone. It's not possible. Still, Akemi gripped her pencil as Yagari went on to lecture about something Akemi couldn't seem to focus on. Not when Maria leaned over, placing her hand on Akemi's. A shiver went through Akemi, like an electric current.

"Don't touch me." Akem hissed lowly, eyes focused on the wall now. Something was causing the thirst in her throat to flare to life. She could smell Yagari from here, she could hear the blood rushing through his veins.

"You look a little thirsty, why don't you take a drink?"

The persuading voice wasn't asking her, more like a soft demand. A voice so soft should not hold so much power over her, but Akemi knew deep down that this was the person she hated the most. Hell, Maria looked like her. Still, Akemi sat there gripping her pencil.

"As most of you know, tomorrow is the annual dance Headmaster Cross holds before the holidays. It's one of the only times the Night Class and Day Class integrated in the same rooms, meaning I have to tell you all to behave and not sink your fangs into anyone's necks." Yagari added, making it clear that it was not up for debate.

Yagari looked at Akemi the first time that night, knowing that it was a bad idea to start with to place Akemi next to Maria. Kaname had been pushing to place Akemi there though, knowing full well that Akemi would be quick to figure out the truth, though a little slow. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to the lilac eyes girl, as much as Yagari wanted to he wasn't sure he was ready to face the vampire version of the girl he watched grow up.

The six males that came with her were the very kinds of vampires Yagari hated, but he also didn't expect much out of them. At least they were listening and obeying the rules. His attention lingered on Akemi a little longer, watching how Maria smiles innocently at him while Akemi looked like she was restraining herself. He wanted to get to the bottom of that, but knew now was not the time to bring attention to that situation.

"Are we clear about how tomorrow is working?" Yagari asked, making his point clear when he looked the six Sakamaki brothers in the eyes.

If the six of them could agree on one thing, it was how the man had before them in the front of class was fearless of being in a room of people who could kill him. The hunter was brave yet very stupid. After the murmurs of agreement, and after another four hours of torturous lectures for Akemi, class was dismissed.

With a quick slam of her book, Akemi was able to gain some attention but Maria was giggling besides her as she watched the lilac eyes girl in amusement. Reiji made his way towards Akemi, seeing her glare at the other female, but Ichijo had beat him there.

"Akemi, is everything okay?" Ichijo asked softly, not sure how to approach the girl now. They had once been close, not in the same way as Aidou and Akemi but similar.

Akemi nodded her head, forcing a smile Ichijo knew was anything but real. "Everything is fine, Ichijo."

"Maria is new here as well, coming only earlier this week." Senri stated bluntly. "She's a little weird."

Akemi's lips twitched in amusement at Senri, who was stoic as ever but she always found it entertaining how blunt the model was. Ayato huffed in annoyance by the door as they waited for her, but still refrained from pulling her away and causing a scene. That wouldn't help anyone.

"Annoying is more like it, and demanding. Much like Aidou and Ayato over there." Akemi retorted, ignoring Maria's presence.

"Hey! I am not annoying!" Ayato yelled.

"He even sounds like Hanabusa." Senri muttered, sighing. "Now there's two of them."

"I know three of them. Kou Mukami, I'm sure you know him Senri." Akemi says, logic that two models would know of one another.

Senri shook his head. "You poor thing."

Ichijo chuckled, ruffling Akemi's silver hair. "We have to go help Kaname-sama, see you around Akemi, and if you ever need anything- don't be afraid to ask."

Akemi nodded, watching as the two vampires left. Maria had already gone. Turning towards the Sakamaki brothers, Akemi smiled at how Ayato was arguing he wasn't anything like Kou or Aidou. Rolling her lilac eyes, Akemi made her way to follow her boys out the door when she felt a hand grab her wrist. There was growls of warnings from the six males, the testosterone high in the air, but still Akemi was at ease looking at Yagari.

"Are you going to belittle me and reprimand me?" Akemi asked shortly with an eyebrow raised. "Do you hate me like Zero? He got most of his traits after you."

Yagari sighed, moving his large calloused hand to pat Akemi's head. "I'm nothing like that idiotic brother of your's. Not like the two of you had much of a choice being what you are, but you choose what you are after that and what you do."

Akemi stared at Yagari as if he was a different person altogether, not really expecting the words he had just spoken out to her. Blinking, she opened her mouth and then closed it and tilted her head to the side. "What have you done to the Yagari Toga I know and love?"

"Shut up kid." Yagari muttered, looking over Akemi's silver head and glared at the brothers who were making noises to try to rush them. "Despite what your brother does, he loves you."

"Tch, sure he does. That's why he nearly killed me with that damn gun of his." Akemi pinched the bridge of her nose, that incident was also her fault for getting Zero worked up, but still.

Yagaru rubbed his temple. "You and your damn brother give me headaches. Ever since that night, you both never had the same sibling bond."

"Zero hated vampires the minute he was born." Akemi stated. "I should say it surprises me that he hates me so much as to want to kill me, but it doesn't."

Yagari wanted to tell Akemi she didn't understand, but it was pointless. Akemi understood her brother wallowed in his hate and self pity, but she didn't understand that he loved her. Yagari was there the night she had been born, not that Akemi knew that, but Zero loved the damn girl who wouldn't stop crying for shit.

"How are you?" Yagari asked, changing the subject thinking it would be better, but if anything Akemi came visibly irritated.

"I've been a vampire for four years, and the second I come back with people knowing I've used my fangs- I'm suddenly a danger!" Akemi growled lowly, her lilac eyes flashing red momentarily. "Yet no one asks Yuki and Zero how they are. You think I wouldn't notice all the damn bite marks on her neck?"

Yagari scratched the back of his neck, that was a situation he tried to stay out of for the most part. Akemi huffed and crossed her arms. "And Zero has the audacity to scold me when I never even bit a human."

"Then where did you feed from before?" Yagari asked suddenly, worried about the unusual feeding habits of Akemi. Sure he knew that vampire lovers blood shared, but Akemi didn't have a lover.

"From us, stupid." Subaru snapped out, annoyed that they stayed here longer than they needed too. "Akemi, let's go."

Akemi looked at Yagari, seeking permission to leave- which he gave a nod to. The older man watched as the seven vampires left, leaving Yagari to ponder over his thoughts. If Akemi was feeding from all six brothers, or just even more than one- how does that affect her in the long run? That also had to mean they fed from her too. Yagari couldn't help the wave of disgust that washed over him, but Akemi was in deeper than he thought before.

* * *

That night Akemi went back straight to her room, wanting to be left alone for now. Her head was pounding ever since Maria came into skin to skin contact with her, as weird as that sounded. She wasn't in the mood to put up with anything the brothers had to say, only Ayato had pulled her aside with Shuu to talk about the incident with her brother from the night before. Both of them making their points clear, before leaving to take their blood tablets- which of course Reiji had kept a hold of to experiment with.

Sighing, Akemi sat by her window. She was in complete silence, but it was peaceful and perfectly welcomed. She rested her forehead against the cool glass, relieving the headache slightly. She didn't think about anything, for once her mind was silent static. No worries, pain, nothing.

She only wondered momentary about Yui and Yuki, knowing she'd see them very limited. She still hadn't spoken to Kaien in an actual conversation, but that was something for tomorrow. Her lilac eyes watched the stillness of the darkness, listening to the whispers of the wind. Then Yuki came into her line of view, with Zero close behind her.

Yuki laughed at something, most likely a joke she said herself because Zero wouldn't smile, but he never did anyway. She had Artemis out, balanced on her shoulder, while Zero had bloody rose.

 ** _The cold barrel felt nice, didn't?_**

"Shut up." Akemi whispered to herself, hitting her head slightly on the wall. The pain in her head only increasing.

 **You wanted death. Do feel at peace with yourself and leave this pitiful world.**

"That's not true." Akemi muttered, hugging her knees to her chest. "I want to live."

 _ **Look outside. Your brother hates you. Yuki will be okay if you were gone. You're the personal whore for the Sakamaki's, a blood whore.**_

"I said shut up!" Akemi yelled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling hard. None came out, but her hand jerked hard enough to crash into the window and break the glass.

Ruka had entered the silver haired female's dorm room when she heard Akemi muttering, but the sight before her wasn't something she expected. Akemi sat there, arm littered with glass and bleeding as she held her head and rocked back and forth.

The first stage of falling level E is losing your sanity. Is this what it looked liked? To see a person once full of like, slowly deteriorate into nothing? Ruka was going to call for help when Kaname and some of the brothers were there. Ruka recognized them as Reiji, Shuu, and the rest she didn't really care to remember.

"What happened?" Reiji asked at the same time as Shuu went to approach Akemi.

"Don't go near her, any of you." Kaname stated, looking over at Reiji. "I had a feeling this would happen, we weren't sure if your blood could sustain her from falling. Your father never guaranteed it, I did though."

"She's falling to her primal state." Reiji corrected.

"When was the last she fed?" Ruka asked. "Surely it might be because the school prohibits blood on campus, but she had to be feeding on you or your brother's blood to keep her stable mentally."

"Three days." Akemi whispered, catching some of their conversation.

"To deteriorate that fast though?" Ruka looked at Kaname, knowing full well that this as something that couldn't be tolerated.

 _ **Feed. Crimson red blood, let it stain your fingertips. Let it go. Let humanity slip.**_

Akemi suddenly stood fast, enough to nearly give herself whiplash but she was quick enough to move past Kaname's hands and towards her drawer. Pulling out the small black box, Akemi gauze all the blood tablets the thing had.

"Feeling better?" Shuu asked warily, listening how her breathing had calmed a bit.

Kaname watched though, saying nothing. Akemi didn't even have time to answer before she turned away and grabbed her trash can, hacking the blood tablets into the metal contraption. Kaname knew until Shizuka made her debut, he'd have to permit it.

"No, my throat is on fire." Akemi croaked, holding her neck as her eyes glowed a vivid red.

"Bite one of them Akemi." Kaname gave his permission, earning surprised looks from his own party of vampires.

Akemi looked at Kaname warily, her eyes showing how unsure she was about this before that damn voice came back. Without another word, Akemi's eyes focused on Shuu- who knew all too well what was about to come.

The wetness of her tongue had Shuu tilt his head to the side, holding her up as she bit down into his skin. Moans of pleasure came from Akemi, biting harder as she took more from Shuu. The pressure in her head lessened, the voice slowly fading away. Relief washed over her.

"The Night Class will ask questions." Kaname says, looking at Reiji. "If she can't stomach the blood tablets, and she starts falling without you brother's blood, then we have more of a problem. If anything, you six won't be able to stomach the blood tablets either, so we will have to work on that. As of now, feedings between you seven on happen in your dorm rooms until we solve our dilemma."

Kaname knew in all reality he had very little control of the seven vampire's feedings and diet. They would have broken it soon enough, but setting limits on where they could feed was a start. Kaname sighed, this was a lot more work he thought it would be but it was for the greater good. As he watched Akemi feed greedily, Kaname couldn't help but feel that it was his fault for turning the girl into what she was now.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly prohibited, or did you forget that while you were gone?"

Akemi lifted her head from Shuu's neck, meeting her brother's eyes that glowed with hate and licked Shuu's neck of excess blood before licking her lips. Tilting her head, Akemi smirked at Zero.

* * *

 **Personally I feel as if this was a filler chapter, but there was a lot of character interactions so I'm happy with that. I'm sorry if it wasn't the most exciting, or if it seemed a little slow and doesn't make sense, but I promise that it ties into the next chapter if anyone caught the hints in the chapter. Who has any guesses about what will happen in the next chapter? Gah!**

 **Once again I hope you all liked this chapter, and please vote on my poll on my profile on who the first lemon scene should be with for Akemi- or who you'd at least like to see first.**

 **Also, if you're a Shugo Chara fan, please check out my Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara crossover, _Crimson Hearts_.**

 **Thank you all so much! Please leave a review on ideas or comments or how you felt throughout the chapter! I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lost One's Weeping

**Thank you all so much for the support and ideas and such! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **I'm excited for it!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 11**

 **Lost One's Weeping**

* * *

 _Music was playing in the Kiryuu household, where laughter could be heard and warmth was in the air. The Kiryuu parents were in the kitchen, making a dinner that the whole family would all be present for at the same time in a long time._

 _Out in the living area were the twins and their younger sister, all holding hands and dancing around in a circle. Sure Zero wasn't a big fan of dancing, but Ichiru was. After a while, Zero decided to sit down and watch his two siblings._

" _Don't let me stop you two from dancing." Zero said with a warm smile as Ichiru and Akemi halted in their movements._

 _Akemi pouted. "_ _Nii-san!"_ _Akemi pouted, holding tightly onto Ichiru's hand. "Do you not want to dance with us!?"_

 _Ichiru, already knowing Zero didn't care for dancing, kneeled down to Akemi's level carefully. His body was still very weak, but time to time again he could use just a little extra energy for Akemi. "How about if we make dancing our thing, Akemi-chan?"_

" _No Zero?" Akemi asked meekly._

 _Ichiru chuckled, brushing her silver hair from her eyes. "You and Zero have that cooking thing between the two of you, so this will be our special thing to do. How does that sound?"_

 _Akemi giggled when Ichiru twirled her around like a princess and began to dance around the room with her as Zero watched. The two dance in perfect sync, for children at least. No stepping on the others foot or tripping. Zero was sure that this was one of his favorite memories together. Where the three of them were happy and not fighting for once._

Akemi hated dancing now. She would purposely be bad if she was forced to dance so that it forced whoever was the poor soul who decided to be her partner to let her be. Sure she loved dancing when she was younger, so much that she had developed a passion for it- but now she despised it. Ever since _that_ night she hated it.

Dancing brought back the memories of Ichiru she would rather store away and forget. She missed her other brother, she felt pain knowing he played a part of their parent's death and the loss of both her's and Zero's humanity. Ichiru was once so sweet, she never could understand why he hated them so much.

Still, Akemi tried not to dwell on it too much. Over the past fours years she learned how to not think of it, or even wonder why. As she grew older, her childish love and wonder had diminished into a soft maturity, a maturity she was forced to develop at an early age.

"Classes ended about a half hour ago, you know." Subaru's voice brought Akemi back to reality. "He's a little upset you decided to skip, but Yagari ended them early today for that stupid dance."

Akemi nodded, not really saying anything. Ever since last night Akemi had stayed in her room. She fed off Shuu in front of Kaname, Ichiru, Ruka, and _Zero_. Sure Akemi shouldn't care about what he thought, but she saw the reflection of herself in his eyes. The animistic stage she was in, with no control over herself.

The very thing Zero hated. The very thing her parents would have killed without a second. The very thing that ended everything for her. Akemi was still shaken up, struggling trying to find who she was. Of course the Sakamaki's urged her that she was a vampire, but she was more than that once. Did being turned change who you were before? Akemi never asked herself that before.

Not until now when she felt at an absolute loss about what the hell the answer would be.

"It's a full moon tonight." Akemi muttered, turning to look at Subaru. "Are you even sure that you and your brothers can behave around humans tonight?"

She felt disgusted classifying the Day Class as _human_ , just mere cattle. There was more to life that met the eyes. Life was such a precious thing that vampires born and raised didn't quite understand. Akemi knew the Mukami's understand the fragile state of life. That was why they had given her a choice, a voice in their household. They treated her better than the Sakamaki's, in Akemi's opinion.

Subaru rolled his red eyes, as if the question itself was stupid. "Of course we can, idiot. The full moon isn't at it's peak yet."

Akemi raised an eyebrow, already feeling both the hostility and agitation from Subaru. "Don't go breaking any walls now."

"Don't go biting anyone now." Subaru threw back at her mockingly.

Akemi's lilac eyes narrowed into a glare. "Get out of my room."

"You can't tell me what the hell to do." Subaru snapped, his own eyes narrowing in anger.

"I said _**get out**_!" Akemi yelled, grabbing a perfume bottle and throwing it at inhuman speed at Subaru- who merely caught it and crushed the glass in his hand.

Akemi suddenly found herself pulled out of her chair and pinned to the wall underneath the moonlight in the window. Now the silver haired vampire understood, looking out the glass and seeing the full moon shining high. Subaru was being more sensitive due to the moon, but still he manage to piss her off.

The youngest of the Sakamaki's had both of Akemi's hand's pinned to the all above her, his pelvis pressed against hers as his nose grazed the skin of her neck- inhaling sharply. He growled in distaste, pulling away to look at Akemi with hate in his eyes.

"I hate how Shuu's sent is all over you still, as if you didn't even shower." Subaru scrunched his nose.

Akemi scoffed. "I'll have you know I showered."

Subaru's hand gripped her wrist tighter, causing her to cry out. "His damn scent is all over your damn room."

One hand released Akemi, only to smash a Subaru-fist-sized hole into the wall besides her head. Akemi had closed her eyes, reacting in such a humane way it only managed to piss Subaru off more.

"Open your eyes, Akemi." Subaru growled lowly.

Listening obediently, Akemi pried her eyes open to look up at the man who stared down at her with hate in his eyes. Hate that Akemi knew wasn't directed at her, but for himself. She understood the pain of not liking what you were and who you are, but she also knew Subaru had it much harder than her.

"I'm sorry." Akemi whispered, her eyes never wavering.

Subaru frowned, even in his heighten stage of aggression. "You need to choose one of us."

"I can't." Akemi muttered, not wanting to add she wasn't in love with anyone. Sure she cared about the brothers, but so far she saw none of them as her husband, let alone had anyone stolen her heart. "I've only known you a few months, I can't fallen in love easy like that."

"Subaru's eyes were shadowed, so silent that it actually caused Akemi to grow uncomfortable being pinned against the wall by him at the moment. Out of instinct, Akemi tried to squirm out of his vice like grip, but he held both of her small wrist in on hand and gripped her chin with the other.

"Tell me, do you still see me as your brother?" Subaru inquired in a tone of voice that sent shivers down Akemi's back. It was the tone that sounded as if he was testing her, and that any way she answered would be the wrong way.

"If you're asking if I sometimes find myself comparing you to my brother, then yes I do Subaru!" Akemi snarled into his face, some how find the courage to get it through his head how she viewed him.

She answered _wrong_ , oh so very wrong. Akemi realized that as Subaru snarled in her face, yanking Akemi up by her neck and pressing his lips against hers roughly. Akemi struggled, trying to find the ground with her feet. Only Subaru wrapped her legs around his waist, getting full access to under her skirt.

Akemi gasped, parting her lips and allowing Subaru to take advantage of that opening when he grinded against her warming core. Akemi struggled weakly, her head telling her that she needed to stop this but her hormones having other ideas.

"I am not your damn brother."Subaru growled into her ear, huskily. His hands gripping her waist, his eyes boring into hers with such intensity. "I'll just have to remind you of that."

Akemi went to protest, only her words were cut off once again with Subaru crashing his lips against hers, tugging at her lips with a tug of his fangs. His lips trailed down her neck, biting at different spot in order to erase his brother's damned scent from her skin. Briefly Subaru looked up at Akemi' whose head was leaning back against the wall, panting for air with her mouth parted and soft moans leaving her lips.

The sight itself was erotic to Subaru, feeling himself being turned on by the sight of Akemi becoming undone by his hand. Smirking to himself, Subaru moved Akemi to her bed and pinned her there. He had a little trouble with getting her clothing off, with Akemi momentarily becoming aware of the situation, but Subaru easily got Akemi to surrender to her hormones.

That was how Akemi laid on her bed, in her soaked panties and bra, staring at Subaru's head in between her leg. Akemi wanted to kick him, but she could break free from whatever spell her placed on her. Not when he was looking at her with those hungry eyes.

"I'm a little hungry for something _different_ , tonight." Subaru taunted, slowly pulling Akemi's panties down her legs.

Akemi bit her bottom lip hard, wanting to suddenly run and cover herself. "I need to get ready for the dance." She whispered, hesitant.

Subaru merely ignored her, admiring her glistening core. He ran a slender finger over her wet folds, earning a soft cry. The noise from Akemi merely urged him on, slipping a finger into her. Akemi let out a louder moan, gripping her bed sheets tightly as she felt Subaru thrust his finger in and out. The feeling itself was so foreign to Akemi, how her body heated up and the feeling building up in her stomach.

Not long after did a cry of pleasure leave Akemi's lips, Subaru watching her eyes close and back arch as she reached her climax. Coming down, Akemi panted, her body shaking. Still Subaru hardly gave her time to relax, his tongue darting out and lapping up her juices.

"It's cute how hard you're trying, Subaru." A giggled cut in through Akemi's moans, causing the girl to finally snap back into reality with a yelp and go for the covers.

"Laito, what the hell are you doing here?" Subaru snarled, earning another giggle and smirk.

"I only wanted to see Hanata-chan, eat and converse but then I stumbled upon a new scene and such lovely moans." Laito grinned happily at Akemi. "Who would have thought you were so well groomed? That face you made, it turned me on."

Akemi gripped the cover around her tighter, closing her legs when Laito's nose flared- no doubt taking in _her scent_. No, her release. That made Akemi blush a bright red, refusing to look at Subaru now. He achieved his goal, because now she wouldn't see him the same way when she couldn't even _look_ at him.

"Get out." Akemi muttered lowly, not even noticing Laito appear behind her until her sniffed her neck.

Subaru glared when Laito's green eyes snapped to him sharply. "You wanted to claim her? You do understand that marking her, or even taking her won't work the same until she actually _chooses_."

Akemi could hear Laito's seriousness, gasping when Laito suddenly pierced his fangs into her. She groaned when one arm wrapped around her waisted and pulled her back into a chest while the other gripped her hand over her breast, squeezing.

"He isn't experienced, Hanata-chan." Laito whispered, licking her neck and never taking his eyes off Subaru. "I can show you a good time."

Akemi shook, anger taking over. "Both of you, get out!"

"Tch." Subaru muttered, getting up and leaving and muttering. "Disgusting."

Akemi didn't know what Subaru meant, but she payed no attention as she threw Laito out her room- holding her sheet around her tightly and then went to the restroom to shower away what just happened, not even sure how to feel about it since she _liked_ what happened.

* * *

Yuki looked in the mirror, just watching her reflection as she stared at herself. She wasn't a vain type of person, far from it. She just didn't understand what was happening around her, like usual. Sure she wasn't the _best_ in her classes, but she tried. The same thing went for Akemi and Zero, the two people she considered her family.

A year ago Zero had been on good terms with Akemi, but then he grew distant. Yuki now understood that was because he was struggling with his bloodlust, pushing away everyone- including Akemi. That was what Headmaster Cross had told her anyway. That the relationship between Zero and Akemi was drifting.

Only she didn't think it would ever go this far. Touching her neck, Yuki winced slightly. After some incident with Akemi, Zero had come to her and feed a little more hard than before. Still, Yuki never minded helping Zero, heck, she'd even help Akemi if she could. She justed wanted to understand for once.

"Are you ready, Yuki?" Yori's voice interrupted Yuki's thoughts. Your tilted her head, taking in Yuki's appearance. "Eh? You're going to the dance party in your uniform? Although we are backstage workers, we can dance taking turns you know."

Yuki sweat dropped remembering very well that her class were back stage workers for her test schools. No matter how much Kaien and Zero tutored her, Yuki never got it. Maybe she could ask Akemi or Yori or even the new girl, Yui. That made Yuki wonder if Yui even had anything to wear for this occasion.

"Yes, but the Headmaster has told me over and over that he's counting on me to keep the hall safe, so I can't prepare the backstage anyway." Yuki explained with an embarrassed smile.

"How cruel your father is." Yori muttered, frowning slightly. "Does that mean you can't have fun back?"

Yuki shakes her quickly. "No, it's not like that at all!" She reassured.

Yori offered a small smile, holding out a box to Yuki. "Anyway, this is for you Yuki."

"From who?" YUki asked softly, taking the box.

"No clue." Yori shrugged, turning away to let Yuki finish getting ready.

Yuki didn't pay attention to Yori leaving, opening the envelope and reading it. "It's from Kaname-senpai." She whispered to herself before opening the box to reveal a white dress.

It didn't take long for Yuki to get dressed and ready, ten minutes maybe- fifteen tops. Still she grabbed the extra dress she had, a soft pink one that Yuki really thought would match Yui's eyes. It took maybe five minutes to reach Yui's dorm room after pushing through the crowd of Day class girls who rushed around to get dressed.

Going into the room without knocking, Yuki caught Yui looked out the window and watching the night sky. Yuki knew the look in her eyes, the look of being lost and not knowing what to do. Yuki saw the same look in her own eyes sometimes, after all.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I thought that maybe you didn't have anything to wear for tonight and brought you a dress, since we look to be about the same size." Yuki says softly, earning a yelp from Yui, who looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"Knock next time please!" Yui says, scolding herself for being rude. She should be used to people randomly in her room by now after everything. Then Yui saw the dress and smiled softly in appreciation. "Thank you, Yuki-chan. It's lovely."

Yuki beamed, locking the door behind her. "Let's get you ready. Is that okay?"

"Of course! I could use some girl bonding time!" Yui smiled brightly, conversing with Yuki as they worked on her hair.

* * *

Zero didn't think he could feel this so conflicted when it came to Akemi now, but he did. Even after seeing her in such a monstrous state last night, he knew it wasn't because of her own bloodlust. It was because of _hers_. That damned Maria and Shizuka.

 _You can not kill me when you have fallen so low to become a mere servant, just like how your sister is falling- only further than you._

Zero hadn't wanted to believe Akemi was worse, but last night Shizuka made it clear that Akemi was a risk. Before he could even take his gun out, the damn vampire with the fedora had shoved him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. To occupied with Akemi's health. Though Zero was still convinced they didn't actually care about his sister, only her blood.

It confused Zero how he could hate and yet love Akemi so much still. He hated everything about her, yet without her he didn't know what to do or how to feel. Yet he had a plan, a plan that would fix everything. He was tired of hurting Yuki as well, the faster this was over the sooner he wouldn't have to feed from Yuki.

"How disgusting." Zero muttered as he thought of how he feed from Yuki last night until he had calmed down. He'd taken a lot of her blood, and one day there wouldn't be the ability to come back from that. Not if Yuki was dead.

"What's disgusting?" Kaien asked, popping out of nowhere. Zero merely looked at the man as if he were crazy. "Thank you for doing you job as a security guard."

"If I told that it's the Headmaster's orders, then I have no choice but to come." Zero says, his lilac eyes serious as he looked away from Kaien and focused on the freshly cleaned white tiled floor.

"You have a strong sense of duty." Kaien praised proudly, resting a hand on Zero's shoulders, his eyes turning serious. " By the way, Maria Kurenai from the Night Class has become a total tyrant. You wouldn't happen to know why by chance? Just wondering."

"You really don't know anything." Zero mused, his eyes taking in the serious expression Kaien rarely had. "You run this Academy and don't even know anything about what happens on the campus grounds."

Kaien scratched the back of neck. "I'm sorry. I'm troubled because I don't get anything. Yagari merely informed me of Maria's actions yesterday, pestering Akemi and Akemi's sudden change after class when confronted."

 _So Maria did get under Akemi's skin._ Zero let his mind wander, but that didn't last long.

"Oh Zero, I didn't think you'd be here before me!" Yuki smiled, with the girl- Yui, behind her looking down at the floor.

"Wow, Yuki came all dressed up!" Kaien's seriousness suddenly vanishing as he clasped his hands with hearts in his eyes. "Dance with your father later, my dear daughter!"

"Alright, then later." Yuki said softly, slightly embarrassed as Kaien took off. "I'm sorry of he scared you Yui, he's always like that."

Yuki turned to look at the platinum blonde hair girl, only to find her gone. Frowning, Yuki shrugged it off before looking back at Zero and smiling. " We should be going too! It would be nice if we could keep watch and enjoy the party at the same time, don't you think Zero?"

"You said you weren't looking forward to the dance party." Zero stated what she had told him before, throwing Yuki off for a second.

"Did I?" Yuki asked, turning and going to the dance floor and taking a look around. "Good, it looks like nothing bad has happened yet." She then turned to look at Zero and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Hiya Zero, guys should fix themselves up- even for just tonight."

Zero watched in mild surprise by Yuki's outburst as she fidgeted around and fixed his uniform and tie. For a second Zero thought about how Akemi would reprimand him about slouching and not wearing his uniform, fixing it until she gave up trying.

"What? Are you going to complain when you are a perfect?" Yuki asked, seeing the look in his eyes. She sighed, then took the rose from her choker and placing it in Zero's uniform's jacket pocket. "There you go! Now if you'll just stop frowning, you'll look gorgeous!"

Zero watched Yuki's smiling face carefully. How one could just be so _happy_ was a wonder to him. It bothered Zero even. "I don't get it. Why can you keep smiling?"

Yuki's wine colored eyes softened a little, giving his a warmer smile. "I think that's probably because I want you to smile too, Zero."

Yuki's eyes looked over Zero's shoulder, surprised to see Akemi with Yui. The female Kiryu was wearing a long blue lace dress with a choker on that had a rose in the middle. Her silver hair was done up in a bun, a few strands loose and curled. Suddenly Akemi looked up, pushing Yui behind her as another of the Sakamaki brother's approached them.

Zero, seeing Yuki distracted, looked over to see his sister standing protectively in front of Yui from Ayato. The other brothers were all lingering in the shadows, Zero noticed that earlier and how they also felt slightly off.

"You can't feed from her, Ayato." Zero overheard Akemi growl lowly to Ayato. "Get a ahold of your damn self for once."

"Akemi-chan, it's a full moon." He listened to Yui whisper. What did the full moon have to do with anything?

"I'm well aware, Yui." The tone in Akemi's voice hardened, when suddenly Akemi was grabbed by Ayato and dragged away as the redhead muttered angrily under his breath.

Yuki found herself suddenly following Zero, who walked towards Yui with an intense look in his eyes. Yui looked at them, seeming to pale even more than her natural porcelain looking skin and ducked her head.

"What was that all about?" Zero harshly questioned, causing Yui to flinch.

"Zero!" Yuki scolded, then looked at Yui with soft eyes and a warm smile. "What happened?"

Yui looked up and fidgeted in her spot. "The full moon enhances the Sakamaki brother's vampire abilities, bloodlust, and personalities. Blood moons, though, weaken them."

"They feed from you every full moon?" Zero growled, not liking the sound of this.

"They did, mostly." Yui squeaked out, nervous. "Until Akemi came, then she insisted they feed from her more, and they did. I wasn't bitten as much, but still."

Yuki's eyes widen. "Akemi offered her blood over yours."

"She resisted so much." Yui whispered, glancing at Zero- well aware of his relationship with Akemi. "Any time they tempted her with my blood, she resisted, but ended up feeding from the brothers who broke her resolve."

"I don't get why you're telling me this." Zero muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Yui huffed, straightening her back and narrowing her eyes at Zero with a sudden sense of confidence. "In the end you caused her suffering and pain. She's still the same girl, she has a human heart that just doesn't beat, but she feels everything- just like you do. The only difference is that you're a hypocritical bastard."

"Yui." Akemi came back, moving her choker to no doubt cover her bite that was slowly healing. Zero could smell the blood on her. "There's no need to stand up for me."

"Yes there is, Akemi." Yui says, gaining more confidence with the silver haired beauty's return.

"No." Akemi shakes her head, grabbing Yui's hand and smiling at Yuki in acknowledgement . "Come on, let's go have a night filled with talking and avoiding the boys."

Before Akemi could walk away, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She knew it wasn't Yuki who just grabbed her wrist, the hand on her was bigger. The grip wasn't tight, and she wondered why he stopped her.

"I want to talk." Zero says to Akemi in a soft tone that didn't even sound like him.

Akemi merely looked over her shoulder, her curled strand of hair blocking her eyes slightly. "I have nothing to say to you anymore, Zero."

Yui suddenly pulled herself from Akemi's grasp, and moved with Yuki. "We'll leave you two alone."

Akemi went to argue, but Zero pulled her in tow as he walked away from the retreating girls. "Where are we going?" Akemi asked, knowing that Zero wanted to talk for once and he wasn't going to let her just walk away. A flicker of hope ignited inside of Akemi's chest, but so did the fear of more rejection.

"To dance." Zero said simply, causing Akemi to halt. "Something wrong?"

"I don't dance." Akemi muttered, looking at Zero with cold lilac eyes.

"You do." Zero stated.

"I _did_." Akemi corrected. "I hate it now."

"No, you dance still." Zero stated again, suddenly twirling her around and catching Akemi on the way back and moving in sync with her to the music.

Akemi familiarized herself, just like when they were kids. She intertwined her fingers behind Zero's neck while his hands rest on her waist. It was silent between them as they moved, swaying to the music with the other students.

"Why the sudden change of heart, talking to me? You hate me." Akemi tilted her head slightly, letting Zero see the blood that seeped through the blue laced choker.

"You're a blood bag to them." Zero muttered, avoiding the question.

"I heal a lot faster than Yui." Akemi stated, as if that answer made perfect logical sense. "Besides, they are my blood bags as much as I am theirs. Now answer my question. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Zero studied Akemi's face for a few more moments, sighing softly. "I fight with myself a lot when it comes to you. You're a beast in human form that has the face of my little sister. Still, you're my sister- just like Ichiru is still my brother, _our_ brother after everything."

"Ichiru?" The caught Akemi's attention, since Zero never spoke of Ichiru in present tense. "He's alive? Where is he at so I can skin him alive."

Zero wore a faint smile before shaking his head. "I haven't heard or seen him, but I was just saying that nothing can change the fact that we are family."

Akemi sighed, slightly disappointed. Still, Zero didn't feel bad for lying to Akemi. As soon as he found Shizuka, he'd kill her and leave Ichiru alone. He didn't want to involve Akemi with that woman again, that much he could spare Akemi from.

"The other night you nearly killed me." Akemi whispered. "Did you want to?"

"Yes." Zero answered honestly. "I'd rather you be dead than marry one of those brothers for Kaname. You already signed your death certificate, I was going to spare you the suffering."

Akemi's mind flashed back to Subaru earlier that night. _I am not your brother_. No, he wasn't. Zero and Subaru weren't anything alike after all. "That's not your choice anymore Zero. do you know what hurt the most? Leaving when everyone but my own brother said good by. Then he wouldn't call me or ask how I was, acting likely was already dead. All I had was a damn letter that was practically a goodbye letter."

Zero did something that surprised Akemi, acting out of his usual character. He pulled Akemi close and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Akemi blinked, looking up at Zero who refused to meet her eyes. "Did you just _apologize_ , Zero Kiryu?"

Zero made a face, looked down at her and in that moment Akemi found forgiveness and laughed. She smiled brightly at Zero, standing on her toes and kissing his cheek. "It's okay, Zero. I understand why, but stop hating yourself and me for what we are because there's nothing we can do about it now."

Zero wanted to smiled, but Akemi was suddenly pulled from his grasp by none other than Reiji Sakamaki. Zero scowled, but Akemi gave him a look and glanced at the second oldest of the brothers.

"Yuki went out onto the balcony with Kaname." Akemi tells Zero, knowing that would give Zero a reason to leave. "Go check on her?"

Zero glared at Reiji before walking off. Reiji on the other hand looked at Akemi with interest and slight irritation. He was dressed up, pushing his spectacles up higher on his nose. "I'm guessing everything is all okay within the Kiryu siblings?"

"For now at least." Akemi muttered, still not sure how that whole exchange with her brother left her.

"Dance with me?" Reiji offered his hand, earning a sigh since the silver haired girl knew she wouldn't have much of a choice.

* * *

 _You have a choice. Bring me Kaname Kuran's corpse or offer yourself to me in exchange to save either Zero or Akemi._

There was no choice there for Yuki, not when it meant she could let Kaname live. She would only be turned into the same being as Zero and Akemi- that wasn't so bad. Was it? Yuki tried not to think of that as she jumped of the balcony, away from Kaname and ran to where she knew Maria would be waiting.

It didn't take long for Yuki to get there running through the campus at night. The adrenaline in her body only pushed the young perfect to go faster.

"So you've decided, huh?" Maria asks coyly, her lips pulling up into a smirk.

"If you know how to save both Zero and Akemi, I want your help." Yuki stated her demands, already knowing her decision was made long ago. "Even if I give you myself in exchange."

Maria tilted her head, giggling. "It is indeed cute, but I remember clearly saying to pick who you want to save. Zero, the brute? Or Akemi, the soon-to-be level E?"

Yuki's eyes widen in surprise. "Pick one?"

"Of course, I can't save both of them." Maria smirked holding her hand out. "That's a decision for later matters, for now come Yuki."

Yuki placed her hand in Maria's, who merely gazed at Yuki as she got on her knees. " You're a good girl, I thought you'd sacrifice yourself to me. What is it?" Maria asked, seeing the look in Yuki's wine eyes.

"Now that i think of it, it was good that my blood was favorable to vampire because it will save Zero." Yuki says, looking Maria in the eyes.

"You've made your choice who to save then." Maria's eyes harden as she narrowed her eyes down at Yuki and gripped her hand tighter, causing the human girl to cry out in pain. "I am the who gave both Zero and Akemi despair while you grew up happily."

Maria suddenly stood and threw Yuki to the side roughly. Yuki couldn't help but look up at Maria with defiance, only causing the woman to look down at her with amusement.

"Eyes that look straight into my eyes remind me of Zero-chan as a child, where as Akemi looked at me with pure fear, of course she was younger." Maria crawled over Yuki, gripping her chin and looking down at her like a predator. "You've been protected so dearly, I'm envious of you."

"Envious of me?" Yuki asked in a whisper, surprised. "You, who is a pure blood vampire?"

"You think pure bloods are happy?" Maria asked mockingly, leaning back as a male with silver hair walked in holding a body of a silver haired woman in a white kimono. " It's a deal, I'll tell you how to save Zero."

The silver haired man who seeme eerily familiar to Yuki came close with the body. "That's my true body. It's easy to save Zero." Maria continued, getting up and grasping the hands of the sleeping woman, who slowly opened her eyes and spoke in sync with Maria. "That boy only has to drink my blood."

With that Maria collapsed on the couch, passed out. Yuki could only focus on the older woman who towered over her. She was beautiful, but something in her eyes had Yuki a little fearful. She was alone with a predator she had no clue about. Only bad stories. "You're blood!?"

"Yes, his master's Shizuka Hiou's blood. That way he will never become a level E, but become a true member of the night clan." Shizuka looked over her shoulder at the man. "Take Maria's body and lay her down elsewhere, then fetch who I asked for before."

Yuki watched as the man took Maria's body, making her choice again after re-evaluating what could happen and go Shizuka already sat next to Yuki, brushing her hair to the side to expose her neck a little more.

"It's a deal, give your blood to poor me. I am being chased and need more strength,for that your innocent blood is necessary." Shizuka carrased Yuki's cheek.

"You still want strength." Yuki whispered. "But if you lay a hand on a student of the Academy-."

Shizuka cut her off by leaning close to Yuki's ear. "Only your blood is fine, you do understand? What my teeth sink into you means?"

Yuki said nothing else, closing her eyes as she felt Shizuka's breath on her neck. Yuki tensed instinctively, anticipating the pain of being pierced by fangs. Only it never came as Shizuka turned her head towards the doorway, causing Yuki to look over at Zero- who now stood there glaring at the woman who caused his pain.

"Get away from Yuki, Shizuka!" Zero yelled, pulling out Bloody Rose.

Yuki was fast as well, standing protectively in front of Shizuka with Artemis. " Get back Zero, please!"

"Get out of the way." Zero's resolve never wavered as he pointed the gun at both yuki and Shizuka now, but it would hurt Yuki one bit.

"This woman's the only one who can save you and your sister, Zero!" Yuki yelled, breaking Zero's resolve for the first time.

* * *

"You did well tonight, dancing." Reiji stated, sounding genuinely surprised.

"I used to dance with my brother." Akemi stated as the two of them now stood outside on the roof, deciding to get away from the people. "Reiji, you seem calm tonight."

Reiji chuckled slightly. "I made myself an experiment testing to try to null the effects of the full moon. So far it has worked with little difficulty."

"You were working on this before we even transferred." Akemi laughed slightly, getting along with ease with Reiji. "I'm not surprised."

Reiji cracked a small smile, which was rare. "It failed the last three tries, this time was better. I was able to take Yui away from Kanato and Laito."

Akemi frowned slightly, still glad Reiji removed Yui from that situation before they caused trouble and broke the rules of no feeding on humans. "I haven't seen Kanato recently, how is he?"

"Well after throwing a tantrum, he went to the candy bar inside the hall where the dance party is being held." Reiji sighed, rubbing his temples. "This is a lot more difficult than I imagined."\

"Got that right." Akemi muttered, sitting down now- ignoring Reiji's concern of gaining stains on the lace. "Subaru nearly took me earlier, but before that he asked me who I'd choose. I have no clue."

Reiji sighed, sitting next to her. "Well Subaru needs manners but all my brothers are animals like that, so please try to be careful being alone with them. Secondly, me and Kanato are out the race for sure aren't we?"

"Yes." Akemi said softly, grabbing Reiji's hand before he could grow upset. "I can't see you or Kanato as lovers in my future, but I do already see you as my brothers. I would enjoy having a strict platonic relationship, Reiji. That's if you'd have it."

Reiji looked at Akemi, watching and studying her face and sighing, before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Whichever one of those idiots end up with you will be lucky, and I'll make sure to see to that, sister."

Not being able to hold it back, Akemi beamed and tackled reiji into a hug. "Oh thank you!"

"Still your manners are truly deplorable." Reiji grunted, sitting up when Akemi moved off him.

"I have a lot of time to fix them." Akemi countered.

"You won't though." Reiji retorted.

Akemi scratched the back of her neck. "Eh, you're right about that. I hate manners."

Akemi didn't know how long she sat there with Reiji, just talking about nothing while Reiji took the time and taught Akemi what constellations were which. She would tell him a little more about herself, and some stories from when Zero, Ichiru and herself were younger- some even about her parents. Reiji just listened, somehow knowing that reliving these memories reminded Akemi of something he would never fully understand. In return Akemi demanded stories of his own childhood, and Reiji shared with some hesitance.

They could have sat there for hours and never known, not until their little world in that moment was shattered.

"May I have this dance?" A voice that sounded familiar caused Akemi to freeze.

Who the hell would come up here to ask her to dance? Or even Reiji to dance? Akem knew for a fact that the Sakamaki brothers were lavishing the attention they were getting in the dance below, were as Shuu was just asleep somewhere- according to Reiji.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Reiji calmly asked but Akemi knew he was uneasy. "You and Akemi spoke earlier."

Akemi's eyes widen seeing the same hair color and face of Zero, but even now Akemi knew how to tell the difference. She quickly stood up, her lilac eyes taking in the sight before her, how he as okay and alive but most of all- he was _human_.

"Ichiru?" Akemi whispered, seeking verbal confirmation.

"Hello little sister, long time no see."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Please take my poll on my profile on who Akemi should have a _full_ lemon scene with first! Please leave me so ideas or scenes you'd like to see!**

 **Also check out my new Diabolik Lovers and Fairy tail crossover,** _Bloodstained Fairy_

 **Also check out my Vampire Knight and Shugo Chara crossover,** _Crimson Hearts_

 **Please comment and review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Marionette

**I'm very happy with this chapter, because I feel as if I took this chapter from the manga and really made it my own. Which is the first because every other VK story I have done has been spot on with the manga chapters. As of now, this story is officially mature content! (MERRY CHRISTMAS). PS THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER.**

 **This chapter, like all my other, has a song. The song is** _Marionette_ **by** Antonia **. I feel if you listen to the song, it actually explains Akemi in a very spot on way.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and support!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 12**

 **Marionette**

* * *

"That woman will save me?" Zero asked, disbelief laced in his voice as he held bloody rose steady in his arms- lilac eyes narrowed at Shizuka as he willed yuki to just move the hell out of the _way_.

Yuki didn't flatter though, being defiant and protecting the pure blood as if it were her sole purpose in life. "That's right, if I keep the end of my bargain- are you listening Zero? The only way for you and Akemi to end this without turning into a Level E is if you drink the blood of this woman."

Shizuka merely sat there, listening to the child listen and try to defend her. It was all very amusing. Still Yuki continued on speaking. "As I promised, I'll be bitten and become the same being you are. I'm scared, but that's fine because that way I can save you."

Zero took a step forward, only to be yelled at by Yuki to get back. He gripped Bloody Rose tightly- silver locks of hair shielding his expression from Yuki. In all honestly, Zero had no clue how to actually react, all he knew was that he was pissed and full of hate in that very moment. Which wasn't all that surprising since that's literally half of his daily emotions.

Then again this was a newer side of Yuki that seemed to be becoming more and more noticeable, the painfully heroic side. It started off first with Yuki offering her blood to him, but it was a whole other thing to give up her humanity to save Akemi and himself. The one thing that the two Kiryu siblings could agree on from the very few they had, was that Yuki trying to save them wasn't her responsibility.

"Even if this story about drinking her blood is true, it can be after I kill you halfway." Zero's narrowed gazed locked on hers. "Can't it Shizuka?"

Shizuka merely smiled in spite, amusement dancing in her grey eyes as she watched the young boy she turned a few years before who grew into a handsome young man with flawless features. She could only grin, waiting now for her beauty of dusk to come. Yuki had suddenly moved closer to Zero, in order to pitifully protect Shizuka from Zero and his damned gun.

"Move Yuki!" Zero snarled, growing tired of this game Yuki wanted to play, not even understand the rules of the game itself. "Now that things have come to this, are you really going to tell me that killing vampires is a bad thing?"

"No it's not that!" Yuki yelled at him, gripping his school uniform so suddenly in the heat of the moment. "It's not like that. I don't really want to do such a thing." She bowed her head before moving quick. "I'm sorry Zero!"

Zero could barely react when Yuki's bracelet nearly came into contact with his tattooed neck. Zero was quick to grab her wrist and pull her to a stop. "Why are you stopping me!?"

Shizuka titled her head to the side, watching the interaction before growing annoyed with the human girl. Zero was her puppet to control, not the daughter of an ex-hunter. Standing up, Shizuka silently made her way towards the two perfects, each step growing more upset within her own heart.

"You are tamed by her fool." Shizuka spoke for the first time, laughing softly seeing Zero's body stiffen at the mere sound. "He, he, he! Are you happy to finally hear the voice of your master? Do you not feel like obeying me? It is because I have returned my real body that my voice has the power to bind."

Zero gripped Yuki tightly, trying to ignore her wincing. It wasn't his will to grab the younger girl, but all his movements were out of his control. He knew that the danger for both Yuki's life and her humanity had risen to a whole new level, one that he wasn't sure he could protect her from now.

"Hold Yuki like that for a while." Shizuka grinned as Yuki struggled a little more in Zero's unbreakable grasp. "You do understand don't you? The commands given by me, your parent, and master as a vampire you can not disobey, Zero. Nor can Akemi."

"Zero let me go." Yuki pulled again, only getting gripped tighter and being spun around in his grasp towards Shizuka, who held a look of pure annoyance. "You don't have to make Zero do such a thing! I'll be obedient as you suck my blood!"

Shizuka gripped Yuki's chin, amusement back in her eyes as she tipped the human girl's chin back. "For four years this body has been starving, did you think that if i were to drink your blood alone it would be enough?"

Shizuka pushed past Yuki, gripping Zero's collar- much to his disgust, and pulled him forward. Yuki was forced to watch that look of self hatred filter across Zero's eyes as the pure blood before her bit into Zero's neck. In that moment alone Zero wanted nothing more than to disappear. To be so _weak_ , it was a disgrace to his name.

Still Yuki couldn't fight off the anger that rose in her, no matter how hard she just tried to stay quiet it was like something wasn't letting her. "You said you only wanted my blood! Stop it!" Yuki still found herself trapped in Zero's grip, somehow knowing the tightened grip was _his_ warning to shut up. "It should be enough already! Why are you doing such a cruel thing to Zero!?"

Shizuka suddenly pulled away from the silver haired male, grey eyes narrowed on Yuki. She watched the girl for a moment, licking her lips before gripping her chin once more and tilting it up. "It is a punishment to be tamed by you, Yuki."

"You tell me that I am cruel, but who are you to tell me anything?" Shizuka looked Yuki deep in her brown eyes, and for a moment Yuki felt nothing but vulnerable. "The fact that your decision would torment Zero, it's obvious even to my eyes."

"I thought that it would be okay if I'll be with Zero." Yuki murmured as Shizuka now leaned into her neck, ready to strike with her fangs like a snake.

Somewhere in this time, Zero was finally able to release Yuki from his grasp. His own lilac eyes narrowed at the scene that suddenly took a drastic turn. For a moment he covered his face with his hand, fighting against that urge to once again bend to Shizuka's will and grab Yuki. It wasn't a tangible thing to do, and it wasn't easy to focus on his own muscle movement. It was straining to do it, but Zero gripped Shizuka by her neck and shoved her off Yuki.

"It's pointless Zero, you should stay still like a marionette for now." Shizuka's voice was hard, _demanding_ even with all amusement out of her eyes but still she smiled with false entertainment. "You cannot even put your strength in the fingers around my neck, can you Zero?"

Yuki barely had time to register the loud banging noise, or that Shizuka's grey eyes went wide. One second Zero had been holding Shizuka like a rag doll, then the next second her kimono was stained with blood and Zero holding Bloody Rose aimed at her.

"Don't take anything else away from me!" Zero snarled, his anger over rising the urge to listen to his sire.

"Zero no!" Yuki yelled, seeing his finger ready to pull the trigger again,

Shizuka only bursted into laughter, her head tilting back as real amusement shined in her eyes. "You want to kill me don't you?" Shizuka grinned, blood on the corner of her mouth. "I will not die with this much. Besides, I still need to pay a visit to your dearest sister, my sired daughter."

" _ **No**_." Zero's tone was something Yuki never heard before from the male. His shoulders were tensed, eyes calculating and watching Shizuka's ever move. Anger just coursing through him at the mention of Akemi. "You stay the hell away from her!"

Suddenly Zero shot three other rounds, disregarding Yuki since she was human and would remain unharmed. His lilac eyes were hard with determination, lips set in a grimace. "I'll finish everything. Let's put this an end to this Shizuka and be at ease, Shizuka. I've lived only for this day."

Shizuka stood there, staring at her sired as he stared back at her with an unwavering glance. That was what drew her in the first place, how strong Zero was in his resolve- especially when it did involve his sister. Yuki though, hugged Zero from behind but it did nothing to break eye contact.

"Let go Yuki." Zero demanded, losing his patience with her as well.

"I still haven't asked you what happens afterwards." Yuki whispers softly, knowing full well that Zero could hear her. "When this day is over, what happens to you Zero?"

Yuki knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it first as much as she dreaded it. She knew that Zero hated himself, and that he hated the world with the vampires. Still, no matter how hard she tried to ease the pain, she'd never truly understand Zero Kiryu's pain.

Shizuka giggled, earning the attention if Yuki. "There was no need to ever think deeply about it, was there Zero? Ever since that night, deep down in your heart is the desire for you to perish with me and Akemi."

Zero refused to show his surprise at her knowledge, merely glaring harder. "That may be so-"

A sword cut Zero off as he took a step closer to the pure blood, piercing him through the arm with a scream echoing in the air. It took a moment to register that it was not Yuki, after looking at her with panicked eyes and being relieved that she was okay.

"Shizuka-sama, what are you doing sporting?" Ichiru finally cut in, entering the room with Akemi in tow with the Sakamaki.

"Don't do unnecessary things that are uncalled for!" Shizuka snapped, her grey eyes flickering to Akemi and smiling widely.

In that moment Akemi wanted to run, her muscles tensed up under the eyes of her creator. Her _master_. The brothers all noticed the sudden tension in the air, also tensing up as the woman looked at _their_ family member.

" _Ichiru?" Akemi whispered again, fists clenched as he took a step forward. Distinctly Akemi could feel Reiji step up protectively behind her, causing Ichiru's eyes to flicker to Reiji for a moment._

" _Who's this?" Ichiru asked, frowning._

 _Akemi rolled her eyes, despite the situation. " You have no right to play the brother card, or act like you care."_

 _The emotions swirling inside Akemi were conflicting, especially now since so much else was going on. Before her stood the brother that betrayed her, their family, and caused so much hate to spread through both Zero's and her own veins. Ichiru was to blame for everything, and up until now Akemi denied this very fact._

 _When Reiji went to take a step forward, Akemi gripped his arm and pulled him back slightly- silently telling him to back down. The unfamiliar sense of listening to someone else was new to Reiji, but he also understood that something had to be solved with the thick tension in the air. It wasn't the same type of sibling tension he had with his own brothers, but it was a much more burdening tension than she had with Zero._

" _You can't honestly tell me I don't care." Ichiru shakes his head, a frown on his lips that was believing but his lilac eyes were mocking her._

 _It angered Akemi more how his eyes were laughing at her, after everything he had the audacity to come_ here _and confront her. Why? Why now after all these years? Four years with nothing but radio silence to only appear at the most random moment. It hit her then, familiar sweet scent that sent pleasure down her spine. As if her body was happy with it, although Akemi tried her hardest to ignore it._

" _I can't tell you something you already know." Akemi snapped, distantly aware of the lingering presence of the Sakamaki brother's joining one by one, for they had sensed the unease in their lover. "You didn't care when you watched your own twin and younger sister get turned! You sure as hell didn't fucking care when that bitch killed our parents!"_

 _Ichiru's eyes flashed dangerously, moving closer and holding up the sword to Akemi's throat. "Watch your mouth Akemi."_

" _Or what? You'll cut me?" Akemi spat, spitting on Ichiru's face. "That sword isn't even a vampire hunting weapon. Not that I'm surprised, you were always too weak to stand up, let alone be a hunter. That's why you were our parent's disappointment."_

" _Then what about you, dearest Akemi?" Ichiru asked lowly, dangerously. " What does that make you? Becoming the very thing both Zero and our parents hated the most. Or having your hunter status revoked merely because you are a mere pawn in a game. You, sister, are nothing more than a object being controlled by everyone but yourself. Hell, you're a blood whor-"_

 _Akemi moved with inhuman speed, easily moving the sword and gripping Ichiru around the neck. "Finish that sentence and I'll feed you to these lovely boys here. I dare you, brother dearest."_

" _We are not boys!" Ayato and Laito both yelled out in disagreement, despite the situation._

" _Shut it!" Subaru snarled, red eyes glaring at the male human._

 _None of the brothers liked how Ichiru was about to call Akemi a whore. She was far from it, and even so it was no one else's business what Akemi did to the men considered her bachelor's until she fell in love._

" _Shizuka is here." Ichiru croaked out when Akemi tightened her grip._

" _Of course wherever she goes you follow like a lost puppy." Akemi couldn't help but want to inflict pain on her brother emotionally and mentally. "You're still so weak that she kept you human all these years. You think you're special? You're a vampire's pet. A wannabe vampire, the worst type of human, hunter, vampire, or anything breathing for that matter."_

 _Not caring, Akemi released Ichiru and pushed him back as he took a deep breath and regained color on his face. She knew deep down she should be happy to see Ichiru, know that he is alive and still human, but she couldn't bring herself to be. She hated it. Was this how Zero felt about her? The urge to kill but fighting with your own self? She knew Zero would be happy to see Ichiru, to forgive him in a heartbeat but she just couldn't._

 _No, she_ wouldn't _._

" _Shizuka is waiting for you, Yuki went to offer herself to save both you and Zero." Ichiru managed to get out, rubbing his sore throat. He knew Akemi hated him, but not to this extent._

 _Akemi's eyes narrowed. "Lead the way then."_

 _Ichiru glanced hesitantly at the Sakamaki brothers, not wanting them to come but knew that would somehow cause a negative reaction. Plus if they decided to attack, Ichiru was 99.9% positive Akemi would do nothing to help him out. That was how he became the leader of the six brothers and Akemi for the moment._

"Akemi." Shizuka called, and in return Akemi's feet disobeyed her will and walked towards the pureblood with eagerness that made Akemi want to take Bloody Rose and shoot herself in the mouth without so much as a second thought. Still when Akemi reached Shizuka, the older vampire placed her hand on Akemi's cheek- causing the girl to lean into the touch. "You've missed the touch of your master, haven't you?"

Akemi struggled within herself to form the answer she actually wanted to say, not the answer Shizuka wanted to hear. " _No_ , I didn't."

In the background, the Sakamaki brothers were forced to watch with mild confusion as the woman they now understood was the one who turned Akemi play with the silver haired female. Personally Shuu hated what was going on, they all did because no one had the right to even touch Akemi besides them, but yet they were tied to do nothing by the treaty.

"That's a lie." Shizuka purred, leaning in to her covered neck before grimacing and pulling back. "The disgusting scent of that _other_ breed is all over you. Unlike your brother being tamed by a pitiful human, you're tamed by the enemy."

The way that last statement was said, Akemi knew she was in more trouble than Zero. Akemi gasped when Shizuka grabbed her neck and lifted her off the floor. Yet Akemi could do nothing but hang there, gripping Shizuka's hand and looking down with a plea for forgiveness. Somehow Akemi could feel the anger and disappointment that came off her sire, and it made her want to beg for forgiveness- much to her own personal disagreement.

"I can not stay mad at you, my Beauty of Dusk." Shizuka purred, placing Akemi down and hugging her close to glare at the Sakamaki brothers.

Why Akemi wasn't saying anything or biting the pure blood that held her head off was beyond them. This Akemi was submissive, painfully so. Like all the fight left her body, yet they also noticed how Zero was struggling. Was this what a sire bond looked like in person?

"Why now?" Akemi forced out when Shizuka once again leaned in towards her neck, stopping the pure blood as she tugged the bloodstained blue lace from Akemi's tender neck.

"There is a difference between you and your brother." Shizuka stated, ignoring her question. "You accept what you are, do you not girl?"

Akemi glanced at Zero, that familiar panic going through her at the fear of rejected, but she knew the truth. She already accepted it long ago. "Yes, I accept that I am a vampire."

"Do you drink human blood or those damned blood tablets?" Shizuka questioned further, smirking slightly as Zero tensed up. Akemi looked at Shuu, who gave her a warning look before Shizuka impatiently gripped her chin. "Answer me when I speak to you."

Akemi gave in faster than snow in a fire at the demand, her weak resolve broken. "Neither. I drink blood from the Sakamaki brothers in this room. Blood tablets don't work, and human blood wasn't needed when I had the brothers."

It was disgusting admitting that out loud. It sounded as if she didn't have any self control. Shuu had had enough with this by now, stepping up towards Shizuka. Reiji was as tense as the rest of the brothers when Shizuka lifted her head to gaze at Shuu lazily.

"The moment you make a move against me, the treaty is broken." Shizuka muttered darkly. "Besides, Akemi is _my_ blood child. I pose no threat."

"That's debatable." Shuu murmured, setting back when Akemi gave a slight shake of her head.

"Now back to the fun. Zero, hold Yuki still again." Shizuka grinned sadistically hearing Yuki's gasp.

"Please don't do this." Akemi whispered when Shizuka cupped her face and kissed her temple.

"Go feed on the human, my child." Shizuka ordered softly, releasing Akemi.

Akemi felt her body obeying, snarling at herself to stop. Only she couldn't, feeling the piercing stare of Shizuka that seemed to be controlling her every movement. Perhaps Ichiru was right, she was nothing more than an object to control. She couldn't even control herself, not even when she saw the fear in Yuki's eyes staring at her. Not when she knew this would do no good for anyone.

"Akemi." Zero's strained voice croaked. "Fight her."

Akemi whimpered, giving Zero pleading eyes for forgiveness. "I'm sorry."

Then without any other warning, Akemi's body lunged and gripped Yuki's shoulders in a painful grip. Yuki cried out, earning a satisfied smirk from Shizuka as Akemi punged her fangs into Yuki's neck without finding the right spot. A moan left Akemi's mouth, muffled but Yuki's skin as she tasted human blood for the first time.

Zero's eyes flickered red as he fought to control himself, watching his sister lose all self control. The first taste of human blood was the worst, not knowing the limit of the human body. Zero could already hear Yuki's heartbeat slowing as she slumped slightly.

"Akemi." Zero hissed in warning, only to be ignored.

Ayato was suddenly wrapping his arm around Akemi's waist, pulling her away forcefully. Reiji and Laito had to come and help hold Akemi back, her getting sudden strength after feeding on a human. Akemi's eyes were still a blazing red, snarling and thrashing around she growled at Yuki- wanting more.

Shuu was a quick thinker, grasping Akemi from his brothers in a firm hold and spinning her around- crashing his lips hard to hers and ignoring the taste of Yuki's blood. Zero had glared for a second before picking Yuki up seeing as she passed out.

Akemi slowly became aware again, eyes widening seeing Shuu and feeling his lips on hers. She pulled back, whipping her head around to look at Yuki. Her lilac eyes widen, and she shakes her head in disbelief- not wanting to believe she caused that. She looked at Shizuka with a glare, turning and running out of the room with Shuu, Laito and Ayato in tow.

Reiji stepped up towards Zero. "I'll take Miss Cross to the infirmary, I promise no funny business. There I can personally see to it she gets bandaged and taken care of."

Reluctantly Zero released Yuki into Reiji's care and went to face Shizuka again, but both her and Ichiru were gone. Zero frowned, trying to make sense of what was happening. Shizuka wanted to make a statement, that was clear. She just made multiple ones, that involved his sister and Yuki. Zero knew he had to inform Yagari and Kaien of these events.

* * *

Yui wasn't completely sure what to do when everyone she actually knew seemed to have disappear. The platinum blonde sighed, not really entirely fond of the idea of making new friends. She wasn't exactly outgoing in sense, but still- Yui watched the room full of students with wary eyes.

It was different now, everything was so blissfully different. Yui never liked how satisfied she was when Akemi came into their lives, how _happy_ she was to let Akemi take her spot. There was something darker in Yui, that she knew ever since the incident with the triplets mother, Cordelia.

Now that she was actually constantly surrounded by humans, Yui felt a sense of normality that she never expected to feel again. In every sense, Yui felt _grateful_ to Akemi for giving her this chance to escape, but there was also something telling Yui she couldn't just leave the supernatural world behind that easy. It was never that easy.

"Penny for your thoughts, Yui." Aidou's soft voice snapped Yui out of her thoughts as she looked up at the blue eyes vampire.

Yui and Aidou had gotten along in the Sakamaki mansion when they met, but never really had much contact. They hardly spoke, but the few times it was nothing out of the ordinary. Part of it was that Aidou knew that Akemi cared for Yui, and he respected Akemi enough to respect Yui as a person. If something was wrong with Yui, then it would affect Akemi and that was still the last thing Aidou wanted.

"Nothing really!" Yui was quick to reassure, stuttering just like

Aidou sweat dropped at how similar the two girls were. Hell, even their hair was the same length and they both had unusual eye colors. Maybe it was just how human females dealt with being in the middle of vampires, being happy and cheerful. Aidou couldn't recall ever seeing Yuki sad, or without a smile, so the frown on Yui was a little more alarming.

"Are you sure?" Aidou hummed, giving Yui a look. "I mean you wouldn't want to worry Akemi."

Yui scratched her head. "I would more likely just be bothering. Really I'm fine, just thinking." Yui sighed as she paused slightly. "Akemi is dealing with things, so please don't worry her with me."

Aidou cocked and eyebrow, his blue eyes attentively watching Yui for a moment. "What do you mean by that? What exactly is Akemi dealing with?"

Yui took in a deep breath. "Being back here isn't exactly easy to deal with, even if I don't really see her as often- I still know that. She was telling me earlier that she has to feed from the brothers and they from her because the blood tablets don't work. She says how it riles up the others, and she feels as if she shouldn't be here."

Aidou furrowed an eyebrow, understanding were Yui was going with this. Akemi and him had a similar conversation before he basically forced all communication between them to be cut off. Akemi had a fear of not belonging in her home, and he understood that even now- she more so feels unwelcomed at Cross Academy.

Aidou sighed though, not being able to reply to Yui. He knew he could have helped by merely asking Akemi how she was, but there was also something stirring in her. He knew Maria had been riling Akemi up, knew that Shizuka was here and that Ichiru was back. Hell, basically everyone knew and yet they all let Akemi fend for herself. It was no wonder why Akemi had learned to trust those damned brothers so fiercely.

She put them above everything else, and Aidou only had himself to blame with everyone else. Zero had pushed her away and hurt her. Ichiru had basically killed their family. Kaname basically sold her off, and everyone let her go. Had Aidou been in her shoes, he would hate everyone and the world as well.

"Yui." Kaien's voice cut through Aidou's conversation with the pinkied eyed girl.

Yui looked at the Headmaster, smiling. "Good evening, Headmaster Cross."

"At least this one has manners." Yagari muttered from besides Yui, trying to take in the girl who was the daughter of a hunter. He was sure that this girl was like Yuki, she didn't have a mean bone in her body to actually be a hunter.

Suddenly Aidou stiffened, looking at Kaien. " I smell blood."

"Perhaps it's Akemi or the brothers?" Kaien offered, trying to defuse the situation and forgetting his goal.

"It's _human_ blood." Aidou muttered.

Before anyone else could utter a word, Zero stepped in and came towards the group right when he spotted them. Zero was panting, looking at Kaien with rueful eyes. Kaien knew in that moment it was Yuki, running out of the room towards the infirmary.

"What happened?" Yagari asked sharply.

"Shizuka got me and Akemi." Zero said, running a hand through his silver hair. "Ichiru is back, but the important thing is that Akemi attacked Yuki, but not of her own will."

"Shizuka took control?" Aidou asked, eyes narrowed.

Zero growled. "The bitch came back and wanted to make an example she has power over us. Over that damn treaty as well."

"Where is Akemi now, Zero?" Yagari asked, a wave of regret washing over him. "If Akemi can't control herself now, we have to put her down."

"Akemi isn't a dog!" Yui piped in sharply, that sudden sense of confidence sparking again. "She's still a person!"

"Even so, vampires who lose control and put humanity at risk can't be taken lightly." Yagari said, as if she should know this by now. "All hunters should know that."

"But I'm not a hunter!" Yui snapped, turning and walking away.

Aidou whistled and Zero watched Yui walk away with a curious look. He glanced at Yagari putting the pieces together the same time that Aidou did. Yui Sakamaki was a hunter.

"She's a hunter as well?" Zero asked, not exactly sure how to feel if a hunter allowed herself to be a blood bag.

Yagari shook his head. "No, she's not."

Yagari just confirmed for himself and Kaien that Yui had no clue about her father, about the Kamori bloodline being vampire hunters. Now he had to find a way to break the news to Yui, because she couldn't be kept in the dark. Every secret comes to light eventually.

In the infirmary, Reiji was tending to Yuki- cleaning her wounded neck and bandaging it when Kaien ran in frantically. The Headmaster of the school was quick to rush to Yuki's side, gripping her hand as if she was dying. Reiji merely observed the weird Headmaster of Cross Academy.

"Yuki will be fine." Reiji said after sometime, cleaning up the mess. "Akemi luckily didn't puncture a vital vein. After some rest and cranberry juice to help her iron flow, Yuki should be fine."

"Reiji-san." Kaien called, looking at the second oldest Sakamaki brother. "Akemi didn't do this of her own free will, did she?"

Even though Kaien knew Zero said Shizuka did this, he had to make sure that the girl he cared for for four years didn't lose herself. It was a dangerous situation for a vampire to fall level E, but relief washed over Kaien when Reiji shook his head.

"That woman, Shizuka, was able to control Akemi. Something me and my brothers hadn't known was that your type of pureblood can control their sire, so there was nothing we could really do to defuse the situation without crossing the treaty terms." Reiji explained, tossing the gauze stained with blood in the trash.

Kaien nodded, looking down with a hard look. "I know it's hard, this treaty has had it's impact on everyone. Including your family."

"Akemi is the one in the middle." Reiji hummed, sighing.

Kaien smiled faintly. "You and your brothers at least care for Akemi. That much is noticeable and I am grateful."

Reiji looked at the man thoughtfully, knowing this was the only father figure Akemi had besides that other hunter. "My brothers and I have little humanity, Akemi somehow managed to worm her way into the family."

"Take care of her." Kaien whispered softly. "We've failed her here, I know that. Even she knows that. Your family is all she has."

"That's not true." Reiji stated sharply. "Akemi is still painfully human at heart. She yerns to forgive those who've wronged her. I wished she would have a heart as cold as a true vampire, but then she wouldn't be Akemi."

"No, I suppose not." Kaine smiled softly, returning his attention to Yuki. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Reiji turned to walk out, pausing. "It's the least I can do."

With that, Kaien was left holding onto Yuki's hand and keeping her company as he hoped her views of vampires and Akemi hadn't shifted negatively.

* * *

With her knees curled in under her chin as she sat on her bed, Akemi stared at her door. Guilt was eating at her now. Ever since she came back from the incident with Shizuka last night, Akemi locked herself in her room. The full moon's effect had, for the first time, barely affected the brothers after everything. They wanted to go in there and ask questions, but Reiji and surprisingly Subaru both said now was not the time.

Kaname on the other hand, had to settle the Night Class down when the scent of human blood hit their noses. He wasn't happy, but he had to confront her. Without knocking, Kaname slipped into Akemi's room. He could see the regret in her eyes, but that did nothing to ease his anger.

"You had one job." Kaname said, leaning against the door. "To protect Yuki."

Akemi's head whipped up to glare at Kaname. "That's gold coming from you, Kaname." Akame hissed, anger boiling at being accused. "Because I have multiple jobs from you. Protect Yuki, marry one of the Sakamaki brothers, form a treaty, bare a _child_! What else more do you want from me, Kaname!? Would you like the very air I breath!? Or my heart on a gold platter!"

Kaname watched silently as Akemi stood, he could feel her anger, her hate, and her frustration radiating off of her. He let her swing her arm, sending all the glass on her dresser crashing to the ground. He let her throw things, as she yelled at him. He watched her with dull eyes, watching how broken Akemi Kiryu really was.

"I understand that-"

"No." Akemi spat, breathing heavily as she cut Kaname off. "You don't understand. You don't understand _anything_. You're a pureblood vampire, everyone respects you. You aren't from a broken family where one brother backstabbed everyone, or where your other brother is as bipolar as a pregnant woman. You weren't the one chosen to marry a brother, having to chose from _six_ of them for a treaty to bare a child. You didn't have to give up your hopes or dreams. You weren't the one who hurt Yuki. You weren't the one who lost control or was weak enough not to resist. You never lost _anything_. You walk into a room, and there aren't whisperings about you."

Kaname couldn't help it, walking to Akemi and pulling the girl into a tight embrace. Her body was tensed, but relaxed as she cried. He let her hold back the tears of her pain she buried but finally admitted. He patted her head, trying to figure out what he would do. Kaien had told Kaname that Akemi was not to be held for her actions against Yuki, for they were not of her will.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this position." Kaname murmured with a sigh.

Akemi had every urge to believe him, but her rationality told her not to. Kaname wasn't sorry, because when it came down to it, anyone who wasn't Yuki would be thrown out to the wolves. That much was painfully obvious, because Akemi knew how Zero was just a pawn to Kaname. What more could she be worth? A sacrifice?

"I'd like to be alone Kaname." Akemi muttered, stepping away from Kaname. "I hurt Yuki, which would have never happened if you sent me away."

"You love those boys, even if you don't want to admit it." Kaname stated, ignoring the comment about Yuki. "They care about you as well, so I think sending you away was the right exact thing. As for Yuki, she's okay. She doesn't blame you."

"She should." Akemi muttered. "Coming back here was a bad idea, Kaname. Everything is just so wrong. Shizuka being here doesn't help."

"She won't bother you, Akemi. If that was what worries you." Kaname says, trying to reassure the younger girl.

Akemi rolled her eyes. "Shizuka is my sire, you can't possibly keep her away from me. Besides, why would you care? Yuki is your lover, even if you don't want to admit it. I just wished you'd keep Zero out of it."

Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose and shakes his head slightly. It's a small movement, but it can show the annoyance that was seeping into Kaname's body language. Akemi got up, opening the door and glancing back at Kaname.

"Please go, I need to clean up in here." Akemi whispered, looking down. She wanted to have her fire, but there was too many emotions conflicting inside her.

Kaname sighed again and walked towards the door before pausing. "I've come to the decision that you can not go unpunished for drinking human blood, whether it be by your own will or not."

Akemi flinched slightly, gripping the doorknob tightly. "I understand."

"Your punishment will be having no human contact. Stay away from both Yuki and the girl Yui."

"I can't promise that, Kaname. Not Yui." Akemi said through clenched teeth.

Kaname looked down at her. "If you fail to abide by this punishment, we will have a problem. No contact with humans, besides hunters and Kaien. Do you understand? If you want to leave this campus, you will ask me."

Akemi forced herself to nod, slamming the door behind Kaname and glaring with anger tears. Once again angry engulfed her body whole, suffocating her. She could feel herself shaking, growling when arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's just me." Shuu whispered into her ear softly, covering her eyes and teleporting them out into the wooded area of Cross Academy's campus. He held her tight, pressing her body to his. "Calm down, Akemi."

Akemi tried, taking deep breaths and laying her head back on Shuu's chest as he rubbed her arms up and down. He knew he had to grab her before one of his brothers. Subaru was on edge while Reiji was ready to storm in. Ayato and Laito were basically the same temperament, pissed off about anything and were hungry. Kananto, surprisingly, just wanted to check how Akemi was.

They hadn't understood everything that had happened, but they understood that this Shizuka woman was the real deal. They didn't take Kaname seriously, mostly because they didn't believe in the same resolve that humans and vampires can co-exist. It was a joke to them, but Shizuka. That woman took control of both Akemi and Zero without a second thought. Shuu grimaced at the idea of Akemi being used by that damn woman.

"I can't, Shuu." Akemi whispered, curling more and pressing up against him and once again hiding her face in her knees.

Shuu took that moment to rubber her back soothingly. He wasn't good with human emotions, or trying to understand them. None of his brothers or himself had been human before, they were raised differently but parents who were strict and unloving. It's easy to forget sometimes that Akemi was once human, she couldn't just drop her emotions that easily- and sometimes they just ate at her.

Shuu understood that Akemi's background and family was less than happy, but she once knew that happiness. That was why it hurt her so much more when she saw her brothers, or when they pushed her way- when she pushed them away. It hurt her to see the woman who turned her, took her family, and lost all self control so easily. The she hurt Yuki, who Shuu could recall Akemi had said was like a sister.

Akemi had hurt someone, which never happened back home. Then again they never taught her how to hunt humans, because she learned how to hunt _them_. Akemi learned how to hunt vampires and feed from them, and that was their fault for being selfish. Then again, Akemi never wanted to hurt a person.

It was her biggest fear, becoming a monster.

"Akemi, yes you can. Deep breaths." Shuu murmured to her softly. His calloused hands moved to rub her shoulders, thumbs in between her shoulder blades to message her tenses muscles. "You can't blame yourself for what you are. You're a vampire, and you drink blood. Sure not human blood like you should, but you never meant to hurt that girl."

"Her name is Yuki." Akemi stated defensively. "It's still my fault, Shuu. Stop messaging me! That's not helping at all!"

Shuu, growing annoyed but trying to stay patient, turned Akemi around to straddle his lap. His hand gripped her chin gently as he stared into those lilac eyes he could get lost in. There was many emotions swirling in those lilac eyes, flickering with some he wasn't sure about. A low growl rumbled from Akemi's throat, and Shuu couldn't help but smirk.

"You don't even know what you're angry about." Shuu muttered. "But it's not aimed at me."

"Why did you kiss me?" Akemi whispered suddenly, looking up into Shuu's blue eyes.

Shuu chuckled. "To calm you down, Akemi."

"Not good enough of an answer." Akemi frowned, studying him now.

Shuu placed one hand on her hip, leaning down slightly. "I knew it would be a good distraction for you. I'm willing to offer a deal."

Akemi tilted her head, confused. " A deal for what?"

"You can use my body any way you like, take out anger or relieve stress, hell- even a shoulder to cry one." Shuu brushed his lips against hers gently. "You don't even know yourself anymore Akemi, and I want to be the one to put you back together."

Akemi gasp lightly when his hand squeezed her hip, almost trying to will her to agree. Her heart raced, despite being a vampire. She stared into those blue eyes, feeling so unsure of herself as her hand cupped his cheek this time. It was tempting, the offer, but she wasn't sure of herself.

"What about Subaru, Laito, and Ayato?" Akemi whispered softly.

Shuu shrugged slightly. "We are trying to win your heart, Akemi. I want you to fall in love with me, but how you engage your relationship with my brothers isn't my business. Our relationship is, and I want it to be _more_ , Akemi."

"I'm not good enough." Akemi whined, shaking her head. "I can't promise to just be yours. Not yet."

"I can be good for you, Akemi." Shuu rested his forehead against hers. "I just need a fighting chance."

Akemi, feeling suddenly overwhelmed in the moment, kissed Shuu hard. She wanted to love him, to care more. Then there was Subaru, who made her experience things she never felt before. Somehow sensing that she wasn't think about him, Shuu bit her lip and earned a sharp his.

Chuckling, Shuu gripped both sides of her hips tightly and grinded into her. A soft moan escaped Akemi as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him. Her mind seemed to have shut off once again, her body moving on it's own accord with Shuu's. As his lips trailed down her neck, Akemi closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side to make more room.

Shuu growled, fangs sinking into Akemi and earning a loud groan. He feed for a few minutes, growling in pleasure when Akemi pierced his neck as well. Blood sharing, some said, was better than sex but it only made the sexual tension grow.

Shuu once again teleported them, this time back to her room- which was cleaned up now. Akemi found herself pinned under Shuu, legs wrapped around his waist as her fingers gripped his blonde locks and kissed him again. Shuu wasn't complaining at the roughness of Akemi, grinding his hard on into her covered core, earning another moan from the silver haired girl.

"I never got an answer for that deal." Shuu muttered, groaning as she nipped his neck.

Akemi paused, mind clouded with need. "Like friends with benefits."

"Something like that." Shuu chuckled.

"I have nothing else to lose." Akemi stated, then smirking. "Maybe I do have one thing left to lose though."

Shuu couldn't help but smirk again, deciding now he'd take control of this situation. With her verbal confirmation, Shuu easily ripped the dress off her- earning a whine of discontent and muttering he'd get her another dress. He once again went to work, groping her breast and kneading them.

Akemi withered beneath him, moaning as he took her bra off and pinched both her nipples. She squirmed as Shuu latched his mouth onto one, his mouth warm and pleasing while he sucked. "Shuu~." Akemi panted, back arching.

Shuu merely set to work more on Akemi's body, exploring and learning what made her react. His cold hand slowly trailed down her body, rubbing her thigh and slipping between her legs. His finger ran over her damped panties, making his own jeans tighten more when she let out a low cry of need.

Akemi on the other hand, was hot. Her body was warm and her stomach had this tightened knot that only Shuu could take care of. A whining noise left her lips as she peered up at Shuu. Something in her snapped, not liking how he towered over her and made her feel out of control. With a sudden movement, Akemi flipped them over and pressed Shuu down with a hand on his chest.

"My turn." Akemi whispered with half lidded eyes. Her fingers curled the fabric of his light colored dress shirt and ripped the rest of it off that had been buttoned.

Shuu let Akemi explore his body, satisfied he would be the first one she ever saw. Her cool fingertips traced circles around his nipple, flicking one and laughing slightly. She traced his toned stomach, taking in ever indent and flaw.

As her eyes lowered, she found his bulge and grew more curious. Lifting herself up slightly, Akemi unbuttoned his dress panted and pulled them down so Shuu could kick them off. Her lilac eyes widen slightly as the larger bulge, staring until Shuu gripped her wrist gently as he leaned up on his elbows.

"Don't be scared to touch me." Shuu said, guiding her hand on top of his bulge, moaning when Akemi gripped him slightly.

That alone made Shuu flip Akemi again, pulling both her panties and his boxers down and off. Akemi shivered at the cold air, eyes staring at the manhood in front of her. Shuu smirked when he saw her gulp nervously, the human side of her unsure. He wouldn't let her be scared, which was why he distracted her by spreading her legs and inserting a finger to stretch her out just a little more for him.

Her moans echoed around the room, a blush taking place on her cheeks. Shuu listened as her breathing became panting, adding another finger for good effect, watching as her chest raised and fell in an uneven pace. Without warning, Shuu retracted his fingers from Akemi's wet core and positioned himself.

"Ready?" Shuu asked, staring intently how Akemi lifted her head with lust filled lilac eyes.

"Mhmm." Akemi hummed, wrapping her arms around Shuu's neck as he slowly pushed into her.

Pain went through her body, but Shuu settled there to let her adjust a little more. When she nodded again, Shuu pulled back before sharply thrusting into her tightness, both of them moaning in sync as Shuu kept up that pace of thrusting. Akemi's fingernails curled into his skin on his back, kissing him fiercely as she moved her hips in time with his thrusts, moaning erotically into Shuu's mouth, who happily swallowed the noise.

With one hand gripping her hip, Shuu's other hand groped her breast and played with her nipple- pinching it hard, causing Akemi to cry out. Shuu, now panting and groaning when he managed to get deeper and hitting all the right spots in Akemi's body, marked Akemi's skin with hickeys.

"I'm close." Akemi whimpered, body shaking as she felt the knot tighten more in the pit of her stomach.

Shuu grunted in response, laying Akemi back on the beg and throwing one of her legs over his shoulder and going deeper than before- seeming to hit the right spot as Akemi's back arched and a cry of bliss left her lips as she climaxed. Shuu watched how her face scrunched up into one of contentment, pleasure, and satisfaction- smirking that he was the one who saw this side first.

 _Who took her first, for once_.

Shuu continued to work as Akemi came down from her high, quickly pulling out and climaxing over her stomach and legs. He panted, catching his breath as Akemi sat up and looked down, taking a finger and swiping his cum up on her forefinger before licking it off as she maintained eye contact with him.

"Yuck." Akemi broke the seductive face and shook her head. " Maybe eat some pineapple? It taste salty."

Shuu couldn't help but chuckle, wrapping an arm around Akemi's waist and pulling her down on her bed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Akemi's eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow, her body tired out. Distantly she felt the covers being pulled up around her body, curling into Shuu's body and Shuu tucking her head under his chin as he fell asleep with her.

For the first time, Akemi felt complete.

* * *

 **So I know Akemi seems a little bipolar, but to me and the way I see it- Akemi is broken. Everything she tried so hard to grasp is suddenly slipping away, and the fact that she hurt Yuki is something she can't forgive herself for. Plus we have her and Shuu, which I feel is a little OCC for Akemi but she's also at that point were she will make reckless choices. Besides that point, I really hope you like this chapter- it's very Akemi centric. I tried my best getting character interaction that wasn't Zero, Shizuka, or Ichiru- but yeah.  
There will be more Ichiru, Akemi, and Zero moments. A lot more sassy arguments with Akemi and Ichiru, which I find so much fun. Personally, I love writing Ichiru and Akemi arguing. There will be more You and Yuki scenes as well as we go more into the Komori bloodline.**

 **Please tell me if you have any character scene request or ideas! I love trying to incorporate things you reads want to read, I just need to have hints or else I will go on.**

 ****

 **I hope you all liked this chapter, please leave me a comment on what you thought, liked and didn't like.**

 ** **Fairy Tail X Diabolik Lovers-** _Bloodstained Fairy_**

 **Diabolik Lovers (OC Story)-** _Human Tuition_


	13. Chapter 13: Gone

**First of all, thank you all so so much for bringing me this far. The one thing that really keeps me going on this story is the feedback I get from you readers and the excitement you bring me to write this story. I am glad you like my chapters, and how well they blend, and how you all message me or comment about the OTP you have! I love it! I really do hope this chapter does not disappoint, since last chapter its a little harder to top off. Despite that, I love you all so so much and this is for you guys.**

 **** **The song for that Akemi is said singing in this chapter is** _All The King's Horses_ **by Karmina.**

 **** **The actual song of this chapter is** _Gone_ **by Beth Crowley.**

 **** **Also, please check out my other Diabolik Lovers crossover with Fairy Tail,** _Bloodstained Fairy_ **. For those of you who have checked it out, I swear I am working on chapter two- it's just that I've had to get creative with the plot line already!**

 **** **Also check out my new Diabolik Lovers (OC) story,** _Human Tuition_ **.**

 **** **If you are a fan of Miraculous Ladybug (completely random story promotion tossed in here), please check out my story** _Shelter._

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 13**

 **Gone**

* * *

 _"You never told me the truth, Zero." Akemi whispered, looking at Zero with eyes that held nothing but angry tears. "Yet everyday you looked at me with hate, you threatened me, forced me away when she was here the whole time with Ichiru!"_ _  
_ _"Akemi, you don't understand-"_

 _"You're right, I don't fucking understand." Akemi snapped, now advancing and pushing Zero on the chest. "I don't understand anything that has to do with you anymore! One minute you hate me then the next you make things right and apologize, and then you're fucking lying again! Why lie and make amends then Zero!? I hate myself for hurting Yuki, which could have been avoided if you just told me the truth!"_

 _Out of nowhere Zero moved forward and gripped Akemi's shoulders tightly, shaking her slightly as he peered into her matching lilac eyes. Those were the eyes he wanted to watch grow old, the eyes he so desperately wanted to protect. The eyes that would hate him soon enough._

 _"I was going to kill Shizuka, then you and then myself! I wanted to die knowing we would be okay!" Zero confessed, never looking away from Akemi when so many different emotions flashed through her eyes._

 _There was the initial shock, then the sadness, but then the flickering anger that turned into raging hell in her eyes. Akemi couldn't even control herself, being blinded by red as she pushed Zero on the chest and yelled inchorehentable words._

 _The pain of her fists were nothing to Zero as she yelled with angry tears running down her delicate face. Zero wanted to feel regret or feel guilt, but he couldn't. He truly believed in his resolve, the one he planned for years._

 _"In what world was that ever okay Zero!?" Akemi screamed, glaring so fiercely at him he was sure that Laito or Aidou would have ran away with their tails between their legs. "You are so fucking blinded by your stupid hate that you fail to see anything!"_

 _"I see everything just fine!" Zero yelled back, gripping Akemi's arms from movement and getting in her face. "I saw you signing away your life, Akemi! You can't fall in love with one of those brothers!"_

 _"Is that what this is really about?" Akemi asked, a laugh of disbelief escaping her lips. "Are fucking kidding me Zero?"_

 _"No, I'm not." Zero hissed. "There is something wrong with them, Akemi. You may not see it now, but when you do you'll regret it."_

 _Akemi snarled, fangs bared. "You don't know them, Zero! They may seem horrible, but they aren't! Hell, they are a better family than you and Ichiru and our damned family!"_

 _Zero suddenly let go of her, as if she had slapped him. He looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Akemi knew the words were words out of anger, anger for Ichiru, for Shizuka, for Zero- hell, even for the world. She was just so angry she needed to make someone feel that pain. She was upset, at what she wasn't very sure anymore- multiple things._

 _"If they are great, then fine. Stay with them." Zero spat, shaking his head and taking a step back and leaving Akemi standing there alone._

 _Leaving her yet again._

Zero sighed, leaning against the tree as he awaited the time for the Night Class to go to class. The Day Class hadn't come out yet to greet the vampires, and Yuki was put on temporary house arrest to heal, since Akemi had bitten her rather deeply. Of course that wasn't Akemi's complete fault, even Zero had to give her that.

Yuki had insisted she was okay, and Kaien even went as far as to as Yuki if she was scared of Akemi. The hesitance would have only pushed Akemi more further away into her own pool of guilt. Zero knew that Yuki was trying to maintain her fear, but he also knew that Akemi wasn't allowed to see Yuki. That was Kaien's and Kaname's punishment, as well as Akemi not being prohibited to interact with the Day Class.

Zero's fist clenched at the thought of his younger sister. How she really thought that a family of pureblood vampires were better than their own. What the hell had gotten into her? Zero didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. It was probably best if he didn't. He truly was a horrible brother, not even trying to figure out his own sister. Even growing up, Zero was focused on being a hunter. Sure he cared about his little sister, but to a certain degree. In a way, he had cared for his twin more.

Maybe that is why Akemi turned out the way she did. The total opposite of him- a vampire lover, or an actual vampire. She wasn't scared to use her fangs, but she had been scared of hurting Yuki. After their last conversation, Zero wasn't even sure where Akemi was at mentally anymore.

He remembered clearly, a conversation they had just a month before Kaname broke the news of the treaty agreement and her newfound arrange marriage with a brother of her choosing. How he found her in the music room, playing the paino and singing. He had missed her voice, but that conversation let him know his sister a bit more.

 _"I knock the ice from my bones_ _  
_ _Try not to feel the cold_ _  
_ _Caught in the thought of that time_

 _When everything was fine, everything was mine_ _  
_ _Everything was fine, everything was mine_ _  
_ _All the king's horses and all the king's men_ _  
_ _Couldn't put me back together again_ _  
_ _All the king's horses and all the king's men_ _  
_ _Couldn't put me back together again_

 _Run with my hands on my eyes_ _  
_ _Blind, but I'm still alive_ _  
_ _Free to go back on my own_ _  
_ _But is it still a home when you're all alone?_ _  
_ _Is it still a home when you're all alone?"_

 _The way Akemi's fingers danced over the piano keys so gracefully and expertly, it reminded Zero of the other talent's his sister held. He had forgotten that Akemi played, seeing how she never touched an instrument in so long. He closed his lilac eyes, leaning against the wall and listening to the soft lyrics coming out of her lips._

 _"All the king's horses and all the king's men_ _  
_ _Couldn't put me back together again_ _  
_ _All the king's horses and all the king's men_ _  
_ _Couldn't put me back together again_

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_ _  
_ _Couldn't put me back together again_ _  
_ _All the king's horses and all the king's men_ _  
_ _Couldn't put me back together again_

 _There is a reason I'm still standing_ _  
_ _I never knew if I'd be landing_ _  
_ _And I will run fast, outlast_ _  
_ _Everyone that said no..._

 _All the king's horses and all the king's men_ _  
_ _Couldn't put me back together again_ _  
_ _All the king's horses and all the king's men_ _  
_ _Couldn't put me back together again_ _  
_ _All the king's horses and all the king's men_ _  
_ _Couldn't put me back together again_ _  
_ _All the king's horses and all the king's men_ _  
_ _Couldn't put me back together again"_

 _Zero's eyes opened when Akemi's soft voice came to an end, listening with his sharp hearing as she sighed. He could tell she was reminiscing in the past, but there was not much he could do. After that night, him and Akemi weren't always as close, and that was his fault for pushing her away constantly._ _  
_ _"It's been awhile since I've heard you play and sing." Zero said as he fully entered the music room._

 _Akemi yelped and turned to scowl playfully at her brother. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"_

 _"You have inhuman hearing and you're still oblivious to your surrounding like when you were five years old." Zero's lips twitched upwards slightly._

 _Akemi blinked, smiling slightly seeing Zero fighting the smile off his face. "As to that music comment, I felt like playing. Not a big deal really."_

 _She waved her hands around bashfully, a trait she picked up from Yuki._

 _"Not a big deal?" Zero hummed, leaning against the wall facing her and crossing his arms. "I remember someone once saying she wanted to be a musical artist when she got older."_

 _"Yeah?" Akemi asked, suddenly becoming serious. "Then she was turned into a vampire."_

 _And this was why he never joked around with her._

 _"Akemi, you know even before then-"_

 _"Don't Zero." Akemi muttered, sighing and looking away. "I shouldn't have to be locked away into a life I never wanted. It's not fair."_

 _"Life isn't fair." Zero reminded her._  
 _Akemi rolled her eyes, "I know this sounds selfish, but I wish I done something I actually wanted to do. I'm tired of doing things that are expected of me."_

 _"That's how dad raised you, Akemi." Zero reminded her. "He raised you to be an obedient girl that wouldn't ask questions."_

 _Akemi scoffed. "Born to be married off and bore more hunters. Jeez, what a great life to live! What else would be better!? Oh darn, anything at that point."_

 _Zero chuckled at his sister's sarcasm, which was rare even now. "If you had a choice, then what would you want?"_

 _"Easy." Akemi said simply. "I would want to be able to live for myself, the way I want without expectations of stupid birthrights. To live my way and make music. That's all I want, and maybe to fall in love with a nice man."_

 _Zero frowned at the idea of Akemi falling in love, but he also realized how serious Akemi was about music. Sure she always sung when she was younger and it was promising- but their father had eventually broken that dream. He forced it into her head that she was a hunter, and Akemi let him. Now she was a vampire, and she was finally opening up a little more about what she had truly wanted._

 _She had been a daughter that didn't want to disappoint her father with childish nonsense._

"Oi, Zero." The voice of Subaru Sakamaki cut through Zero's train of thoughts.

Looking at the albino, and the youngest Sakamaki brother- Zero scowled. Something about the man in front of him made Zero hate him even more than he naturally hated vampires. Maybe it was the fact that he was one of the ones his sister was always affiliated with, or that he wore her scent everywhere, or just the fucking fact that he was a damn vampire from the other species. There was supposed to be a natural hate between the two, but Akemi of course- wasn't affected by it.

"What the hell do you want, blood sucker?" Zero spat, hand twitching for Bloody Rose.

Subaru's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "What the hell did you just call me, asshole!?"

Zero wasn't taken back by Subaru's yelling, in only made Zero more angry. "I don't think I stuttered, _leech_."

Subaru snarled, taking a step forward and remained unphased when Zero pulled out his hunting gun. The youngest Sakamaki wasn't worried about getting shot. He was here for one reason afterall, and that wasn't to sit here and chit chat about how their day was going while doing each other's hair and painting nails like girls.

"Stay the hell out of Akemi's life." Subaru bellowed with a tone of authority.

Zero's lilac eyes glarewd. It was one thing to pick a verbal fight with him, and it was another thing to tell him what to do. "What the hell did you just say, parisite?"

Subaru smirked. "Did I _stutter_? Stay the hell away from Akemi. That shouldn't be hard for a lame ass excuse of a brother you are. She's _ours_."

Zero growled at the fact that someone was claiming his sister, even if they just fought and she more than likely hated him, but it still felt like he had to protect her. Maybe it was some brotherly instinct to protect kin? God, sometimes he really fucking hated himself and his indecisive emotions.

"You're the one who wanted to kill her in the first place." Subaru continued, just digging that damned verbal knife deeper into Zero's gut. "Why do you even care so suddenly? Go back to that damn human girl, _Yuki_. Akemi is right where she belongs, and let me tell you something- _she's loving it_. Who knew she could be so wild?"

Zero's fists clenched as Subaru stalked closer, his red eyes taunting Zero with secrets that he would never know. That was another thing, these brother's knew Akemi more than he probably ever had. Still, somehow it just didn't settle well with Zero at how Subaru suggested his sister was acting.

" _Broken, you broke her_." Subaru hissed into Zero's ear as he walked past, pausing for a moment. "If you or your damn twin, hell even that damned woman go near Akemi- fuck the treaty. No one touches what belongs to _me_."

Zero growled lowly as Subaru shoved past him, going back inside the Moon Dorms, were Zero could now only wonder what kind of darkness was staying in there. Now he questioned this whole treaty and Kaname.

The more the days past, the less and less peaceful this treaty got- and the threatening it became to everyone here.

* * *

"Ahh~ Ayato-kun, Laito-kun, not so ruff." Akemi moaned, her head lulling back as the two feed from her.

It was an awkward position she was in, with her thigh over Laito's shoulder- him sinking his fangs into her inner thigh while he gripped her other one. Then there was Ayato who feed roughly from her neck, groping her breast as he did so. Kanato had fed from her wrist and left, knowing how territorial his brothers would be getting.

Two days. Twenty four hours, ten minutes and eleven second. That was how long it has been since Akemi's and Shuu's little night of fun. That was the night were literally everything changed. The next few days, Akemi was cold to people and uncaring about what she said or did. She avoided talking to Kaname, and Zero.

Akemi had really believed Zero and that they could start mending their bond. That was until yesterday, after finally seeing Zero and needing to know why the hell he had lied about knowing Ichiru was alive and well and that Shizuka was there. Literally, all her fucks went out the window.

If they wanted her to play monster, then she would- and who knew how _pleasurable_ it was. Shuu was convinced that Akemi had become a succubus instead of a vampire. Her coldness melted when she was with them, and there was this primal dominance that was held over the brothers when Akemi would moan their names and become a vixen in bed- _literally sinking her teeth into them_.

Shuu also knew for a fact that Akemi had yet to sleep with anyone else, _yet_. As much as the thought unsettled him of her sleeping with his brothers, and how it could be viewed as whorish acts- there was a damn agreement that Akemi was theirs as much was _his_. And they were _hers_ and much as she was theirs. Akemi had free range to do whatever the hell she wanted with them without a complaint, and they had the same with her.

 _And she relished in it_. Akemi had let go of her human emotions, much in the same way Shuu knew that the Mukami brothers had to be the sadistic vampires they were now. Akemi was becoming the same way. The way she would now walk the school halls, a little saunter in her step- _daring_ someone to just touch or say something to her.

Then when she was in the closed confinements of her room, or one of his brothers, or even his own- it was a different Akemi. She fed herself, and fed them without a complaint. Sure having submissive pray was boring, but Akemi was able to spice things up by dominating when she was one on one. When she was dominated by _them_ , well it became a loud ass mess in the room.

The feeding between Reiji and Kanato was much different than the other four. Reiji and Kanato wouldn't get handsy, they did the deed and left her alone to find one of the others to feed from. Yeah, innocent Akemi Kiryuu was gone.

" _Laito_." Akemi hissed, feeling his hand slip a little higher.

She looked down to see Laito's piercing green eyes staring up at her, glistening in mischief. His mouth detached from her thigh, licking the bite wound as it healed and pulling down her panties- a shiver racing down Akemi's back in anticipation. Then her thoughts were suddenly jerked when Ayato's hand gripped her chin, pulling her into a hungry kiss- and that was the distraction Laito needed.

Lifting her other leg, Laito got on his knees so Akemi's legs were thrown over both of his shoulders- his face exactly where he wanted it the moment he watched Akemi kick Ayato's ass the first day she arrived. Without a second thought, Laito's tongue darted out- licking between her folds that were wet with her arousal.

Ayato was able to slip his tongue into Akemi's mouth when she let out a moan, smirking when her hands gripped his back- nails digging in. Laito grunted as Akemi's legs wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. It was Ayato's turn to close his eyes as Akemi tongue ran up his neck, looking for his pulsing point before piercing his skin. Ayato grunted as the bliss washed over him.

Soon enough, Akemi ripped her head back and arched her back- body shuttering as her climax came. Laito giggled in delight, allowing Akemi to ride his face as he licked her juices clean as she came down from her high- panting and looking up at Ayato with half lidded eyes.

"I told you that embracing what you are is so much more fun." Ayato whispered into her ear, his voice still husky with lust.

"Will you to get the hell off her and get cleaned up?" Subaru snapped, appearing in Akemi's rooms where two of the triplets decided to get it on with her.

"Don't get so jealous, Subaru." Laito giggled, smirking at his younger brother. "I'm sure you'll be able to pleasure her enough, one day. If she chooses you."

Akemi rolled her eyes at the brothers, giving Ayato a small smile when he helped her stand from Laito's previous position. "Well, I would stay and argue but I'm not in the mood to deal with both Subaru and Reiji. I'll see you next time, kitten." Ayato winked at Akemi and left with Laito rolling his eyes.

"It's honestly disgusting, seeing you like this." Subaru says, watching as Akemi went to pick up her lost article of clothing- her most private piece, and toss it into the hamper.

"Really?" Akemi asked, any amusement she had earlier was gone as she turned to look at Subaru with a stoic face.

"Don't be like that." Subaru muttered, closing the distance and cupping her cheek and forcing her to look up at him with those uncaring eyes. "I get that you're hurt, Akemi- but I would hate to see you become an actual monster."

Amusement flickered in Akemi's lilac eyes, a laugh escaping her lips. "I'm a vampire, Subaru. If you wanted someone that wasn't so fucked up in the head, you probably should have pinned after Yui instead. Or is she just Ayato's still?"

"This isn't about her, it's about you." Subaru growled, suddenly gripping her.

"It always seems to be about me, doesn't?" Akemi snapped back, suddenly pushing Subaru to sit down and straddled his lap as she gripped his neck. "I'm tired of people trying to control my life, and I'll be damned if I let you be the only one to do it."

" _Akemi_ , think clearly." Subaru muttered, but it was silenced by her placing her lips over his.

"This is the exact time _not_ to think." Akemi grinned, her lilac eyes predatory and fangs glistening. "This is the time to _live_ , and for the first time- with no _regrets_."

After that little scene, Subaru had left Akemi alone to her own thoughts and to get ready. Being alone didn't bother Akemi as much as it had before, because she wasn't truly alone anymore. Maybe her life lacked the love and affection in the way she should have had it, but now she had something else. Something that ignited a flame inside her to get hold her shit together and let nothing bring her the fuck down.\

It was hard, the next morning she woke up after sleeping with Shuu. She somehow _knew_ that the brothers knew she was nervous about pleasing them still, but they still pleased her- as if they were encouraging her. Sure Akemi knew they were encouraging her, but something deep down in her was nervous.

 _Human emotions only hurt you, Akemi_.

She reminded herself of that every time she wanted to feel something. Anger, hate, anything- she was just _done_. Everytime she had tried to give someone a second chance, it always came and kicked her in the ass. Kaien... he let her go without so much of a fight, all because it was Kaname's wish. Yuki, she was to fascinated by Kaname to really know anything that was going on around her, like how Zero was so hopelessly in love with her. Aidou, he walked out despite everything they had- even when he brought up running away once before she left the Academy. Ichiru, well she never really forgave him.

The Sakamaki brothers, and Yui they were all she really had now. They were humanity, and without them, Akemi would have taken Bloody Rose by now and fulfilled Zero's deepest darkest wishes. A dark laugh left her lips, she really was a broken doll. She cared so much more about others wellbeings than her own. That was why she was so easily hurt. When she decided to just let it go, all of her fears, pains, grief- Akemi felt at easy. She no longer tried to keep the inner beast tamed, because why fight the monster everyone claims you to be?

Class was rather boring. It was never anything really useful. Despite being in class, Akemi could still feel Shizuka's presence on Cross Academy's grounds. The woman hadn't faced Akemi, and deep down it made her somewhat uneasy. That woman was able to get under her skin anytime, merely because she was her sire. Damned pure bloods. Akemi was really starting to hate anyone other than the brothers.

Eventually class came to an end, with Yagaru assigning whatever homework he felt like without really actually caring. The man hated vampires, so Akemi wondered why he even bothered teaching a class full of the things he hunted. As she gathered her things, Reiji was the last one to wait for her. The one thing Akemi was grateful for was right now her boys weren't hovering over her, they gave her the space she wanted- surprisingly.

Akemi knew that the brothers weren't one for personal space or privacy, but she really did believe things were changing. It was a gut feeling, that life wasn't going to be the same. It never had been since four years ago anyway.

"Akemi." Yagari called, pausing the silver haired girl as she went to walk out of the classroom. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Akemi's hand twitched for a second, her eyes finding Reiji's and sighed. She turned around, knowing that the second eldest would make sure the others let her be for now- even if it was tense between everyone since her little night with Shuu. Akemi's lilac eyes flickered up to meet the blue eyes of her old teacher.

"Yes? Am I in trouble?" Akemi asked, as if she honestly cared anymore at this point.

Yagari looked at the girl he watched grow up, the youngest Kiryuu he trained. A lot had changed from the time he met her. Now Yagari isn't soft, but there was something about the youngest Kiryuu that made him soft- especially after the death of the Kiryuu parent's. Maybe that was because Akemi was a girl, and she had an innocent soul back then- one where she didn't want to learn to be a hunter.

No, Yagari remembered clearly the passion of music Akemi had possessed. He remembered her openly admitting to him that she didn't want a life as a hunter, or in this world of vampires. She wanted to leave, explore the world, and become something _more_. Yagari hadn't had the heart to tell her that leaving this type of life behind wasn't easy, and now it was too late.

The innocent girl Akemi had once been no longer existed. In front of him was a vampire who was fighting her own inner demons. A vampire who had yet to decided what it was she truly wanted, and that made her dangerous. Yet she was also the little girl he had failed. Yagari would never forget that.

"No." Yagari finally answered, tearing his gaze away. "I've noticed you've been more withdrawn and less social with the rest of the Night Class- besides the Sakamaki brothers. Is everything well?"

Akemi was taken back by the question, and how formal Yagari was being. Sure there was tension between the brothers, but was it really that noticeable? She knew Yagari was a sharp man, but she never really took notice at him paying that close enough attention to her. Which could only mean two things. One, he suddenly took a care to her well-being, or two- she was becoming a threat and he was keeping a close eye on her.

Akemi was going with choice number two.

"I just don't have very many reasons to speak to people anymore." Akemi simply stated with a nonchalant shrug.

"They used to be your friends before you left." Yagari deadpend. "Then you came back as a different girl. Akemi Kiryuu would never shut out those she cares about. Not Aidou,or Yuki, hell- not even Ichijo."

Akemi's lilac eyes narrowed at Yagari. "Who the hell do you think you are? Last time I check, my father was dead. As for Akemi _Kiryuu_ , she no longer exists."

Yagari let out a laugh of disbelief. "Then you're Akemi Sakamaki? You don't honestly think they care about you, do you? You're a plaything to them. In the end, you'll only be hurt more."

Akemi shook her head, a cruel smile curving onto her lips. She took in a deep breath, calming the anger and tilted her head to the side- watching Yagari for a moment and watching him tense.

"That's the funny part, I've become so used to this pain. This disappointment. This _life_. In the end, the question is _who isn't using me_? I mean, I'm a pawn to Kaname. The Sakamaki brothers are worse than teenage human girls. My brother constantly lies, while my other brother is the reason we are in this mess. Kaien barely speaks to me after Yuki, not that I blame him and I am no longer permitted to be around humans." Akemi smirked, her fangs glistening.

"You really aren't the girl you once were." Yagari muttered under his breath. "What would your parents think?"

Akemi walked closer to her former teacher, to the man she once looked up too. Her lilac eyes now uncaring as she gently cupped his cheek, knowing that the hunter in front of her would not hurt her in this room, on this Academy's ground. She didn't even flinch when his blue eyes glared at her, torn between hatred and pity.

"Had my parents still been alive, me and Zero would have never been turned. You would have never failed my parent's wishes along with Kaien. We would have been _happy_." Akemi hummed, amusement now in her eyes. "I would have easily left this life, since female hunters are only good enough to bare male heirs to the bloodline. Now, well now I have a choice. I can cry about everything, or I can simply box it up and feel _nothing_."

Yagari's eyes widen as he jerked his face away from Akemi's touch, as if she had burned him. He stared into her eyes, the eyes he seen in many vampires before. It was only a rumor, that vampires had the ability to box up everything and become uncaring. Or maybe it was the fact that the Sakamaki brothers were naturally cold, and Akemi finally was following their lead. Either way, Akemi was too far gone in the clutches of her own inner beast.

"Feeling nothing means you don't care." Yagari hissed. "Is that what you want? Not to care!?"

Akemi merely grinned with a chilling giggle, clapping her hands. "Now you're getting it! Am I excused now?"

Yagari's pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kaien is going to be hearing about this, Akemi."

"I couldn't really care if you told the world with a megaphone, Yagari." Akemi shrugged, walking towards the door and looking over her shoulder. "It won't change the light anyone sees me in. After all, if people are going to treat me as a monster- why not act like one?"

With that, Akemi turned forward and walked out of the classroom, leaving Yagari there- who finally understood. _Akemi really lost her god damn mind this time around_. Yagaru ran a hand through his hair, picking up his hat that had fallen. Gathering his things, it was time they had a chat, Kaien and himself, or else Akemi may become a cold hearted permanently.

And that alone was dangerous with whatever those brothers were teaching her.

* * *

 **Father forgive me for I have sinned again and it shall not be the last. Anyway, this story is officially** _ **mature**_ **and in a way- it is now going to be a harem until it's time for the bachelorette to choose who shall get her rose (but she** **lost her flower already (*wink wonk wink*).**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was a little more slow, but I wanted a little more Zero and his reasoning and a little more drama to add because apparently I'm amazing at drama- but yeah. I really love doing scenes with Zero and Subaru fighting... I found that it's very soothing to write. I also have honestly been trying to get Akemi to have a Yagari or Kaien scene together, and it felt like it was in the right time. I know Yagari may seem a little out of character. The way I represent the character is the way I have envisioned their past relationship.**

 **In my mind and this little crossover world, I felt as if the Hunter Association were more open to men being hunters. Where as the woman were expected to breed new generations. As gender stereotyped as that sounds, I am not sexist. That is where Anemia's main problem lies within her overly flawed personality, and this chapter went more into depth about her inner emotions. As a child, like it was mentioned, Akemi was raised by her father to be like perfect girl- as in wife. Akemi mentioned in Zero's flashback that she never wanted this life, and once again repeated that to Yagari. Thus we see Akemi finally hitting a rebellious stage, becoming the** **very thing she wasn't supposed to become.**

 **** **Again, I am sorry is this wasn't the chapter you were looking forward too. If anything, I'm happy to announce I have a OVA idea! In my crossover stories, I like to do ova's- short chapters that are comical or fluffs and have no effect on the story plot line. After a year, I finally have an idea and it is about having these characters, (DK, VK, and Akemi), all go to** _ **therapy**_ **!**

 **Again, please please leave me a review because they actually really to encourage me to keep this story going and favorite. Also, throw some ideas for any scene request. Lemon, comic, fluff- anything and I can see what I can do!**


	14. Chapter 14: Karma

G **ahhhhh! Thank you for all the love and support on the story, it means so so very much! I personally have felt like this story has been a little slow, which is good because I don't want it going super fast either. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for the delay in an update! I've been super busy with school and finals and just trying to stay alive with high school that updating has to wait a little bit!**

 **Other than that, I will try to work on updates for Bloodstained Fairy and Human Tuition as soon as I can!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Night**

 **Night 14**

 **Karma**

* * *

"You're the last person I want to see right now." Akemi groaned, leaning her head back against the red wooden chair.

"You are causing quite the ruckus here at the Academy." Kaien, frowning at the silver haired girl in front of him. He hadn't realized that it was this bad, not even when he told Kaname that Akemi was prohibited from human interaction.

"At least I'm doing something right here." Akemi smiled mockingly at Kaien. It was a cruel smile at that.

Kaien sighed, shaking his head. "There are some things we need to discuss, more about your behavior and what you said to Yagari the other night about not feeling anything. Why would you want that?"

Akemi's lilac eyes softened momentarily before hardening at the man she considered a father figure besides Yagari. Her heart clenched at the sad eyes Kaien gave her, that guilted her- but she refused to fall into the trap. She would not be the weak one anymore, because in this world it was all too clear that the weak did not survive.

The world was made by categories, and it was the lower ones that were the ones who died first. The ones who bent their back for others, who felt too much, who are all to open to sympathy and empathy- they were the weak ones. They felt the most pain, they were the broken ones, so easily torn down and built up into a doll. Akemi wasn't going to become that again.

"You know, that's the first time you asked how I felt- even if it was indirect." Akemi smirked, crossing her leg over the other and tilted her head to the side. "I feel quite dandy. The world is just peachy, and everyone is just grand where we make flower crowns and sing. To answer your question, Headmaster Cross, it's impossible not to feel anything- unless you're stoic and I was sadly not blessed to have that personality trait."

"That still does not answer the question." Kaien pointed out, watching Akemi's movements carefully. Everything about her reminded him about vampires that were acting as a predator back in his hunter days, and that unnerved him to his core. This sweet girl was so cold now.

"I don't give a flying fuck about what you or anyone think about me." Akemi smiled sweetly. "It's as simple as that. Yuki fears me, you want me away from all humans, Zero wants me dead, Yagari wants to play dad, and Kaname, well I'm a pawn."

"Is that what you honestly think of us, Akemi?" Kaien asked, hurt evident in his voice. "All I have ever wanted was the best for you, and I told Kaname multiple times that sending you to that family of brothers was not the best for you. Look at yourself, Akemi, are you really happy?"

Akemi let out a cruel laugh. "I haven't been happy in a long time, but I feel great. Also, answering your question now, yes- that's exactly what I think. I don't think I stuttered."

Kaien blinked once, twice and let out a long sigh. Now he understood Yagari when he said that Akemi was pissed off at the world, she had closed herself off from them. Kaien wanted to say there was no reason, and that he or anyone hadn't done a thing wrong, but if he put himself in Akemi's place- he wouldn't be happy.

"You don't trust us." Kaien stated, looking Akemi straight in her lilac eyes. "You don't trust me. Akemi-"

Pain flashed in Akemi's eyes as they narrowed, then glowed a dull red as anger pulsed through her veins. "Don't you ever try to guilt trip me about who I trust or don't."

"Those brothers-"

"Have been there for me more than anyone has been there for me the last four years." Akemi snapped finally, standing and slamming her hands down on Kaien's desk. "I don't care if this sounds envious and needy, but four years I lived with everything revolving around Yuki. I watched my brother fall in love with the girl, and even now I know the only reason Kaname wants this treaty is for Yuki's safety and something greater than we can comprehend."

"Yuki is my daughter, Akemi." Kaien reminded, suddenly becoming defensive. "Kaname cares deeply for her as does Zero. They want to protect her, we all do! She's pure!"

Akemi's lips frowned. "And to what dispense are you willing to go for Yuki's purity? My tainted, worthless life? My life is not some damn bargaining chip. I am a person too, and I refuse to have anything to do with Yuki Cross."

"Akemi, that's not what I meant.-"

"I really don't care anymore about what you or anyone has to say. You had your chance to speak." Akemi stood straight and smoothed her white skirt.

"You do understand that if you step out of line, I will have to report you the the Hunter Association." Kaien warned, but Akemi knew it was a threat.

Akemi looked at the man, how it came to this- she wasn't even sure anymore. She cared for Kaien, to a certain degree, but what she said was the truth. Everything was revolved around Yuki, and sure Akemi didn't like that she hurt Yuki- she was regretting it less and less every passing day. Yuki was this pure little saint that could do no wrong, and Akemi was the monster from the pits of hell. She understood the role she played was the bad guy, the sacrifice, the pawn- because when it came down to it, they would chose Yuki every time.

That's why no one helped her. No one told Kaname no, besides Zero, when the pure blood first announced the treaty idea, and because Kaien was a pacifist- he had no reason to deny. Yagari wanted the damn boarding war to end, so the Hunter Association was all aboard to agree and stripped her of her hunter title. Never in her life had anything been truly what Akemi wanted. Being selfish was always viewed negatively, but was it really negative when it was your happiness on the line?

Akemi had already made her choices. She wanted to be her own person, make her own choices. She wasn't a human anymore. She wasn't a hunter, she never wanted to be. She was a vampire, and she was embracing it. She was happy with herself now, even if that meant cutting out the people who called themselves her family.

"I understand crystal clear, Kaien." Akemi said suddenly, cutting the tension in the air- turning and walking out the door, making sure it slammed shut as a final point on her words.

* * *

"Please just tell me how she is, Zero." Yuki begged, stopping Zero in his tracks when she got in front of him.

Yuki had kept asking about Akemi, and no one had been answering her. Akemi never visited, nor talked to her anymore. When Yuki even went as far as to ask Yui, all Yui said was that Akemi was not permitted in the Sun Dorms or near humans- according to Ayato. Akemi was not allowed near humans, and that settled uneasy with Yuki. Now that she was ready to see Akemi without flinching about her sharp fangs piercing her neck, Yuki was determined.

"I wouldn't know." Zero stated bluntly, coldly.

Yuki knew that there was a strain on the Kiryuu sibling bond- she'd seen it that night with Shizuka. Then she was bitten by Akemi and that was the last she'd seen her. Zero had talked about her every now and then, but then suddenly Zero changed again. Yuki knew he wanted to keep his sister safe, even from the Sakamaki brothers- who gave Yuki the chills. Kaname had told her not to approach any of the brothers or Akemi, but Yui provided that they weren't so bad when Yuki asked.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Yuki asked softly, carefully as she trended a thin line. "Between you and Akemi?"

Zero's fist clenched at his side, annoyance clear on his face. "I really don't want to talk about it, Yuki, so drop it already."

Yuki let out a huff, looking up at Zero defiantly. "You never want to talk about anything, no one does. It's like no one wants me to know the truth!"

Zero snickered at the irony of how right Yuki's words were. No one wanted to actually explain to her that Akemi was different. That the Akemi Yuki had known was gone and now she was someone no one really knew. How would Yuki react to news like that? Zero didn't want to be the one to deal with it in the end.

"Well with all the noise coming out of your pretty little mouth, it's no wonder why people ignore you." Laito giggled, coming out of the shadows and smiling at Yuki with his fangs showing as she turned his way.

Zero growled lowly, pushing Yuki behind him as he glared at the fedora wearing vampire. He was seriously getting pissed off at these brother's popping out of nowhere, completely disregarding the rules. It was infuriating more so that Zero just couldn't do anything about it without getting reprimanded for his actions.

"You don't speak to her like that." Zero snapped, earning a smirk from Laito.

"Funny how you protect a human so fiercely." Laito tilted his head slightly, approaching the two perfects closely. "Had your sister been human, would you protect her from us much more passionately than just simply letting her go?"

"She's a big girl, capable of making her own choices." Zero bit out, teeth gritting together. "Why are you out here in the open during the day? You know the rules."

Laito didn't say anything, just looking up at the building the trio stood in front of. "Akemi is speaking with the headmaster as of now, I'm just here to make sure she returns back to the Moon Dorms."

Zero frowned, but Yuki pushed past the silver haired vampire hunter. "How is Akemi?"

"I'm surprised a human like yourself isn't fearful of Akemi after she nearly drained you dry." Laito grinned, amused.

Yuki's cheeks puffed out. "I wouldn't be scared of her just because she bit me."

Laito watched the human girl in front of him curiously. Yui was human, she was bitten numerous times and held a deep fear of their fangs- yet she stayed. Now here was Yuki, a brown haired, wine eyed girl who stared him down with no fear. It pissed Laito off greatly.

"You're a blood whore, aren't you?" Laito giggled, hiding his frustration with the human. With a quick step, Laito had grabbed onto Yuki and pulled her close to him, leaning down to whisper into her ear. "You've been bitten before, I can smell him all over you bitch-chan."

That was the final straw for Zero, who had pulled Yuki back with a great force and brought out Bloody Rose- taking aim and shooting at Laito's chest. Treaty be damned. The shot rang loudly in the air as Yuki shivered, eyes wide seeing Laito's chest stain with blood. Looking down, Laito grimaced before a grin broke out on his face and hysterical laughter left his lips.

"Now that stung." Laito hissed at Zero, eyes narrowed and all playfulness gone.

"You should be dead." Zero growled out, confused as to why the vampire in front of him wasn't just ashes now.

"That would be because you anti- vampire weapons are made out of, who you call the Ancestor." Reiji stated, coming down the path towards the building. "That Ancestor was one of the other kind of vampires, your kind of vampire- rendering your gun useless to us but lethal to you."

Zero's eyebrows furrowed, frowning. "He should be dead."

"As annoying as Laito is, he is still my brother and I do not take very kindly to your assassination attempt in open daylight." Reiji pushed his glasses up, his purple irises glaring. "Your gun is merely that, a gun that wounds us like it would a human."

"Since you're vampires, you will just heal." Yuki whispered from behind Zero, shrinking back when Reiji's cold gaze locked onto her.

"A human with a brain is such a rare find these days." Reiji commented, refocusing on Zero. "It would be a shame if anything were to happen to her."

"I dare you to say that to Kaname Kuran's face." Zero snapped. "You wouldn't live to see the next daylight."

Reiji chuckled under his breath. "The whole point of us being here is to prevent a war, not start one. Although you're testing our patience."

Laito gasped dramatically. "I'm dying brother."

"You're a fool. Go back to the Moon Dorms, I'll escort Akemi back shortly." Reiji ordered, taking on the authoritative voice that kept the brothers in check back at home.

Laito rolled his green eyes, the pain already gone since he took it upon himself to pulled the bullet out already and it was all healed. Now that he thought of it, he should have had Akemi play nurse and tended to him, oh what a sight that would have been. Still, before Laito left for the Moon Dorms, he turned to look at Yuki- despite Zero's annoyance.

"Akemi is doing rather great. Feeding, sex, and forgetting." Laito smirked as Yuki's eyes widen. "She's every definition of a vampire, and she sure as hell could careless about biting you now. Humans are nothing."

Reiji said nothing as his younger half brother walked away back to the Moon Dorms, knowing he was making a point. As cruel as it was, it was easy now to make Akemi theirs without anyone interfering. Reiji knew she cared about her brother, but not all family had good blood. In fact a lot of Akemi's relationships with people were bad blood, and now they just had to cut off the last ties.

Yuki Cross had been one of those ties.

Reiji watched as Yuki gripped Zero's arms, pulling the silver haired male's attention to her. "He's lying right?"

Zero opened his mouth to respond for once, without any bluntness but the door opening with a slam caused all attention to be directed to Akemi- who escalated down the building stairs. Her lilac eyes burned with anger, and when she found Yuki's eyes something flickered.

For the first time Reiji saw envy in those lilac eyes of Akemi's, a look he knew all too well growing up and looking in the mirror. He didn't understand why Akemi was jealous, but she said nothing as she walked past Yuki- only to be grabbed by Zero.

"You tell those boyfriends of yours to stay the hell away from Yuki." Zero snarled, demanding his sister to listen for once to him. The silent message was sent as Akemi ripped her arm away.

"I could careless about what happens to Yuki." Akemi's eyes flashed a warning red. "She has everyone in this damn school to protect her. You shoot one of them again, I'll come after you myself."

Zero's lips pulled up into a smirk. "What can you do Akemi? Really? You're nothing without them, because if you didn't have a treaty- you'd be a whore of a sister and I'd kill you."

"Wouldn't be the first time it crossed your mind now, brother." Akemi turned to walk towards Reiji. " Besides, I'm not the one in love with a girl who'll never see me as anything but a pity case."

Zero's fist clenched as Akemi walked away from him and Yuki with Reiji- staring as she launched into a conversation and her whole mood changed. The way Akemi's body became relaxed, how the smile on her face lit up and she talked about something mostly trivial that the brothers had to be used to by now.

"She's not the same." Yuki muttered, her heart broken.

Yuki had held hope in her heart, but the look Akemi stared her down with made her feel weak and hated. What had happened between them to make AKemi hate her like so? Yuki didn't understand what concurred in front of her, but she wanted to understand Akemi- this new Akemi. Was this really the girl she'd known for four years? The one she tended that night, who was like a sister- who she had someone to confide in that wasn't a male. Had that been the real Akemi, or was this the real one- the vampire one?

"She's a vampire, Yuki." Zero muttered. "You never knew her and you'll never will. Stay the hell away from her."

"Zero-"

"I mean it Yuki." Zero snapped, turning on her and gripping her shoulders. "Stay out of this and away from them."

Yuki could only nod wordlessly, bowing her head as she gripped her confusion and came to terms rather quickly with it. Still she would try to understand, Laito wouldn't scare her off so easily. Without another word, Yuki ran into Kaien's building.

* * *

Rejiji raised an eyebrow watching Akemi as they walked back to the Moon Dorms. She wasn't radiating off the hate or the anger she had just been a moment ago. Now she was okay, and that confused Reiji. He never understood human emotions, but he knew it was weird when they switched so fast. As a vampire, and never knowing human emotions as well as Akemi does.

"We are going back home in two days." Reiji told Akemi.

"Home?" Akemi asked, slightly confused on what was going on.

"Our father has called a meeting with us, and told us that you were not to brought to meet him yet." Shuu stated, eyes closed as he laid across the couch in the Moon Dorm's entry. "Not like we wanted to take you to meet him anyway. That man is horrible."

"He couldn't be that bad." Akemi tried to reassure, now growing curious.

"He viewed all his wives as test subjects, trying to start a new race but failing every time until Kanato, Laito and I were born." Ayato continued on. "Our mother, Cordelia, was a First Blood- which are demons."

Akemi's eyes widen slightly at the news. Now she knew that there were vampire and demon mixes, Akemi wondered exactly what else was out there in the supernatural world that seemed to be growing bigger and bigger than just the vampires and hunters she knew of. Still, Akemi didn't understand why they hated their father so much- and yet she had no room to judge with the rate her list of hate was growing.

"Which means you'll be left here alone for a day, and you have to be on your nest behavior." Laito taunted, petting Akemi's head.

Akemi glared, moving away from Laito's touch. "Rude. I am not a dog. I know how to behave!"

The brothers all seemed to look at one another, as if they were actually debating silently on the truth of her words. Kanato ended up whispering to Teddy about how it was cute Akemi thought she was a good girl when she was a very naughty girl. That caused Akemi to stand up to go at Kanato, but Subaru had already grabbed the girl by the waist.

"Calm down here tiger." Subaru muttered softly into her ear. "What we are trying to tell you is not to cause to much trouble."

"I don't cause trouble." Akemi huffed. "Trouble finds me."

Kanato grumbled. "We know that, but you also cause it."

"He isn't wrong, Akemi." Shuu agreed, shrugging when Akemi glared at him now.

"With the way you have progressively been challenging your own kind, it worries me what a day with us a way can do." Reiji admitted.

It was true, because Akemi had been actively trying to provoke people. It started with Akemi going to class smelling like blood- just to tempt the vampires in the room. Akemi had a stern talking too after that by Kaname Kuran. Another thing was when Akemi openly disrespected Kaname- yet she wasn't punished the same way Aidou was. Aidou was another story, one that always got under Akemi's skin. Then there was also the open rudeness to her own kind that wasn't earning her anhy points either.

"I'll be fine." Akemi reassured Reiji, like a child reassuring their mother that everything was going to be okay alone but knowing damn well they were going to fuck everything up the moment they had a chance too.

Yeah, none of the brothers really believed leaving her alone would be good, but at least she still had Yui.

* * *

Shizuka Hio looked up at the stars as she walked in the abandoned town, no level E would be out to bother her. The damn things, pest. Shizuka knew Ichiru would grow worried, and bless his heart, she could only hope he'd understand. She watched the second oldest Kiryuu grow up, watch his heart grow cold but love her with his whole being. Shizuka cared for the boy deeply, despite how she treated him in such a cold manner. She knew he would grow more in time, learn to understand and become stronger than he was. Shizuka had complete faith in Ichiru Kiryuu, she just didn't openly show or express that faith. Now here she stood in the dead of night, taking in the cool air of the late winter season. Spring would come soon, and change would sweep by. Change was already in the air.

"I hope you made your final goodbyes."

Shizuka didn't bother to turn at the familiar voice. She knew he would come, and seek her out. She was a loose end to his means, and that was her own fault for being involved. Still, she made herself involved when it involved her beloved blood daughter. She may be cold hearted, and turned many people- but there was one vampire she considered her own child. Shizuka would never regret the love she felt for the girl, always wanting a daughter before her lover was killed by the hunters. She had her chance, even if the girl hated her.

"Your plan will fail. It's only a matter of time before they realize you made no intention of marrying her to one of your sons, but to yourself, Karlheinz." Shizuka bit out bitterly, turning to look at the man with distaste.

There stood the vampire king himself, Karlheinz Sakamaki. To Shizuka, he was every bit of the devil there was.

The long white haired man with golden eyes merely stared at her uncaring. "Everything is going according to plan. When Kaname Kuran provided me with that list of names, I researched every female on that list that would be the most suited as a breeder for a new vampire race with little to no family. Kaname sparked the idea, coming to me with the childish nonsense of a treaty between species."

Shizuka remained unphased. "I knew you wouldn't go through with the treaty. You swindled fool, how do you plan to back out now? The papers are already signed, everything is set into motion."

"The treaty would be put on hold if a beloved Pure Blood Princess was murdered." Karl explained, eyeing Shizuka like a predator eyeing it's prey. Karlheinz's lips twitched into a smirk, moving fast to grip Shizuka by the neck and pull her close to him- close enough to where she could feel his warm breath on her nose. Shizuka knew the answer to her question, her eyes showing no fear to her decided fated. "After all, why make a treaty when I can become more powerful?"

"You aren't one to get your hands dirty, Sakamaki." Shizuka whispered, eyes closing. "You always have others do your dirty work."

Karl thrusted his hand forwards, ripping into Shizuka's kimono and gripping her heart while earning a pained gasp. "While that may be true, sometimes you have to tie up loose ends youself."

Shizuka said nothing, could say nothing, when Karl pulled his arm back with Shizuka's heart in hand. He watched her body fall to the floor ungracefully, dropping her heart down besides her body and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his hands of her blood. He said nothing else, turning while he walked towards the limo down the street. He felt no remorse, just satisfaction in knowing all was going according to plan now that the hitch in the road was taken care of.

* * *

 **I'm super excited for the next chapter! More and more drama! Finally seeing daddy Sakamaki, and a twist in Shizuka's death. I hope you all liked this chapter, and that you'll leave me a review on what you thought about this chapter! I greatly appreciate the feed back and any ideas or scene requests you throw my way!**

 **Other than that, there is no self promotion other than to check out some of my other stories.**

 **Please leave me a comment! Feed back is greatly appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15: Intermission

**This is such a long chapter that it's not even funny! I really hope that you all like it, because I've been trying to get these character interactions in this story for a while now!**

 **Also, please check out my other Diabolik Lovers crossover with Fairy Tail,** _Bloodstained Fairy_ **. For those of you who have checked it out, I swear I am working on chapter two- it's just that I've had to get creative with the plot line already!  
Also check out my new Diabolik Lovers (OC) story,** _Human Tuition_ **.**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 15**

 **Intermission**

* * *

It had become clear as day that Akemi Kiryuu didn't care about what she said, how she looked, or what she did. Hell, there were times she came into class smelling like blood just to piss off Kaname and the other vampires. It was proving difficult to even have the young silver haired female around anymore when she kept testing the limits so dangerously and recklessly.

Then again some of the Night Class students also understood her reasoning behind it, or at least assumed they understood. Like Kaname, who could see the internal struggle of Akemi like reading a book. From what Kaname had understood, before Akemi was turned she was a relatively good girl. Akemi had been the obedient daughter, and after looking into school records, discovered she had been the perfect student.

It was obvious this was Akemi acting out, and her reasoning was more beyond the natural human teenaged rebellious stage. It was pent up emotions all being let out at one time while Akemi tried so hard to keep a lid on it. She wanted to hate everything, and she might have convinced herself that she does, but Kaname knows the truth. At this point, Akemi Kiryuu was unpredictable, and that made her dangerous to every living and immortal body on this campus.

Today was one of the rarest days, where the Sakamaki brothers were not on campus but had gone back home to attend a meeting with their own father. Akemi had not been needed to attend, but in all reality, it was Kaname who had given the final say with Akemi's travel choices as her punishment for biting Yuki. Akemi was not to leave campus until she was called by the reigning Karlheinz.

Zero had tried not to think about what Kaname had updated him on about Akemi, and how her behavior only worsened the moment the Sakamaki brothers had left. Then again, they were practically the only people Akemi liked. She made that clear to Kaien, Yagari, and himself. Now that they weren't here, she didn't have to play nice to the people she once loved.

"Are you going to come tonight?" Yuki asked Zero softly, approaching her partner.  
Zero turned his attention to Yuki, who despite knowing Akemi was different and rude, was trying to mend the broken bonds. Only Zero knew that the attempt would be futile when Akemi was the one who burned those bridges with people to begin with.

"You don't think you can honestly get Akemi to sit in a room with Kaien, yourself, Yagari and Kaname over _dinner_ , do you?" Zero inquired, as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

Yuki looked down at her feet, feeling a sense of doubt rise in her chest. He had a point, there was no guarantee that Akemi would come- because she wouldn't want too. That's what Kaien had also said, but still- Yuki convinced him with Yagari's help. This was the one time Akemi was truly alone.

"Yui said she'd get her to come." Yuki scratched the back on her neck nervously. "Or at least she'd try too."

Zero's eyes widen slightly before his whole body tensed. "Yuki, you shouldn't involve Yui. She can get hurt."

Yuki had forgotten the fact that Akemi wasn't allowed near humans, but she felt uneasy at the thought of Yui being bitten like she had. That night was something Yuki didn't like to think about, how different Akemi's bite had been from Zero's. Zero was never harsh, sometimes a little rough- but he tried not to hurt her. Akemi hadn't cared, even Yuki could tell by how deep she was pierced- but then again Akemi wasn't in control. Kaname had offered to erase her memory, but Yuki wanted, no _needed_ to remember.

"I'll have you know that I am the last person Akemi would hurt." Yui cut into their conversation, walking up the steps of the building.

Zero rolled his eyes at that. "Then you're being naive and stupid."

Yui's sherbert eyes narrowed. "I wasn't the one who pushed her away. If I remember correctly, I never stood against her before."

"Well the Akemi that you know isn't the real one." Zero argued back.

"Or maybe you're just to scared to admit that the Akemi here now has always been who your sister was to begin with." Yui challenged, stepping forward.

It was something new for Yui, for once not stepping down or being timid under such an intense glare. There were very few people Yui cared for in this world, besides the fact that she was kind hearted to people. Akemi was one of those few, because despite what actions she took- Akemi was never anything but protective to Yui. If anything, in a sense, Akemi did everything to keep her safe the moment they saw each other. It was well known information that Zero and Akemi had a weak sibling bond, but it made Yui angry to hear the things come out of Zero's mouth.

"Let's calm down now." Yuki stepped in between the two of them, focusing her attention on Yui. "Do you think you can get Akemi to come to dinner?"

"What is the point for this dinner? Akemi doesn't want to see anyone of you." Yui reminded them.

Yuki looked at Zero, who only gave her a cold expression. Sighing at the lack of help, Yuki smiled at Yui. "Since the brothers aren't in town, we'd like a chance to talk to her without the constant hovering. Surely you of all people would understand how hard it is to have alone time without any of the brothers."

Yui didn't like the feeling that she was being deceived, but she also could relate to the words slipping past Yuki's lips. It was nearly impossible to have alone time away from the Sakamaki's, and the only reason she had it now herself was because of Cross Academy's rules. Narrowing her sherbert eyes, Yui pondered over it for a minute.

Yui knew that Akemi missed her brother, despite their bad blood. There were times back in the Sakamaki Mansion when the brothers would leave both girls alone, and Akemi would come to her room after getting the initial control of her bloodlust, and she'd tell Yui stories. Those stories would always bring a sad reminiscing smile to Akemi's lips, and even though she won't admit in now, Yui knew she wanted relationships with these people here. Akemi had just picked up bad habits from the brothers, but she was pure at heart.

That was what Yui truly believes, and so far Akemi hadn't done anything to waver that faith. Perhaps Yui was really the only one who had faith in Akemi, and that was the reason why Yui felt hesitant to agree to bring Akemi to a room full of people who hurt her. This time Yui wanted to be the one to protect the silver haired vampire from something so trivial as human heart ache.

"Why?" Yui settled for asking the direct question. "Why now? You want to see her when the initial threat isn't around. You're willing to see her now of all times, so tell me why I should even try to convince her?"

Yuki frowned, opening her mouth to answer and then closing it when she found none. What could she even say? Sure her initial incentive was to show Akemi that they were still there, that she was loved, but even Yuki could see the coldness the bonds they all once had grown weak and fragile. She didn't understand why Zero didn't fight harder for her, or why Kaien was so ready to send Akemi off into the treaty.

Yet she understood as well. Yuki grew up knowing Kaien was a pacifist, so that answered why he was for the treaty between the vampire species. Zero had a natural self hate for vampires, and that included his sister. Yagari just wasn't a person Yuki understood nor knew. Then she asked herself, _why didn't she do anything?_ Yuki had no answer, maybe because Kaname kept insisting it was for the greater good.

Why did she so desperately want Akemi to come to a family dinner? Maybe it was because Yuki missed prepping the ingredients with Akemi, listening to her teasing and seeing her smile so brightly as Zero- despite his coldness. Or maybe it was because she missed knocking on the said girl's door in the middle of the night when she was confused about her feelings for Kaname and falling asleep in the silver haired girl's arms as she reassured her everything was alright. Maybe it was because she just missed when everything was okay and everyone was _happy_.

"I want to fix things with her." Yuki finally admitted, looking up from the ground and at Yui- who's stare pierced through her.

The answer seemed to satisfy Yui as she nodded her head and walked away towards the Moon Dorms. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief, but tensed up when Zero yelled after her and chased Yui down the walkway.

"Oi! You can't just walk into a room of vampires, stupid girl!" Zero shouted in irritation.

Yui waved her hand dismissively. "Akemi won't let me get hurt."

Yuki smiled slightly seeing the interaction, turning to walk towards Kaien's building to help prepare dinner.

* * *

Aidou Hanabusa was impatient all night, waiting for class to end while he tapped his foot on the floor- much to the other's annoyance. The blonde couldn't just sit still. This was his once chance to actually talk to her, to try to make this right. He knew he hurt her, just letting her go so fucking _easily_. Still, what else could he have done? He couldn't interfere with this treaty, but he had begged Kaname to not let Akemi go- to choose anyone else but her. He did try, pushing past his loyalties for Kaname and tried to convince the pure blood- but Kaname was never wooed by their little love affair. Instead, Aidou had been reassured he'd find someone else other than a broke girl like Akemi. Someone better, but Aidou would never find someone like Akemi again.

Akemi had been the one too first approach him, ignored his flirting and treated him like a person, despite the few arguments of pride. Even if her brother had been a bastard, always pulling out his gun and threatening to shoot them, Akemi had never been so hostile. She was a vampire with a human heart, fearful of ever feeding and becoming the vampire her brother would hate. Aidou was her best friend, and she was his. It was an unbreakable bond that Aidou always firmly believed he'd have, and then he fell in love with her. How she would concentrate doing homework in the dead of night on her patrols with him. Or how she was lose herself in music when Ichijo would teach her piano.

He remembered how her lilac eyes lit up when Ichijo offered, so bright that you'd think she'd been given the world. That was the moment when he realized how truly innocent Akemi Kiryuu was, how little she knew or been given besides her brothers. How she would spend hours running her fingers over the white keys, making the softest music that he'd ever heard and yet the saddest.

Aidou could recall the late nights he got getting to know Akemi, how it pained her to talk about Zero and Ichiru. How much she loved them before, and how she wished she could push away the hate that had grown in her heart. It was how he learned how truly sad she was, despite the life Kaien and Yuki tried to give her. She had felt selfish that it was never enough, saying that there was this void in her heart that she could never fill.

He could remember her confession as clear as the star filled night sky, despite Zero's effort in trying to keep them separated- just trying to keep her away from the Night Class in general. Akemi's lilac eyes had held so many emotions- pain, fear, sadness, affection, and this spark Aidou could never decipher. His mind would never forget the words she spoke, the words that now taunted him in his sleep.

" _That void I once told you about, the one I said I could never fill- even with Yuki's and Kaien's affection. I think I found someone who changed that." Akemi's voice was merely a whisper, her voice pitching in nervousness as her eyes locked with Aidou's. "When I'm with you, the loneliness isn't there, and I feel no pain. I have no doubt that Ilove you, Aidou."_

Aidou's heart clenched at the memory, and the memories after that. They could have had it all if he had fought for her. His mind flashed back to the day he left her there at the Sakamaki's Mansion, how her eyes begged him to stay or take her. She wanted him, no she _needed_ him in that moment, she missed him, and he'd left her there.

" _Perhaps in another life."_ Those had been his last words to her, because now she refused to speak to him. To look at him.

Her innocence was gone. She no longer played the piano, or smiled at one of them. Now Akemi was cold, distant, mean. That short time he'd last seen Akemi and up to the time she'd come back to Cross Academy, she changed drastically. It pained Aidou, knowing she had this vendetta against the world. All the hope and faith she had for herself and the future was gone, and now her world revolved around the violents brothers of another species.

Aidou regretted it all. He should have took her and just ran as fast and far as he could. Now he was just waiting for the class to be dismissed, and the time came soon enough. He was quick to make his way towards Akemi, who was quick to move away. Then Aidou tried again, getting in front of her successfully.

"Get out of my way." Akemi muttered under her breath.

Aidou gripped Akemi's arm when she tried to bypass him, the blonde not going to let Akemi slip away so easily. The lilac eyed girl let out a low warning growl, but Aidou simply ignored her and pulled her back into the empty classroom- where Yagari had already left.

"What the hell do you want, Hanabusa?" Akemi snapped, turning towards Aidou. If he wouldn't let her be then might as well get this over with, whatever this was.

Aidou refrained flinching at the use of his name, because in all the years they knew each other- not once did she ever call him by Hanabusa so coldly. "I wanted to talk about you, and how you've been acting."

"What's it to you?" Akemi asked harshly, crossing her arms over her chest and giving a huff.

"Don't be this way." Aidou pinched the bridge of his nose. "I care about you and want the best-"

"So _now_ you care?" Akemi rolled her eyes. "How convenient everyone is suddenly worried when I try a new perfume."

"Akemi, blood is not perfume." Aidou sighed, knowing this conversation would only go south. "You're not this girl who you're fronting to be. I _know_ you and this is not the girl I loved."

Akemi's eyes narrowed. "And what kind of girl am I, Hanabusa? Since you clearly know so much about me."

Akemi, you're hurting and acting out. This isn't you, even if you try to act like it is." Aidou spoke softly, hand darting out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, earning a hiss of disapproval.

"You don't know who I am when I'm not in love with you." Akemi said simply, driving the verbal knife into Aidou's heart as she took a step back. "We aren't friends. We aren't close anymore, you made your choice to turn your back on me and left through those doors."

"That's not true-" Aidou argued, his blue eyes widening. "I had to leave! I had to come back here!"

"Oh?" Akemi hummed, acting as if she was thinking for the moment when she rubbed her chin mockingly. "So you're not here as one of Kaname's little bitches? Because it sounds exactly like you are."

Aidou stared Akemi down in that moment, his blue eyes unnervingly piercing her lilac. He knew Akemi wanted to rile him up, and he told himself he'd stay calm. Aidou believed in his resolve that he could get through to Akemi, make her see some type of sense and try to snap her back into the girl she was. Only she smirked at him.

"It seems like I hit a nerve." Akemi sneered, now stepping forward and tracing a fingernail sharply across Aidou's chest. " _Whoops_ , my bad."

The tone in her voice had changed from anger to childish, to complete seduction. Aidou didn't know what to feel or how to react, just disgusted and surprised. Before all this, Akemi would have never used such a tone- but now she used it to just _taunt_ him. She wasn't a bad vampire like Shizuka, she was worse- at least she was getting there little by little.

"Akemi, knock it off." Aidou muttered when Akemi's eye lids became half lidded- backing him up against the desk.

Akemi looked up at Aidou through her lashed, lilac eyes burning with mischief as a wicked grin played on her lips. She watched him momentarily, questioning herself. She knew there was a time she would have loved doing this with him, but now it was all so wrong. He left her. Anger sparked in her heart once again as she pushed Aidou back against the desk rougher- forcing herself between his legs.

"Why?" Akemi whispered, right hand rubbing his thigh as she breathed against his ear with warm breath. "Are you getting nervous? Maybe even excited? You lewd man."

Aidou wanted to fling himself away from her the moment her giggles reached his ear, because then he could run and try again another time when he was mentally prepared for this. Instead her breath was now on his neck, his hands on her hip and pressing her closer as she licked up the skin of his neck. Too lost in the moment, Aidou didn't even notice Akemi's hands grip his arm- too slow to register the fast movement of being slammed down on the desk.

Now on his stomach with his arm pinned behind his back at an uncomfortable position, Aidou let out a low growl. Akemi herself snarled, twisting Aidou's wrist until she heard a satisfying cry of pain and a snap.

"Akemi!" Aidou cried out, growling at her in discontent.

Akemi's lilac eyes narrowed at him into a glare of distaste. "I warned you once that you didn't know who I was. Did you think I'd bite you? Kiss you? _Please you_?" A laugh of disbelief left her lips. "If so, you're more delusional than I gave you credit for."

Aidou struggled from beneath her, but Akemi still had the upper hand here. "You don't even see the monster you're turning into, do you? Akemi, _look_ at yourself."

"I look at myself every morning in the mirror, and every night." Akemi muttered lowly, her silver hair falling to one side as she tilted her head to the side. "I never had a problem seeing my reflection."

Aidou muttered words under his breath, knowing already that Akemi was one tough cookie whose shell was just as hard to break. What was breaking was his arm, his wrist was already gone- but the pain was numbing. What hurt was his heart.

" _Your brother will be mad if he finds you here." Aidou smiled fondly at the silver haired perfect that looked up at him from the ground below his bedroom balcony._

 _Akemi giggled, lilac eyes carefree. "What my brother doesn't know won't hurt him, now would it?"_

 _Aidou chuckled, not even caring about the fact he could get in trouble with President Kuran. Then again, Akemi was also a vampire- so was there any rules against her? Against pursuing a relationship with her? Still, Aidou leaned against the railing. "Well Princess, I should be the one talking to you from the ground while you're on the balcony."_

" _Well then I guess I'll be the Romeo to your Juliet." Akemi smiled, eyes sparkling with warmth and adoration._

 _Aidou shook his head. "That story ended tragically, ours won't- I promise."_

He had been wrong. Oh, Aidou had been so very wrong. Perhaps their story was more tragic than Romeo and Juliet. They could have been happy, Aidou knows that and had complete faith when he looked back on the memories he had with Akemi. The good memories. When she had been just as carefree as Yuki, a ray of sunshine at the end of the tunnel. There was that time where Akemi's smile made Aidou's day alone, how his unbeating heart would speed up and he'd get butterflies in his stomach.

Those days were gone. The days of the untainted Akemi were the past, where she suppressed herself for her brother. Aidou had always wanted to be the one to coax her out of that suppression, teach her how to use her fangs and self control. Only fate had other plans. He'd lost his chance, and he'd lost her.

Aidou always wanted to fight for her, fight for him and Akemi- but he also knew that this treaty was Kaname's attempt at patching the rift between the two vampire races and he couldn't jeopardize that without great consequence for the both of them. Now he wished he took that chance, because looking at her- this was not Akemi Kiryu. Even if he already knew that, he was now getting proof.

Akemi Kiryu was so much more, she had so much taken from her but she had so much coming to her. Now here she was, threatening him, seducing him, breaking his wrist. They all knew what went on behind the closed doors of the brothers and Akemi's rooms- the blood, the moans, it disgusted Aidou. It disgusted Aidou to his very core that this was the life Akemi had reduced herself too, but what disgusted him the most was the fact that Akemi seemed to _love_ it.

Aidou tried to look over his shoulder, but Akemi was quick to keep his head on the Yagari's desk. "Look at yourself Akemi! Look at what they are creating you to be!"

Clicking her tongue in distaste, Akemi dug her nails into his skin. "They didn't create me to be this way, _you_ did."

Before Aidou could say anything else, his arm was released and there was a loud thud- where Akemi let out a cry of pain. Looking up, Aidou found Ruka gripped Akemi by the neck and holding her up against the wall. At the doorway, it was blocked by Ichijo and Rima. Besides him was Senri and Akatsuki- helping Aidou up and placing his wrist into place with a sharp crack. Aidou hissed, but felt his vampire body immediately go to work healing.

"This is not Hanabusa's fault." Ruka growled, pushing her face into Akemi's personal space.

Feeling provoked, Akemi's eyes glowed red and she gnashed her teeth, fangs protruding. "Take your damn hands off me!"

"Or you'll what? Break my wrist like Hanabusa?" Ruka's voice was raising, her anger at the younger vampire finally boiling over. "We've tolerated your insolence and constant disregard to the rules, but attacking one of us? He was your friend before! We all were at some point!"

Akemi looked Ruka deep in the eyes, saying nothing. At this time, Ichijo stepped inside. His heart ached, because he actually had been on good terms with Akemi. He taught her how to play the piano the day she came in and shyly asked him. He'd gotten to know the girl everyone labeled because of her brother. She had always been opposite of Zero, but also exactly the same.

"You were never like this, not until you came back." Ichijo put a hand on Ruka's shoulder, who ruefully listened to the silent demand by dropping Akemi harshly to the floor.

"Well people change, deal with it." Akemi snapped, refusing to meet Ichijo's gaze as he kneeled to meet her eyes.

Ichijo sighed, moving to touch Akemi's arm, but stopped himself when Akemi growled in the back of her throat in warning. It was the first time she growled at him, and the first time he ever saw distrust shine so brightly in her lilac eyes.

"People may change, but you're just a bitch." Akatsuki stated rather bluntly, staring at Akemi as if she were a pesky child that was being bothersome.

Akemi said nothing, turning her head away held high. It pissed them off, all except Ichijo- how she once again disrespected them. Ruka wanted to throw the girl around, but she was now being held back by Aidou. Ruka could see the pain in Aidou's blue eyes, and in a way her heart went out to him. She understands unrequited love, because look at her and Kaname. All Kaname could ever see was Yuki, the damn human girl that was nothing compared to herself.

"It's not even worth the time we waste here with her." Rima spoke up, her voice monotone as if she were bored. She probably was. "You can't force her to change or act a certain way."

"At least someone here is smart." Akemi smirked at Ichijo, moving now to stand up.

"You just bring trouble everywhere you go, don't you?"

Akemi's head looked over at Kaname, who came into the classroom after Rima moved away. The Pure Blood stood there, staring her down and for once- Akemi didn't feel the need to coward in fear. She didn't feel the need to bow, or smile, or be kind- even if their last conversation was tense. The clear sign of disrespect of their leader, of a pure blood once again caused growls from the others.

"Do you think sending me away was the _right exact thing to do_ now?" Akemi inquired spitefully, mocking the words he uttered in their last conversation.

Kaname frowned. "You become more animalistic as the days go by. I don't know if that's the brother's doing or your true nature coming out."

"Could be both." Akemi shrugged nonchalant, calm now.

"You do understand that you're breaking rules, do you not?" Kaname questioned her, stepping closer. "The scent of blood-"

"Isn't human, and isn't against the rules." Akemi cut him off. "You and Kaien allowed us to feed from one another because the blood tablets don't work. It isn't my fault if they decide to feed from me before classes."

"That scent...was yours?" Ichijo softly asked.

Akemi smiled sweetly at him. "I feed my boys, so they don't go running around like the animals they are and killing humans. I guess you could say they don't take well to rules or self restraint."

Aidou muttered words under his breath as no one said anything. The tension in the air thick as they stood unmoving. Then the silence was broken with Akemi laughing, a crazy hysterical laugh just spilling past her lips like a maniac.

"Your expressions are great, really." Akemi giggled, grinning wickedly. "Especially yours, Kaname. The hate and anger in your eyes, it just makes me so happy. Do you know what else made me happy now that I think about it? The taste of Yuki's blood, how _sweet_ and _pure_ it-"

Kaname didn't even think as his hand flew out, striking Akemi hard enough to send her to the floor. The anger in his eyes had enough effect for Ichijo to step back from helping Akemi up. Kaname kneeled besides Akemi, gripping her chin tightly.

"Do not speak of Yuki like that." Kaname warned lowly, his tone taking a dark edge.

Akemi left out a huff, wincing and trying to move away. "Everything is truly about her, isn't?"

Kaname didn't have to answer, because Akemi could see the answer in his eyes as clear as day. _Yes_. Akemi pulled her face away from Kaname's grip, suddenly realizing maybe she had gone a little too far. Acting out with the envy and hate in her heart. She was acting like the brothers, and it was dangerous- but it made her feel alive. Without that hate, she would be nothing. She was already unhappy, despite how much the brothers tried to make her happy.

That void was back, and this time she didn't think anyone could fill it up again.

"What's going on here?" Zero's demanding tone cut through the silence for a second time. He already knew something was happening when Rima was guarding the door, and then the fact Kaname Kuran's main vampires were in the room.

It didn't help that Kaname was kneeling next to Akemi, who was on the floor holding her cheek. It angered Zero that Kaname touched his sister, and that he should defend her- but he didn't. It wasn't like Akemi expected him too. Akemi on the other hand, stood up- rudely rejecting Kaname's help and walked to Zero.

"Fuck you all." She spat, walking towards the door and shoving Rima's shoulder with her own as she left.

Zero looked at Kaname with narrowed eyes, but Ruka had already cut him to the chase. "Don't act like you care for her now, Zero."

"She's still my sister, even if she's a monster I can't kill." Zero snapped, glaring at Kaname. "And if you ever touch her again, then we are going to have a problem."

"We already do." Kaname affirmed. "Akemi attacked Aidou-"

"It wasn't like he didn't deserve it." Zero interjected, turning to the door. "She won't be doing it again."

Kaname's lips twitched in amusement. "You can't really reassure that."

"I can sure as hell try." Zero grunted, leaving to follow Akemi- who had caught up with Yui.

Zero stood back for a second, watching the interaction. He'd seen them a interacting before, but he never really paid attention to detail. Yui was looking over Akemi, gently touching her cheek where the redness was fading away, and Akemi repeating that she was fine.

How Akemi gently pulled Yui into a hug, a hug that was close and tight as she muttered lowly how much she missed the other girl. Zero could see the close bond. It didn't take long for Yui to get right to the punch, and for a moment Zero tensed- ready for Akemi to lash out at Yui.

"As much as I wished this was a personal visit, Yuki wanted me to get you to have dinner with the headmaster and others." Yui admitted, smiling sadly.

Akemi frowned at the girl. "Why did I think they'd suddenly let you see me without having a reason? Yui, don't let them use you."

"I'm not. Really." Yui added, seeing Akemi's disbelieving look. "I really believe that maybe you should go. Please. Making amends is the path of forgiveness."

Akemi rolled her eyes. "You know vampires don't believe in god, or forgiveness."

"The Sakamaki's might not." Yui pointed out. "You were human once though, so you can't use that excuse!"

Zero watched as the two bickered back and forth, seeming at complete ease in each others presence. Eventually Yui got Akemi to agree to go to the dinner, using the threat that she would go with or without Akemi. Zero could sense that it was because Akemi deeply cared for Yui's well being, and since she didn't seem to trust anyone, it was those reasons Akemi begrudgingly looked at Zero and agreed to her dinner invitation after some heavy persuasion from Yui.

* * *

Yuki was happily helping Kaien in the kitchen, preparing the food to cook like the old times they had before everything seemed to change, back when all this drama was unleashed. It made Yuki beyond happy that Akemi was actually coming, but still- Yuki was made well aware of the danger that was still there. Kaien had made sure of that and so had Zero.

"It's been awhile since I've cooked a home cooked meal!" Kaien chirped, despite the situation going on in his head.

He had thought about Akemi over and over again, how she was acting out. Yagari had already explained it to him, the girl felt like she was betrayed. If anything, Yagari was the one who understood how Akemi was feeling, and thus he wasn't the harshest on her. Kaien was still trying to piece together where it was he failed her exactly. Yuki was his adoptive daughter by law, he never adopted the Kiryuu siblings- even when he really wanted too. Had Akemi been his adoptive daughter, would he have reacted different? As much as Kaien wanted to deny it, it was the truth. He had promised Akemi and Zero protection, but when Kaname had said it was for the greater good- for Yuki's future- there was no doubt that it was best idea.

Kaien had indeed just used Akemi for Yuki's sake. He could see now her emotions were not misguided, but misinterpreted. All Akemi wanted was to be noticed, and attention- like a true child.

"Well we are getting dinner tonight as a family!" Yuki smiled, stirring the lobster on the stove.

Kaien looked over at at his daughter. "Please be careful Yuki, even if she agreed to come that doesn't mean she'll act humane."

It was Yuki's turn to frown that day. "I think maybe you all should have more faith in her. Zero, you, and even Kaname are always saying things like that. It isn't right."

Pride swelled in Kaien's chest, that even with the indifferences Akemi threw their ways, Yuki was still able to see the good in the silver haired girl. Not saying anything else, Kaien prepared the plates of food and shooed Yuki off into the dinning area- where everyone was already seated.

In the dining area, Yuki walked in on the four playing a card game. Zero was looking as if he wanted to be anywhere else but there, Yagari was expressionless, then Akemi just looked bored and Yui was grinning.

"Uno!" Yui yelled, the table groaning.

"How?" Yagari questioned, eyeing the human girl warily.

"This is her third time winning." Zero pointed out.

Akemi sighed and tossed a card down. "Why don't you shut up Zero and draw two?"

Zero glared, picking up two of the uno cards and growling in irritation. "Why are we playing this stupid game anyways?"

"Because I wanted too and none of you were talking so we opt for this than tense silence." Yui piped up, pointing at Yagari. "Your turn."

"I would have taken the tense silence with a side of who can glare the most." Akemi stated bluntly as Yagari placed a blue four down on the pile of Uno cards.

Yui rolled her eyes, placing her card down and thus winning the third game. "It's boring when you don't even try. You guys suck."

The three of them shrugged and nodded their head. Yui wasn't wrong there. Yuki took her spot besides Zero silently as Yui picked the game up and put the Uno cards back into their rightful box. It was silent in the room, even as Kaien brought the dinner plates while humming happy tunes.

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now." Akemi says with distaste as she poked at the food Kaien had set down in front of her. Lobster with salad and steamed vegetables she knew were fresh from the market in town.

She hated lobster.

Yui looked at Akemi with a frown. "Akemi, the attitude."

"Sorry, _mom_." Akemi mocked, rolling her eyes and suppressing the smile that wanted to come out. She would always have a soft spot for Yui, that wouldn't change.

"So which brother are you leaning towards?" Yuki had the audacity to ask, breaking the silence out of nowhere with the personal question.

Kaien watched as Akemi gripped her fork tightly, how Yui leaned closer and fearlessly place her hand on Akemi's. He watched how Akemi's tensed body relaxed under her touch, and for the first time he questioned Yui's and Akemi's relationship. He could see the closeness, the trust that Akemi once held for them in Yui now. He wondered how Akemi would react to Yui being a hunter herself, but not knowing it.

Yuki on the other hand, felt that knot in her chest. She spent four years trying to get both Zero and Akemi to open up to her, and she at least had Akemi. If anything, Akemi was the first female friend and sister Yuki had, and now Akemi didn't want anything to do with anyone. Yui was another story though, because Akemi was making it public about how much the other human girl meant to her.

"It's really none of your business, but if you really would like to know." Akemi smirked at Yuki, feeling devilish. "I had sex with Shuu, and a semi-orgy with Laito and Ayato."

Yagari coughed when he choked on a piece of meat with Kaien, while Zero's eyebrow twitched. Yuki's face turned red in embarrassment while Yui just blinked owlishly at Akemi. The thought of Akemi doing that to the two older men was just, _disturbing_. Zero, well half of him wanted to kill the males that touched his sister and the other half of him wanted to hide Akemi from everything- like he should have done in the beginning.

"So you're whoring around?" Yagari asked bluntly, earning a shrug.

"Are you really whoring around when they are all technically your fiance?" Akemi jested with a grin, even when the topic wasn't funny at all. It wasn't their business, but if they truly wanted to- well Akemi wasn't ashamed.

"She does have a point there." Yui defended Akemi, taking the silver haired vampire's side.

Yagari sighed, shaking his head at the younger girl. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Nothing at all." Akemi answered his rhetorical question. "I'm none of your concern."

"You make yourself our concern when you run around breaking the rules." Zero pointed out, taking a drink of water.

Akemi happily played with her food now. "Yeah? Well it's not my fault you're all uptight. Maybe if you could get laid, you'd be less of an asshole."

"Least I'm not a slut." Zero's weak comeback had Akemi snickering.

"Ouch, that hurt- _not_." Akemi rolled her lilac eyes. "Try again."

Akemi, Zero." Kaien warned. "Stop playing with your food and watch your language."

Akemi's stopped pushing her food around with her fork, setting it down. Yuki frowned at that, not liking the look Akemi was giving Kaien. Yuki pondered for a second, taking in a breath. Zero glanced at Yuki, listening to her heartbeat race slightly.

"Is something wrong Akemi?" Yuki inquired with caution.

Akemi shifted her attention to Yuki fully. They could really sit here and act as if nothing was wrong? Question her and try to guilt trip her? The whole reason Akemi was even at this stupid dinner was because she knew Yui wanted her to try to make amends, but it was more easier said than done. Here Kaien was, acting as if he were her father and that he cared. He wasn't and he didn't. It was all for show.

"Actually there is. I know I wasn't forced here for some dinner to chat it up and play family. You used Yui to lure me here for an intermission." The cold words slipped past Akemi's lips with complete ease.

"That's not true!" Yuki protested quickly.

Akemi could hear the misplaced beat of Yuki's heart to know she was lying. "Then elaborate for me, Yuki. Why am I here?"

"We missed you." Yuki offered the excused, but Zero touched her arm to get her to shut her mouth.

"It was Yuki's idea to get you here, but we all agreed that someone had to talk some sense into you before the Sakamaki's got back." Yagari disclosed the truth, because there was no point beating around the bush now.

Akemi scoffed. "Of course, it was Yuki's idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zero's irritation was clearly growing.

"It's just that nobody cares until Yuki points it out." Akemi reiterated, once again no one was listening.

"That's not true." Kaien tried to reassure.

"We already had this conversation, Kaien." Akemi seethed, rolling her eyes in irritation. "Why am I even here? The only person I'd actually lay my life down on the line for is Yui, and that's because I actually care about her well being."

There it was again, taunting her, that ugly envy in Yuki's chest as Akemi reached over and gave Yui a reassuring hand squeeze when the said girl looked at Akemi in surprise. There was something tentative in her lilac eyes when she looked at the other human girl, a way Yuki never remembered receiving herself.

"Even if that's true, you're acting out." Zero deadpanned.

Akemi scoffed. "I know for a fact that you feed from Yuki, so don't be such a hypocrite."

"You shut your mouth!" Zero snapped, standing up and slamming his hands on the table- his anger radiating off him as her stared Akemi down- who merely looked smug.

"Did I push a _sensitive_ button, brother?" Akemi purred, not even moving. "Whoopsies."

Kaien sighed loudly, giving Yagari a pointed look that nothing was working. They wanted to try to wave Akemi back over, to make her see sense- but she was deep in her own mindset. Zero wasn't helping, because Akemi knew how to push his buttons all too well.

"Which, by the way, is utter bullshit." Akemi retorted, gaze snapping onto Kaien. "How you reprimand me for biting Yuki, when that was by force- yet Zero is over guzzling her blood down like a man drinking water for the first time in a dessert."

"This isn't about Zero." Yagari started.

" _It's about you Akemi_." Akemi mocked, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, I've heard it before. It's always about me isn't? How do we get our little Akemi back? Why did she change? Why is she a monster? Should we kill her? What do we do with her? I've had enough!"

"No one called you a monster." Yuki weakly spoke up, eyes looking down at her lap.

Ignoring her, Akemi continued. "No one in this room stopped Kaname Kuran from sending me away into some treaty to marry and make a child. Zero was never a brother who was there emotionally. Yagari, you left for a while and came back last minute. Kaien, you took me in with Zero- and where I am grateful, you were never really there. I was more of a puppy for Yuki in the form of a sister. I was always a pet and have always been a pet."

"Is that how you really see it?" Yagari asked, dropping his own anger momentarily.

"When Akemi first arrived at the Sakamaki's, the first thing she did was fight with them. When Shuu first realized that Akemi was a vampire, he brought me in too tempt her with my blood." Yui spoke up, straightening in her seat. "Even with my blood in the air, and on multiple occasions of being physically forced towards my neck and blood- Akemi never bit me."

Akemi once again grabbed Yui's hand, not sure why Yui was explaining this. It was trivial information- it didn't matter. The four others had made their minds up about who she was, and the whole reason Akemi spoke up was so they could finally just leave her the hell alone to her own life. She didn't expect Yui to give her a look, saying to just let her do this as she shook Akemi's hand off her.

"These past weeks I've heard you all bad mouth Akemi, not liking who she is and what she does. In all reality Akemi is still Akemi, she's still the girl I first saw in the parlor that has defiance." Yui now stared Kaien down. "The only difference is that Akemi is not scared of bringing her brother disappointment, or what others think of her. She can fully embrace what she truly is and that makes her strong."

"Strong or not, it doesn't excuse the disturbances as of late." Zero concluded.

"It does when you don't understand." Yui challenged. "You need to understand that the Sakamaki's are not peaceful. They are extremely sadistic and enjoy bringing pain to others. Akemi is their humanity as much as they are now hers. The loved she harbored for you all here shifted when she felt betrayed, causing the hostility towards everyone in this room."

Akemi's eyes never left Yui's form. Had the girl really been able to read her like an open book? It made Akemi's heart feel like it was going to fly right out if her chest, because here was someone standing up for her. Yui wasn't the same girl she meet. The human girl had grown as a person, speaking her mind, and it made Akemi proud and even touched.

"You think you know what goes on, when you know nothing." Yui hissed, gripping Akemi's hand now tightly. "It was a bad idea for Akemi to come back here, because she's been in pain."

"I'm not in pain." Akemi whispered, her eyes now on the floor. "I'm just done. If no one wants to hear my voice, and they want to talk to me when one of those brothers- my future husband, is not around, then so be it."

"Akemi." Yuki muttered as the said girl finally lifted her head.

Akemi's eyes were cold, distant. "I want nothing to do with any of you. Like you want nothing to do with me."

"No one said that, Akemi." Zero shook his head, moving towards her.

Akemi was quick to let Yui go and take a step back. "You just can't make up your damn mind can you? Love me or hate me, Zero. Pick one. All of you just make up your damn mind."

With that, Akemi turned on her heels and left the room. Yui looked at the four other people in the room, sighing and leaving to run after Akemi- Yuki in tow. Zero watched as the girls left, his eyes shifting to Yagari and Kaien.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Yagaru admitted. "I was convinced Akemi would throw a knife or fork or a few."

Kaien let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what to think right now. All I need to do is clean up this mess now."

* * *

Yuki had decided she wanted to walk Akemi back to the Moon Dorms after Akemi had taken Yui back to the Sun Dorms, promising to visit soon. Akemi just really wanted to sleep now and wait for one of the brothers to come back, having the need to get frustration out and too feed. Only Yuki was persistent.

"There's nothing over there, Yuki. Besides, it's stupid to chase shadows this late knowing what could be lurking in the darkness." Akemi pinched the bridge of her nose when Yuki flat out ignored her and jumped over the fence after being convinced something was over there. "Why do I even bother with her? The idiot."

Akemi was quick to jump over the fence, already knowing if she left Yuki out there like she wanted to, then she'd never hear the end of it from everyone since Yuki was loved by everyone, _literally_.

Yuki stood up as soon as Akemi's feet landed in a soundless crouch. Before Yuki could say anything, surprised Akemi actually followed her- Akemi had moved to face the direction of their right.

"Who's there?" Akemi's voice demanded, loud and unwavering.

"This is Cross Academy, I hope. Or am I mistaken?" A man asked, coming out of the shadows while her fixed his tie and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I came here after overwork hours, so it has become late."

Akemi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure this man out. There was something off about this whole situation, and it seems Yuki sensed it too- given the look in her wine colored eyes. It was given that this man wasn't human, at least to Akemi, so the threat was tension thickening the air.

"You are a vampire, right?" Yuki asked, her own eyebrows knitting together as she tried to put the pieces together. Without a second thought, Yuki pulled Artemis out, holding the weapon as if she were ready to strike.

The man's eyes merely narrowed into calculated eyes, watching her every movement. "Oh, I see you're a guardian. Then there is something I want to ask you."

"What is that?" Yuki muttered out warily.

"The whereabouts of the other guardian and his sister." The man hissed, moving fast at Yuki.

Akemi was fast enough to tackle the vampire, hissing when his nails dug into her shoulder. Zero had barely gotten there, grabbing Yuki and pulling her out of the way- glaring at the man, who was focused on Akemi and her snarl.

"I don't care who the hell you are, but you don't ask questions like that around here." Akemi snapped, her aggression rising.

Zero put Yuki down behind him. "Akemi, let him go so he can tell us what businesses he has with us both."

Akemi huffed, pushing the man back and stepping away. She didn't want to listen to Zero, still upset over her little life crisis intermission.

"Zero and Akemi Kiryuu, for committing the murder of "Pure Blood" Shizuka Hiou, by the command of the "Supreme Institution of Vampires"- the Senior Council, you are sentenced to death."

Both pairs of lilac eyes widen in surprise, glancing at one another- as if questioning who had done it. Akemi rolled her eyes, because if it was anyone who killed the damn woman- it was Zero. The surprise was gone, because she knew his past plans for Shizuka, herself and Zero that he had planned.

"Yeah, buddy- listen, I'm sure you have the wrong sibling duo." Akemi answered cheekily, smirking tauntingly, knowing that Zero's eyes boring into her wanted her to just shut the hell up. Where was the fun in that though?

The man merely chuckled. "Even so, until your name is cleared- the treaty between you and the other species has been here by suspended by the Council of Ancients, and will not be reinstated until your advisor- Kaname Kuran, can prove your innocence. Otherwise such a crime is only punishable with your own life."

Oh yeah. She was completely screwed.

* * *

 **There we have it, Night 15! I really can't believe chapter 15 is done! Gah!**

 **Besides that, I really hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted to do other perspectives of characters besides Akemi's. Plus I really got into Aidou's, so yeah. We got some Night Class interaction, and I hope that you enjoyed that. Or how about that little Uno game? Or the fact that we got some Zero, Yagari, Yuki and Kaien? Not only that, but Yui! I love having that girl with confidence!**

 **Please tell me if the characters were out of character. I really strive to have characters in character because that is very important to me. I really hope you liked the different character perspectives, like Aidou's. Aidou's part killed me a little, because I really find their past and how they ended sad. I should make like a short story based on their friendship and love.**

 **Besides that, please leave me a review. I love and really do appreciate the feed back! Also, tell me what scenes you liked, didn't like or would like to see!**

 **Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16: Game of Survival

**I know it's been like six weeks since my last update, but it's been a bit hectic. Not only did I have somewhat a little but of writer's block for this chapter and how I wanted to progress with the story, I also have had some major stress in my personal life. In exactly 56 days I will officially graduate high school.**

 **That is if I pass my finals and this senior defense my school does. If I am slow in updating for the next month and a half, I apologize now ahead of time. This is me letting you readers know what is going on and the reasons why updates might be a little slower until this summer. This is not an inconvenience, I just want to let you all know I was not giving this story up or forgetting it neglectfully.**

 **I love you all, as my readers and as my supporters and my fans. You have kept my confidence up, you have supported this story- which means so much to me. Now let's get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 16**

 **Game of Survival**

* * *

 _"Akemi"_

 _The silver haired vampire turned to look at her sire. Confused, Akemi looked around- taking in her surroundings before realizing. "You're in my head."_

 _Shizuka ran her hand through Akemi's silver hair, lips thin as she hummed. "You don't shy away from my touch. I thought you hated me."_

" _Oh I do, don't get me wrong." Akemi stated, opening her eyes. "I hate you with a passion, but in a way I feel grateful, because without you I'd never met the Sakamaki brothers."_

 _At that Shizuka narrowed her eyes at that. "You can't trust them completely, or at least not the treaty. You are my sired, my child."_

 _Akemi's fist clenched the sheets of her bed as she stared at the floor, hating herself for not being filled with hatred with the women standing before her. The women who took everything from her, but in a way gave her everything she had. She didn't feel that looming presence that demanded attention with Shizuka as she did before._

" _You're lost child." Shizuka muttered softly, cupping Akemi's cheek and lifting her head up. "I am the last person you will listen too, but heed my warnings. Do not trust Kaname Kuran or Sara Shirabuki. Most importantly, do not trust Karlheinz."_

 _Akemi was confused, seeing this gentle side of Shizuka. She wasn't used to the gentleness of another woman. Not even her own mother was gentle, because as a hunter- she favored her sons more than her own daughter. Female hunters and daughters were frowned upon, because society favored strong males. Akemi couldn't help taking in the feeling, trying to lock up that guilt and disgust for herself. This woman killed her parents after all._

" _Why do you suddenly care about my future?" Akemi asked, regretfully moving away from her creator._

 _Shizuka let out a chuckle. "You are the future. The one who will marry and bare a child of a new breed, a new breed that not everyone agrees one. That alone will gain you enemies. You think you can trust Kaname, who will protect Yuki so fiercely? He has some other motive for this treaty. The Hunter Association will never allow it, yet they stripped you so quickly of your birthright."_

 _Akemi knew all this. It was nothing new, but it made her feel a whole new level of loneliness. It was a topic she had with Reiji multiple times, where they tried to go over every possible way this treaty could go wrong. There was so much more at stake than just two vampire species peace- it was lives at stake. It was bringing two societies together, and merging them on vows and agreement- all on words._

 _That was another thing, no matter how many times she was told the Sakamaki brothers were the worst thing for her, Akemi knew they were the best thing. Akemi had a good childhood, don't get her wrong, she loved her parents and her brothers- but there was the favored gender and high expectations she couldn't meet because she was a girl. Akemi never got to do what she wanted, because she had to do whatever Zero and Ichiru did. Zero had been a good brother when she was younger and so had been Ichiru, but as they got older they trained more and Akemi saw them less. They grew distant._

 _Then Ichiru met Shizuka, brought her to the house and the rest was history. Shizuka killed their parents out of revenge and turned her and Zero into vampires before taking off with Ichiru. Nearly four and a half years later she was back after Akemi had been estranged from Zero and put into an arranged marriage by Karlheinz and Kaname to marry one of the Sakamaki brothers- who openly showed her that being a vampire wasn't horrible like she was forced to believe. It was what she made of it. Vampirism was her and the Sakamaki's were every bit of her family._

" _Even so, my words mean nothing." Akemi sighed._

" _Eventually you'll be heard, because you can't force someone to listen- you must demand to be heard." Shizuka gave a soft smile. "I have complete faith that you'll change this world."_

 _Akemi stayed silent, not having a response._

" _You may act as a vampire as retaliation, and it may be who you are becoming- but your heart is still human. That's what makes you special." Shizuka stood, walking towards the door and looking back at Akemi. "I truly wish you happiness, Akemi."_

Something had made Akemi uneasy about how Shizuka said goodbye, but still there was nothing Akemi could do- even if it was a dream that she had had the pervious night. She didn't like the damn woman, but her words echoed in her head. The crazy bitch had a point, there was literally no one Akemi could trust.

She knew she couldn't really trust her brother, no matter how much she wanted too. Zero was too busy hunched over Yuki protectively, completely leaving Akemi out in the open the this man's mercy. Kaname was never someone she trusted to begin with and everyone fell behind Kaname, practically sniffing his ass like the bitches they were.

"We take pride in our duty to protect the Pure Blood Nobles of the Ancient Council, but you both managed to escape our eyes and get your hands on Shizuka-sama." The man moved quickly towards Zero and Yuki.

Out of instinct Akemi moved to intercept the man, gripping the vampire's hand whose nails were more like claws and pushing back to hear simultaneous snaps. Her lilac eyes were narrowed at the man in a silent warning not to try that again.

"You have broken the bones of a vampire!" The man howled.

"It's too bad that there are no cheap bargains to be obtained here." Zero muttered from behind Akemi, gripping his chest.

"Zero." Yuki muttered softly seeing the familiar struggle.

"Even if you've defeated me alone, you cannot escape. We said that we would have you executed." Akemi watched the man fall back weakly as he spoke. "That is your fate."

Around the trio, vampires surrounded them. Yuki stood back to back with Zero, who held Artemis while Zero held Bloody Rose. Akemi stood off to the side, her silver hair blowing in the wind unarmed as she watched the vampires around her with calculating, careful eyes.

"You have nothing to do about this, so just leave." Zero told Yuki, tone stern and demanding to the point Akemi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I can't." Yuki retorted just as stern.

Akemi didn't see it, more than heard it. The shift in the air as the Night Class students surrounded the invading vampires and themselves. She saw how the invaders tensed and took a step back, feeling the presence of the only Pure Blood located at Cross Academy.

"The Council of Ancients has consented to attend this school." Kaname's voice wasn't loud, but held more authority than normal- at least for Akemi that was. " It was already an inevitable matter to have that woman hunt for Kiryuu-kun and Kiryuu-san."

Akemi shifted, not liking the suffix she was given but kept her mouth shut for once. She could feel the tense atmosphere and wanted nothing more to leave. Only her life was literally on the line for a crime she didn't even commit.

"However, the Pure Blood _sacredness_ and for the sake of protecting it, why must either of the Kiryuu siblings be executed?" Kaname concluded, ignoring the chime of his names from the vampires.

A vampire with glasses and his hair pulled back, kneeled down to pay his respects. "Kaname-sama, if a Pure Blood noble such as yourself stands in our way, we would be unable to fulfill our duties."

"We would like you to leave with your honorable school friends." Another vampire chimed in from his kneeling position.

Kaname's wine colored eyes closed slightly, a sigh leaving his lips. " I thought I had made special efforts to warn against dishonoring this Academy with any foolish behavior. Even from the dogs of The Council of Ancients."

Kaname closed his hand, eyes focused on the two kneeling vampires with an intense look. His eyes showed his anger, and it showed physically as he immiting his power over the two. Akemi instinctively took a step back with the rest of the Night Class, none wanting to be on the receiving end if the blow. Not even a moment later was one of the vampires on the floor in pain, a chunk of his shoulder missing.

"Disappear." Kaname uttered the one word low, but dangerous and the last warning.

The vampires stood up, with the one holding his shoulder speaking one last thing. "The fact that you have defended the Kiryuu Siblings will be reported to the Council of Ancients, Kaname- sama."

Not even a minute later were they standing alone in the small clearing, Kaname's eyes focusing on Yuki and Zero. Akemi had already made a move to leave but had been blocked by Ichijo, who's green eyes held her in place with the sadness he looked at her with. It made her feel guilty for a flickering moment, but as quickly as it came it went.

"Will you be alright?" Kaname asked Yuki softly, approaching the girl who stood besides Zero.

Yuki nodded. "Kaname-sempai, Zero and Akemi being their objective is not a good enough reason for this." Her voice was soft, and with a hesitant glance, Yuki looked at Akemi- who was looking everywhere but at them.

"I understand that." Kaname brushed the back of his fingers on her cheek, drawing Yuki's attention back to him- much to Zero's dislike. "Don't worry." He then looked up at Akemi. "Akemi, thank you for remembering."

Akemi shrugged, knowing he was talking about keeping Yuki safe. She didn't have anything to say, nor did she want to say anything else. As much as she wanted her old relationships, to feel what she felt before she left… she just _couldn't_. She wasn't the same girl, and it confused her more about who she was.

Was she Akemi Kiryuu, the girl who lost her parents, betrayed by her brother and neglected by the other? A girl who was in love once. The girl who was never a hunter at heart, who had a passion once, and lost everything to a vampire.

Or was she Akemi Kiryuu-Sakamaki? The girl who was a monster, who had no heart, and who lost touch with reality and with herself? The girl who felt something when she was with a group of sadistic vampire brothers. The girl who was supposed to get married, have a child- who had expectations?

Or was she someone else entirely that she didn't even know?

What made Yuki so special? Was it because she was human, because she was fragile?

"May I go back to my room now, President Kuran?" Akemi asked, her voice void of emotion.

Kaname looked at Zero, the brother who wanted to say something but said nothing. "Ichijo will escort you back."

Akemi didn't say anything as Ichijo gently grabbed her arm, pulling her away into a tow behind him. They didn't walk fast, nor did they walk slow and a single word wasn't uttered, at least not until they were close to the Moon Dorms and far enough away from the others.

"You know you don't have to act as if you hate everyone, Akemi." Ichijo voiced softly, letting her arm go as she stopped walking and spun towards him.

Ichijo didn't really know what to expect, maybe for her to lash out again, to yell at him in spite and walk off angry. Only she hadn't. Akemi stood there, looking at him with those eyes he came to know so long ago, those sad lilac eyes.

"It's easier that way, Ichijo." Akemo sighed, scratching her hair. "I don't know how to explain it. Sure maybe the way I had been going about it has been the wrong way, but it's just _easier_ that way."

"To be mad?"

"Yes." Akemi nodded. "I just, I don't know."

"You can explain it to me." Ichijo reassured, but he could tell Akemi wasn't going to budge on the subject.

With a sigh, he stopped in front on the Moon Dorms. "Akemi, I know it's been hard on you but you need to stop pushing us all away. Eventually you will be all alone. I still care, so does Rima. Aidou still loves you."

"Please." Akemi whispered. "Stop."

Ichijo didn't though, he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Those were the eyes of the old Akemi. "I know you might not see it now, Chīsana usagi."

He could see the old nickname brought some sense to her, some memories. Little rabbit, he used to call her because how eager she was to learn the piano. It was in those lessons he learned what it was like to have a little sister, one who adored you for everything. It was those lessons that Ichijo envied Zero.

"I chose my path." Akemi reminded.

"Everything we do is not set in stone." Ichijo reminded her. "I know you and Aidou won't happen in this lifetime, and it wasn't fair to either of you. But I've seen how some of those brothers look at you, and how you look at a few. There's potential there for you to be truly happy."

"Ichijo." Akemi whispered as Ichijo leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"That's all I want for you, Chīsana usagi, your happiness." It was a brief whisper, but Akemi heard it loud and clear. "No matter what you have to do to obtain it. You deserve to be happy."

Ichijo left her there not long after, breaking off that warm atmosphere. She couldn't be mad at Ichijo, Akemi could admit that to herself. She had her reasons, holding the grudges she did. Yet if they cared enough, they could warm her like Ichijo did. She smiled slightly. Ichijo always was close to her, no matter the distance.

Clearing her mind, Akemi walked into the Moon Dorms, already knowing that the brothers were probably back and wondering where everyone was at. She was sure they'd assume they were all in class. Only Akemi suddenly stopped walking as she entered the main foyer of the Moon Dorms, the commun area before the stair case.

"Kou?" Akemi called, seeing the blonde standing in the middle of the Moon Dorm with Reiji and the other brothers, both Sakamaki's and Mukami's. Looking at Reiji, Akemi motioned to the Mukami's. "What is blonde and company doing here with Chewbacca?"

"Oi, I told you before my name is Yuma Mukami!" Yuma seethed at the silver haired girl.

Akemi shrugged. "And I still don't really care, _Chewy_."

"You little bit-"

"It's rather rude to call people names, Akemi." Reiji looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, cutting Yuma off. "Such manners are rather deplorable."

Akemi rose her eyebrow to mirror his look. "Are we really doing this- I guess we are with that look you're giving me."

"Introduce yourself, or do I need to give you a lesson in basic manners?" Reiji continued with the empty threat, Ayato rolling his green eyes at his older brother and his tactics.

Akemi didn't really understand why Reiji was acting like this, but the feeling in the atmosphere was different. Sure she knew the brothers weren't fond of their father, or their adoptive brothers, but something had to have happened for a difference in their personality. Well at least Reiji's was a little off.

"I'm Akemi Kiryuu, _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance." Akemi mockingly bowed towards the Mukami's.

"Nice to know you have manners, _Sow_." Yuma taunted, smirking in amusement when Akemi's right eye twitched in annoyance.

"Yuma." The slightly shorter ebony haired Mukami warned, giving a respectful nod at Akemi. This only signalled to Akemi that this was the brother in charge of the other three. "Ruki Mukami." His voice was calm, and the damned smirk on his face had Akemi itching to hit him. "You already know Yuma and Kou, the other one in the corner is Azusa."

Akemi glanced to the said corner, taking in the purpled eyed, green haired boy that had bandages all on his forearms and around his neck. It was enough to let her know that there was something off about him, in a Kanato type of way.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are they doing here?" Akemi questioned, pointing towards the Makumi's. "It's not like they are rather, well enjoyable company."

"Neither are you, little bitter case." Yuma muttered.

"That comeback was the worst." Akemi bit back, both glaring at each other in irritation.

Reiji sighed at the two, giving Ruki a look to control his brother while Subaru went to reel Akemi and her claws in. The tension in the room was thick, thicker than what Akemi originally noticed. She shut her mouth when Subaru gripped her forearm tightly.

They weren't normally this rough or rude. Not even when she first met them. Hell, Akemi saw them like this with Yui, but never her.

"Our father wanted to also send these _half bloods_ here to also help with the process." Reiji stated with a strong distaste for the world half bloods.

"You're forgetting the part where he also believes you six are incompetent in protecting Akemi." Yuma added on, his brown eyes giving a pointed look towards Akemi. "The other Pure Blood, Kaname, already informed us about your little run in with authority. You were left alone for _one_ day."

"You don't get to speak to her that way." Ayato cut in with a growl, standing tall next to Akemi as he glared with narrowed green eyes. "You're here for five minutes after being given the task of guard duty and think you can tell her what to do, then we will have a problem."

"We already do." Ruki came to his brother's defense. "Akemi proved that she can't be left alone, even if she didn't or did kill that woman-"

"Which I didn't." Akemi cut in sharply. "Why are you all trying to dictate my life right now? I think I missed something here after you lot came back from visiting daddy dearest."

Shuu opened his eyes from where he was leaning back against the wall. He watched as Akemi stared Reiji down, who had now closed in on the female. His brother, always trying to remain dominate over the threat of the Mukami's, and at the moment they had to also dominate over Akemi's personality.

It was true, they only left her for a day and she believed she could misbehave. It nearly broke the contract, but Kaname reassured that the contract was still in tact because he knew for a fact both Akemi and Zero could not have committed the crime, for both had been busy with some dinner with Yuki and the others.

"You think you have freedom with these over privileged Pure Bloods?" Ruki scoffed, gaining Akemi's attention. "You're just a half blood like us, doll face, a blood whore for them to pass around and a play toy in bed. If you ever believe you can domesticate one of them, or that they'd love you- you're more delusional than the headmaster about co-existence."

Akemi, for once, didn't have anything to say back. She was stunned into silence, mind whirling trying to actually grasp and comprehend what Ruki just threw her way. Her first thought was denial, but given how Reiji acted, maybe the idea wasn't so far fetched.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you." Subaru snarled from the other side of the room, watching how Akemi remained silent.

Kou was also quiet, just watching the scene unfold before him. That first time he worked with Akemi, she'd been upset about that other blonde, Aidou. He watched as Shuu comforted her, and witness the human side of one of the Sakamaki brothers. Then now there was Subaru who came to her defense, and Ayato earlier.

Reiji was of course the type to try to remain in control of the situation. Kou could see the tension among the other brothers that wasn't cause by him or his own. He understood now, seeing Akemi sigh, she really had no control of anything. Ruki was right about one thing, she didn't have her freedom.

"All aside." Kou spoke up, gaining the attention. "Karl sent us to help protect Akemi from threats that do not want this treaty to go through. Putting all our differences aside, maybe we should just get settled in and calm down before taking care of the situation at hand."

"Situation?" Akemi asked, confused as to what was going on.

"It's probably what has Reiji so on edge." Kanato muttered, hugging his Teddy. "The Lunar Eclipse."

"Lunar Eclipse?" Akemi furrowed her eyebrows. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's in two months." Laito got into the conversation, his tone taking a rare seriousness. "You already know during the full moon, we get a boost in our powers and strength. In the Lunar Eclipse, we are weakened. Half bloods aren't affected though."

"Which is why your father wants them here, with me." Akemi stated to clarify, earning a nod.

"Not only that, he is also worried about the Founders being able to get out." Reiji sighed. "Apparently there are rumors of a witch planning to break them out, or at least help."

"And the Founders are?" Akemi inquired. "Also, witches are a real thing?"

"As real as you and I." Kou grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"The Founders are a pair of brothers, Shin and Carla Tsukinami- who are also the last of their bloodline and possess a deep hate for any kind of vampire." Shuu continued, annoyance in his voice. "It also doesn't help that our father was the reason of their incarceration."

"As for the witches, there's one coven we know little to nothing about called the Tenebris or also known as the Praedo Coven. All we know is that they specialize in dark magic and loathe vampires to the point of wishing for their extinction." Ayato once again added on.

Laito stood in front of Akemi in a blink of an eye, kneeling to her level. "Now do you understand why we have to take more precautions? You're worth protecting."

Akemi blinked, feeling the foreign burn on her cheeks, causing Laito to giggle in delight. Glaring, Akemi huffed and turned her head the other way. She would never be used to Laito saying anything sweet. Glancing at Reiji, she could tell he was still tense but he was also not looking at her anymore.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Akemi asked, sensing the tension as the brothers looked at one another.

Shuu sighed, speaking up. "That man, he wants to finally meet you. Alone, though."

"When?" Akemi asked. "It's break right now, the whole school is leaving, given us, Zero,Yui, Yuki, and Kaien."

"He'd like to meet you at the end of the week, being nice and giving you time to pack. He wants you to stay the night." Reiji's voice was a low growl.

Something put Akemi on edge, but she nodded not sure what to say. It's not like she could ignore the vampire king's request of an audience with her. She just was more uneasy about the whole stay the night thing.

"That's another thing to worry about for later." Akemi tried to ease them, with little effect. She then looked at the Mukami's. "Let's get you four settled, yeah?"

The four half blood brothers could not get out of there faster with the other half blood, all quick to be out of the tension suffocating room.

* * *

"His school friends informed him of his foolish family's orders of execution." Yuki was explaining to Kaien what had happened, basically giving a status report to her father word for word. "After that, Kaname- senpai had those vampires under his influence and ended it."

"That was very serious." Kaien took a deep breath, eyes focused on his desk in concentration. Standing up, Kaien rested a hand on Yuki's head and ruffled her hair. "Thank you for telling me about it Yuki, and thank you for your efforts. It must have been a very difficult situation you were forced into, and I'm sorry."

Yuki blinked, wiping tears from her eyes. "About Zero and Akemi, I seemed to have misunderstood. Kaname-senpai has also taken his stand against the Council of Elders, will ht be alright?"

"The truth is, Kaname-kun had already reported what concurred before you came in." Kaien informed her. "From the time that Hiou Shizuka hijacked Maria's consciousness, to what happened today, was all according to business. Maria-kun has been sleeping in the dormitory's medical office." Kaien looked at Yuki, placing a book he picked up down. "However, it seems that Maria's personality hasn't woken up after Shizuka leaving her."

"Is that so?" Yuki mummered.

"Dependable, isn't he? Kaname-kun." Kaien trailed off for a moment. "Kaname-kun's actions may have suggested he was supporting both Zero and Akemi, but this gentleness may backfire, and may very well be seen as an act of opposition to the Council of Elders."

"Then there's the issue of the disappearance of Zero's and Akemi's brother." Yuki softly reminded, which Kaien nodded.

"I know everything is hectic right now, especially with Akemi, but we will make things right with her again Yuki." Kaien sighed again.

He understood better after trying to look at the ways Akemi was viewing things. They did fail her in every aspect possible, but Kaien didn't believe it was too late to be redeemed. They had to be there for her now, and that was something Kaien understood. It hadn't been right of him to neglect Akemi the way she had when she obviously needed a parental figure in her life, something Yagari pointed out himself.

"You promise?" Yuki asked, wanting nothing more than to make amends with Akemi, who was just so _angry_ with her.

Before Kaien could even answer, the office doors were thrown open with a loud enough bang. Kaien didn't expect to see who stood there, maybe Zero or anyone else for that much aggression, but not Yui Komori.

The platinum blond stood there staring Kaien down with her ruby eyes, anger in them. In her hand she gripped a piece of paper. A moment later, Yui was taking menacing steps towards the desk and Yagari was running into the room telling Yui to wait.

"You lied to me." Yui stated it, but Kaien could see how hard she was trying not to lose her temper. It was rare to ever see Yui riled up in general, and it was also unsettling being the one to burden the fire. "You lied to me this whole time. Treating me as if I was something fragile, but you knew my father!"

"Yui, I can explain." Kaien was quick to react, giving Yagari a look to close the doors before refocusing on Yui. "It was to keep you safe."

"That isn't your choice to make!" Yui exclaimed, throwing the photo down on the red wood desk. "For the past two and a half years I wondered where he went. Wondered why he would leave me to the mercy of vampires. He was a hunter, and he was a priest."

"I don't understand." Kaien furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"I thought I knew my father, and I don't a clue about who he really is!" Yui's ruby eyes shined with tears, confusion, staring at Kaien in a silent plea to just _explain_ to her. He understood now.

"We don't know for sure why he left you there, Yui." Kaien motioned Yagari to come over close to help. "We can't answer that for you, but we can tell you what we believe."

"Your father was a man of loyalty." Yagari took over the next part. "He was praised highly among the Vampire Hunter Association. I recall an actual conversation he had with me, about never wanting a family. He told me he would never wish this life upon his child."

"Do you know where he is? Or my mother?" Yui asked softly, wiping her tears as her anger slowly faded. "He never spoke much about her, but said she was always involved with the church."

Yagari chuckled. "Your old man and I, we were close before he left. He told me he went on a hunt, and a woman from the church saw him kill a vampire. Basically how he and the woman met was when she told him he needed God."

"That woman was something else." Kaien added. "Something else entirely."

"She changed him." Yagari agreed. "He used to be headstrong like Zero, cold and loved the hunt, but she got him to go to the church, and she got him to warm his heart a little bit. Eventually Seiji married this woman, Novah, keeping his personal life separate from his work life."

"Eventually he gave up hunting when Novah wanted to have a child." Yagari paused to reach into his back pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Yui. "Only Novah could not bare a child."

Yui looked down at the unfolded piece of paper in her hands shakingly. She blinked once, then twice, and a third time trying to will the words to just change. She didn't want to believe this piece of paper. Shaking her head, Yui looked at Yagaru with doubt. He knew she needed to hear it.

"Seiji and Novah decided to adopt a baby, and they got a little girl. The last time I ever saw Seiji was when he came into the Association with a little pink bundle in his arms to give is resignation and left." Yagari placed a hand on Yui's shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. "They adopted you, and you were the joy of their life."

"What happened to Novah?" Yui questioned, keeping her emotions together. "Why did he leave me?"

"This is the hard part I never wanted to tell you." Yagari confessed, fully taking control of telling her the truth. "Seiji had became a priest at the church Novah was originally from. A year later Novah had been murdered by a vampire, what vampire, we never found out. The death of Novah caused Seiji to go back into hunting, he told me he left you with the nuns a lot. My only guess is that he had a lead, or something in him caused him to snap."

The world didn't feel quite so balanced for Yui anymore, and for a moment she was sure she forgot how to breath. Yuki was quick to pull a chair behind Yui, helping the shocked teenager into the chair. For a few minutes it was silent, so silent that murmurs from the crickets from outside were heard. Like a needle meeting a balloon, Yui exploded into tears. Her cries weren't loud, muffled by her burying her face into her hands.

Yuki's heart broke to see the other optimistic girl hurt and crying. Then again Yuki understood it wasn't easy to learn the truth, not knowing you were adopted and have this whole other set of people you could only fathom knowing, people who didn't even want you. Yuki sighed, she'd do anything for her memories of before meeting Kaname, but what if this was the truth she was lead to as well?

"Should I go get Akemi?" Yuki asked softly.

Yui shook her head. "No." She croaked. "Let her be, I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"You can't tell anyone else this informations." Kaien sternly put his foot down on this topic. "It's too sensitive. Adopted or not, they will try to make you into a hunter because of Seiji. The Association can't know you're here, not yet at least."

"Why not?" Yui narrowed her eyes, not liking this at all. "Why does it even matter?"

Yagari sighed. "Kid, Seiji was a very praised hunter. High expectations and all. If they even have the slightest interest or belief you're like him, they will push to shove until you agree to their terms; and female hunters are mostly used breed more."

"I know that last part." Yui muttered darkly. "Akemi told me that was one reason she hated it, yet it was apart of her."

"Akemi had to learn to enjoy the hunt." Yagaru smiled sadly. "She should have never been a hunter in the first place, she never wanted that."

"Zero forced her to be a hunter." Yui reminded.

"I'm not justifying his actions, but his reason at that time was because he wanted he to know how to fight and kill if she needed too." Yagari looked up, meeting the eyes of his silver haired student. "How long have you been standing there Zero?"

"Long enough." Zero answered as Yui turned to look at him, seeing a spark of annoyance in her eyes. "I agree you should keep this information to yourself."

"To bad I didn't you for what you thought." Yui deflected, giving Zero the cold shoulder. She was still mad at him for hurting Akemi. Sure she wasn't really happy with everyone in this room, but Yui didn't exactly hold everyone accountable like Akemi, really just Zero. He was her brother and yet never really showed compassion. She knew the Sakamaki's rarely showed compassion but they still cared and protected each other in their own ways.

Realization hit Yui suddenly then. Maybe Zero was more like the Sakamaki brothers than she ever thought. He protected Akemi in his own most un-understandable ways. It made sense. Yet she wouldn't _completely_ nice too him.

"I've come to make a decision." Kaien announced, gaining four pairs of eyes on him. Only Kaien focused on Yui. "I want you to take Akemi's spot in the Disciplinary Committee." Opening a draw of his desk, Kaien pulled out the other badge that wraps around the arm. "To become a perfect and help keep the Night Class secret."

"That's the most stupidest idea." Zero pessimistically voiced his opinion. "You want to keep her from the hunters? Keep her away from the vampires."

"I want to do it." Yui affirmed, taking the badge from Kaien's offering hands.

"You don't know what you're doing." Zero argued.

Yui stood then, turning to look fully at Zero. "I am _not_ your sister, so I really don't care what you think is best for me or not. I don't care what you think in general. You will _not_ boss me around in this choice, because the last time I checked you were not my father, nor my brother, nor my boyfriend."

The tension between Zero and Yui was thick, and Yagari could only smirk at how his student was being put in place with a human girl. He chuckled at the irony. Kaien had told him before that Yui was meek and timid, apparently she grew a pair now and didn't have a problem. That or Akemi rubbed off on the girl a little but.

"Then it's decided." Kaien clapped his hands, grinning.

Despite having her own emotions in turmoil, Yui couldn't dwell on the past. Novah was not her mother to mourn, because how could one mourn a women they couldn't recall? Seiji have easily given her up to vampires, the very thing he killed, but for what reason? Yui was angry with her adoptive father. Then there was the fact of her real parents, she wasn't even going to touch that topic.

Right now, this moment was all she cared about, because for the first time in a long time Yui felt as if she held a purpose. One she wouldn't let anyone take, not even Zero.

* * *

 **I hoped this was worth the wait, because I had a little trouble deciding to add in the Mukami's before finding a solid reason why for later in the plot line. Not only that, I really debated over giving You her own little problems and making a plot line for her in this story as well. As you've noticed, I really like strong Yui and I find her favorable in this story. I hope you like her too.**

 **Not only that we had a little scene with Shizuka, Ichijo and Night Class with Akemi again. I hope this were okay as well. Besides that fact, I hope you all liked this chapter.**

 **Also, if you have not read my author's note in the beginning of the chapter, please do so because it's important if you care about update status.**

 **Please leave me a review on your thoughts, feedback is highly appreciated from me!**


	17. Chapter 17: Full Moon (Part 01)

**I am sorry for the months of not updating this story, because damn life hit me hard with work and college. Not only that but I'll be eighteen soon, and everything is happening so fast. I had to make time for this story, but I am not giving up on it. I have come back to this chapter over and over again, trying to make it as perfect as I could to please all you readers in ways I hope aren't to extreme or will upset anyone's ships. As of now it is still undecided, but I will be have put up another poll to see who people want Akemi to end up with.**

 **Please copy and paste this link** **quiz/10056760/Diabolik-Knight-Poll** **or go to my profile** _thatwritersdream_ **on** **and under publish and look for** _Diabolik Knight (Poll)._

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Diabolik Knight**

 **Night 17**

 **Full Moon**

 **(Part 01)**

* * *

The past night was one of the most interesting there had been in a while at Cross Academy, minus the night that Shizuka was pronounced dead with Zero and Akemi accused of her murder the night prior before and her lashing out at the night class. Most of Cross Academy had cleared out, both the Day Class and Night Class leaving for one of the two breaks the Academy it self had a year. It was the break before the first snowfall, one of Akemi's personal favorite times of year where it was cold out instead of hot. The only ones still present in the Moon Dorms was Akemi and company with the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. Kaname Kuran and the other vampires had already made their way out for the break after Kaname spoke to Akemi privately.

" _Ichijo spoke to you." Kaname stated, looking calmly at Akemi. It was one of the first times she looked at him without resentment in her lilac eyes, the first time he was looking into the Akemi that she was before._

 _Akemi scratched the back of her head, bowing slightly. "I've been acting out of line, and I apologize for that." She knew that she was in the wrong, yet it took her a little time. The way she was reacting was not the way she should have even in the situation. She had let her own emotions get the best of her, hurt others in the process, and vampire or not that was the last thing she wanted to do._

" _Ichijo explained it. Besides, the run of emotions would have hit you sooner or later." Kaname said with a small smile. "You haven't had it easy lately, but remember we aren't your enemies."_

 _Akemi nodded, knowing this now with a certainty she didn't have before. "Kaname, there is something I need to tell you before you go." She let out a soft, uneasy breath. This was her superior, a man that swore to protect her through this transition. "Karlheinz has requested my presence later this week, a visit overnight alone without any company of the brothers."_

 _If Kaname was taken back at the sudden development he didn't show it. "Akemi, I'm sure you will be fine. If something was to happen to you, the treaty will be terminated without hesitation. That man wants nothing more than peace between our two species." Yet he said it with such a passive face that Akemi knew he didn't fully believe what he was saying himself._

It was weird how her emotions could be one place at one moment and the next place in a second. Akemi was being cordial with Kaname and the others, and that was probably because Ichijo's words affected her more than she let on. As bitchy and horrible as she was to them, they never attacked back until she broke rules and made them feel threaten. Perhaps she just needed to take a step back, take a deep breath, and look at the situation with a different view and a clear head with a fresh pair of eyes. She needed to consider all sides.

Everything had happened very fast for her, and she knew more problems would occur in the future that were out of anyone's control. She would need her oldest friends and single family memeber back on her side. As much as she wanted to say Zero had been wrong, he had been write, this was all a game and they were all pawns being used to an expense.

Yuki didn't deserve her harshness, at least not to the point Akemi had been taking it recently. In honest truth, it was the jealousy that got the best of the youngest Kiryu. Seeing Zero and Yuki over the years, there was something there Akemi never had with her brother, a bond. Sure the two had a sibling bond, but it was never as strong as it should have been to begin with. Growing up it had been Zero always taking care of Ichiru, and occasionally they would give Akemi their attention. Then after they were turned Zero's hate for vampires went towards her somewhat. There was also the time where Zero had cared for her well-being, right before she was sent to the Sakamaki's. That's when everything truly started to change, when he gave her a letter in place of his absence as she left the Academy.

"Oi, why is everyone gone?" The loud voice of Yuma Mukami interrupted Akemi's thinking in the main foyer of the Moon Dormitory.

Scowling, Akemi looked up from her book that was in her lap that was unforgotten towards the top of the stairs where the tallest Mukami stood at his raging six feet and two inches. His brown eyes were fixed on her small form, taking in the curled position she was in on the loveseat. It was easy to tell the female vampire was annoyed.

"Did you not hear me last night when I informed you and your brothers that the break started today here at the Academy?" Akemi asked, rolling her eyes and closing her book. If this one was up, it was only a matter of time until the others were as well. "Nearly all the students in both the Day and Night Class have gone. The only others to stay would be Zero, Yuki, Yui, and the Headmaster himself."

Yuma looked the girl over, remembering that this was the same girl Kou had told them about. From what Kou described, this wasn't the same girl exactly. Sure she was feisty, and had an attitude- but she lacked something. Yuma wasn't sure what it was, maybe because she didn't call him any names yet or thrown an insult. Maybe it was how tired she looked in general. Yet he recalled the one thing Kou had said, she was talented.

"Sing me something." Yuma demanded, which in turn, caught Akemi off guard.

"Why would I sing you anything?" Akemi quipped back, turning her head away. "I don't have to do anything for you _Chewy_."

And there it was, the redundant nickname she kept throwing at him for his height. He wasn't used to having a nickname other than Bear or Half Blood. Yet the latter of the two was meant to be an insult.

"I don't get how you do it." Yuma suddenly said, his tone changing from demanding to angry. His brown eyes bore into her lilac coldly.

"How I do _what_ exactly?" Akemi inquired, moving to stand now. Last night the Mukami brothers hadn't done much but annoy her with their loud mouth, know it all attitude and how they boosted. They acted as assholeish as the Sakamaki's, much to her annoyance. Yet what else could she have expected?

"How you are so at ease with those damn pure bloods?" Yuma spat at her, looking at her as if she was as repulsive as piece of gum under his shoe.

Akemi rolled her eyes in response, furthering pissing Yuma off. It was a bit comical that now the male half blood was only bringing this argument to her now when no one else was around. Yet last night nothing was mentioned, so it must have only crossed his mind now that he wasn't trying to fight the Sakamaki's, or try to talk his way up to a higher status than he actually was.

"At first I wasn't." Akemi admitted, walking towards Yuma with narrowed eyes. "I may not be of the same breed of vampire as you, but in mine we have to respect our Purebloods who've become close to extinction. I am here for one reason, the treaty."

"Is that what you tell yourself?" Yuma smirked at her, a vicious smirk with glittering eyes. "You listen to everything they tell you to do, making you their bitch in every-"

"Am I a bitch though?" Akemi asked, crossing her arms with tsk. "So quick to judge, _Yuma_."

Yuma shrugged carelessly. "You say you're here for the treaty, but it's more than that. We don't get along, that much is true, but from one half breed to another, don't trust them."

It briefly caught Akemi off guard that Yuma was trying to warn her out of all people, but it was a little too late now. She was in this more than neck deep, this treaty had took everything from her and became her life in every sense. Not only that, she really didn't mind the Sakamaki's company. The brothers weren't as horrible as they tried to make themselves out to be, yet when they were around other people their motives became questionable to her.

"You may think you can change them, Yui thought so too, but you're different Akemi." Yuma admitted, his eyes fierce with what seemed to be protectiveness. Akemi wasn't sure what he was trying to protect though.

"How am I different? Besides that fact that I'm basically a bargaining chip in this treaty?"

"Karl Heinz has taken an interest in you, big enough to send my brothers and myself down here to make sure you stayed safe." Yuma glanced up at the railing behind Akemi to see Shuu starring with a glare. "To my brothers and I, you are an equal and we do share respect for you even if last night wasn't to parr, but those brothers, they will never fully respect you."

"That's not your call." Akemi cut in, frowning not liking how Yuma did a complete three sixty in this conversation. Yet there weren't any lies in his words, because Yuma was listing off her fears that she tried to suppress.

No matter how good or caring the Sakamaki brothers may treat her in the moment when they were alone, or have protected her up until now, it didn't compare to how they treated her around others. Last night was a prime example of that, how Reiji treated her as if she was nothing more than property. In a way it was reminder of her true place in this cruel world. She was lesser than them, she knew that, they knew that, everyone knew that. It was just the truth no one really spoke of, and it only made Akemi wonder more as this treaty progressed. How many vampires would come to resent her?

Yuma refrained from snapping at her in annoyance that grew as Ayato and Subaru appeared in the room, both scowling at him. It annoyed Yuma greatly how the Sakamaki's held themselves so high on their pedal stools, and it further irritated him how Akemi truly thought they cared. Pure bloods were incapable of caring for anyone but themselves, it wasn't just the truth, it was the cold hard facts of the Sakamaki family. Despite what Kou had told them before, Yuma saw no change within the Sakamaki brothers. They wouldn't even know what humanity was even if hit them in the face with the weight of a brick.

"Is there a problem here?" Ayato asked, glancing over at Akemi in question.

For a tense moment, Akemi stood in silence before shaking her head. "No, there's no problem. Yuma-kun here was just asking about the type of music I enjoy."

Yuma couldn't help but scoff, the girl had no backbone when it came to the damn brothers and it pissed him off in a way he didn't anticipate. There was a problem here, she just didn't want to admit it out loud to them. For a girl who was all talk, she sure as hell just let them control her. In a way, maybe she wasn't any better than Yui- just the vampire version that seemed to be a bit bolder.

"Is there a problem here, _half-breed_?" Ayato repeated, spitting the last word like it was vile in his mouth.

It made Akemi uneasy, Yuma's words echoing in her head with Ayato spitting the word half-breed.

"None that you'd understand, you spoiled brat." Yuma shrugged, but there was a snarl etched onto his lips as he spat back his insult.

Laito giggled. "You half-bloods just don't seem to understand your place here or at home, do you?"

"Then why don't you tell me our place?" Akemi snapped, her irritation shooting up to meet Yuma's. "If there's a certain place us _half-bloods_ are supposed to be, please enlighten me."

Ayato frowned at her, taken back by her sudden clap back at them. "You're different."

"No, I'm not really different at all, in fact I was a pervious human. I was turned as well. I'm a half blood, so please enlighten me on how I'm different." Akemi crossed her arms, lilac eyes as she waited for an answer yet got none in the last four seconds of her patience. "Yeah, didn't think so. Now If you'll excuse me, I'll leave now so you boys can insult one another some more."

The three boys watched as Akemi turned around, walking out of the room without looking back at them once. It was then Ayato's and Laito's green eyes narrowed at the tall half blood, who merely glared back at them with a strong conviction of hatred. "Look what you did, you damn half blood." Ayato growled,

Yuma frowned, a snarl etched onto his lips. " _My_ fault? You're the ones throwing insults about half bloods when you forget she is one as well! If anything, it's your fault."

Ayato crossed his arms, giving Yuma a smirk. "You're jealous she's a half blood with actual status."

"You're _kidding_ me." Yuma muttered, running a hand over his face and shaking his head.

Laito giggled, titling his head at Yuma. "It makes sense. You and your brothers try so hard to strive for a higher title but never reach it. You won't reach it. Thus causing you to be jealous and lie to Akemi."

"I don't have time for you two idiots." Yuma said under his breath, teleporting out of the room, leaving the two twins to snicker to themselves as their hunger grew. After all that was the only reason why they'd been looking for Akemi so early that morning. The hunger would only worsen when the night fell.

* * *

Moonlight was the only light illuminating on the pathway of the dated car driving down the way. The moon was high, the fullness giving out a pulsating glow that sent ease into the vampires in a way. The drive itself was smooth, going accordingly to plan as they neared their desired designation.

"I think it's impossible for a dorm leader to defy the Senate House." Akatsuki spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled in the car as he looked at Kaname, who was looking out the window.

Ichijo gave a cheerful smile. "Well, Kaname, you're a very docile kind of pureblood. Well, on the surface at least." The cheerful smile slowly slipped away to be replaced by a serious expression, rare for Ichijo these days. "Kaname, it seems that this time the standards say that there is nothing wrong with the situation. Kiryuu-kun and Kiryuu-chan murdered Hiou Shizuka with a good reason."

"Do you believe that Akemi truly killed Shizuka, Takuma?" Kaname asked suddenly, looking over at his blond-haired friend. "You of all people know Kiryuu Akemi better than anyone else here, besides Hanabusa. Is she truly capable of killed another pureblood?"

Ichijo quickly shut his mouth, because he already knew the answer. Akemi wasn't capable of killing, because the part of her that was still human inside herself would never allow her to fully become a killer. That, and it wasn't a part of Akemi's nature to take another life, no matter how angry she was or what the situation called for. Ichijo also knew for a fact that Akemi didn't have it in her to kill, that was why she was so against becoming a hunter when she was human.

"No, I don't believe Akemi could have killed Shizuka, but Zero." Ichijo paused, gathering his argument. "Zero is capable of killing. This conversation doesn't really matter on the sake of the two, because Zero is going to be executed by the House Senate with the charge of Pure Blood Homicide without any investigation and you are going to stop this."

Kaname merely watched his oldest friend and consultant as he spoke. There were many different factors at play here in the moment. Many involving the treaty and Akemi. Kaname had cleared Akemi of any charges of being a part of the murder of Shizuka, but Zero was a little trickier. With Akemi, it had been easier to vouch that he had control of her because of the treaty and that Akemi had and was abiding to the accords of the said treaty. Zero was more like a rabid dog running the streets without control, at least in the eyes of the House Senate.

"Kiryuu-kun hunted an old enemy. Do you know what they will say to you, who has given him protection with your Pure Blood status?" Ichijo offered a small smile. "Kaname-sama, you saved a classmate while disregarding your ancestry. The House Senate won't carry out the truth with peace. It will be you, Kaname."

Kaname was silent for a moment, his eyes going back to peer outside the car windows. "I didn't think of that. Even so I will go to the House Senate with a stout heart."

"You're worried." Ichijo pointed out, noticing his facial expression easily.

"Karl Heinz has requested that Akemi meet with him without the Sakamaki brother's company, and to stay overnight." Kaname frowned. "A part of the treaty was that meeting arrangements with Akemi be overviewed by myself until she was married."

"The meeting was made from under your nose when you would be gone from Akemi's vicinity." Ichijo understood, it was a bit sketchy and coincidental in timing. "You don't know that man."

"I know that man good enough not to trust him alone with Akemi." Kaname muttered. "Despite everything, Akemi is to be protected from dangers of the other kind. As a pure blood, she is my own kind and is to be protected. It's my responsibility."

"Send someone with her, Kaname." Ichijo was on edge seeing how much this bothered Kaname.

Kaname shook his head. "I told her to be careful, and if she had to leave early then do so and report to one of the brothers, they hate their own father enough to do something in retaliation if harm was to fall on Akemi."

Akatsuki chuckled in disbelief. "After everything that girl has put us through, she deserves everything that's coming her way. As rude as that sounds, it's the truth."

Kaname slowly glanced over to Akatsuki, the frown turning into a thin line on his lips. "Akemi acted out, yes that much is true. She was once human, and all this was suddenly pushed on her. I am not excusing her actions, but they were justified in her eyes and in mine. She's learning, as we all are."

The conversation ended there as they pulled into the driveway of Ichijo's old family home. Glancing up at the full moon, the worry seeped into Kaname for Yuki. He knew Zero and Akemi could fend off the brothers, but it had slipped Kaname's mind to remind them to do so until the moment he saw the full moon.

* * *

Yuki Cross had somehow managed to find her way in front of the boy's dormitory, sleep evident in her eyes. She hadn't even bothered to change from her pajamas, hand in her brown hair to scratch an itchy spot. She was here for a reason, but at the moment she also couldn't seem to get her head straight.

"What are you doing here, Cross-san?"

Yuki turned around at the sharp voice of the girl's Dorm Leader, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Dorm Leader."

"I wanted to say that it's almost time." The taller female with pigtails informed Yuki. "Even if you are the daughter of the Headmaster Cross, and have the privilege as a perfect, you cannot so freely visit the boy's dormitory like this. It is leaving a bad impression. Shouldn't the position of a perfect be given to someone else?"

Yuki was taken back, because she personally didn't see what she had done wrong. It wasn't as if she actually went into the boy dormitory, she was literally just outside the front steps that lead up into the building. There was no harm there, so it was no harm no foul.

"Sorry to interrupt." Aidou cut in out of thin air, giving his full focus towards Yuki. "Could I talk to you for a second? I can't seem to find the Headmaster. Is he out?"

Yuki never answered as the Dorm Leader cut her off before she could even utter a word out. "Why are you out here? It's not easy for Day and Night Class to come and go as they please, right?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm running away from the dorms now." Aidou placed a finger on his lips, signaling to keep a secret, shifting from her seriousness a second ago to as playfulness. "You didn't see me okay?"

Yuki sweat dropped as the Dorm Leader started to back away with a bright smile on her face, her seriousness gone at the sight of the blonde. "Of course, I won't, I understand. I was just going to leave it to the Perfect."

As the Dorm Leader for the girls made her way to leave, Aidou turned towards Yuki- who was ready to question him full on. "Why are you running away from the dorms?"

Aidou sighed, his brightness flattering slightly. In honest truth, it was because he hadn't want to accompany everyone else with Ichijo to his home. There was something that made him uneasy this time around, but also because the fact that there were four new vampires in the dorm. He'd seen Akemi walking them around last night, only recognizing the other blonde from before. In a way, he wanted to watch over Akemi while everyone was out.

Despite what had happened before, Aidou knew Akemi didn't mean her words. Half the stuff she was saying she never meant, because he _knew_ her better than anyone else. He had been her best friend at a time, but because of his own fears and loyalties, he neglected that friendship. As much as he should be upset with her, Aidou could never fully consider it. He needed her to _know_ he was there no matter what.

Then on the matter of everyone going to Ichijo's family home this break, minus Senri who was going to his mother's, Aidou's gut instinct was telling him to stay there on the academy grounds. Something just wasn't feeling right in the air to leave.

"I was going to go see the Headmaster, but he's not here and I wanted to see him- so I ran away." Aidou's excuse came up weak, and Yuki was giving him a look that she didn't believe him either. "There's actually four new vampires, half-bloods of the other vampire species. I wanted to make sure she'd be okay here."

Yuki was silent for a moment, her brown eyes looking down in thought. "How is she?" Yuki asked softly. No one had really seen Akemi since she stormed out of the dining room, she'd stayed in the Moon Dorms, but it made sense if there were four new vampires why she stayed put. Yet Yuki just wanted to make things right.

"Aidou-senpai." Zero cut in, walking out of the boy dormitory with a long sleeved black shirt and pants. "Students of the Night Class are not supposed to be in this area of the Day Class."

Yuki nodded in quick agreement. "That's right, Senpai. Let's go back to the dorm?"

"To the dorm?" Aidou repeated softly, childishly turning his head away with a _humph_ and crossing his arms. "I don't want to, _and I absolutely won't_!"

Zero gave Yuki an annoyed look. "Yuki, look for a rope. I'll tie him up and take him back."

Aidou was quicker though, already making a run for it without answering Yuki's lingering question. _How is she?_ Aidou would have answered that she was doing better after talking with Ichijo. What was said between the two was unknown, but it seemed to have made her a little less hostile towards, mostly, everyone.

"Next time don't make me run for something so stupid." Zero told Aidou once they reached the headmaster's private office.

Aidou crossed his arms, leaning back in the seat he sat in and gave a childish expression. "You should have helped me escape in the first place."

Yuki scratched her head. "Anyways, is it okay to be the Headmaster's private office? Otherwise how about Zero's room in the Sun Dorms?"

" _Rejected_." Both males deadpanned at the same second.

Aidou went to open his mouth to retort something else the same time the door opened to reveal Yui. The words died in his throat when she offered a sheepish smile to the three already in the room.

"I didn't mean to disturb, but I was looking for you, Yuki, to warn you." Yui softly admitted, getting right to the point without beating around the bushes.

"Warn me? About what?" Yuki asked, the same time Zero and Aidou both tensed at the thought of danger.

Yui sighed, entering the room and closing the door behind her. "It's a full moon tonight, meaning the Sakamaki brothers will be acting a little _off_."

" _Off_?" Zero repeated, silently asking her to elaborate on what she meant.

"I remember one of the brothers once telling me that a full moon is when their kind of Pure Bloods are more powerful, and more possessive. I'm sure Yuki will be perfectly fine since they haven't taken an interest in her, but you should stay with her tonight Zero." Yui further warned, trying to explain it the best she could.

Aidou sat up, eyeing the human girl. "You know by personal experience."

"Hai." Yui was quick to confirm. "Then Akemi came into the picture and, like I said before, she took most of the load." Yui looked around, out the window. There was probably about a half hour left until the moon reached its peak in height.

"Akemi is with them still, isn't she?" Yuki softly asked.

"She's more likely with the Mukami brothers." Aidou replied, much to Yui's surprise.

"They're here too?" Yui inquired. "Why would they be here too?"

Aidou shrugged. "Something about Karl Heinz sending them as additional protection? No clue, but Akemi has been preoccupied settling them in. Can I ask you something, Yui?"

"Of course you can, Hanabusa-san."

"What is the history between the Sakamaki brothers and the Mukami's?

The question should have been innocent but it wasn't, and not even Yui had the full answer to it. She was never fully told anything, the knowledge she gained was through piecing things together herself. She was never seen as anything of importance, because she was human, but she was stupid either.

Zero on the other hand didn't like the fact that there were more vampires on campus than the ones he already knew about, that and the fact that Kaien failed to notify him of these turn of events. As rocky as his relationship was with his younger sister, it didn't mean he enjoyed watching her objectify herself as a personal blood bag or anything at their expense.

Akemi was still his little sister, he still loved her even if it was really tough love or love that he neglected to truly give her over the years. Time and time again he messed up, Zero was well aware of that little fact but it hardly changed anything now. Time and time again he let Akemi down. The first being when they were kids, it had always been about Ichiru because he was constantly sick. The second being failing to save her from Shizuka. The third being hard on her, pushing her further away and forcing her to train. The forth not being there to say goodbye as she was sent off and finally the fifth was never returning to her side to help her even when she came back, just judging her.

"There's not too much that I really know if I'm being honest with you." Yui honestly answered, taking a seat at the table. "All I know is that the Sakamaki's are Pure Bloods, and the Mukami's are half-bloods that were turned and adopted by Karl Heinz. The two set of brothers hate one another more than Zero hates you."

"There's bad blood between the ten of them and Akemi is in the middle now?" Aidou frowned at that thought.

"Akemi knew Kou beforehand, I think you met him at the Sakamaki Mansion, and she met Yuma before as well. The other two aren't as bad." Yui defended lightly. When she said not as bad, Yui truthfully just meant they were horrible and not pitifully terrifying like the Sakamaki's, who were brute and savage in her eyes.

Yet there were changes she'd seen in the Sakamaki brothers, even if they were miniscule changes it was something of a start. Akemi hadn't been treated so rough, or hurt as bad. Sure, there were times Yui had seen Akemi with a fresh wound or bruise, but it was never anything that couldn't be healed within the hour.

"That's the reason why you stayed behind." Zero turned on Aidou, already knowing the reason the blond stayed behind was to watch over Akemi. "You still love her."

Aidou really never wanted to have this conversation with Zero, yet it seemed like it was steering that direction suddenly. "There will always be a part of me that loves your sister, like it or not. I care for her, even if that means I can never have her for my own."

There was a tense silence for a few long moments, one that neither Yui or Yuki tried to break. Then Zero's tense posture relaxed slightly, because he could see the sincerity behind Aidou's words. "I'd rather she had ended up with you, than where she is at now."

* * *

Akemi had somehow ended up wandering around the Academy's uninhabited campus ground. It was peacefully silent for once, no bickering no muttering- just silence. For a second, Akemi felt like she could breathe again without feeling suffocated by the testosterone between both family of brothers.

The female hunter understood that there was underlying tension between the ten of them, but either way they still acted like idiots. One thing that really got Akemi was how they did a three sixty on how they treated her. Sure, the Sakamaki brother could be nice, and dare she say it _caring_ , but that was on their own terms and when they were mostly not around other people. With the Mukami's here, everyone just wanted to be an asshole.

If that was going to be the case, she'd wait the pissing contest out and let them settle the problem on their own. Yet, even then, Akemi had little faith anything would be solved since this tension had been there long before she came into the picture.

The next thing that stung was how the brothers referred to the Mukami's as _half-bloods,_ which hurt a bit since she was also an ex-human like they were. Deep down Yuma's words had struck a chord, because in the end she'd never truly be an equal with Pure Bloods.

Sighing, Akemi tossed those thoughts aside and tried to focus on other things. Yet her mind only wrapped around the ways she wronged everyone else. First being Aidou. He had not deserved her harsh words, no matter how angry she was or hurt. It wasn't his fault she was in this mess, he'd actually been smart to leave her when he did. Therefore, now with a clear head and taking a look in the mirror, she couldn't blame nor hate Aidou.

The same went for Yuki. Before everything, Akemi had been relatively close to the human girl, and in a way Akemi always envied Yuki's innocence and purity as a human. Hell, Akemi envied her humanity. In every aspect, Akemi couldn't place Yuki in a role slot for where everything took a turn in Akemi's life. Nothing was particularly her fault, at least not when it came to her personally. Zero on the other hand, well that was a different story.

Speaking of Zero, maybe him, maybe she was mad. Not because of anything to do with the treaty- there's not much he could have really done even if he had tried harder to do something. She wasn't mad at him in a vampire versus hunter perspective, but as a little sister. When she needed her brother, Zero wasn't there. As much as she wished she had had him to talk to, to confine in- it was never in the equation.

After they had been turned, sure Zero had cared for her and taken care of her with a cold heart and tons of tough love, it still didn't change the fact that Zero was more obsessed with the hunt than his only family member that he really had left. Ichiru didn't count, not to Akemi at least.

"You shouldn't be out here alone right now."

Akemi barely glanced over her shoulder to see Shuu laying back against the water fountain, the moonlight shining down on him. There was something off, Akemi could feel it in the air, and that was when she realized. Looking up at the sky, her lilac eyes found the full moon at it's full effect. A small curse left her lips, lilac eyes shifting back down only to find the spot Shuu had previously occupied empty.

"It's too late to hide." Shuu whispered into her ear, the warm wetness of his tongue sliding over the cool skin of her neck. His hand wrapped around her waist, gripping tightly and pulling her close enough to press against her. "Not like you'd _really_ be able to hide tonight."

A shiver ran down Akemi's back at the dangerous tone, a gasp leaving her lips when Shuu's fangs sunk into her neck without a further warning. She could feel his fangs dig deeper into her neck, guzzling her blood as if it was water. It then she also became aware that none of them had fed in a few days.

"Shuu." Akemi muttered out, groaning when he pulled his fangs back to only bite her on a more tender part of her neck deeply, causing the silver haired vampire to moan in response.

It was then Akemi started to doubt everything she thought she knew, thinking of Yuma's words. The Sakamaki's used her, and she let them because in the end she had believed they were all she had. For months she was only around them, and had adopted their hostile ways and their hatred. She turned into a vampire who liked blood, the very thing Zero wanted. She told herself she did it because she wanted to, but she didn't even know what she wanted now.

She wanted to bring peace with this treaty, she wanted love, and friends but most of all she wanted a family. She had Kaien and Yuki, and in the end she knew deep down Kaien loved her like a daughter and Yuki saw her as a sister. Yagari looked out for her as well, and then there was Zero who was slowly there but yet he wasn't, and she was sure that was because he was scared of himself and what he was going to become. He could only avoid it so long.

Yet this treaty was supposed to be easy, Akemi thought it would be easy and it was everything but so. She had to fall in love with one of them, to marry them, and bare a child. A child when? Right away? She wasn't ready. Not only that, but she wasn't sure where her heart laid. The only one capable of love so far was Shuu.

"Oi, Hantā-chan, why are you so quiet now?" Laito's voice cut through her thoughts, causing her lilac eyes to snap towards his smirking face. The moonlight made him look like a predator with his glowing green eyes, the hunger evident. Laito then tilted his head with a dark smile, chuckling. "You look so cute helpless like you do in Shuu's arms. It makes me excited, and aroused."

Shuu's fangs pulled out, rolling his blue eyes in annoyance. "Pervert." Shuu muttered, licking her wounds yet he wasn't done yet as he sank his fangs into the spot between her shoulder blade on the left.

Laito scowled at his older brother. "If you're gonna mark her, then so will I!" The announcement seemed a bit childish, but Akemi's lilac eyes widen in surprise when Laito kneeled in front of her, lifting her right leg over his shoulder- causing her uniform skirt to ride up. Akemi couldn't help but squirm, feeling Laito's lips on her inner thigh, nipping playfully. A chuckle left Laito's lips as his nose skimmed her womanhood, taking in the scent of her sweet arousal that was awaken. "Hmm~ You smell so good, I wonder if you taste better~"

Akemi's breath hitched, this type of behavior towards her during the full moon from Laito was new- new in general for Laito to act on his words. She was used to his teasing and taunts, but she wasn't used to how her body reacted to his words on their own accord, hissing when Laito buried his fangs into her inner thigh, gulping her blood. Shuu then smirked against her skin, deciding that it would be fun to play with Akemi, knowing Laito would eventually catch on. As much as they didn't like to share, they had to until she chose and they still had to woo her. Only Shuu was confident that he had the upper hand.

Slowly Shuu trailed his hand down the side of her body, his hand going to cup her left breast and give it a squeeze, eliciting a soft grunt from Akemi. He smirked smelling her arousal, pinching her nipple as best as he could through her shirt and bra. Laito on the other hand caught on, feeling excitement go through his being as he brought his own hand up to rub her on her clit, causing the female vampire to moan and squirm.

"Oi, stop it." Akemi huffed, feeling her cheeks burn at the sudden attention her body was receiving. She wanted to cave, to feel their touch but she wasn't some object they could use and play with. "You hate half-bloods, Laito." Akemi muttered, still pissed at how Ayato and Laito referred to the name as an insult.

Laito lifted his head to give Akemi an unamused expression. "Are you really going on about this still?"

Akemi glared, ignoring their positioning. "Yes, so don't touch me."

"Your body says otherwise." Laito smirked, staring up at her as he went to pull her underwear off, but Akemi was quick to kick Laito back in the chest and away from her.

"Apologize first." Akemi hissed at the fedora wearing triplet.

Shuu took that moment to squeeze Akemi's breast again, nipping her ear. "Ignore him, let's just go back to my dorm and have some fun like last time." The suggestive tone had Akemi shivering but she wasn't in the mood to do anything sexual, even if they were in some type of heat because of the full moon or trying to be territorial. "I'm a little needy baby girl."

Akemi's eyes widen feeling something poke her, and she looked over her shoulder at Shuu. In his blue eyes was a hunger and lust that was different from last time, and she knew deep down it was his way of using her. Laito growled as he stood, his green eyes narrowing at the two and made his way over to the two with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. A cruel smile was on his lips, and looking over at Shuu, saw him staring down Laito.

"It's time to go, M Neko-chan!" Kou's cheerful voice caught all three of their attention, the blond idol grabbing and pulling Akemi by her wrist into his chest and teleporting away. The last thing Akemi had saw and heard were the two pure blood's growling at Kou. Looking around, Akemi saw that they teleported to the Headmaster's building.

"Why?" Akemi asked, not sure what she was asking as she stepped away from Kou.

Yet Kou knew what she was asking. "We were sent here to protect you until the treaty was complete, even if that means protecting you from the Sakamaki's themselves. I smelt your blood, which attracted Laito and was bound to attract the others." Kou gave a shrug, but grinned at her. "Plus it's the full moon, they are more dangerous and powerful so I had to grab you from them at the right time."

Akemi nodded, running a hand through her silver hair- her fingers running over the bites on her neck and shoulders that slowly healed. She sighed, just wishing she could at least understand the Sakamaki brother's, but the night was still young- anything could happen.

"They were different tonight, because any of the other full moons they never tried to have sex." Akemi confessed, ignoring the pink in her cheeks.

Kou chuckled at bashfulness, reaching out to ruffle her hair. Akemi huffed and narrowed her eyes playfully, somehow feeling at ease with Kou. "It doesn't help that they feel threatened by my brothers and myself, but they feel threatened by each other. You have to remember you are going to marry one of them, and whom you chose will become the king and you the queen, taking over two species. Your pure bloods will continue to rule their own, but you're someone they want. I don't doubt the Sakamaki's would kill to make sure you were one of there's."

That didn't really put Akemi at ease at all, just causing her to groan and sigh deeply. "Well let's hope it's better in the morning." She said softly and looked around, not sure exactly were to go. She wasn't even sure were Yui was- _Yui_ , she completely forgot that the others might go after _Yui_.

"Where's Yui?" Akemi asked, suddenly looking at Kou with worry in her eyes.

Kou honestly didn't know for certain but he knew she wasn't around the Sakamaki's. Then after concentrating, Kou caught her scent in the building, along with the blond he met before at the Sakamaki's, Aidou, and then a few scent he couldn't recognize. "She's here in this building with Aidou, but the other's I don't know who they are."

Akemi took in a deep breath in her nose, calming herself down when she caught Yui's sweet scent. "Those other two people are Yuki and Zero, my brother." Akemi answered, recognize their scents as well.

Kou perked up at that, tilting his head at her. "Want to introduce me to brother dearest or am I going to have to introduce myself?"

Akemi rolled her eyes. "He's going to try to shoot you, and when you see Aidou, don't fight about who's the better idol."

"Clearly I'm the better idol." Kou boasted.

"Eh." Akemi shrugged, causing a tick mark to appear on Kou's forehead.

"That's an unfair bias choice since you loved Hanabusa!" Kou whined.

Akemi laughed, walking down the hallway. She looked over her shoulder at the blond in tow and smiled at him a genuine smile before becoming serious. "No but seriously, Zero will shoot you."

Kou rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be the first time I was shot."

* * *

 **Finally I updated! I am so so sorry or such a long wait and I hope you liked part one of this chapter! I've been wanting to do a full moon chapter for so long, so this was exciting for me to finally be able to do. Please tell me who you want to see in the full moon so I have an idea want to do next chapter.**

 **Please check out my poll for this story which is located up top before this chapter! It would help me a lot to get what you want to see more of and understand what I should add to the story!**

 **Finally please leave me a review! I appreciate criticism and knowing what you liked the most about this chapter and what you'd like to see I part two to this chappy!**


End file.
